The Only Path Left
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: An eccentric visitor graces the home of Chi-Chi and sparks a series of outcomes that can not be expected. This stranger can only lead to one outcome which leaves Chi-Chi with only one real choice. A brand new destiny with him, but to what end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Inn**

 **M/B:** _Back for now, hope to continue but I make no promises. Hope you enjoy it._

Standing just in the middle of no-where was the only bustling sight for miles, a placed inn remained. Though in need of repair that its owner could ill afford it still brought about business as usual, the thatched roof was enough and the enclosed wood walls kept the cold night air out. So for the usual patrons inside it was a small getaway from the elements and their problems.

Eight humans were inside several all from a similar group. The local banditry the terrible trio as they were so dubbed although terrible not so much but a nuisance for the constabulary. Their impromptu hideout was this establishment having parched throats for the night and fresh coins to spend from their most recent raid of the local surrounding peasantry.

Their boasting reaching the ears of their fellow patrons who kept to themselves, no one would raise their hand here against them or alarm for that matter. Second the other guests two dwarfs with equal mentalities brandishing their reaver weaponry. Bounty hunters but with no contract on the bandits they had no intention of showing them off than just as decoration to their sides. The stocky dwarfs with full beards sat regaling of ages past before the arrival of as they put it 'so many damn humans'. The dwarves company a taller gentleman far slenderer with sharpened ears, for he as an elf was a follower of the group but merely a guide. His knowledge of the lands to serve the bounty hunters well but tonight he was merely a drinking mate although his tastes far differed from theirs.

Before this unruly mob was the dubbed Ox Queen, a renowned beauty for a peasant girl that brought in many a customer in happier times. She a woman was the runner of this beaten down establishment with a name once far too long to pronounce was known simply to those as Chi-Chi. Her long raven black hair hung in pony tail behind her head, with a bitter dirty and sullen clothes her facial features and white skin was a rare sight.

Though, some might mistake her for a pampered daughter of a merchant she fell far from it. She was born into the peasant caste but her father's hard worked efforts decades ago constructed this meager inn from his proceeds in the war as a farmer and with his late death two winters ago left it all to his sole heir. His little Ox Queen, who was just as hardy as her title demanded. Her legs capable like an ox to kick men out on their arses who dared touch her or in very foolish drunks group her frame.

Like a little legend from all around many heard the tales of the Ox Queen and her famed little inn brought in fair coin and she returned with a small profit before it would be taken most of it by the corrupt constabulary as it was every year. Though Chi-Chi had grown content with it for it was payment for the humiliation of the constable who had dared blackmail the Ox Queen into bed with him, his plan failed as he was beaten senseless by the famed inn owner with her fists and tossed into the mud of the street to the cheers of the locals who passed on the legend of the inn with its mighty but beautiful owner.

The night went on like any other, Chi-Chi walking from table to table her customary smile and charming features a nice selling point for any. Pressing her bosom closer to the table to entice another order was nothing out of the ordinary for her but her whiles were not impressing the men tonight. Oh well she muttered as she went back to the kitchen to fetch some cooked pickled cod that was ordered along with another flagon of beer and bottle of wine from her rare elf visitor.

Balancing almost all in one tray and on one hand she did her rounds to serve her customers as the door opened up from the outside and in walked a hooded individual. The occurrence to rare as not a soul in the inn paid the new arrival any notice or even a glance as he walked to a vacant table and sat down waiting to be served by the owner.

"Alright boys another round of pickled cod and don't you worry about the butter and bread it's still warming up." Chi-Chi said depositing nearly a dozen strips of cooked cod with a pickled seasoning. A local favorite but one improved upon by herself.

"Aye we hear yah Ox! Just don't be too long the nights still young and we are still craving more!" one the boys at the table laughed as he pulled up one of the cod and bit into it, the seasoning spreading over his lips as he chomped away without manners. The bits of fried pickle dripping off and onto his leather jerkin but was merely brushed away as those else still around him picked up eating with gusto.

Dropping the tray on the other table she set out the flagon and her sole remaining bottle of wine. She could rarely come across a good vintage wine and now she had to give up her own personal one to her customer. He of course had tipped well but it still did not make her a bit upset of giving up her own little prize to a stranger.

"You be a good lass Ox! If you were just a hair shorter and with a finer beard, I'd bring any numba of mah sons here to win you over. Though you be just fine here!" A dwarf laughed wiping his beard with fresh beer froth with his sleeve as the flagon was raised up and drunk.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, she never wished to be a dwarf woman. On the other hand… she watched the elvish gentleman sample her only wine to which he smiled approvingly. He plucked out a single gold coin and clinked it on the table for her.

"A fine choice, my lady I would not have expected a good wine here. But a fine vintage it is, you have my thanks." The elf dipped his head in a short bow to which Chi-Chi gave a small curtsey out of amusement.

"I always aim to please my customers, human or not." She said with a smile and walked over to her more recent arrival with the thought of being an elf, that she would not mind. Turning her attention back to her newest arrival she grabbed the large tray under her arm and walked to his table.

Swaying her hips just a bit as she strode past then turned around planting her hand on the wooden table and leaned forward. Exposing just the top of her ample chest to her new customer, a tried and true tactic she had developed to sway men to spend just a bit more for the off chance their coin would impress her to spend just a few more minutes admiring them. "So what will be your poison sir?" She asked her free hand tucking just a few hairs from her forehead behind her ear as she slowly drew it to her hip. Her little show however seemed to miss its mark as the man merely smiled at her.

"Poison my lady? I'm afraid no I do not partake in liquor but if you have fresh milk and water that I would be interested in." He said his eyes not drifting even the slightest towards Chi-Chi's chest as she watched for the telltale subtle shift in gaze.

"Of course I can manage that, if your fine with Goats milk?"

Nodding his head even covered with his hood she could see him smile approvingly. "It will."

"Will you be having anything to eat, I have my specia-"

"The chicken and beef roast you have will do me well." He said interrupting her and reaching inside his cloak to his hip he pulled free a purse of coin. His fingers plucking several golden coins from the top and stretched towards her. "If you can make it just as delicious as your other dish you presented to your other patrons I would be much obliged my lady."

Chi-Chi's hands quickly found themselves catching the three coins in her palm an excited smile jumping for a minute across her face as she spied the coin purse but quickly as it appeared she could not appear over eager or desperate. Though one thought danced through her mind. "May I ask how-"

"If you can hurry my lady I am quite hungry and am more than capable of making it worth your while if you can bring it to me with haste." He said smiling to Chi-Chi his coin purse disappearing into his cloak as his fingers folded themselves together atop the tabletop.

The bulging coin purse jingle had already roused several heads. A head from each of the two parties who were sitting at their respective tables turned at the noise and one of the local peasants who could only balk at such a notion of coin to be held. While clearly not a king's coffers it was a full merchant's wages for more than a year. Easily enough to buy a small cottage or spend a week drowning one's spirits and being surrounded by debauchery. A gentle nudge from one of the trio and a passed whisper and turning of heads quickly drew the rowdy bunch into a quiet discussion.

The dwarf who had been jubilant in his drinking coughed and hacked at the sizeable purse and muttered something about human waste beneath his breath before returning to his drink.

"Well… sir I can-"

"Please no sir's I despise that, call me Goku." The man said smiling broadly, betraying no emotions other than genuine before her.

While not the oddest name she had heard she couldn't place it to anyone she knew before or had heard of. She bowed her head and headed back to the kitchen, although she had hoped it would be her meal for the evening having given lodgings to a local trader in exchange for many fresh tasty morsels before she couldn't deny the allure of so much coin. If she could make another four it would cover her expenses for a week. A more than alluring prospect for her, if it meant eating cold porridge for a night she would take it. However, her eyes glancing back to the man called Goku who had folded his hands together sitting there with a simple smile on his face looking at her.

Turning back to her stone oven she pulled free her two roasts which had been slowly cooking for over an hour. Salted and cured with a curd and butter covering the aroma that now wafted out from her kitchen made many tilt their heads up and sniff. Setting down the cuts of meat onto the large platter she carried around she pulled free the warm goats milk she still had from earlier. The small mug filled just enough as she carried back around and set down upon Goku's table who glanced from her to the food eagerly.

"Well Goku, this is the best I have. It was originally meant to be my dinner so please my apologies about any taste if you don't find it appealing." she said as the man gave her a frown.

"My lady, never would I dream of taking one's dinner especially one that smells like this. I could not in good conscience eat this without your enjoying it. Please sit with me, I would feel much better if you partook in its enjoyment with me." He tapped a seat beside her but Chi-Chi shook her head, it was clearly a game.

"I cannot Goku, I still have customers and I do not sit next to unmarried men. A precaution no offense." Chi-Chi took a step back as Goku's frown returned but merely sighed and looked back to the meal.

"Very well, but if you will not sit next to me, perhaps across from me?" His hand gesturing to the bench seated on the other side. "As for your customers?" His eyes glanced back behind him to their glares. "I am sure I am worth your time." From his pocket he pulled out a small stone, though a stone he outstretched his hand to Chi-Chi who questioningly held her palm out to him.

She felt the small stone drop into her palm as her eyes looked down she bit back a gasp. A small ruby glistened, while no bigger than gravel the gem shined brightly in her midst as she held it up in awe in front of her face and to the surprise of others who noticed her gem. It was beautiful, certainly worthy of fine jewelry something she had never once seen before up close. "How? Why?" She stammered looking from the gem to the man sitting at the table.

"Come now questions come later, sit and eat with me my lady."

Chi-Chi kept glazing over the gem, "It feels…" She muttered beneath her breath as the gem seemed to shine almost like an invisible pull towards it.

Goku smiled his hand reaching up to grasp hers still holding the gem which snapped her slight trance. "Now now, don't fret over such a small bauble I'm sure you have a much more beautiful collection for yourself." His broad smile as he took her to a seat next to him.

Chi-Chi's awestruck mindset did not register she was sitting next to this man until she looked at his face which was had been mostly hidden from where she had been standing now came more into view as she looked into an angled face. Almost like nobility as his chin came together his face missing any scars or imperfections and nicks that would betray him to be a simple commoner. He was quite a handsome face but her surprise came as his hands pulled free his hood and like magic his hair exploded out into shape. Numerous unkempt spikes of pure black hair jutted everywhere defying the normal appearance of human, elf or dwarf. "Sir… I mean.. Goku I am." She stumbled over her words as she had never seen such a face or head of hair before, his unexplained wealth not hurting his impression either but that was not let slip by Chi-Chi.

"Words, too many my lady. Simply enjoy yourself, please just eat with me and I shall entertain your questions that you most certainly have." He chuckled grabbing the roast chicken and with just the tip of his fingernail left a shallow cut through the meat. Sniffing the air Goku let out a pleased sigh, "ah yes simply wonderful truly your skills were not just a rumor." He took a rough bite and gave an approving grin as he chewed and swallowed the piece with gusto, with quick movements of his fingers Goku cut through the meat setting aside a third of the meat for her while he went about engulfing the food.

Chi-Chi still sitting in mute silence as she blinked several times, though she did not press for questions as her own stomach had decided to rumble just enough to draw her attention to eat. Her food as good as ever as she took small bites of the chicken and roast, happy about her investment for its taste but also for her current one as she rolled her fingers over the gem. Just how much was it worth? Her mind could only imagine what this shiny bauble could bring to her. Repairs for her inn, several new dresses and a fresh stock of the lard could be more than feasible.

"Hey Ox! We're getting thirsty another two pitchers!" Barked the trio raising up the already empty one.

Standing up Chi-Chi nodded towards them and walked to her station, rolling up the gem and depositing in the only pocket she had, between her breasts for now. Hauling up both large pitchers in her hands as she cleaned out another barrel of Kedwin stout. Noting she would have to order another barrel tomorrow when the merchant rolled through as he did every morning to the docks. Her hands quite full she walked past where Goku was finishing up his meal already.

"I shall be there in a minute, so do not be afraid." He told her in a soft voice not even glancing at her as he wiped his mouth with the hem of his cloak.

Chi-Chi only gave him a quizzical glance before shaking her head and heading over to the table. The three turning towards her with empty mugs ready for a fresh round as she stopped at the table, "Alright boys, this is the last I have for the evening unless you favor the Rye from the northern realms my stout is all gone." She said with a bow placing the pitcher down, her hands releasing their grasp from the wooden mugs before two hands snagged her wrists and slammed her down to the table. The ale spilling everywhere soaking the front of Chi-Chi's clothes as the third leapt up and grabbed a fistful of Chi-Chi's hair. Chi-Chi cried out in pain and surprise as she felt the three pin her down.

Two swords quickly were unsheathed and drew by Chi-Chi's now wide eyes. "Where is that little gem? We all saw it and were going to take it." The leader chuckled maliciously dragging the edge of his sword to the side of Chi-Chi's neck. "Now, don't be shy we'll leave you be but if you keep stallin-"He nodded to his fellow bandits who grabbed the back of Chi-Chi's dress and with a quick tear ripped her old worn clothes clean off. "We might get antsy, we know you got a reputation Ox but so do we. And if you want to be a part of it I suggest you talk now or we'll plow your body on this table until you scream." His smile a twisted one that gleamed sick thoughts into Chi-Chi's eyes who quickly tried to find some help but the local peasants had quickly gathered their things and left. Not so much as a tip left for their local inn keep who needed help. She wasn't worth help to them and she screamed in her mind at that notion to all the people she treated so well.

"No one's comin Ox, are you needing some-" He yanked on her hair tightly earning a cry of pain as he twisted his fingers in it making her body flail to the laughs of the group.

The Dwarf and elf paid little attention, they were not getting involved in human affairs unless there was a coin to be made.

"Alright skin lips you take her first, she'll be singing where it is soon enough!" the leader laughed as the ugliest of the group moved behind Chi-Chi fumbling with his trousers until a voice cleared itself behind him.

"Wha-" Skin lips never saw the attacker just a shine of metal that struck him in the face busting his two front teeth and crushing his nose which spurted blood freely. Crashing into a table he shattered the bench and into unconsciousness.

The other's released their grip on Chi-Chi who stumbled back falling at the side of Goku who looked down at her a look of unhappiness evident in his eyes before narrowing them back at the two men who now stood brandishing swords. "I do not condone the touching of women, but when one is a host is most inappropriate to force yourself upon them." Goku looked to his gauntlet covered hand in steel studs. A thin layer of chain mail wrapped with a layer of leather and metal studs made for quite the improvised weapon. His cloak vanished and standing in a bright orange leather tunic from his neck down save his arms which were exposed. Benath a blue doublet that showed just underneath his chin. "I would have let you leave-" Goku dodged to the side as the leader swung attempted to swing down and hack Goku in two but he dodged almost uncaringly. "However, one does not threaten rape especially in my presence." Goku said coldly his eyes looking at the man who eyed him back with utter contempt and swung again. Giving a half pirouette to the side Goku avoided his second swing.

"I come from Zerrikainia, I am well versed in fighting." He said bored driving his knee upward into the man's face sprawling him backwards as Goku using his momentum tucked into a roll and swung with his entire body weight connecting with the man's jaw with an audible crack with his gauntlet. He turned his head back to the third man who looked fairly apprehensively at him. Goku merely shrugged his shoulders and looked back, "Are you ready?" Goku asked not even changing his stance.

"I'll… I'll sho-" A smash of iron came against the back of his head as a angered female growl came next like a bull.

"You bastards!" Roared Chi-Chi her hands holding one thick heavily charred iron pan, the shreds of her dress held in one hand the other one holding a death grip upon a giant frying pan nearly twice the size of a regular one. "You dare do something like that to me I'll kill you with my own hands!" She roared her hands shaking in anger as she pulled her hand back with the frying pan but a blur came to her side and caught her hand.

"Now, now you are alright my lady your dress and a little scare is all. No need to kill these miserable vagrants over it." He said to a growling Chi-Chi who snapped her arm back from him.

"No… I will not be humiliated! I will never be taken advantage of again!" She screamed her lips trembling as her body was shaking.

Goku blinked several times as his gentle expression changed to a more serious one, "One evil does not justify another. Your words and anger will not change what happened." He saw her eyes filling with tears but they narrowed and he spun to the side dodging the swing of her weapon. "You will not strike me, please calm down."

"No, I refuse! I will not be talked down like a little girl. I am the Ox Queen here and my reputation demands it! My very soul needs it!" She cried out swinging again, Goku danced to the side in a half pirouette but swung himself back as the frying pan shifted and batted at him just in front of his nose. He could smell the black soot and see its fine details as Chi-Chi recoiled giving up her dress as her anger boiled over towards him and swung her foot upwards. Her quickness catching Goku by surprise but he brought his leg up and blocked her strike and let Chi-Chi's attack carry her further and then he struck.

Chi-Chi's eyes slowly opened as she found herself under her blankets, a compress against her head. A shallow groan escaped her lips as her head felt like it was pounding, just what happened?

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to knock you out for so long. But your strength and speed is impressive if I were not as strong as I was you most certainly would have struck me." Goku said cross legged next to her, his arms crossed as well.

"Why…Why did you stop?" She moved to sit up but still felt weak.

"I detest killing even if the ones deserve it."

Chi-Chi groaned as she ran her hand over her head.

"Do not worry my lady, I have taken care of everything in your stead. You were quite indisposed so I thought it best I brought you to your loft to let you rest while your remaining customers paid and left." Goku rubbed the side of his cheek as he looked down at the rumored Ox Queen. So far she had surpassed his expectations, just how much more could she surprise him?

"Please stop calling me, my lady. My name is Chi-Chi to you, my full name is far too long to pronounce. Second what gave you the right to stop me last night, those bastards-" She tried to sit up but a vertigo caught hold of her and she slipped back down. Goku's face quickly appeared over hers.

"I am sorry Miss Chi-Chi, but it seems my blow did far more than I wanted it too. I merely wished to incapacitate you not cause you this much discomfort." He had struck her correctly but with far greater force than was necessary apparently. He rarely had opportunities to use such attacks but it made him feel bitter inside knowing he had caused her harm. She was a victim and he had only further caused her pain.

"Just…" Chi-Chi rubbed her temple trying her best to figure out what to do.

Goku hushed her with a smile, replacing her compress with a fresh one. "I have a debt to repay Chi-Chi so have no fear. Everything will be alright."

Chi-Chi felt herself grow weary as Goku waved his hand over her face stroking her cheek with a subtle touch which drew her to sleep as simple as that.

Goku nodded to himself, quite the girl. It had only taken a slight spell to send her back to sleep but the fact she had awakened so soon was most impressive. It had been quite a travel to find someone like her, but he wasn't entirely convinced that she might be anything more than just lucky. He had seen such strength in other women but she was by far the most obvious and straightforward, the most intriguing aspect that she was a human. In truth he had seen strength in females but human women had never truly surprised him, the few that were proper sorceresses and enchantresses were strong but that had been a developed trait. She was nothing like those snobbish upstarts he had seen, their manipulated and aged bodies that kept them beautiful and eternally young were truly some of the cruelest of women. Their overinflated egos and desire to be seen as powerful and independent at great cost.

He had sought out a strong female and while one would be equal as a wielder of the art of magic and its force but the great cost for their power came as their bodies were warped by magics. The price was their ability to conceive, they could no longer have children. So despite all their sought after power they would never be able to bear a successor a terrible price, however as in nature it swung both ways as their male wizard counterparts were marred by similar aspects, they would never be able to have sons to pass on their legacies, so no mage could ever hope to build a kingdom when it would be impossible to sire an heir. Forever doomed to sit behind the curtain, smirking though he was only slightly different to those fools. He had never given up everything to become something more, he was born with great power and strength and for so long he had wandered the massive gaps in humanity to find something in it for him. So far it was a less than stellar experience in that he had traveled so far and so long without so much as achieving little more than scraps for all his ventured efforts. From across the sea to the distant lands of Zerrikania to the shores of the empire and traveling through to the northern realms border he had ended up her after many long years and so far he had nothing to show for any of it.

Nothing except the battering of his own tolerance for other humans and even the elder races. Having spent time with the elves of the north he had expected their civility to be paramount but alas that was a dashed hope when he was held up at their borders, expected to strip and leave. Such an impudent thought of course he knew better just like earlier with the three little children he had dispatched earlier, he had read their thoughts of course but he didn't know to what extent their acts would take them. Much like the elves of the north he had broken their bows and weapons leaving several of them incapacitated as a warning to never threaten a lone wanderer who introduces himself in peaceful terms.

Then of course he had traveled to the mountains and spent times with the dwarves and Halflings finding their company little better, they tried to swindle and out haggle him for his precious goods and coin. Their treachery got them little better than the elves as he had decided to 're-negotiate' his deal that night stealing back all his work and many precious stones from their vaults without as them being any the wiser until it had been days after his departure when riders from the village had caught up to him. Of course they demanded their goods returned to which Goku only smiled and took off on horseback. Their already winded mounts were no match for Goku's prized steed the fastest of horses and an absolute treasure of his which he had found in his youth. A smile crept across Goku lips how he enjoyed his trusty companion however, she was doing fine as she roamed the landscape without her for a while. Letting the spirit ride free for a while and could call her back to him when needed.

Ultimately he traveled where his mount had desired, the two were equals and so while he road he let his horse guide him. Traveling all across the empire he had witnessed civilized society in all its glory until he had come to the border of the northern realms which had been one very long winded mess of a journey. So many bandits, thieves, and cons littered the roads it made his stomach turn in his chest, it almost made him wish he had visited the legendary forests of Brokolin where the Dryads ruled, while a very tempting thought, but Goku would not truly be welcome there. The dryads had grown angry at humans and their forays into the protected forests and drawn much fury from the dryads sparking numerous clashes. It was a shame, Goku would like to see the temple of Brokolin where the dryads lived it would be a marvelous sight. Alas he could not hope to have such an adventure, there were still many more stops he would have to make. More importantly he had to visit the Duke of westershire. The cries for a skilled mage and speaker of the foreign tongues was requested so Goku believed it to be a worthwhile guess to see just what would be yielded upon his arrival.

Goku leaned back his heads falling behind his head as he pondered his thoughts, so many things to do and yet he had so little time to do everything he wanted. "Ah well" his eyes dipping to Chi-Chi who slept peacefully. "Rest well I hope to leave you in good spirits tomorrow." With that Goku let his eyes drift off and he fell asleep, his dreams danced with images of food and the free air. He could not help the grin that crept across his face as he did so, nor would he stop it.

Chi-Chi later awoke to the comfort of her blankets, her eyes fluttering fully awake quickly looking to where her guest Goku had once sat but found the spot vacant. Where he once sat lay a pile of clothes… that were not hers. Sitting up she clenched the blanket tight to herself looking around for Goku but saw no sight of him. "Just what is going on?" She asked aloud but got no answer.

Looking over the clothes they were not for Goku, rather a woman's apparel clearly as she pulled it up. A strange dress one that flowed from the neck all the way down to her legs. A dark blue hue with white thread, she blinked at it for a moment but finding no other reason to not put it on, she did as such. Noting that from her shoulders her arms were completely exposed, and the dress split down around her hips leaving her legs free to walk unhindered. Chi-Chi donned the rest of her clothing a dark undergarment that covered her womanly figure and white pants that slid up her legs. Looking further she spied her door where a pair of white foot coverings and strange one piece shoes set. Who was she kidding she had never seen anything like this before in her life and it felt fantastic. Having been used to her clothing from around here she had never felt such a soft set of clothes and well fitting. She had been expecting this to be some kind of noble dress but it seemed nothing like it as she slipped on the shoes that were completely functional and lacked anything of nobility. Though as she stopped she did remember one thing, the man had said he was from Zerrikania. Perhaps this was one of their female styles of dress?

Opening the door to her room she descended down the one set of steps where Goku sat on his knees his hands resting calmly on his knees, except one was covered in his studded gauntlet. His head not facing her she walked down the steps slowly. "Excuse me?" She asked stopping at the bottom of the steps. Goku did not stir or flinch at all, she cleared her throat again but still Goku remained motionless as she walked to his side she noticed his eyes were closed. "Strange…" She muttered, she had never met anyone from across the sea before but this man was a complete mystery just who or what was he?

Steeling herself she reached out and touched bare shoulder. "No-" Goku yelled out as Chi-Chi touched him as she felt hard leather for just a moment as Goku's eyes shifted towards hers and flashed a deep yellow from their black obsidian as she recoiled back. Goku catching her hands tightly as he stood up in a flash. "I'm sorry I-" she stopped speaking as Goku's intense look pierced into her eyes.

Goku was breathing slightly heavier as he looked at her. His chest slowed as he righted himself and took one final breath out and closed his eyes and opened them. "My apologies, you roused me from my meditation. I should have not done that." He said releasing her hands and took a step back bowing before her. "I take it you are doing well." He said looking back up at her, "As well as enjoying your new clothes. I had been carrying them around for a while to trade but since I did rest at your inn last night that these would be a fair deal."

Chi-Chi's face reddened just a bit, the feelings this man could invoke upon her were just almost maddening. "I do enjoy them yes, are they from your home country? Zerrikania?" She watched as Goku's face turned into a smile and he nodded. "They are fantastic I have never felt this much comfort before… They must be worth a lot though."

"Worth is depending on the person who holds onto them. They are 'worth' maybe hundred crowns but really to their owner they serve far more than their gold so I do not feel they are as valuable." Goku said as Chi-Chi bawlked looking down at the dress.

"A hundred? I-What." Chi-Chi would be lucky to make that in a month and at most two months. "I can't accept these." She said looking away, "I couldn't take such a thing. One night at my raggedy little inn is not worth a hundred crowns. A border house maybe…" Chi-Chi sighed, true these were amazing clothes but she couldn't take a hundred crowns from this man in addition to all the other things he had given her.

"I will change and return them."

Goku snorted, "I will not permit it. They are yours now, but if you feel obligated to pay me back for them. How about a full breakfast of your pantry and we'll call it a fair trade?" Goku crossed his arms to which Chi-Chi sighed in defeat. "Good, I am well starved enough to eat a whole cow and the chickens in a full coup now please make haste."

Chi-Chi made her way to her small kitchen and set about making breakfast but of course typing an apron around herself. Never would she now dream of soiling these beautiful clothes. Especially now knowing their worth, if she could ever trade away them she would have a small treasure to work with… Speaking of treasure, her mind wandered as she stuffed her hand down her blouse and pulled out the red stone. Having forgotten about the smooth stone between her breasts until now. She looked to Goku who sat drifting off in loose thought to her. He could have easily taken it back while she was unconscious but didn't, surprising was all she could think of.

It took nearly twenty minutes but Chi-Chi made good on her time and work and in no time had whipped up a dozen eggs, two loaves of lightly toasted curd bread. Two pieces of fruit and several flat wafers with just two strips of dried out bacon and laid it out before Goku. "Fantastic!" Goku shouted excitedly as he smelled the aroma. "Ah so glad I am to have made my way here. Your ability to cook is second to none Chi-Chi I must commend you." He said feverishly devouring everything.

"I always aim to please; I would never have been able to maintain this establishment without my prowess for cooking. It is a required law that a man owns the property, I doubt if I couldn't cook that the local lord would allow me to hold onto it." Chi-Chi sat back chewing on a few bits of bread she had saved for herself knowing that the merchant would come this morning and allow her to restock her pantry. She would buy him out with the nearly thirty coins she had made this week.

Goku merely grunted as he continued to eat like a man possessed and far beyond normal human capacity as he ate and ate never stopping even as half the food disappeared he made no attempt at slowing down.

"My you have quite the appetite." Chi-Chi giggled as Goku wiped his mouth with his forearm grinning.

"I am always hungry, but when it is good food I find myself to over indulge a bit. A bad habit I know but of course I find sampling local culinary skills to be a hobby that one can't deny its benefits." Goku laughed finishing off the second loaf of bread in five bites. "Mmh" He said swallowing it down. "If I should come to own my own castle I shall ask you to be its cook. Would you like that offer?" he said chuckling to which Chi-Chi smiled resting her head atop her fingers as she propped them up on her elbows.

"If you pay as good as this of course, I would most certainly but I would prefer being its ruler's wife! Cooking and cleaning are forever a peasant's job!" She said tilting up her nose as she laughed and Goku joined her.

"I will hold you to that should that day come. A rich man always needs a beautiful woman to keep him in check." To which Chi-Chi flushed.

"Oh please I'm not royalty, I'm sure there's much finer princesses and enchantresses out there that are fairer than me." Chi-Chi said waving off his compliment as her expression softened.

"I am one for spirit my dear, looks are of secondary importance. A proud fighter should always be at a man's side, I've seen your skills with your kitchen ware I am certain any would be assassin's would meet their fate with your frying pan." Goku continued joking as Chi-Chi laughed and they carried on their little game for several more minutes just laughing going on as Goku wrapped up his breakfast.

Giving a long stretch Goku leaned back feeling his muscles relax as he felt his stomach grumble approvingly. "Ah as with all good stories Chi-Chi they must end." Goku said with a look of disappointment which Chi-Chi matched with a frown. "Do not worry though, I have a journey to take I will return here. I shall assure you of that." He said which gave Chi-Chi a sad smile to see him go. "I shall be sure to spread stories of you, I will make sure those from all around come to visit the great Ox queen, do not fear about lack of business." Goku made his way to the door as Chi-Chi followed him wanting to see him off. This strange man called Goku who was the only real man she could say she liked to spend any sort of time with.

As Goku opened the door his pleasant mood shifted completely. The dwarven bounty hunters from the night before were back, and apparently brought company seven dwarfs and the elf stood outside. Their attitudes clearly not one of business as they were holding their weapons in their hands. "Shit, be about time. You just haf quite the time be makin us wait." The senior of the group said his graying appearance and more dented apparel screamed veteran a well-aged one. Perhaps two or three hundred years, "Now ya bee wondering what fine dwarves be standing here ah waitin on? Well That be not hard to figure out… Mutant!"

Goku stiffened at the comment but did not change his expression. "I'm afraid I am not sure what you mean, I am merely a human merchant traveling from across the seas. I am not a mutant and I take an affront of being called so." Goku retorted lowering his arms to his sides.

Chi-Chi took a step back eyeing Goku a bit more. He was a mutant? No that couldn't be he looked human enough.

"Vael turdo bin asheesh." The elf spoke in his common tongue as Goku bit back a scowl. "Yet you know my tongue I saw your reaction shift slightly. So which lie do you still claim to hold? For one across the seas knows not only my tongue but the common as well? Strange as it were we had a bounty run to us last night after we left. Though I normally guide you are the one without a doubt, a thousand crowns for you alive, five hundred for just your head. For that price I find it agreeable that I step in." The elf un-cuffed his sleeves revealing his hands which danced figures in his hands.

The dwarf shifted his gaze to Chi-Chi. "Be gone Ox Queen, you are not involved in this. However, if we end up damaging your property we will compensate ye. Twould be rude after your service last night and the local baron made sure to keep you in business his travelers always enjoy a good drink here."

"Goku are you a mutant truly?" Chi-Chi asked stepping back from him, she had heard the stories of mutants. Their beguiling stature of manipulation, their freakish powers and tastes in everything. Everything she had heard had warned her that a mutant would do its best to lure one to be so close then strike and take a person for all their worth and disappear into the wilds off to find their next prize. From the fabled Witchers, to the crazed creatures that walked around masquerading as humans. Which one was Goku? She shook her head, of course now it was making sense. She turned away from him and walked back to the door.

"Please Miss Chi-Chi. I am not what they say, I am just a foreign traveler I assure you of that please believe-"

"Enuf! I'm tired of your gauding now just surrender like a good freak and we'll promise we won't be doing anything to hurtful when we drop ye off at the Baron's estate." He shifted his posture his long reaver weapon which resembled a pike with a large axe head on another side dropped low towards the ground. "If not… I'll take what be making yah tick."

The other dwarves immediately dropped their weapons down all similar forming a quick semi-circle around Goku. The elf holding back but his fingers finished their signs creating two small orbs, a sorcerer…

Goku grit his teeth looking back at Chi-Chi who gave him a look of utter distaste. "While I am one who hates violence and even killing. You come here to insult me, ruin my morning breakfast with a lovely woman then threaten me." He clenched his gauntlet fist tightly as his eyes narrowed. "I will teach you a lesson you will never forget." Goku exploded towards one dwarf his reaction not even close to fast enough as he darted past the first weapon tip rounding his side and with his covered fist caught the dwarf right in the temple knocking him to the ground.

A second swung his weapon slicing across the wind towards him, Goku swept his body back dodging the blow and knocking the weapon's shaft with his other hand causing its handler to spin further and unable to draw back as Goku lunged unleashing a short combo to his face and gut dropping him.

"Bloody Freak! As one!" The senior roared as three dwarfs swung at one. The blow to strike across vertically and straight through as one forcing the attacker to either dodge or retreat as a forth came in to block Goku's retreat but Goku did neither of the two options. He jumped up enough dodging the slice just beneath his boots and swung his foot up knocking the piercing attack straight up as his covered hand parried the attacking coming down.

While an effective weapon at range and giving most dwarfs a powerful edge against taller opponents they were not prepared against someone like Goku. Who drew forth his palm on his free hand and hit the ground, a shockwave erupted in a short radius shattering the hafts of their weapons and knocking them to the ground for a moment stunning them.

While disarming his armed opponents his deadlier foe struck as Goku shot backwards from a telekinetic force that sent him into the Inn breaking through the wood with ease. "While I see you are somewhat skilled. I am an expert." The elf's arrogant tone as he rolled his wrist making another sign.

"Hey enough! You're going to destroy my inn!" Chi-Chi yelled moving in front of the hole. "Do this somewhere else!"

"Va feal" The elf said shaking his head.

Chi-Chi gave him a confused look.

"It means-"

Chi-Chi didn't feel it until she contacted with the wood and her head bounced off and hit the ground. "I'm sorry." The dwarf said gritting his teeth, he wasn't happy about hurting the lass but business was business. "Bring the hol fuckin thing down on him!" He yelled as the elf waved his fingers. The side of the inn contracted and exploded in a shower of wood, "well tha be a good sight. A fine work master long ear." The senior dwarf said helping up his partners who were still a bit dazed.

Chi-Chi groaned as she felt her head pounding. "I hate headaches…" She whined clutching the back of her skull as the throbbing still continued.

Approaching to the small wreck the dwarfs lifted up a few boards looking for the body that surely lay underneath. Each now holding small clubs ready to give a few extra lumps to their bounty for the aggravating problems he had already caused them. Until a furious scream came from behind.

"My Inn! My inn no!" Chi-Chi yelled out as her eyes widened to her home, her business, her very livelihood was all a pile of timber. Her eyes infuriated as she got up looking daggers at the dwarf who just stroked his beard and shrugged. "You destroyed my home for some pointless bounty? What is-"

"Shut your fuckin trap Ox. Else I'll gut you and said the freak did it. You'll be compensated now sit there like a good lil bitch and let us finish." His hand shifted to his dagger at his side to which Chi-Chi could only clench her fists and bite her tongue.

A log exploded upwards like a bolt knocking one dwarf into the air and careening down. Goku now standing there his once pristine orange leather jerkin now punctured and dirtied with bits of wood and dust. "You have seen the last of my patience…" Goku growled as he straightened up his posture. "Tsudom, Al shea" Goku spat towards the elf. To which the elf snarled as he had just told the elf to go fuck himself.

"You little!" The elf yelled as his fingers danced forming another spell but his fingers soon froze. As he found himself paralyzed.

"The bloody hell!" The graying dwarf looked shocked as the elf's eyes were the only thing that could shift position. "He's a damn mage too! Ah this is some deep shite-"He couldn't finish as Goku drew his palm up and struck the ground again, his force blasting up the bits of the inn into wooden battering rams that knocked all except the graying dwarf into the air battering their bodies and crashing them back down as he swung his fist up and clenched it tight.

Goku walked forward his gauntlet covered fist in a tight fist, the few cuts and scrapes across his face evident. Stopping for a second as he looked to the side at Chi-Chi took a step back from him. "It's alright. I shall take care of everything…" His voice fading off as he looked to the dwarf. "I am quite very reserved about killing, in fact I loathe it. Trying to balance myself with nature but there is a problem you see, if I leave you alive you will merely return, so I feel I send a message here to you and your fellow bounty hunters."

The dwarf cursed and rushed Goku headlong not expecting to really defeat him but he would not run either.

Chi-Chi watched as the dwarf rushed Goku who drew his hand to his mouth, "Fu-" The dwarf was quickly bathed in flames as Chi-Chi watched them erupt outwards, as soon as they came they vanished as Goku's hands stopped and dropped from his face. The dwarf who once charged him stood with his body very singed but still alive.

Goku walked past him towards the elf who was sweating as his body was trembling attempting to break a paralyzing spell Goku had caught him with. Unbeknownst to the mage Goku had drawn the spell with his foot underneath the rubble towards the mage and completed it when he swore at him.

Seizing him by the throat Goku looked at him in the eyes. "You know don't you?" He asked as the elf coughed up nothing but a gurgle. Looking back towards Chi-Chi then back to the elf his expression hardening. "You are lucky."

"Can't…. be… You…" The elf managed as he was shaking clearly doing his best to break the spell placed on him. "Imposs"

Chi-Chi missed the words spoken by Goku as he said it in elven causing his already pale skinned opponent to go even more white, with that Goku brought finger to the elfs temple and tapped it, his foe crumpled to ground.

Turning back around Goku let out a breath, "Are you okay I do hope you weren't injured?" Walking up to her she shook her head but took a step back from him. "Please do not pay what they said any notion, yes I am a sorcerer but that is all. I am not a mutant."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "How can I be sure, you could just be manipulating me with your magic to make me think that! To just change my thoughts to whatever you want to be!?" Her voice becoming slightly hysterical as she took another step back. "You think a bunch of men come charging out here in the middle of nowhere, destroy my home all because you're just a simple… simple mage?" She threw her hands into the air as Goku looked away disappointed.

"I know, it's all much. Please listen to me, in the short few hours you've known me before did the thought ever cross your mind?" his gaze shifting to look at her eyes almost snaring them.

"No… but"

"If I were to ask you right now, to come with me. What would you say?" The question caused Chi-Chi to stop and gawk.

"What did you say?" Her voice stammered as watched Goku hold up his hand to her.

"You know what I said, travel with me. Besides-" Goku turned his head to what used to remain of her inns. "Well I do owe you for the inn." He laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

 **R &R MB**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

 **A/N:** Hope you all are enjoying the story, the setting might become more apparent to some of you out there. While LOTR is close this chapter is a giveaway if you know it.

Sweeping across the landscape of rolling hills and greening grass as spring gave way to summer, the roads barred from their mud and impassible nature. A traveling Caravan bumped and jostled down the road of several wagons, a convoy of non-humans and humans alike heading from the small border towns to the main village of Tebber nearly a hundred souls all together. Being the northern realms it was populated by a fair number of dwarves and humans co-existing together, the bitter racisim not evident as dwarfs and their natural profession skills of blacksmithing and woodcutting were necessary labor force that the local townsmen needed. The dwarfs in turn needed the local hunting and merchants that traveled to and from, this being the largest of the settlements that one rider had seen in a long time.

This rider the rumored Ox Queen who rode in the saddle with another trotting alongside the wagons on a most impressive horse. A light golden skin tone with white hair protruding from its hooves and mane gave it a brilliant appearance, the horse of its very eccentric Owner, Goku. The horse named in a non-surprising fashion as Nimbus or golden cloud as Chi-Chi could agree this horse moved swiftly but could have ridden in a full gallop across egg shells and not break one. Such a sleek and beautiful creature Chi-Chi could not deny, there she rode with her robbed cloaked companion but letting his head and wildly spiky hair free as Chi-Chi dressed in her ornate Blue and white dress that made her look like nobility with Goku drew many a glances and many interesting questions as they had traveled for several days with this group as they had met on the road and had joined them.

Goku the ever pleasant man that he was took little time in convincing the caravan of them joining and Chi-Chi's just batting of her eye lashes had caused the aging coach driver to blush and give in. Of course it was not liked by all, many of those traveling with the caravan were refugee's escaping the prejudices of the empire to the south, their minds jumping at the notion two strangers who looked like nobles appearing from nowhere was an alarm for them but of course they were not the ones in charge but they spat their curses and dislike for humans.

Although Chi-Chi learned much more about her new traveling partner Goku as they sat around a campfire and he regaled them all with stories from the lands he had traveled and all the unusual things he had seen mindlessly traveling all around the world that he had seen. Having seen all sorts of beasts, from griffons, paulthox, werewolves, draco lizards, forktails, and his most impressive sight was the mythical Golden Dragon. A beast of such beauty that he could not wish harm upon it at all, for such a beast he had seen only once upon landing in the empire. It had circled overhead before heading to an open clearing,

"Many of you would call me crazy, but I was so excited I could not control myself. To see a dragon and more or less one of the mythical golden color. I was compelled by a force greater than this world to view it in all its beauty." Goku said almost as if he were speaking in blissful memories.

"Chasing a bloody dragon? Perhaps you are a few lumps short in the head boy. A dragon is just a monster and needed to be wiped out." A dwarf sat atop a barrel a bit of barely in his teeth as he sat cross armed listening to Goku prattle on about a dragon. "I haven't seen a dragon or heard of any dragons in decades, you were probably imaging or just makin this all up for your female friend?" He said eyeing Chi-Chi with contempt who merely shook her head at him in distaste.

"Believe what you will my good dwarf and to the rest of you, but a dragon is a race much like us all. They are all but vanished from-"

"For a damn good reason! They are just monsters, sooner they would gobble you up? How are you not dead son doing something so foolish" A guard spoke, one of the local militia under the duke who had two of his men who carried his colors escort the caravan. Resting against the wagon obviously on a similar mindset to the dwarf who applauded his jumping into the conversation.

"Someone else who isn't stupid."

"Please, let me finish before you all pass your judgements. While of course some dragons are beasts." Goku paused taking a moment to gather his thoughts but looked to Chi-Chi who smiled at him and he returned it. "There are five types of dragons, the normal green dragons that are really gray in color. The more renowned red dragons which are more like a mortar color, the largest and most destructive of dragons are black but are really brown and of course the rare white dragon that only lives in the mountains of the northern realms its pigmentation lost from generations in the snow. Of course it leaves only the most mythical of all dragons which until the day I saw it was a myth to me but a creature of yellow scales that shimmered in the light of the sun." His eyes dropping to the fire as he watched it burn a smile on his lips. "I saw a golden dragon and there it sat in a field almost lazily upon a rock basking like a simple reptile not a care on its mind." Goku chuckled as he nodded his head. "Yes for a dragon is no mindless beast as I looked at it and it looked at me and gave no further credence to what I was doing, but let me sit atop my horse and merely gaze upon it until a short time later it took to the sky and flew away." His head dropped back looking up at the moonlit sky, the stars dancing across the black canvass above. "It was such a glorious sight, I do hope to see another one when I continue my travels but of course even I know that will probably never happen, provided people like yourselves view dragons as nothing more than animals and do not respect them." His eyes looking towards the dwarf and guard.

"It's just a fucking lizard, why would anyone respect it? Should we starh respecting our cows and goats all damn same. You fuckin human's put too much meaning into meaningless shite." The dwarfs slew of curses made Goku's fist tighten but only that was the reaction he got.

"All the same boy, you don't go off following dragons the same as you don't go chasing half the other things you seem to have said. The other giant lizards and werewolves, the fuck are you thinking boy? You think one of those damn beasts isn't going to rip your head off just because you respect it?" He spat on the ground disgusted by Goku's reverence with a dragon. "I hope the eternal fire can shed let to your misbegotten soul before you find your body in the belly of one of those such praiseworthy beasts.

"I will not attempt to persuade you otherwise but when you consider that dragons live far longer than you dwarf and elves and have been a part of this world well before the arrival of humans. If dragons did not have plundered treasures in their nests and the power of their blood and skin they would be of no great concern to anyone but when you have your armies set forth to pillage a single dragon's horde for just simple treasures and slay it where it lives for other purpose but to collect its riches who is the true monster? Is it the creature who ventures forth every few weeks to snatch a meal or is the droves of men who blindly die in a lair for mere coin? I find the latter far more barbaric than any dragon, and dragons have never provoked a war like the other races they are merely just spectators watching us slaughter each-"

"Enough!" Shouted the old guard. "I will not be preached to by some young fool, keep whatever pathetic shit thoughts to yourself or I'll kick you from this caravan's protection."

Goku sighed shaking his head looking to Chi-Chi who gave him only a sad smile but nodded. Chi-Chi patted his hand and leaned into his ear, "You won't change them please just let it go." Her words made him grow agitated and shook his head, he didn't want to hear the truth from her.

"It only angers me a bit though I know you might not believe me." Goku said his tone clearly frustrated but laid down not interested in provoking another verbal spar. Chi-Chi's expression softened as she nodded laying down next to Goku. While normally one look upon an unmarried pair laying together as blasphemous out in the cooling night air it was just a way of life. Many who did not partake in blankets and animal furs were left to their own devices and Chi-Chi rested against Goku's chest her head just under his as her arms wrapped around his back letting his body which felt like a furnace at night kept her more than warm and comfortable.

Chi-Chi even now letting her mind come back to the present could still that furnace of heat behind her. A marvel by many standards as Goku's chest was like a forge at all times of the day. Having initially refused the first night as Goku had bedded down and asked her join him under the stars she said she wouldn't be bedding down with him at all. Of course it had taken maybe two hours and she changed her mind shivering next to Goku who only smiled and embraced her. Of course that was about as close as they were together, despite many glances and words with those they were traveling with. Her traveling companion was proclaimed and adulterer and she nothing more than a common whore of course her companion took insults to her honor far more than his own.

As her eccentric rider had told her very simply. "If I am too travel with company I would not like your presence to be seen as anything less than a friendly companion. To have future insults brought about would lead to only more problems, of course one of those problems already rectified by Goku was incredibly simple her own protection. In traveling with him she would more than likely be branded something and locals and their superstition and own stupidity would of course lead to violence and while he hated it he could not be everywhere and ready to save Chi-Chi. So a simply solution was to arm her, two daggers were wound in her white belt that gently rested against her stomach the top hilts just briefly exposed but her main weapon a gift again from the strange land of Zerrikania was a large curved sword attached to a long pole which he called a glaive-guisame or just glaive for short. It was placed on the side of Nimbus for now but with just a short four-foot pole and eighteen-inch curved blade it was a deadly weapon.

Goku having giving her some instruction she found it easy to wield. Much like her broom when she beat her patrons senseless she took to it quite well and felt better about herself but still she felt reserved about it all.

"Lost again in thought? You hardly even ask me any more questions am I bore already?" Goku joked his good natured laugh made her smile and she sighed leaned back into him a bit trying to ignore the building bruises she had between her thighs. Even for a grand horse Nimbus still caused the usual wear and tear on a human being though Goku seemed barely phased at all.

"No I do not, Goku you are still the most…" She thought of the word that would best describe him. "Different person I have ever met and you still tell me that you're not a mutant?" To which Goku snorted offended.

"I would never call myself different, and for the twentieth time yes Chi." His pet name for her which she didn't mind. "I was born regular and had nothing altered about myself I promise you. Though I never knew my father my mother was the greatest mother anyone could have ever had."

"Hm, a strange thought because I am the exact opposite. I never knew my mother but had the greatest father in the world." How she remembered her dear dad and all the joy he had brought up raising her, all of it was a great time until she turned thirteen and… and then-

"Oi! Tebber just over the rise lads!" cried the dwarf Urgin, the wagons picking up a slightly faster pace as their rider's eager to be off their carts and in town pushed the beasts just a bit further. The broad expanse of the forest giving way to a clearing that ran alongside a bustling river. Dozens of homes littered the landscape, from the basic farms with their workhands harvesting crops. The dull lowing of herds of cattle and baying of sheep and goats came closer as a herd sat just at the outer gates of the town. A small palisade of stone and timber wrapped around the inner cloister of homes, the obvious house of a noble jutted high nearly three stories tall but just in site was a coaching house, a far larger inn nearly eight times the size of the one Chi-Chi ran just days ago. All of it evident as they made their way down the hilly mountain side following the winding trail into the main square before the gates and palisade.

"Wow I've never seen such a sight before." Chi-Chi exclaimed holding a hand to her mouth seeing so many people and so many buildings it was amazing. However, her rider laughed, "what is so funny?"

"You have never been to the town of Oxenfurt, Novigrad or across the seas to the capital of Zerrikania I'm sure this little hovel will barely be a fraction of the grandeur that you will see there." Goku said losing the reins as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please do not think I mock you. I am aware-"

"yes that I'm just a poor inn-keeper that barely left her home." Her bitter words and frown made Goku embrace her tighter.

"I was going to say so young and beautiful that you hadn't the opportunity to view the world."

"Goku…"

"Hm?" Goku said quizzically smiling.

"You're forgiven."

"Indeed I am, for-"

"don't push it…" To which Goku pulled back from her smiling broadly, he took the reins of nimbus again as they rounded the towns square arriving at the scene which had been a plague upon the northern realms for the last hundred years. A scaffolding had been erected with already riled up crowd. The town's constable a fat human with mild boils across his face, his armor or what he could wear barely clung to his limbs, the extended straps of his armor clung like one does to a horse when at a full gallop. His large frame might have beguiled some strength but his balding and numerous chins shattered any such illusions.

Three non-humans, a dwarf and two elves stood atop the scaffolding their necks already bound with rope around it and their hands securely fastened behind their backs. One elf a pale but fairly scarred one, although from one's view the scars he now had were very fresh. Perhaps for his time in the local prison were their reason, but one couldn't be sure. The second elf a female, a slim woman but with a dark yellow hair, her brown eyes begged for sympathy but in this crowd which was filled for the humans who wanted to see the blood of non-human's flow. Unfortunately, her bloated lips which had obviously been beaten were a tragic site the red and blue swollen lumps were a cruel sight.

The last a dwarf a fairly stocky fellow that had singes and burns all around his face and torso, not from torture but from his work in a smithy where ashes and flames were always present he looked down at the entire crowd in a fury but said little. Perhaps he knew his fate was already a sealed exchange, a tragic but not uncommon mindset for one who lived alongside racists and prejudicial humans.

Even Goku and Chi-Chi's unusual appearances atop a golden mare did not even capture the attention of those around them. A man wearing bright orange with a blue and white dressed woman who was not for lacking in looks in any other town would have garnered more than a few glances and hushed whispers but this crowd was awaiting a show of death and their fat bastard of a constable was more than ready to give them what he wanted. Several guards dressed in their stripped uniforms with white and red doublets and the few layers of plate covering their limbs and short swords that dangled at their sides were just there for show as the headsmen wearing his black veil stood awaiting the orders to release the block and send each one of the convicted to their deaths.

"Good folks! Ladies and those few non-humans that still follow the truth path of the eternal fire! Hold your voices for I am ready to pass judgement upon these brash freaks who dare spit upon our laws and way of life! I will tell you of their crimes and here I will ask you to give them your judgement! As I say let the masses call upon their fates and here you will tell me if they deserve death!" His hand wiping a bit of drooling foam from his mouth as he looked upon the crowd who already were yelling to have them hanged he merely needed to provide the proper guidance and they would all call for death. Men, Women, and even children all howled in fervor crying out for blood, such was the way of things of the realms.

"Wait here, and do me one small favor Chi-Chi" Goku whispered moving to dismount his horse.

"What are you doing-?" Chi-Chi snapped at him in a hushed voice.

"Nothing that anyone wouldn't want for them. So please just preen yourself a bit more and give one hell of a snobbish look for me like you do when I act self-righteous." Goku said dropping to the side into the dirt road.

"Oh no. You are not going to get involved-!"

"Yes just like that, keep that look perfect!" Goku said with a smile and started his walk through the crowd to the scaffolding leaving Chi-Chi there fuming at him.

"First we have the brave brother of a squirrel who gave shelter and hospitality to numerous elves who he knew colluded with our enemies. Yes, here and now I point to you all, the bastard non-human who told them of our patrols and nightly raiding parties that cost us four our fine lads!" He raised his voice as he shook his fist into the air. "So I ask you all! What do you say to this non-human whoreson!"

Cries came in fervor to see him die, some subtle most pronounced as they cried out for blood. With that simple aspect enough the constable raised his hand to the headsman.

"Please! I didn't know who they were, I merely thought them travelers. I sweat it please!" The elf begged but he received no mercy as the hand of the constable dropped.

The floor dropped out and with only a single snap and jerk of the body his neck severed the elf hanged by his neck dead. "The only good squirrel is a dead one I say!" The constable adjusted his girth of a waist as he walked alongside the elf grinning lecherously at the poor woman. "Now the next one is a she-devil whore! She has seduced many of the guard in the night and by the next morning their bodies are poisoned and sickly!" He lifted up her hair as he walked behind her laughing. "Don't be deceived by such a face, she has poisoned many a fine lad. I look to you women do you want your men stricken by ills and aimless by this elven bitch! So I ask you what do we-!"

"I find your words a very affront to the order of things! Especially in the presence of those my lady of the land you dare force upon such sights before her now!" Came a bellowing yell breaking through the roars of the crowd which brought about a quieter tone as Goku reached the scaffolding with his arms crossed and his face serious. "For what purpose do you kill non-humans here and now and not out in the woods where they belong! Do you not have any proper respect for the health of your people?" Goku shouted earning a scowl from the constable.

"Who the fuck are you? I don't recall asking for some spiky haired fuck to interrupt me!" The constable spat his hand resting on the pommel of his blade. Two of the guards approached Goku but did not raise their weapons merely curious themselves.

"First I am not of your concern, second continue to use that tongue around my lady of the land and I will rip if from your mouth!" Goku shouted flaring his cloak backwards in a great show of arrogance, one that a noble might display.

"The hell is this nut goin on abo-! Oh plough me!" One guard said before his eyes fell upon the woman in the saddle, her eyes looking down upon him as her nose turned upwards. Even more so was there was a glow surrounding her like a radiance to her that made the guards almost trepid. "The fuck is she?" One said looking to his comrade who scratched his head. Were they to know that Goku had casted a simple spell upon Chi-Chi too only amply her effect upon those who looked at her, it was a simple but effective tool as anyone who looked at Chi-Chi would feel a pressure in their minds to avert away from her.

"That… which should you say that word again which I assure you will your last is the lady of the land. Now-"His attention moving to the constable. "Back to you and your little puppet show." Goku said in one full movement jumped atop the scaffolding. "You give cries to poison and ailment, if I am to have heard you right you told them all this frail looking elf brought ailments upon your men?" He moved past the angered man to look at her face which her eyes were filling with tears as they begged for help as he then looked back to the constable. "Please enlighten me how she did so? I wish to know so that if there are other elven women out there that the men here might not fall privy to their whiles."

The constable coughed his hand moving to his mouth as he cleared his throat. "It's not hard she poisoned them, with elven magic and berries that all squirrels use its not hard to see why the men she's slept with fell ill after a night with her."

"Interesting…" Goku chuckled, "were these men on duty then?"

"Never! My lads are as fine as they come! They would never-"

"So they were off duty getting drunk at the local whore house and fell ill thanks to her correct?" Goku turned from him to the crowd. "So then what next! Shall we shut down the whore house as well, so that men cannot have a stout drink and a good time then good constable? Should a man wake with a pounding head are we to then begin blaming the innkeepers and their beer?" He shifted back to the fat constable.

"Those whores knew this went around I'll be taking a look and what shite they have been up to!"

"Hey don't you be saying nothing about Miss Lana's establishment she's a fine lady and never once has she ever let one of us lads fall ill there before!" A man from the crowd yelled out drawing the attention of a fuller woman who carried herself proudly with bright yellow blonde hair and makeup from head to toe to make herself all the prettier but albeit like her profession demanded, a whore.

"Thank you Daniel's and I here will not stand for any of the town guard shaming my name and my girls who have always done right by all of yah!" She yelled to which many of the men, those married included nodded their heads.

"Lana you old sow don't you be starting in with me!"

"Or what?" Lana said her red lipstick covered lips sharpened into a sneer. "You won't ever have my girls to welcome you since you can never leave a proper tip!"

"Bah a pox upon you, fine let the elf bitch go then!" The constable growled as the headsman carrying a knife cut her bindings and before a person could shout edgewise bolted from the scene. Leaving Goku with a smile on his face as he watched her run off before turning back to the constable the smile had vanished completely. "Now that you are seeing proper reason, you can explain to me why this dwarf is here."

"I merely did a job for some elves to make swords and arrows, how was I bloody supposed to know that they were the dam one's with the Scoiatel bastards?" The Dwarf grumbled as he looked at Goku who gave him an understanding nod but the constable cracked his fingers as he looked at Goku.

"You heard his confession, he made weapons for our enemies and because of it he will hang. There isn't anything two faced about it?" He adjusted his belt around his waist again looking to the headsman who reached for the lever but Goku's hand raised up.

"So a man who makes weapons for a living is to be punished for what he does?" Shaking his head Goku walked around the constable. "Tell me how often do you provide this blacksmith I assume with work?"

"What difference does that make? Start makin some sense."

"I mean if you tell me that he only does work for non-humans then I could see your point but if he doesn't than why haven't the elves killed him then? Would be awfully convenient for them if he stopped making arms for you and your men?" Goku drew his arms behind his back as he slowly walked around the scaffolding shifting his gaze from one person to another. "Of course he's never done bad work before. I'm sure the people here would be crying out if he had correct?"

Those in the crowd looked to each and mumbled their opinions to each other. Some looking to others but most shrugged others merely looked back indifferently.

"I suppose that answers that." Goku spoke as he walked towards the edge and dropped down to the ground ushering a soft birdlike whistle to which Nimbus snorted and trotted forward with Chi-Chi in tow who slightly yelped as the horse jerked to life after being so calm waiting patiently for an answer. The horse passing through the people as Goku let Nimbus who stopped just at his side, "Now if you would please." Goku said turning his head to the constable. "Apologize to my lady for your grievous display and make sure not to repeat it so long as we're here." Goku said gesturing to Chi-Chi who recovered herself and gave the man a narrowed look.

The man bowed before her, grumbling. "Twas a mistake I shall not be repeating. Forgive me noble lady." He waved off his hand to the headsman who went about freeing a none too happy dwarf who gave him a few choice words as his bindings were finally off and in a small huff jumped down and walked away without so much as looking back at Goku.

"Good enough." Chi-Chi said casting her glance to Goku her brow twitching slightly as she motioned to him to climb back up.

Goku grinning pleased with himself hoped aboard but felt the woman from earlier, the madam of the brothel approach them.

"Please sir and lady might I have a word?" Lana said reaching up to gently touch Nimbus the admiration in her eyes as she looked over the flawless horse.

"Of course, but not here." Goku said cheerfully as Lana nodded.

"Please come by the white lily, just up the road I wish to talk more with you." She said with a smile as she patted the horse. "My he is lovely…"

"Yes he is none finer!" Goku stated proudly as he gave a nudge to the horse which trotted away.

Rounding a small corner Chi-Chi let out a breath. "Must you jump headlong into everything? What drove you to do that?" She snapped at him as Goku pulled back stopping Nimbus giving her a frown.

"I see all life equal I can-"

"You risk your life for other people who don't even thank you!" She spat at him, "What if that idiot didn't buy your little charade and just have you added to the gallows. What good would that do you?"

"It's not proper to kill one another, and you saw how easy it was to prove their faults and make them see the truth. If I don't try and do something about it, the result will only be worse. People are locked into one mindset they merely need a good push and soon they will be set off in the right direction." Goku took Chi-Chi's hand in his cradling it. "I do what I can for everyone." He smiled making Chi-Chi look away.

"Even so, you think that this will stop everything? The squirrel's will keep killing any humans they see and only dredge up their prejudices. If not them, it will be others and you won't be here to protect them."

Goku closed his eyes nodding his head. "I understand that but I will not sit idle, I know hundreds die where I could be but I find it a goal to reach out where I can. Besides no good deed goes unrewarded."

Chi-Chi sighed shaking her head as she looked back to the road. "You mean unpunished… Your good deed destroyed my home remember?"

Goku bit his bottom lip and looked skyward. "Well, there is that. However, you wouldn't get to enjoy my fine company and the adventure ahead of you now would you?"

"And the calf sores, your snoring, and the calls of me being whore while riding with you." Chi-Chi growled as Goku shook his head.

"You'll see, now just relax." He said his arms winding around her stomach and pulled her close. "You won't regret your choice to come with me. I promise."

The pair enjoyed themselves as neither brought up the topic again, Chi-Chi enjoying herself as she sat atop Nimbus. Goku's expansive knowledge as they made many heads turn all around. However, the shift from Goku went to Chi-Chi as his spell had quite the effect, many people becoming awestruck at the sight of her. Many local merchants and peddlers offered samples and their finest cuts and pieces as they passed nearby drawing them over.

They showered Chi-Chi with praises of her beauty making the poor girl who was used to the normal compliments blush. Goku merely sat back atop Nimbus as Chi-Chi got to herself a fine comb for hair and oils for her skin in addition to many small tasty bites and morsels which she had enjoyed. Having never tasted baked sugar goods or seen so many kinds of pies made the girl almost angry that she had never thought to do half of them in her own kitchen where she worked. The idea of how many coins she could have made as a baker would have been more than welcome.

While Chi-Chi found herself presented with several tomes by one vendor telling her of the fantastic novels and ballads within them, a figure approached from behind to which Goku felt and he cast his eyes to the individual. A brown robe covered them from head to toe but walked quietly on soft feet, their focus not upon Chi-Chi but the rider in the saddle.

"So a sorcerer appears here in this quiet little hovel. To what do we owe the honor." The voice laughed softly as the feminine figure now apparent showed as she drew back her robe shaking free her hair of orange and eyes of jade that clearly fixed upon Goku who glowered down at her. "Oh my have I upset you?" Her grin belied her concern. Her bright orange hair hung around her shoulders as her appearance was a well-crafted, a common trait of any witch who was a female sorceress who practiced their arts in the out in the countryside. Their skills often not up to par of their seniors in the city or perhaps they wished to be away from more prying eyes allowing them to do whatever their craft suited them. It was hard to tell which but with Goku's own personal experience it was often the later, they desired the ability to perform crude magics without fearing any reprisal for whatever the action maybe.

Goku looked back to Chi-Chi who was still engaged in conversation and dropped from the saddle to his new arrival. "Surprising, I didn't feel your presence when I entered. You have only come here recently perhaps after my little show?" Goku said his eyes now narrowed upon this woman who in a few short words already understood who and want she was as well.

"My such hostility. Please forgive a simple witch, great mage." She said her tone filled sarcasm as she drew up her hand she looked at it to Goku, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I live here and since you did not ask a second question you will now answer mine." She said smirking as Goku bit back a shallow scowl.

"I am merely passing through, a few days' rest then I am heading out." Goku crossed his arms, his black eyes flickering just a bit as he looked at this woman. Such was the arrogance of those who wielded magic, their general appearance and actions were more than irritating by comparison to him who gave back with his powers far more than his own personal gain.

"Now now. None of that please." The witch said waving off his spell, "I came in person to ask you a simple question and got my answer."

"If it were that simple." Goku said his eyes now fixed upon her, the woman's mild surprise washed over her face instantly. "I already probed your thoughts before you approached, you thought because I was not fixated upon you I would not delve into your thoughts. Unfortunately, I am far your superior and you would threaten me with violence fearing me for some reason. You were drawn by my first endearment magic upon my traveling companion and now you are here to see how much of a threat I now pose to the stability of everything because I wield magic far openly." Goku turned his back on her, "You fear reprisal because you act in the shadows as to what you are." Snorting Goku climbed back atop Nimbus. "Don't worry about yourself this spell will be the only one I need to cast here, now leave me in peace." His face snapped at her as he had already taken her thoughts before she had even realized it.

He could see the anger and venom in her eyes as she looked upon him with utter disgust. She had come expecting an interesting conversation with a peer but found herself outwitted and verbally slapped by another of her craft. "Even as a mage you're still a man, and think only like one. Fine, but see to it that you do not cause any trouble or else both of us will pay for it." She hissed hiding her face in her robe and walked away, the soft calculation of her footsteps gone, she walked heavily with anger in her steps.

"Ah Goku mind helping me back up?" Chi-Chi asked as she noticed Goku's head turned away, his smiling face looking back to her.

"But of course," Goku said reaching down and pulled her up atop Nimbus a new addition to her collection now given as she held a small tome of ballads by the great Bard Dandelion and his songs and lyrics of the great white wolf of Rivia. "I see, a sample from the great master Dandelion. How very interesting, I can only say I've had the fortune of hearing his works once. Quite a collection though a bit too romantic at times." Goku said thinking back on how he had been at the gathering festival in the southern borders some time back where the great performer had appeared and danced and wooed the crowd away. Despite his utter desire to flirt with every living thing with a skirt Goku found the bard enjoyable, though he had hoped to spy the white wolf he unfortunately could not ever spot the famed witcher. Ah but perhaps he could-!

"You heard him perform!?" Chi-Chi gawked as she looked at Goku even more stunned, just what luck did this man have?

Goku grinned slightly, "Indeed, he travels all around these days from celebration to celebration. Rumored to be in company of the white wolf as well more recently, though I did not see him." Goku said as Chi-Chi was screaming jealousy at him in her eyes. "What is it?" He could not help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Well two things… one you met _the_ bard and had him perform and now you claim that the famed witcher was in his company? I swear Goku if you are lying to me I will make you pay for trying to tease me." Chi-Chi said giving him a hard look and he bowed his head.

"I would not dream of it and besides if our journey is uneventful and on track we might have a chance to see him perform." Goku said as Chi-Chi's jaw dropped. "Master Dandelion travels from the great celebrations all around and I have planned that we visit one of these great celebrations in several months. If fate is on our side, we might be able to see him." It was no big surprise to those of common knowledge that the troubadours work was one around where party and feasts were aplenty. The desire for music and the works of those of the arts college of Oxenfurt.

Traveling back around the town Goku explained how he knew where they could hope to meet the famous bard and how he had briefly talked to him although he did warn Chi-Chi of Dandelion's incredible womanizing nature and that should they meet the bard that she not be lured in by him. Of course Chi-Chi chided that her companion might be fearful of Dandelion being more impressive than he to which Goku only laughed and smiled at her. Assuring the former innkeeper that he was not but he found it in his best interest to let her know the truth because she was far too beautiful to be swooned by a mere bard. Of course Chi-Chi blushed and smiled, thanking her personal sorcerer kindly for his compliment as they made their way around town and headed towards the coaching house.

The pair dismounted Chi-Chi leaving her things attached to Nimbus as Goku told her not to worry that his prized horse would never allow anyone he did not know to touch her. Of course Chi-Chi was the first of the exceptions to this privilege as she was the only one besides her current owner who had ever ridden atop her.

Chi-Chi linked her arm with Goku as they walked inside the coaching house. The sight one Goku expected but one his friend was not.

Inside the house was a den of sin, but one that was a necessity as every civilized society required. The taste of flesh was one hard not be allured by as many men, married and not found comfort in the arms of other women. A bit of coin for an hour of pleasure was a small price to pay as scantily clad women walked all around. From Human, half elf, and elf alike they all worked their clients with a professional attitude, their tight leathers and nearly bare tops far more drastic than any display Chi-Chi had ever tried working in her Inn. A crowd of men all talking to women, their faces painted to enhance their beauty and the most important of ingredients to any den of delights was alcohol which was flowing freely as a woman worked the counter while the other working girls were all around, one girl doing a rather lewd dance atop a platform in the center of the hall.

It was a bit much for Chi-Chi who grew flustered and looked away from the sight as Goku chuckled patting her hand with his free arm.

"Ah, so there you are! A fine sight the two of you are." Came a voice of the madam Lana, her attire befitting her position as she wore a duller white but more covered, however her age and seniority made her body fuller not that any of her patrons seemed to mind. Her makeup from her lips to blush, and highlights of her eyes still very evident. The woman smiling as she ushered them towards her, a small personal fan in her hands as she waved it over herself.

"An invitation given is not proper to refuse." Goku said as they approached, the woman offering her hand to which Goku laid a kiss upon gently. A proper greeting for her as the woman laughed happily blushing.

"Oh indeed! Indeed! You are quite the gentleman! Now please come with me, I must talk with you and your…" She trailed off looking to Goku for a proper introduction.

"Ah yes, my slightly distressed lady is my charge. You may call her by Chi-Chi for the sake of her name if that is okay?" Goku said to which Chi-Chi still flustered by the atmosphere nodded and bowed her head.

"It is… interesting to meet you." She said looking around still not comfortable with her surroundings, finding herself more noticeably clinging tighter to Goku's arm.

"Interesting, tis a strange way of making acquaintance but I have heard far worse. Now please I must thank you and follow me if you would." The madam waving them to follow her as they passed by a small bar into a room where tables sat for the pleasures of food. Taking a seat Lana offered them their own seat at a small rounded table, freshly prepared with food and wine. An appetizer out of curtsey it would appear as Goku and Chi-Chi sat down. "Wonderful, please eat it is on me for the evening dears. You've done me a great service and of course you don't even know it." She said smiling broadly.

"Oh? Pray tell what is that?" Goku asked pulling up some smoked Cod and eating it as Chi-Chi took a sip of wine. Having not quite the feeling for food but some liquor in her system might calm her nerves.

"Well my charming dashing man at arms, you saved one of my girls today. A sweet thing Lily, poor girl has been sick the past few weeks and it came back to bite her when those pig headed snobs came around. I told the girl not to do it but of course coin is coin." The madam giving a slight pout as she shook her head. "Lily's been around here for years, practically a daughter to me though she hasn't come back today she will eventually, my girls always do." Sighing Lana leaned back grabbing a small goblet of whine and taking a drink smiling as she enjoyed herself.

"Secondly you not only saved poor Durrum who has been a good client to me you also completely embarrassed that halfcocked arse Abet. The bastard I have been wishing to teach a lesson but of course being the primly prick of a constable makes that a harder job than I like." A giggle escaped as she drank more, Chi-Chi herself drinking more not quite paying attention as Goku listened with interest but still ate. "Making him look like a little shite child up there was fantastic, and ontop of all of that you made him apologize to your lady. My I couldn't have wanted a finer day today and I got one." She laughed as she swirled around her wine looking at the pair left a smile on her lips.

"I appreciate your hospitality Lana but I merely do what is right in my eyes. I would not let some foolish prejudices waste two lives. It is simply not in my nature to do so."

"A gentleman and a saint, my my!" The madam exclaimed waving her fan in front of her face almost leering at Goku but shifted to Chi-Chi who poured herself some more wine. "What of your lady? She is not the most sociable of sorts is she?" A playful tone as Chi-Chi looked back at her.

"I'm… just not… used to all of this? Forgive me for being rude." She said looking back to her wine and drank more as the madam smiled more.

"Such a child, pray tell you are not some knight errant protecting her innocence are you?" Her eyes shifting back to Goku who laughed shaking his head but yelped as Chi-Chi stomped his foot. "Oh my! There is spirit in there, sorry dear I had to ask."

"It's alright…" She said taking another long drink. "I've just been well… a lot of things really." She leaned into Goku her hands wrapping around his left arm, her friend giving her a look of surprise but did nothing except pull her closer to him.

"No need to go further. You two are welcome to stay the night as my guests, I've a small private room for the two of you to share if you two don't mind for the evening. This food and small hospitality is my small gift to you and perhaps we can talk again more in the morning." Lana said standing up dipping down a bit as she still smiled. "I have many patrons to make sure are entertained for the evening so I shall excuse myself but of course one of my girls shall show you to your place." Clapping her hands twice a trimmer girl appeared, he hair a dark black covering half her face hiding a deep brown eyes as she wore black knee high shoes and matching skirt as well as top that covered just the barest of her womanly assets. "Be a dear for me, and show them to the couples square. I have a few things to attend too." Lana said patting the girl on the shoulder who gave her a grin nodding.

"Come with me handsome, and bring your pretty little thing too." Her voice a tease as she motioned with her finger, her body a strut as Goku helped Chi-Chi stand up her hands tightly gripping Goku's arm for support.

"Goku… I think I drank too much." Chi-Chi sighed as her face was a deep red. And she found it difficult to keep her footing looking to him expecting a little joke he did nothing but smile.

"Never fear, your knight errant is here." His tone making Chi-Chi giggle and ooh as Goku in a fluid motion picked her up in his arms like a bride and walked with her in tow. Chi-Chi gaining a fit of laughter as she noticed all the staring at them leaving Goku to wonder just how much the girl had consumed but enjoyed her laughter as he followed behind the working girl who reached a stairwell turning back to them.

"Oh? You're not a subtle bunch are you." She grinned devilishly licking her lips. "I like that type of guy."

"Back!" Chi-Chi caught her breath glaring at the girl. "He's mine!" Her gaze could not be the straightest or most determined as she threw her head back giggling.

"I like her too." The girl said smiling still and wound her way up the stairs as Goku took everything in stride barely flushing a bit but gave Chi-Chi a glance as she leaned back up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head falling on his shoulder as their hostess opened a small door with a single bed. The fixtures minimal but it was a cozy little loft by Goku's standards, far more than the cold ground. "The madam will be busy but please if you have a few coins to order anything else feel free to ask me honey." She said as Goku nodded albeit as Chi-Chi shifted in his arms trying her best to get more comfortable.

"If I need I shall miss?"

"They call me Lynx sweety, and for a one like you twenty an hour." Her eyes looking him over and then to Chi-Chi. "With her too, make it fifteen. I love beautiful company." She said twirling her hair in her hand as she smiled in the doorway before waving and closing it behind them.

"Goku…"

"Yes?"

"Don't think about it."

 **R &R MB**


	3. Chapter 3: Neutral

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: really none of you have figured out what this is based off of? Oh boy then it shall just got more interesting. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, a little bit of fun and lore mixed together**.

Goku scratched the back of his head wondering just what he had now gotten himself in to. The night had been just fine up until now, but of course he did not know or quite understand the limits of Chi-Chi's alcohol tolerance and just a few glasses was enough to make her more than tipsy. The girl had downed more than half a bottle of a fine Chardney wine, nearly ten years old he had picked up just from the scent alone but of course he had thought Chi-Chi more constitution than that but he was more than mistaken in that aspect as Chi-Chi laughed and wobbled as she walked around, her face painted red with her own blushing features as she made for him a third time.

"Come on…" She whined like a spoiled child as Goku slightly gritting his teeth shook his head and picked her up. "Awww but why?" Her eyes pouting as she grabbed at Goku's shoulders.

"You're drunk."

"So? That makes it okay besides I'm telling you its okay." Chi-Chi said trying her best to purr like a cat but her voice shifted into giggles as Goku placed her back on the bed making the obviously frustrated girl now agitated.

Outside several of the working girls now clearly lost in their boredom listened outside the door, while not entirely eavesdropping they just were mildly curious from the sounds coming from on inside.

"Why won't you do it!"

"I told you."

"That's not a reason! Now get in here!" A voice hissed as the sounds of struggle shook about,

"Hey-Hey stop that! I… Hey let go of those!"

The three outside could not stop their growing humor as they laughed at what was going in. "Poor boy." One girl laughed as a thump came about, one a taller lass about a few inches shorter than Goku peered in at the small crack of the wooden exterior.

"Oh look at him, he's got her pinned and taking off her clothes!" She eyed with slight envy as the man inside who had lost his shirt in an earlier bought with the Ox queen now was above the girl who was in the single bed his hands grabbing at her pants almost struggling with them. His voice grumbling as the girl inside flailed about grabbing at the man's head and arms.

"You don't say?" Her eye piercing a slim crack ta her eye level as she saw the guy with a scowl on his face as he pulled at the girl's pants until they were in his hands. "I'm not one for peeping but I feel like watching this play out." She said with a grin as the man was pulled to the bed again.

"I don't disagree a guy like that is rare." The taller one said smoothing out her hair as she watched as the man pulled back but the girl inside has his neck in a death lock.

"You are gonna stay here! Now just do what you normally do and make me feel good!" The black haired girl inside said in a forceful tone making the women outside giggle, the show one of the complete opposite that they would expect.

"I would be happy too, but do I need to take-"

"Yes take them off! We have a bed and blankets!"

"But chi-"

"My my girls?" Came a solid voice as the three faces pulled back from looking into the face of the madam who stood there twirling a coin between her fingers. "Just what are we loitering around for?"

"Entertainment of course." The taller one chuckled motioning the madam over whose curiosity was peaked simply enough and also quickly realized the room and its occupants along with a steady conversation that she could not understand as it was muffled behind the door. The madam stopping just before the door letting her eye take over for one girl and could not help the sly grin over her lips.

"I see I see..." Her voice missed by the occupants as Goku had managed to get tangled up and below Chi-Chi who was moaning as she now had him right where she wanted. "Here I was thinking the little girl was shy, but she's got that poor boy under her spell. Ah well can't say I wouldn't be surprised." Turning back to her girls she drew her hands to her hips. "Alright that be enough gawkin let them have their time together, the eternal fire let the-"

"Yes!" A voice inside interrupted making the madam blush a slight shade.

"Never mind about that let them have fun you girls have a bit of work to do now off with you!" She said shooing them despite their frowns but obvious amusement left the small corridor as Lana only chuckled saying something about young girls and virile men like Goku.

The Virile man in question also had the great misfortune of catching the entire conversation, with his keen hearing amplified by his own embarrassment as he had never landed himself in one of these situations as Chi-Chi had settled down, her own naked body against his own as she had wanted. Having exclaimed her desire to feel the furnace of his chest against her own skin was what she wanted, a satisfied smile on her lips as her eyes were closed just below his chin. Goku while able to cover himself and her despite some mild grunts of protest from Chi-Chi who had him where she wanted and of course didn't want him moving.

Too think this would have happened. The poor sorcerer sighed exhaling a breath of annoyance, though his eyes shifted to the door having heard the peanut gallery shooed off by Lana. Had she not shown up his own embarrassment might have become too much, though he wasn't sure how he'd face the madam in the morning as they all had the thought that he and… "Fine mess, quite a fine one. Even for you." Goku mumbled as Chi-Chi's soft breathing soon filled his ears. Having promptly fallen asleep her grip loosened on his arms and legs as despite her size she was as rumored as strong as an Ox. Something he had not really takin into proper thought but one he would for the future and that he would keep wine away from her…

"More?... Oh yes…. Please." Chi-Chi muttered a shallow grin on her lips as she spoke in her slip.

Very far from her that was a definite fact, though as Goku felt her body finally go limp on him he breathed easier as he shifted himself just slightly letting her fall to his side next to him. He had considered leaving her to the bed alone and resting to the side as he had done in her inn but that felt unnecessary as he had liked the feel of her body next to him when they had slept together on the road. A pleasing aspect that had comforted him, smelling her hair and her own tight frame fit quite well as it was. As well, Goku noted the bed rather a soft and comfortable one. He would enjoy this bed for a night and as Chi-Chi's face found comfort in his chest her own soft and warm frame next to his he found it comforting hugging her tightly to him he soon found himself drifting into a peaceful slumber.

A slow but painful headache greeted Chi-Chi as she felt herself waking up. "My head… Why do I drink too much?" She grumbled as she moved her hand grasping a solid shoulder making her already trepid waking process even more worrying. Please let it be Goku… her mind asked as she let her eyes opened up and into a familiar chest making her breathe a sigh of relief but as she did so she felt something as her chest moved across bare skin, with her own bare skin.

"Before you say anything… nothing happened."

"Goku"

"Yes?"

"Why-"

"You were quite adamant about it last night and until you fell asleep you wouldn't let me go." Goku laughed nervously as he knew he was fearing a reprisal. When drunk she was strong, but stop her when she was this close and angry, he wasn't sure how would exactly handle that.

Chi-Chi remained quiet and Goku found himself second to breathe and answer the next question he knew would be asked. "Now please don't be angry, but I found myself comfortable and while I wished to depart I found myself just resting for a minute and before I realized it I was asleep." A lie but the truth would surely earn him a fierce blow and the knowledge of her proximity to him kept him still quite wary. "Do you wish for me to leave now?"

He was still met with silence as Goku peeked his eyes down at Chi-Chi who hadn't fallen asleep on him as he might have guessed.

"Hold me tighter…" Her voice soft as she lifted up her head, her own raven black eyes meeting Goku's obsidian and without a change in his expression she felt herself pulled close. The heat of his chest felt even better against her skin as she rested her head against the underside of his chin.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a headache… please just hold me for a minute." She asked again as she closed her eyes feeling his hands run over her back stroking her back noting in this moment he let his fingers just roll from her spine and down her back then back up.

The pair laid together in quiet, neither asking any questions or pressing any issues as the young woman just rested her head against a firm chest enjoying the comfort of his embrace. It was comfortable? No she let that thought go as she just remained there, it felt good but she couldn't place the word.

"It's feels gentle… You want to be embraced but in only one way." Goku whispered into her ear making her eyes widen a bit but say nothing. "Don't worry I'm here and I promise you will be fine so long as you are in my arms."

His words meant to be tender made Chi-Chi stiffen and her fists tighten. The laughter… She could hear it again. The hoarse voice screaming beneath a sea of crying and tears. It was coming back! It was coming back! She shrunk close into a ball her hands going to her head as she gripped her ears. "Stop… please! I don't want to go back!" She began to cry as she wished her thoughts somewhere else! Back to her father, back to the happy faces of the people she knew! The feelings, that made her thrash in her sleep to wake up in cold sweats wishing to be consoled.

A hard floor with blood coming from her head, her dress in tatters as a dull fire came to light in the side as other bodies lay scattered about. The smell of iron blood she could taste it once again.

A gentle hushing noise came as she tried to block it out crying small twin rivers from her eyes. "Please just go away." She cried squeezing her head.

"I'm here… come back to me" The voice drew back the curtain in her eyes.

As she looked at two black obsidian orbs a look of concern on his face though a not a man of wrinkles his furrowed brow and lips made Chi-Chi's body relax as her limbs slowly stopped trembling.

"Come back to me…" A gentle caress came across her cheek moving hair from her face.

Her hands began to relax as she felt herself being swallowed by those deep eyes.

"Chi… it's only me." Her pet name snapping her trance as she blinked finally. Goku's expression softened and smiled as he looked at her face. "Chi its only me." He said again smiling as he pulled her close.

Chi-Chi stiffened slightly in his embrace but slowly she went limp. "I'm… I mean…"

Goku hushed her with a simple gesture as he merely rubbed her back. "It's okay, you don't have to explain." Looking down at her he could only speculate so much about what was going on inside her head, of course he could have very easily have read her thoughts but one's personal horrors were just that. Personal, he had no interest in meddling in the thoughts of someone who had experienced some personal terror no matter how minor the scar could be. Though as he remained there he knew enough to give one some comfort though no matter how mild.

Chi-Chi kept her head low not willing to look him in the face acting like a terrified little girl in front of her sorcerer friend, such a dainty little thing that needed comforting crying like a little child. That's just the last thing she needed was to start exposing that to… "Goku?" She asked as she felt him lean close his hot breath washing over her neck, his hands rolling down her chest. She tensed up as he smoothed his palm down and rubbed her stomach with just his fingers. The tingle of his nails rolling just enough as he slipped his other alongside her back and went lower. "No." She breathed her body unwilling to react though as Goku rolled his head against hers.

"You're not alone. Never alone…" His voice whispered as he kissed her neck reassuring her.

She gave in, for just a few minutes she breathed heavily as she let her sorcerer make her body relax in one way that had always been proven for years. Her tears drying and her worries for just a moment faded away as the only thing that remained was the tingle and warm heat of the furnace she had been used too.

Walking downstairs the pair were relaxed though the raven haired woman was far more subdued than normal as she let her eyes drop and look upon the floor. It had been rough morning despite Goku's efforts she was still keeping her memories pushed down but they still were there lingering within the back of her mind. The bustle of the coaching house in full swing even in the morning as the guard from the graveyard shift made their way inside to spend their coin. Whether on food and booze or lasses they came in, their desires fulfilled so long as they had the coin. Working girls of all ages and statuses plying their trade ignoring the pair that sat down in a corner table.

The jubilation increasing in tempo as a girl performed her practiced routine atop a round table for several men, their eyes glued like fresh growing lads as she swayed and danced her hips all around. Though a smile played upon her lips a hidden sadness lay in her eyes, though one could come to appreciate their work and all the coin it brought them. It did not change their place in this world and as how they were viewed by others outside these walls. The stigma of a common whore would remain with her, no matter the reasons for any of them. Whether to support themselves or their families and raising sons or daughters and earning them the distinguished title of 'whoresons' or 'whoredaughters'.

A mixing of words continued between customer and client as the man in the orange tunic wrapped an arm around his companion, urging her to smile and relax. To let go of the past and all its pain for she lived here and now. Try though she looked away but did not leave his embrace, it was still painful. There were things that took more than time to heal and this long and painful one had not left this girl in several years no matter her companion's encouraging words they would not be letting go of their hold. Though they did help ever slightly.

Both were ignored by the customers save the lustful glances cast upon the raven haired woman who was the fairest lass they had seen in a long time but looking at the man who sat beside her and all his foreign appearances gave them an inkling that he was not one to be messed with. The obsidian black eyes could look directly into one who looked upon the lady wrongly and with a mere narrowing of his eyes cause eyes to shift away. All the while his facial expression unchanging or not missing a beat when talking to the woman at his side.

The couple remained together until being served their evening breakfast, Goku not subtle about his great wealth as he jingled open his coin purse that held all sorts of glittering baubles. Mostly crowns but gold coins clinked together as for ten crowns he had ordered quite the small feast for himself and his companion. Three servings everything, scrambled eggs, bread, dumplings, bacon, and cheese, one might ask if he was expecting company but one did not understand the pure appetite of a hungry sorcerer.

Chi-Chi was reserved with her eating taking small bites and properly cutting her food with a sense of pride and dignity that was far above her peasant upbringing the exact opposite of Goku who shoveled as much as possible. If there was a limit to his mouth his traveling friend did not if it existed for he watched all that approached his mouth go in and swallowed with fervor. Ignoring his methods, she ate calmly and delicately as Goku grabbed ordered another round and a full jug of milk.

The crescendo of the sorcerer nearly reached its peak as he held an entire plate up to his mouth but stopped as a knife met the underside of his throat. "Problem?"

"If you continue to eat like that I might have to cut your jaw open and… please you are embarrassing me." The knifes wielder sat still using her fork properly eating each bit though her left hand stretched up holding but a dull butter knife to his throat. "If you are going to eat next to me, please try some dignity." Muttering she lowered her weapon back to her eggs her eyes closed doing her best to hide the embarrassment from her features as Goku merely laughed.

"Very well, my lady's wishes are understood." His joyful demeanor not diminished by the threatening butter knife but he restrained himself eating next to her properly.

"My my! I must say I had a feeling you were the one." The jubilant tone of the establishment coming back as Ms. Lana dressed in a dull red shirt and black thigh pants approached. Her face still made up with make-up hiding any obvious imperfections and as well her clothing exposing enough flesh to be attention grabbing but not overly vulgar for a lady like her.

"I am a man who loves his food." Exclaimed the sorcerer sitting back in his seat as he placed the bacon, bread and cheese into a sandwich. "Your cook is quite good but falls a bit short of my own." He bit into his meal tearing free which a loud crunch as Chi-Chi merely coughed beside him.

"Personal cook? I would say surprised but I would have believed you would with your appetite. I must meet them if they are capable of feeding you no one pays that well." Waving her fan which appeared from her wrist as she took a seat across from them.

"She's right here." Goku said indicating Chi-Chi with his head making the madam's brow rise in surprise. "Though I would not say personal… she's just the best one I've ever met so far."

"Really?" Her voice surprised as she stroked her neck for a moment looking over the raven haired girl. "You two are quite the interesting pair."

"A pair driven on by fate, living together for in their arms holds all the joys and trials of living." Chi-Chi said plainly earning an exclaimed look from both her companion and the madam. "It's from the book of ballads by Master Dandelion."

Earning a smile from her friend and laughter from Ms. Lana. "Oh you two are quite the couple. What half my girls wouldn't give to have what you have sweetie."

"It's a fun ride sometimes." Setting down her fork and knife finishing and pushing her plate to the side and be greeted by the eager sounds of her breakfast vanishing quickly. "Though it's not everything I'm sure they are picturing." Drawing her head to her fingers that clasped beneath her chin as she looked at the madam.

"I could believe that. Though traveling with a mage is quite-"

"What?" Goku said pipping into the conversation as he lowered the food to the table not finished. "How did you hear that?"

"Oh dear! It spilled out in here last night shortly after the two of you" Clearing her throat. "Recused yourselves… Some poor sod came in here looking for a mage in orange. I just assumed it was you."

"More publicity that I do not need…" Looking to Chi-Chi. "We had best be off. Now." He stood up to the surprise of both women as his smile had faded.

"What's wrong there isn't any more that you're not telling me?" Chi-Chi glared at him but he shook his head.

"People are generally untrusting of my kind as it is, and the more-"

He was interrupted by a forceful neighing of a horse and a loud kick and a series of curses.

"Shit!" Jumping upwards Goku left both women in a flash not fearing for his companion's safety while she was inside but he knew that sound. His prized nimbus was trying to be touched. Throwing open the door forcefully the sorcerer walked outside as Nimbus came to its master side snorting loudly. Reaching up and touching the horse gently on the nose he rubbed all the way to the top of its head and whispering a few words to it before casting a look to the cause of his horse's distress.

Abet adjusted his large belt as five other guards pulled up another unfortunate man who had been squarely decked in the chest by Nimbus. The massive horseshoe dirt print into his plate was obvious enough. The seven had come obviously not for the company of those inside, that and three swords in the hands of three of them also were another dead on clue but the horse's owner knew that before coming outside by the neigh given off.

"Why have you bothered my horse?" He asked looking back to the golden steed which raised its head letting its owner pat the underside of his neck and rub out its morning stiffness.

"Well, well. The sorcerer appears." Abet spat to the ground as he wiped his mouth, the drool forming on a drop of his gauntlet as he looked at the man before him. "You know we have a few rules about people like you."

Not casting his glance back from his horse he patted down the brilliant steed finding a brush to begin tugging out the knots in its hair as if he was paying no heed to the men in front of him. Meanwhile Chi-Chi and the crowd from inside had quickly heard the commotion though the paying customers inside and their working girls kept on their ways ignoring the show outside.

"My… I forgot" Goku mumbled as he brushed out the tail to his horse which snorted looking at him.

"Forgot? Hah I'm sure you did. All magical items are confiscated to the house of baron and his estate." Abet took a step forward pointing his finger at Goku. "You are going to turn over all your belongings to us. Immediately."

Setting down his brush inside the saddlebags of his horse Goku cracked his neck and turned back around. "Were you talking to me? I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

Abet spat again grabbing his sword from his hilt. "Yah little fuck! I owe you something for yesterday! Playing games with your little spells I'm sure." Both hands holding tight to the hilt of his sword. "I don't like being embarrassed and I dun care what bitch you are riding with! You are in my town and under my rules!" A vein bulged through the thick fat of his forehead as Goku merely shrugged.

"Your own pride and ego are going to cost you more if you don't back down." Looking to the men who all looked at each other with glances. "If you know what I am, then why did you only bring seven men?" Drawing up his hands he flashed two fingers together and drew them back making a square. His eyes focused on the movements but rose to look at the constable. "Were you alone? No you brought the witch here didn't you? No doubt she helped goad your own foolish attitude, because she feels threatened and insulted by me no doubt." Flexing his muscles, he relaxed and lowered his hands to his side.

"Oh you are just a smart arse too? You bloody witches and mages are just a fuckin treat! You're nothing but a whorseson and I'll!"

"Enough!" Came a new voice an older but larger man appeared stomping in a mild pace, though not fat just a fuller frame. His light purple doublet and small silver medal that hung around his neck. A large bearskin cloak also fell around his back. The guards took a step back as the man walked forward. "I don't want anything going on inside my town and also in close proximity of my estate!" He shook his head mouthing words but saying nothing as he looked to Abet. "Be off, I'm talking to the sorcerer."

The constable and his little band did a short bow gathering their things and left in a hurry as Goku let his eyes and body truly relax. His spell ready to go at a moment's notice but fortunately he would not need to get involved. "Morning Baron I would assume?" Goku asked as the older man gave him a glance and nodded his head reaching up to his beard and scratching it.

"That I am, not surprising though I'm sure to someone like you." Drawing back his hands he crossed his arms across his chest and eyed Goku. Though several inches taller and probably half a times more in weight the larger man felt what surely many before had as the aura around the spell caster was slightly radiating. "Were you planning on staying long here? Because I have a request to ask of you."

Blowing out his breath as he closed his eyes the sorcerer gave a noncommittal glance at him. "I stay as long as I feel welcomed, but unfortunately I must admit I do not."

"A shame then, for I need someone of your abilities. Casting your magic's and what not to deal with the squirrels, the elves have been harassing my convoys to the northern realms from here without relent. It doesn't matter if they are simple merchants or traveling farmers. They take everything and kill whoever opposes them, and with someone like you helping my boys I'm sure you can end the threat or at least give them the hint to go away. You would be making it a lot more comfortable for the folks living here if they didn't have to worry about an arrow being stuck in their back when they work or travel that's for sure."

"I do not kill and I do not get involved, I am neutral. I will partake in either sides killing for I detest it. I will simply go about it, because even if you do kill them more will come back for revenge and the cycle will repeat without end." Goku turned back to Nimbus smiling sadly. "It is how I do things, if it were a monster or perhaps something that can be dealt without the need for bloodshed than perhaps… but this is something that will continue no matter my involvement."

"Neutral? There is no such thing, if you ride out of here you will not be neutral to them, they will stick an arrow in your back just like many before you." The Baron gave a snort but his words were not heeded.

"I've enough understanding to go about things and I'm sure the elves will let a lone horse rider pass." Adjusting the saddle of his horse Goku tapped it on the backside earning an approving neigh which made him smile.

"You are either naïve or stupid, but I'd prefer not to believe the latter." The Baron turned away though eying the sorcerer with contempt. "You could do so much good but you choose to just to walk away from everyone here and their fears because you think it won't change anything?"

Looking up to the sky he reached both hands behind his neck. "I certainly would like to believe so, but I know when the elves were pushed too far what happened then? Who came?" He looked at the Baron with a narrowed gaze. "Would the realm's like another Falka?"

"Bah! It's useless with you, just take yourself and be gone. No doubt we'll find your body up the road in a few days." With the flapping of his cloak the baron marched back to his home, the large stone building just a stone's throw from the coaching house.

"Goku! Is everything okay?" A voice exclaimed coming from around the horse, the Ox Queen unsure of things as she had been watching and listening to most of the conversation from inside.

"They are as they should be for now Chi." He said with a grin, "We unfortunately should be heading off with speed, I don't wish to draw anymore 'happy' welcoming parties to us this morning as it is." He pulled himself up into the saddle as Chi-Chi nodded joining him.

"Ah ah! You two are already off and I have so many more questions!" Came a pouty face of Ms. Lana who stood in the doorway her hands at her hips. "Why do men always have to ruin my fun?" She muttered as Goku bowed his head to her.

"Perhaps we shall return again but in better times!" The sorcerer said pulling at the reins which made Nimbus rear up and neigh loudly. Its bright coat shimmering in the sun as it hit the ground. "Farewell Madam."

"Goodbye!" Chi-Chi said waving as the madam waved back at them mulling over all the fun she could have had talking with them and all the coin as well.

The duo quickly weaved their way through the town which instantly drew their gazes to the pair as the rumor mill had pointed to the male rider as a mage. Some angry, some indifferent, others looked at the pair with contempt. There was a set order to things in the outlying villages and the room for powerful wizards and practitioners of magic was not one of them, well at least not out here.

Goku drew out his rider cloak from his bags letting Chi-Chi take over guiding the horse to the wooden gates which were open in the morning with two idly sleeping guards at its protection as Nimbus simply trotted out dodging the few farmers walking in from the fields that morning with a few crops to sell.

"Goku what was that all about? About you being neutral?" Her head turning back to look at his as he gave her a saddened look.

"I will explain but it will take a while if you don't mind my stories." He said as she merely laughed and nodded, she liked his stories but this unfortunately wasn't one his happy ones.

The legacy of the squirrels and their current role in the order of things came from decades ago when humankind arrived on this world. Many elves did not fear humanity or believe it to be a great threat, for elves saw human's as nothing more than a pest that would die out in a few winters and everything would return as it was. The elves fled humans and moved into the northern mountains, their cities and culture left behind as humans moved in and claimed once rich elven land for themselves. The grounds of many noble cities and capitals of the realms were built upon elven cities or ruins as they took what was left behind.

It became apparent not long after that humans were not just a pest that would leave or disappear in a few short years and many elves wished to return to their homes as they had enough of hiding in the forests and mountains of the frozen north for a time. However, a war against humans was impractical but a single elf named Aelirenn or the White Rose by her people lead hundreds of elven youths to their death against the nordling invaders. They had tried to burn out and destroy humanity which they believed they could achieve, unfortunately this was a horrible price as the elves were all but crushed. The young elves believed in Aelirenn and followed her to oblivion, not many of those who fought with her survived a sad truth was that because so many young elves had perished the elves could barely repopulate their people. Only young elves can bear children, the elders who had begged their younger children not to go now to watch as their people slowly dwindled.

The bitter racism continued even after the bloody war between the elves which became known as the blood war as so many young elves blood had been spilt for no great purpose. No reconciliation happened and as a result hatreds continued and prejudices built expanding to all non-humans. The actions of human's only drove the other races together which banded together a few years ago into a group called the scoia'tael or squirrels for how they lived in the woods with the tails of squirrels taped the backside of their caps. They became guerrilla fighters fighting and striking back against humans for their actions against the people. Creating an endless cycle of bloodshed that would never be ending as the elves looked to claim their own lands and culture once again, but removing all of humankind from this world would never happen it was an impossibility so both sides would simply kill each other. Leaving those who tried to make the best of their current lives to suffer as a result, as not elves and non-humans believed like their guerilla brothers and accepted the poor treatment by humans and went about living their lives.

The squirrels that people feared now were the common folk who went from place to place and the occasional band of soldiers who patrolled the forest borders. The racism and prejudices continued, unending and violently. It was a tale of tragedy Goku wished to avoid involvement in. They could co-exist but neither would be the first to lay down their weapons and try to work out a peaceful resolution, no it was a blood war that continued long after Aelirenn's death, her name a battle cry of her people. A terrible tragedy that it was, leaving only a legacy of further bloodshed.

"So now that you know the backstory you understand why I am neutral because supporting either side is pointless. I am not idealistic in thinking that my actions will change the world and humanity but I refuse to participate in the killing unless pushed to do so. Which I can say I have yet to have done so." Goku let out a breath as he reached down the side of his horse and pulled free his water sack and took a drink. "Did you understand better now?"

Chi-Chi nodded slowly. "I think so…"

He chuckled, "Good enough I suppose. Just know that-" He stopped talking as he looked to the side.

"Hm?"

"They are here… I guess I should've expected it." He said softly leaning to Chi-Chi. "Be quiet and do not move quickly, there are at least three that I can see. Probably more." His voice barely a whisper as he made Nimbus stop. "Don't react, I don't want to cause anything."

Chi-Chi looked to her side from her eyes as Goku spoke but slowly raised his hands into the air. Her eyes squinted as she caught a form fifty yards out looking directly at her, a slim body with a longbow drawn back and an arrow tip pointed at them. She almost yelped but Goku shushed her.

"Ceádmil! We mean no harm." Goku yelled looking straight ahead.

A flop came behind them but neither rider turned to look as Goku kept his hands in the air, he knew one was right behind them. He had been in the trees earlier but he hadn't been noticed. "ceádmil? Hah we shall see how your greetings are one who uses the elder speech." A snap of fingers as eight elves all brandishing weapons, several with bows still draw as four others with all sorts of arms of long and short swords to clubs.

"Well speak dh'oine!" An angered female voice hissed, her clothes partially disheveled, a small necklace jingled around her neck as she pulled out a blade to her hip. "Why are you here?"

"I am merely a traveler with my companion, we are heading north and that is all." He kept his hands raised as an elf approached the side of his horse, the steed snorting loudly and stomping its back hoof as a subtle warning which the elf took. The unfortunate lad from back at the coaching house did not.

"No one, just travels north. Not alone and without escort. So what's the real reason, be quick about it!" The male elf from behind spoke as he raised his hands, the archers raising their bows.

"I am not trying to deceive if you wish to search my person you may but do not take from me that is all I ask." His answer earning a few snickers.

"You do not give orders, now woman speak why are you here!" His voice directed to the second rider.

"Be calm…" Goku's voice whispered.

"I'm.. just his wife!" She lied quickly.

"I didn't ask who, I asked why you're-"

"Gilfen stop!" A third voice came out, though a bit croaked and slightly mumbled heads turned to see an elfish face. One that Goku and Chi-Chi had seen before. It was Lily… "Gilfen he's the one who saved me." She panted as she reached the group. "Him and his lady kept me from being dropped on a scaffold." Pointing to the two of them.

"Really? Very well then." His hand lowered and all weapons went with it, Gilfen spun his hand. "I suppose that merits a small reprieve for saving my little sister."

Goku lowered his arms back to the horse, looking at the girl with a look of disappointment… She hadn't been sick, and the men she had been with were poisoned. She was a guerrilla spy clearly enough, Goku bit back his own thoughts hard.

"Go on D'hoine. You are excused!" Gilfen said waving off the pair as he put and arm around his sister. The other elfs spat at him but followed orders and walked back into the woods.

Chi-Chi noting Goku's hesitation pulled at the reins urging nimbus on and the horse jumped at the notion and quickly trotted down the path. "Okay… I take it back about you getting involved with saving people." Chi-Chi said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps…" Goku mumbled.

"What? You saving her just certainly saved us a bit of problem."

"I saved us from a problem… but Chi-Chi she was guilty. She'll go back to the town and this time… she won't make the mistake of failing to do what she did the first time." Goku could only solemnly contemplate his supposed neutrality now… he had saved one life but now how many more would perish? He would have to live with that guilt, that whatever harm came from Lily in the coaching house would forever be his.

R&R MB


	4. Chapter 4: The Bandit and the Stool

**Chapter 4: The Bandit and the Stool**

 **A/N: I gave away what the story was based upon when I published the last chapter. Had you caught my little mistake you would know what this is based on. Still surprised no one gets it yet. Anyway enough yappin by me and on to the next part of our story.**

Stripping a corpse was quick and had become quite palpable for him. Old Xhu by the little twats he had rounded up, though only ten winters older and barely breaking forty years by comparison. He had finally seen the truth about the glories of raiding and marauding, there was so much to collect with so little effort. Tearing free the belt buckle and leathers from the bodies waist he proudly smiled, he had found a match for the one he had snapped earlier. Just his luck, "Check the soles! Anything on their backs as well." Pointing to Keen who was busy fumbling with the laces of the poor wench who had screamed a bit too loud for some of his boys taste and gutted her a bit sooner than he would have liked. Ah well there were other maidens to pillage along these roads, one loss wasn't a big deal thanks to the great catch they had landed.

Five other men or boys by sight plucked through one overturned cart, the transport lightly escorted by three men and a woman. Though escort was being far too generous as they were barely armed with more than two little pickers for weapons. A small merchant's bounty was now all there's dozens of furs and skins. A few clothes and apparel ranging from all sizes and colors, a small boon that was now all to be taken and dumped at the next settlement or pillage the next one and add it to their growing collection. Chuckling to himself he watched as they held up the dresses and doublets and mocked their intended wearers admirably.

Gus a particularly bad taste fellow took the act of the wench quite well pointing to the bitch who had her stomach ripped out saying he believed the boy dancing atop cart of having a better pitch than her. Earning a chorus of laughter from the lot as they tossed everything of value into the second cart that was still alright, the first having overturned and snapped an axel as the horse had been wounded and lurched to one side of the road and collapsing the cart with it atop itself killing the dumb animal outright. The second one had been lashed up with their own horses.

"Hey Xhu what do you think it's all worth?" The roar of money was one that all were invested in. Whether for cheap whores or booze it was just personal preference but Xhu had a father who was a merchant for a time until he had enlisted many years ago. Tapping the side of his leg with his dagger he pondered.

"You need a fuckin abacus or what just a guess" Xhu had raised his hands up carrying numbers like as if he had one of the rare little devices in his hands as he was playing numbers. He wasn't dumb he wanted to put the thought right in his head now, so when he went to do away with it, he would know already what he could be battering for.

"Any bloody day?"

Xhu spat and continued, the need for clothes was high in the spring. As most clothing that survived the winters were in fair need of replacing or fixing and being that clothes were far between in the winter months they could make a few coins off these pair. The skins and furs were always welcome in any settlement for tanning or leathers. "I'd wager a safe three hundred and thirty coins for the cloth and furs." He said stopping his tapping and secured his dagger to his belt.

A mixture of grumbles came up, "stop your bitchin. If we find another small score we'll make enough profit for a month of debauchery so just load up everything." Ushering them on to their duties they continued to pick and pile up everything into the good cart leaving the four bodies in a shallow ditch with the horse although partially carved up to take some horsemeat for the road as a little meat did wonders for a little spirit lifting.

Of course Xhu had said three thirty for them, he held back at least fifty for himself but they didn't need to know that. He was the one who would do most of the leg work to make the profit, besides if they were that dumb to just let him do what he did best what was there stopping him from making more money? Besides… letting his finger pick the dirt and grime from his teeth and flicking it to the side, he had no intention of banditry his entire life. Nope he'd make another couple hundred coin and then move to the city and find some nice buxom wench to shack up and have some kids. His father didn't raise a fool, just a lying deadbeat scoundrel but not a fool.

The lashed up the horses to the cart with two men taking a seat at the head of the riding wagon with all the goods strapped and covered the best they could. Xhu riding at the front with the energetic Keen who could catch the sound of fart in the woods from a hundred yards, a joke that had earned him his namesake. Keen of hearing and getting his ass wet when on the job but there were always tradeoffs in the group.

The sun had risen a little past noon and they kept a fairly slow pace as they came to the intersection. Haven taken the side routes until hitting the main pathways, while they were more often guarded and patrolled by either the elves or local lords they also had merchants and travelers from all over heading up and down. A risk reward scenario, while they had a small bounty atop their heads for several summers of banditry they couldn't deny the opportunity to catch another caravan.

Though as he looked across the road he noticed a very dour sign. No fresh tracks or prints in the dirt, no horse shit or even smells of a human or non-human waste either. It was a disappointing sight for if there were tracks they could easily catch up to the group if they were traveling by wagon.

"Not a good sight I take it?" Keen noticed watching Xhu's scowl. The younger youth scratched his chest and then his crotch, the saddle was not built for male comfort.

"You're the bright one right now do you see me grinning?" Xhu gave him an irritated glance, he had been hoping for something but of course there was nothing. A pox on the damn countryside at the moment!

"Well… just give me a minute… I think I hear someone coming." The boy chuckled as he cupped a hand to his ear, ever true to his namesake. "Oh yes defiantly there is someone coming."

"Alone or in a group? What else?" Xhu asked his scowl shifting over quickly to a pleased smirk, damn if always was Keen on the ball with his hearing.

"A second a second…" He waved off Xhu. "There are two, one sod and wench… on one horse."

"The fuck you know theres one horse?"

"The clacks are either in complete sync or it's walking in the grass. But I assure you there's probably one horse."

Nodding, Xhu didn't have any reason to doubt him he was almost always right when it came to these things. Waving his hand up and clenching his fist the boys behind him Gus coming forward with a crossbow and the others armed with swords and daggers alike. Three sprawled to the other side hiding the brush as Xhu stood in the roadway with Keen waiting. They would stop their newest marks and then jump them, probably shooting the man and ideally not the bitch. He hadn't had a proper fuck in a while since Gus gutted the last one he would make sure this one was in one piece.

Once positioned he would just give a short whistle and everything would be on the way. Of course if he could earn some information first before killing them he would do that, if they new of travelers behind or ahead of them or perhaps new patrols that would always be helpful.

"now just keep your lid shut. Let me get what I want then do the usual alright?" Xhu said looking at Keen who spat into the ground. The pair watched together on horseback as a golden steed rounded the corner, the sun overhead making the horses coat almost vibrant like coin. Sitting on horseback he could just feel himself grin with lecherous intent, oh there was a wench alright. Keen was right, full raven locks hung around her shoulders with nice skin and a healthy bosom. Oh his mind went nearly blank with the thoughts of taking her into the woods in a short while after they gutted her company whose body was covered by a rider's cloak save his legs and arms that held the horse's reins.

All alongside he could almost smirk, there were full saddlebags and as he eyed over the woman and her stately attire she was at least a noble's or merchant's wife. The ornate blue and white was a rare sight, such a rich clothing and foreign. Which would be worth more? Her body or that dress? He laughed inside his head as Xhu was already thinking about the coin that walking towards him practically alone. The only visible weapon was a strange spear hanging off the side of the horse but one spear was no match for seven cold thugs including himself.

Straightening himself in the saddle he looked over smiling and waved. "Greetings travelers! What brings you this way?" Xhu said making sure his dagger was tucked underneath his forearm ready to lunge out or be thrown. Watching the cloaked figure but couldn't stop himself from looking at the woman. It really had been a long time since he had a woman hadn't it?

"Greetings…." The voice in the robe said stopping nearly twenty feet away on his horse. "Quite the host you travel with?"

Cautious type? Eh not that he could blame him. "Yeah just me and my cousin, how about yourselves? Not the place for romantic strolls?" Xhu said still smiling as he turned his horse towards the pair and slowly trotted forwards the two riders.

"Romantic? I don't think I've been swooned once by you yet." The woman cast a glare back at the man riding behind her who laughed sheepishly.

"Ah just travelers then, my mistake I'd assume you a couple." Xhu said stopping just a few feet from them, his head not drifting too far from the pair but he could defiantly see full sacks of loot, to what end he wasn't sure. But noticing books, combs, and all sorts of foods stuffed in the sides, they might be some type of merchants.

"Is that all?" The hooded man said simply as he tried to navigate his horse to the right of Xhu's charcoal grey mare. "I would like to reach the Lord Edden's manor by the evening if you would let us pass."

Xhu couldn't place where the man's gaze was but hell if he wasn't staying just out of reach of him, but he couldn't just lunge at him now. He'd risk getting caught up without stopping the pair completely. While he didn't doubt Gus and the other lads with a crossbow he'd prefer not risking this horse which he could bet his last take was worth more than a few hundred crowns. No he had to be patient, just a bit closer… "Of course I just wished to see who travels these roads, never seen a man like you around these parts."

The man in the saddle tensed and Xhu felt a curse settling just on his lips as a snap of a string shot out, "Ah!" the girl in the saddle screamed as a bolt cut across the top of her shoulder, the reaction causing her to fall backwards into the rider who tumbled off the back of the horse with her. Her shoulder running with blood as she hit the ground her hand going to the wound as the crossbow bolt had fortunately not impaled her but cut a nasty gash across the top of her. The Rider in the robe reacted in a flash that seemed almost inhuman he rolled backwards hitting the ground on his legs and leapt in front of the girl his cloak swinging just around in front of him.

Xhu gave an angry spat as the golden mare kicked up a massive pile of dust and bolted through the woods, "You dumb whoreson! Why the fuck did you shoot until I grabbed the horse?" He roared looking at the bush where Gus stood up holding his snapped crossbow string. Perfect… he though noting the broken string as he turned back to the man who stood there with his hands hidden in front of the girl with the dress who clutched the wound atop her shoulder. Fighting back tears as her eyes looked like a she devil with fury at him.

"Can't help it now… Just strip them and loot them." Gus said tossing the weapon to the ground and pulling free his club as the other three marauders emerged from the left their weapons drawn.

Keen road beside Xhu his own sword drawn the young kid an embellished laugh as he looked at the robbed man. "Well, what are you gonna do? No horse to run away, or perhaps you are thinking about leaving the girl here for us and hoping we don't chase you?" Dropping from the side of his horse to the ground he held up the blade at the man who raised his hands up, his fingers outstretched.

"Once before, someone has dared strike her. They paid for it dearly but they did not draw her blood, for it I shall draw enough of yours." The man growled to the laughter of all except Xhu who felt something twitch around him. Like there was a spark or fire all around them.

"Right right." Keen laughed holding up his sword. "Tell you what, when I rape that little bitch in front of-"

He exploded off his feet as the ground in front of him shot outwards like it had been hit by a catapult. The man in the robe shot forwards as Keen hit the ground, his knee catching him square in the side of the leg making an audible cracking noise followed by a young man's pitiful wails as his leg was broken. The man's face now exposed as a head of black spikes of hair went everywhere, an angry scowl on his face as he righted himself above Keen who clutched his badly bent leg wailing. Snorting he tossed free his riders cloak exposing the orange and blue leather jerkin beneath and his steel and silver covered gauntlet hand. "Lay down your weapons now and leave, otherwise I will not promise to control myself." The man snorted holding up one hand and begin to twirl signs.

Xhu who had covered himself from the shock and nearly fallen off his horse that had jumped in freight held himself in the saddle long enough to keep it under control and watched in disbelief at the man in orange.

"Goku… It won't stop bleeding!" The girl cried out as she clutched her shoulder, a pool of red had dripped down from the top to her chest, the blue becoming an ominous purple as the blood soaked into the fabric. Her hands nearly stained bright with her own blood as she got to her feet.

Goku looked back at the girl and turned back, fury was written on his face. "Forget the offer…I'll teach you human's a lesson about your choice in profession!" He roared springing forward covering nearly twenty steps in seconds, his fish clenched tight as the gang were not expecting to be attacked, caught unware one was slugged square in the stomach with such force he bounced off the fist as his eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed. Slamming his head forwards into the other, the man recoiled as his nose was broken unable to keep a guard up as another two punch combo to the neck and ribs sent him rolling to the ground.

"The literal fuck!" Gus swore swinging his sword forwards at Goku who pirouetted to the side as the blade hit the ground, his eyes wide with shock as a covered gauntlet struck him square in the jaw breaking it and sent him rolling to the ground.

"Fuck this!" one said watching as Gus was dealt with in a flash made an attempt to run but Goku reacted with still blinding speed kicking up the sword left by Gus and with a quick throw caught the man's leg in the back, penetrating through to the horrified screams of the man who collapsed to the ground bleeding all over.

Xhu balked at everything noting as all of his boys were beaten and broken all over the road in less than a minute. Shifting quickly, he looked at the girl, "That's my only ticket out of here…" Riding on full speed with his horse he aimed himself straight for her, if he got his hands on her, then this freak couldn't touch him!

Chi-Chi felt light headed as she made her to the side, noting the sound of hooves as she looked up to the man who had stopped them thundering down upon her. Biting her lip, she saw his hand outstretched looking to grab a hold of her. "Don't!" She yelled as the adrenaline kicked into her system, ignoring the pain she shot up her hands grabbing the man's arm and with expert practice of tossing drunks she threw back her hips as her feet dug in and turned. "Think about it!"

Xhu couldn't stop himself as he had been caught using his own momentum against him and with only one hand on the horse's reins he was pulled free with surprising force and before he could spout a curse was slammed into a tree, his back shooting out with pain as he crumbled down the side of the thick tree. Moaning in agony as he felt numb save the blinding pain in his back.

Chi-Chi stumbled backwards clutching her shoulder as she felt her body screaming at her. "Gods it hurts!" She cried her eyes clenching tightly but was swept up quickly as Goku arrived into his arms her blood dripping from her shoulder onto his orange vest as she might have done more harm than good by using her shoulder like that.

Goku looked to the woods keeping Chi-Chi held up in one arm he brought his other hand to his mouth and blew his feathered call like a bird. Letting Nimbus know to come back, even after the little freight she wouldn't go too far without him. Next he went about fixing Chi-Chi's shoulder. Undoing the knots holding her top on he drew them down enough and looked over her wound and gave a little grimace but other than that he didn't feel anything more. "Hold still, I'll stop the bleeding for a bit until I can properly cover it and apply a dressing to it. Drawing up his fingers over his shoulder, Chi-Chi laid her head in his lap as he knelt down. He waved his hand over top slowly before drawing his palm down making Chi-Chi cry out through clenched teeth. He wanted to say this wouldn't hurt…. But that would be a lie.

It was nearly nightfall by the time they arrived outside the dour town of Edden, surely named after its leader and the one before that. The place carved out by nature in a shallow crevice that expanded out along the seacoast. The waters a haven for fishermen and divers looking to either collect rich delicacies or rare pearls. The town lived and thrived quite well off the sea, taking in much from its bounty as all manner of fishermen lived in these waters and all made a small peaceful living from the waters. A town of a few hundred and also the Lord's estate also built into the rocky walls that surrounded the town inside the crevice that was big enough for a small navy.

A small bonus to living was the lord's own personal guard nearly fifty in number all well trained and modestly equipped to be protection of their lord and land. While most town militia were just ordinary citizens this was not the case here, several knights and their squires made their lives apart of this land along with various other specialists like alchemists and herbalists in equal number. All applying the craft to make this small chunk of land more peaceful, for the evening hours had come and most of the sailors had returned to their homes and bars to either rest or reveal in their spirits.

Goku had torn free clothing from his pouches tightly wrapping a bandage around her shoulder and chest. The bleeding nearly stopped as Goku had magically healed the wound the best he could, he had to admit his own failings for that as he was capable of healing himself quite well but others were another story. He had closed the gash better, wiped up the blood and tightly packed the wound enough until they reached town where he could have it looked at better. Having given up a third of the rations for the trip already to have Chi-Chi's thirst and stomach quenched as she would need them to replace her blood faster. She was still light headed after having bleed enough and properly soaking the top of her dress he had given her in her own blood, she had burst into tears on the road as she saw the state of her beautiful clothes now ruined. Goku did his best to tell her that it would be fine that clothes were not worth her worry but of course they had been hers, so pretty and all hers now stained with blood.

It had been against his judgement at that time but he waved his hand over her face letting her fall asleep and rest. Though he'd rather her be awake to tell him if she felt her bandage needing changing or fixing but now he knew that if she did not move about or just rest it would be better for her in the end.

"Halt traveler!" Came a resounding voice, one muffled but audible from the cracks of a helmet. A large man in blue plate approached on a chestnut horse, his royal house symbol of a red lion dressed across his chest and shield that hung along his horse's side. Two more figures with him, youngsters around fourteen or sixteen. His apprentices carrying arms for themselves and their mentor, the man in the armor was a large man even with the cumbersome plate half a head taller than Goku at least.

His horse coming up to the sorcerers who stopped with caution but felt more relaxed than he had been before approaching the bandits on the trail. This was a man clearly recognizable for his armor and appearance, a knight of honor at least.

Raising up his metal Veil, an aged face looked back at the rider and the woman who rested against his chest. Covered by a rider's cloak save her chest which was bandaged from what he could tell as there was a trail of red from the top of her shoulder running down to her chest. "What has happened? Why is this maid in these bandages?"

"Calm yourself sir knight." Goku said nodding to him, "We were unfortunately attacked in the forests this afternoon by a group of bandits. My lady here was struck in the shoulder with a bolt."

"Dammed cretins, they strike a woman." He looked at the girl noting her deep sleep but pleasant features. "A fair maiden I'm sure your wife?" He asked giving the traveler a glance over.

"We a close but she is not yet my betrothed sir knight. Might I answer more questions after getting her to a place to lay down and treat her wound better?" He looked to the blue knight who thumbed his mustache exposed by his veil.

Nodding his head, "I would not have reason to deny your words traveler, take the maid to the town. The town has a churgeon presently, you cannot miss his house it is the one with the sour gout out front. I shall finish my rounds and be quick to talk with you again later to learn of the whereabouts of these local bandits." Pointing down the road he let Goku pass, dropping his visor back down atop his helmet he waved on his two squires who followed behind him. Paying no more heed to Goku and Chi-Chi as they were now heading towards town.

It took several hours later, a few crowns from Goku's purse but finally he had landed himself a small room in the inn. The venerable Churgeon Fenn who despite his age with graying hairs was as a spry as anyone in their youth. A happy and well pleased man who simply enjoyed his work, but perhaps assumed that it was from his fair amount of drink that he had gotten for him as he had come into the Inn a little upset about being torn from his sleep but a fine bottle of spirits had obviously brought out his better half. The aging man wearing nothing more than simple grey robes and carrying a leather bag that held all his utensils.

A simple humming from his lips as he undid the tightly packed dressing with a delicate touch, his eyes looking over the wound and chuckled. Though he was careful to not touch the sleeping woman inappropriately as the sorcerer sat just at Chi-Chi's head as she laid on the floor still in a magical induced sleep. The churgeon while not particularly interested in the girl's body noticed the zealous looks of the man who watched him work, but the elder man could only assume that this man was interested in her well-being but also her virtue he could only assume.

Shrugging off the glances of the sorcerer who had tried his best to hide his magical aptitude the old doctor knew magical healing. Why he hadn't told him he had tried to heal her wound with magic he was unsure, perhaps he just didn't want everyone knowing he was one? Too what purpose he didn't truly care but it made his job easier as the skin around the wound was properly cleansed by magic leaving no room for infection but by merely changing the dressing and a few proper sewing the shoulder would be taken care of.

Drawing forth a small nail and thin twine he moved to suture up the wound but he watched the man shake his head and move his hand over the wound.

"That will be enough, I'll take care of the rest you can leave your payment will be given in a moment."

"Kindly I ask that you let me suture the wound, otherwise you are simply inviting more infection even with dressings."

"I will handle it, please." The sorcerer extended his hand and pointed towards the door.

"If you are intent on healing her wounds magically why did you call me here aside from me checking for any problems with your work?" He watched the man's eyes flicker surprised but his brows narrowed. "Please at my age and experience I know magic healing when I see it. Not bad I must admit, it's a very clean wound and properly cared for. Quite a lot to ask for someone coming in here on horseback alone."

"I am not one who likes to draw attention to himself, if that can be understood?"

Fenn merely nodded, "Ah I know well enough of the stigma that sorcerer's and enchantresses have but you don't act or look like one that I've seen in my time. Perhaps you are a rogue of sorts?" He asked giving him a smile. "Worry not, I've seen fair numbers of those who come through here wishing to hide what they are. You won't be the first or the last because I'm sure you have your reasons and I don't have any reason to say otherwise of course."

"I appreciate your discretion, it's nothing to be fearful for. I just don't like the added attention of me being what I am. You don't understand the pains it brings at times." Goku rubbed his forehead, the annoyances. The begging, the backstabbing to get at his abilities. It was practically torture.

"That I know lad." Looking to the sleeping girl then back to him still a pleasant smile on his lips. "Take care of the girl and my thanks for the fine bottle. Quite enjoyable." He said winking to him as he drew up his leather bag with all his belongings and walked out the door.

Goku smirked at the old man as he left. "Not bad old man… I am impressed that you caught on to me like that." Though as he did he looked back to Chi-Chi, his worries subsided having got the all clear from Fenn. Drawing up his hand he cracked his wrist and pressed his hand over the open wound which made the sleeping girl grunt. "Shh, it's alright just endure this last bit."

The whimpering came and went as he finished quickly, the flesh melded back together though a slightly lighter shade and more tender his work was quite well done. He waved his hand back over Chi-Chi's head removing the forced sleep from her and letting her body come back to her, of course she was still exhausted from the spell and remained asleep and probably would until morning. Covering her in his rider's cloak and sheepskin blanket he had from his small room in his inn he left her there. Closing the door, the sorcerer walked free from the small room into the still bright tavern sights all around him except most of the patrons had either left or were passed out on the wooden tables where they last were.

"Oi hows your lass?" The gruff voice of the innkeeper, a larger aged man with thick stubble said as he was busy counting again and again the coin left behind by his newest patron. Wearing nothing but his small white shirt that barely covered over his stomach and brown leather pants that were similar to the shirt.

"She is resting and will so for a while more." Goku straightened up his orange tunic as he approached the counter where the innkeeper clinked the crowns together again and again.

"Tis a darn shame. Such a pretty girl to be hurt, not a finer one save the ones who bask out in the sea." He chuckled sitting back in a wooden chair that creaked as he propped up his feet atop the counter.

"Pardon?"

"Have you not seen or heard of the lasses that swim in the seas?" The innkeeper shifted his feet giving his customer a sly grin. "A fine lad like you should know about them."

"I am not from here, I come from Zerrikania."

"Zerokuna? The made up place-" He spat on the floor. "Ah pox where you're from, you came here for those sea girls regardless of how pretty your little one is."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, explain." Goku sat down in chair, spinning it around letting his arms rest atop the backrest as his chin touched his forearms.

"Shit lad how could?" He shook his head scratching the stubble around his neck. "Ah well fair enough it's a good story and a true one! I've seen them, though a few of them there are they are the most amazing beauties."

It was here Goku learned one surprising thing about Edden, its proximity to the sea and resources also had a few Mermaids. Yes, the beauties of the sea, half woman half fish that lived just off the shores. They were well known by the locals but not always seen by a few, sailors knew of the mermaids and many claimed to have seen them as they swam alongside their boats. Their words and songs not understood by the men of the shore, they had very siren like voices that were captivating as they often appeared alone. While one might mistake them for real sirens that lured many foolish sailors to their doom as they appeared like beautiful women until they attacked exposing their vicious fangs and claws dragging men to their depths as they were lured in by the appearances. These were not Sirens, but real mermaids as some unfortunate sailors who fell into the water were saved. Brought to shore and waking up just as the Mermaid laughed giving them a smile and diving into the water.

The surprising rumor was that lord Edden himself as a young lad of only twelve had fallen overboard as his father had sought about teaching him the ropes of maritime skills and control. The poor lad was swept into the raging waters and thought to have drowned until appearing late in the evening soaked to the bone but very much alive. His story one repeated by many men of the land, not so much by the ladies as he had fallen in love with the fair mermaid dubbed Inshae by Edden as that what he had believed her name when she had sung it to him. Of course being a young child the mermaid had watched over him and had allowed the young boy to embrace her thanking her though she probably did not understand him. She had merely smiled at the boy and patted his head her voice singing to him and from that the young duke was smitten with her. There was nothing that would sway him from this path, every morning from that day forth he would venture in his feet and pulled up pants around his ankles to the water's edge and sit on the very rock Inshae had carried him too. Every day, he had done this hoping and waiting to see her again, to thank her again.

Of course this didn't happen right away, it had been almost several years of waiting and watching the waters for hours on end in the morning. Until finally the mermaid revealed herself again, amused at the boy clearly as she brought herself upon the rocks in all her beauty laid down next to him. Perhaps she herself had been watching him and while the young lord nearly reaching seventeen was still captivated by her. She somewhat with him, and the two talked and gestured to each other for they could not understand each other.

It was from that point on that many lads ventured to the water's edge in hopes of seeing Inshae but she did not appear. The mermaids still frolicked about from time to time around the sailors but only one man could say he truly knew one, and that was the now Duke Edden himself over a decade later and still every chance he could ventured down to the water's edge to see the mermaid he loved. This revelation leading to the next as Goku learned that the lord's request had been for one that knew of the elder speech as it was assumed that most Mermaids used a form of it which was correct as the sorcerer assumed but from what he knew they used a variety of pitch in their voice. Their higher melodic voices were actually song as they carried words like the large whales who echoed across the oceans. Mermaids did the same underwater, or what one could assume as most mortals could not sing underwater like they.

"So your lord?" The sorcerer started. "He wishes for one who knows how to talk to mermaids?"

"That I assume lad that I assume. Now do yah plan on venturing down to the water's edge? Perhaps you might be a lucky lad?" He chuckled giving Goku a wink.

"Yes, but I not for the reason's that you might think…" Goku chuckled as he sat up from the chair.

"Eh?"

"I know Elder speech." He said with a grin to which the innkeeper gave him a quizzical stare. "In other words, I can probably talk to your mermaids."

A still weary former Inn keeper finally roused herself from sleep. "Gods…" She muttered raising her hand to her face rubbing the crusted sleep from her eyes before her eyes snapped open as she reached over to her shoulder where there was nothing. Looking down to it she saw no gash or blood. Like the wound hadn't even happened. "How?" She said touching her skin with slightly twinge with pain making her slightly wince. Though she recalled herself and could probably guess how it was, as a loud snore caught her attention. Just an arm's reach from her was Goku who was sprawled out like he had fallen there and said that's where he was going to sleep.

Sitting up she let out a long yawn stretching her arms up as she noted close by a new pair of clothes probably for her as they sat just feet from her neatly packed away they were probably for her. The notion of the clothes making her cringe as she knew just what had happened to the previous apparel she had worn and the state it had been left in until passing out. Picking up the rider cloak left by her companion to cover herself, at least trying to maintain some modesty she noticed a large tin bathtub alongside the wall. "An inn with its own bath?" She asked aloud walking over wondering just how this place a had bath.

She gasped as she looked in to spy it filled with water as well. "Oh my and its drawn as well?" The shift in her mood changed as she drew her hand to the water and noted it was still hot! A freshly drawn hot bath, now this was something! Dropping the cloak, she stepped inside the tin bath, shivering all over as the hot water surrounded her leg and slowly drew herself into the water. "Ahh this is nice." She moaned laying back in the water leaving just above her chin and up exposed. How long had it been since she had properly bathed? She wasn't entirely sure a month or two at least, but of course in the local streams and rivers but never in her own drawn hot bath in a tin tub. She couldn't have felt more at ease and warm it was nearly perfect save the occasional snore by Goku who was marvelously loud while sleeping. One could assume a bull was sleeping in the room when he gave off one of his loud snores.

Aside from that she was grateful for the moment all but forgetting her ruined clothing.

"Stop…. Running… I promised…" Goku mumbled in his sleep his arm flopping over on the ground as he breathed in deeply still thoroughly asleep.

"Goku pipe down would you…" Chi-Chi murmured as she let herself relax in the water.

"Stop…. Rianonna… I promised…" He muttered again, the name raising Chi-Chi's brow as she had never heard that name before. "They'll be safe… not with…." Goku snored again as he almost reached out in his sleep.

Curiosity had her as she looked over the side of the tub at Goku whose face now looked contorted. "Who will be safe?" Even if he was sleep talking, hell it was worth a shot.

"No… Falka!" Goku roared his head snapping up delirious half asleep or half-awake he fell back down to the floor.

A figure opened the door upon the yell, a gruff looking man with far too small clothing on. "Bloody early for-" His voice stopped as he spied the bathing Ox Queen for a second longer than he should have.

"Get! Out!" Roared the raven haired woman who reached for a stool that had been set by the tin tub. Her hand rearing back fully as her eyes narrowed, one hand covering her chest the other with great force holding up a chair by its leg.

The passed out sorcerer, awakened to flying foot stool and a loud crash as the door slammed shut just in time as the flying object hit the door with a crash.

"Pigs! All men are pigs!"

"I'm far from swine Chi. Now what are-" Goku should have noted beforehand that there was a second stool. Unfortunately for him… he didn't in time.

 **MB- I'm sure someone wondered why the chapter was dubbed this. I hope you enjoyed it for the next one should be more entertaining.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Ox and Water

**Chapter 5: Of Ox and Water**

 **A fun little chapter, finally clicked today when writing. The Aha! moment I hope you all like it and have figured out what this is based off of. R &R**

Wet sand padded, the simple noise of wet feet slapping down as a pair walked alongside the beach together though one having a large bump on the side of his head. His pant legs pulled up letting his orange leathers not get overly drenched in salty water. Wearing his ever pleasant grin his hands in his pockets as he talked up his walking companion as they walked together. Explaining the shifting tides and the location of this settlement that allowed for vast amounts of fishing but also its expansive trading in pearls from what he had gleamed from the locals. As a rare commodity for those inland and with experienced diving sailors that could scour the reefs for the proper locations to locate pearls, this place maintained a healthy trade and all but left alone by the warring states. Should this place be pillaged or razed the income lost would be far worse as a result, a fact he could note well enough by the fact of the normal peaceful nature of the inhabitants and lack of any real animosity between villagers that existed in other towns across the land.

Going on, the sorcerer explained all of the proper native ocean or water creatures that existed beneath the water's surface. While Mermaids were indeed a proper treat and generally an exceptional thing to bear witness too there were dozens of others that probably lurked outside and around the reefs. The most common and probably most notorious were the drowners. A terrible creation of evil and undead, where a human who had been murdered by either being killed by or with water and their bodies dumped by a water source edge would cause the soul inside to react violently and without a proper burial or eulogy the dead would rise as monsters becoming horrible fish men of sorts as their bodies bloated and skin stretched turning a pale blue or in grievous cases of brutality a drowned dead would come forth bearing an all-white skin or black. The violent nature of human deaths gave rise to these monsters, while some sailors could become drowners if they fell overboard that would generally only happen should the sailor curse those aboard or be cursed already. It was something that he had begun to explain more thoroughly to her as they had merely only met human barbarity there were all manner of beasts out there that lacked any real feeling of respect. Ghouls were another example, similar to drowners but instead their bodies were dumped and cursed out in the fields giving rise to terrible undead fiends that feasted on human remains or attacked living humans to feed themselves.

While most considered ghouls to be just a beast a fairly apt but foolish scholar gave credit to ghouls as such 'they are like carrion eating all manner of diseased and rotten flesh, they follow large armies and without ghouls the world would be rampant with far more diseases and epidemics were it not for ghouls "cleaning" up after all the messes.' A true enough statement but one that didn't need being told, as they might clean up undead bodies they often enough made fresh corpses when coming across villages or towns when they roamed behind armies.

Goku could of course have gone on forever about the nature of many beasts and how their rise was not as a result of some ghastly creation or nature but more so on humanity and its own foolishness that credited far more monsters than the ones that had inhabited this world before their arrival. "The only real threat that properly exists out here, that I would consider the most lethal would be the Zuegl or a rare Kayren. Both creatures are filled with powerful poisons that even with magic I could not cure. Though a zuegl commonly makes its nest in human sewer waste they have been known to exist outside and local tributaries and waterways."

Chi-Chi gave Goku a slight annoyed look. "You like filling my minds with information about monsters and creatures and make me worry about what lies beneath the blue waters instead of just enjoying them. I do appreciate that Goku… I really do." She muttered walking alongside him, wearing a short brown skirt and white shirt a far cry from her pristine clothes she looked no different than most common women, quite used to the attention and liking it just a bit. Not too many men paid her any attention save her usual companion who was still recovering from the oak stool she had hit him with.

"The world itself is dangerous but having knowledge about it doesn't make it any better or worse. Though I understand the latter part from what you said, but simply living in ignorance is not what I prefer." He reached up to catch her hand with his. "Shall I walk quietly along the beach then as a man wishing to woo you with the atmosphere?"

"Yes." Righting her frame, letting him take her hand. "I desire to just enjoy the atmosphere for once and be treated like a lady in waiting."

"Of course my lady." The sorcerer chuckled holding her hand as a man of the royal court would slightly raised above his own.

Biting at the edge of his nail a young man sat cross legged atop a rock. His features calm with his brown hair resting neatly cropped atop his head, his purple doublet and matching pants with a red lion stitched atop the breast and side of the trousers. His proper cap with white hairpin feather sat just to the side of him flipped upside down with all manner of treats inside. Fresh fruit, baked goods each one a tempting offer but left untouched for now. Looking across the water for some sign of disturbance or even shimmer of something appearing but of course it was as it always was. There was nothing, for nearly two weeks it had been nothing.

Biting off the tip of his nail he spat the offending piece to the ground and merely tightly gripped his trousers in his hand out of frustration and nerves. "Where is she?" He could only huff while angry his voice tremble slightly. Where was his precious girl, why hadn't she shown himself to him at least a little bit? Even if she didn't want to talk to him she could at least appear to calm his nerves. He would be happy with at least that, even if she was angry him for whatever reason it could be knowing she was safe was important for him.

Just seeing her before him made him so happy, although her inescapable beauty was a definite bonus to his happiness. Her blonde hair a brilliant gold that could shine in the sun, her well fit body and perfect proportions ah it just made him smile when she appeared. Her bountiful assets of her chest perfectly exposed to the world for she cared not for others who looked at her save her numerous sisters. While he had only seen glimpses of them they were far too untrusting or merely angry with his kind.

For so many years he had spent his time waiting just to have her reappear once was nothing like waiting a few weeks and not seeing her after the two had spent so much time together already and they had never parted on bad terms before.

"Dammit where are you, if just a sign to know where you are alright." He drew forth his legs and stretched them over the rocks as the waves bit and lapped at the area around him. "One more hour." That's all he gave himself now until he could return without irritating the others for his absence.

The sun slowly shifted around him, noting where his shadow now sat realizing that his hour had long since passed for the morning. Biting back a snort he moved to push himself up but heard the soft padded of sand and water behind him, "I know be gone with you!" He waved off one of the local knights behind him coming as usual to collect him from his morning activities.

"I have just arrived, to be cast aside after all you requested someone of my talents Lord Edden."

The voice startled him as he shifted his head back and looked upon two strangers, while he could be alarmed their attire said anything but threatening. A man dressed in orange and blue leathers with wild crazy spiked hair and another woman who had a pleasant visage but dressed like a normal peasant though he could not deny she held some level of charm. "Just who are you?" He shifted his position to sit now facing the two of them. "What did I request of a traveler and peasant that you claim? Speak!" His tone demanded like proper nobility.

"Introductions first lord." The man in orange said bowing, " I am called Goku and my lady here is known as Chi-Chi."

Curtseying politely, the former tavern owner stood before a man who looked more annoyed at their appearance than surprised.

Shifting a bit Edden cast a glance to the water before looking back at them, frustration evident as he took a full breath deeply. A slight grinding of his teeth before speaking. "Alright… now why are you here?"

"You requested someone of my talents, one who knows elder speech correct?" Goku gestured with his hands as he raised a brow giving the lord a surprised reaction for the slight hostility to his presence. "Or was I mistaken by that?"

"At a time I did, but not anymore now leave me be!" He snapped pointing them off.

"Well what do you require now if I may ask. I am a very capable individual."

Snorting, "Were my request simple I would have paid someone to take care of it."

"She hasn't come to visit in a while and you are wondering where she is? Perhaps a bit worried about her, fearing that some fate may have befallen your lovely mermaid?" Goku said grinning as the young man choked back his surprise only encouraging a pleased expression across Goku's face. "There are numerous water creatures that are a threat out in the waters, I'm sure being a man who visits the sea often you are well aware of all of them, real or imagined I'm sure you'd be more than concerned about her, if you would like I could tell you in great detail all about them, I was just doing the same thing with my companion as we came to find you? Would you like to know about the Zuegl or Kayren species, great prolific monsters that feast-"

"Stop! Enough enough! I see your point, perhaps you are capable if not mildly irritating for so easily guessing what was the problem and by knowing elder speech you are master of the magical arts as well as your own versed knowledge of monster species you're not a fool I see it plainly enough now." Relaxing his expression and a little embarrassment as he had been so easily figured out by someone who just happened upon him.

"He does that too much, sorry my lord but Goku here just loves to stick his nose in people's business!" Chi-Chi said giving the sorcerer a warning glare about pushing his boundaries.

He merely slid his hand around her shoulder and embraced her a bit closer to him. "That I do, but sometimes you get to experience and learn more when you press yourself into the opportunity." He leaned down to her ear, "Not quite now, there's a bit more than I suspect is going on here." He whispered as she merely shook her head. "Now please Duke, explain what is it that you now require."

"There is much too explain and little time to go into greater detail but I shall be upfront and please do not interrupt until I have finished." Clearing his throat and shifting the tight neck wrap to loosen up allowing him to speak more freeing without the tight restrictions of his attire getting in the way. "My beautiful Inshae has gone completely away and vanished without so much as a hint to me about it. Now you might just assume that she would be done with me and not reappear but I do not believe that little fact for she and I have spent far too much time together to simply believe that she would just swim away without so much as a goodbye in whatever means she could tell me. She's been displeased with me before and let me know it and also happy with me so if there were something that had caused a rift between us she would have made it obvious to me that I do not doubt. In addition to my waiting here I have sent some men who dive the rocky coasts in an attempt to find or see her, of course this is not known by more than few as I've promised quite the sum reward for some concrete proof that she is alright and while the men dive no one has seen a fin or hair of my Inshae who is a prized sight for many of the sailors here who scour the rocks outside here in search of the bountiful pearls who bring in much trading here. So I recently sent some of the best divers here to venture deeper, to find something anything about the mermaids and their sudden disappearance. " His fingers tapped together as he furrowed his brows.

"Do you have any idea what they found?"

Both arrivals shook their head.

"Nothing." He stated, "Not one thing, no bodies, no signs of struggle nothing where they are on occasion seen. I could accept there something transpiring but there was not one damn thing going on down there that can be explained to me. That was how everything was for nearly a month and I was left with the thought that they had all just vanished, but of course as you can guess that is not everything." Scratching the young stubble growing as he then shifted from his rock which had slowly begun to be encompassed by the growing sun.

"For the last two weeks' sailors have been dying, not something uncommon with their occupation but they have been eaten and not by anything that I can understand. What's left of their bodies has drifted alongside the shoreline have been torn apart by something most foul in the waters. I have not a clue what it could be and no more men will volunteer to go back to those depths to find out what it is so that we can properly deal with it." Rubbing the top of his forehead, he gave Goku a glance. "So now that you know all what do you say?"

"From what you say it clearly is a problem and while I'm no Witcher I'm certain I could determine what it is. My knowledge of many of these beasts is fairly wide but I can also say I might not because there are yet depths to the waters that I cannot say I know." Goku gave a sad smile. "But to figure that out I would need to go there… not a pleasing picture even for one like me."

"Goku… I swear I will throttle you if you even think about it." Chi-Chi growled her eyes giving him a harsh look to which he had to advert.

"Chi come now, I wouldn't be going down there with the intent of killing whatever it is, merely to see what it is. If I feel the need to leave than I shall merely create a small portal and escape to land." The sorcerer said as Chi-Chi drew her hands to her hips and he noticed a slight twitch of her brow and a small bead of sweat coming from his forehead.

"You really think that just because you're a sorcerer you are going to be able to just swim down there and just leave as simple as that?" Her right hand curled into a fist as she glared daggers at him. "That I'll just sit up here and be oh so calm knowing that you're down in the darkness with some monster that carves up people! You still owe me a promise and yet again you are throwing yourself into a fire!"

"Well it's not really a fire more of-" His belated attempt at humor while cute was not well thought out. He didn't react fast enough, most mortal men probably couldn't have as Chi-Chi's fist caught him square in the jaw knocking him off his feet and into the ground. Stars swirled around his eyes as the sorcerer got to enjoy a comfortable black curtain.

The mage groaned as he sat back up his head pounding and his jaw aching. "Chi… did you really need to hit me that hard?" He asked shifting grabbing his jaw making sure it wasn't broken.

"Your female friend already left, she knocked you out for a few minutes and took your money and went to the town." The lord's voice ringing in as he was back upon his rock as clouds had rolled in allowing him to sit atop his rock waiting for his beloved Mermaid. "So sorcerer, how does it feel to be beaten up by a woman?" He snickered clearly amused by the little show still.

"It hurts; God's I should be more careful with her. If she ever gets drunk and angry with me I will be a dead man." Goku stood up a bit wobbly, looking to where his coin purse sat and clearly it was gone, though the string tying it to him was still there. "Did she say anything else?" He asked the lord still trying to check his jaw, it felt broken but it was just the pain.

Chuckling Edden looked back at the sorcerer. "Just that when you woke up, that if you decided to go kill yourself let her know so she can buy a building here to live in." Reaching to his side he pulled up a small leather flask of water and took a drink. "Impressive company you keep is she half bull, I doubt any of my knights could have landed a finer blow."

"Ox… not a bull." Goku still groaning. "But enough of the little jokes tell me more about what you need…"

It took time but the foreigner learned of the lords needs and plans, fortunately in the night coming the tides would be out deep beyond the reefs and allow one to travel down into the coral outcroppings and hope to find some type of evidence as to what was going on. Of course he would not be providing any assistance he had been forced to no longer send out missions to search for his mermaid no matter his wishes. So since the sorcerer was not widely known yet he would be able to venture down to the depths and hopefully find something that most of the divers could not. Of course The shallow rocks were just the tip of the iceberg though as there existed a sheer cliff drop off that would only lead down to darkness and most men would not venture beyond this drop off point in daytime, at night it would be as black as night but for a sorcerer it would be less of a problem.

Of course there remained one minor problem for the sorcerer, his female companion was probably not interested in having him diving into black waters were something was eating people. Convincing her would probably be more difficult than what he was planning.

Sitting back in the town some time later Goku had finally found Chi-Chi who was enjoying herself a bit with his coin purse. Though the sorcerer was not worried about losing a few coins so long as it made her happy and less likely to hit him. She was eating fresh crab and cod pulled from the ocean that morning having fond memories of seafood she finally got the opportunity to enjoy so proper seafood in a long time. Though finally the Orange tunic sorcerer got down to talking with his traveling companion about issues that he felt needed to be addressed between the two of them.

"I'm not talking about it." She broke the crab leg in half and using her fork with dignity unlike others who noisily sucked down the crab in the open air table that she sat with. The seaside restaurant offering great deals on fresh seafood, as there was little else and while it might be considered delicacies in other locations here it was a common meal. A pleased expression came across her face her meal was delightfully tasty.

"Chi, it's just a question. One that you seem to avoid talking to me about whenever it comes up with you just putting your foot down and refusing to hear otherwise. Please at least humor me." Goku sat backwards in his chair giving himself ample ability to shoot backwards should the Ox queen decide to throw another hook at his face. His arms crossed across the front of the chair with his head resting atop his chin.

"No I don't have too, nor do I have to sit here at watch you nearly kill yourself again." Chi-Chi broke open another crab leg with her hands, others around her were using a hammers.

"Why does that concern you? We have traveled together and you are fairly aware of how much coin I have in addition to Nimbus who would allow you to ride her. You wouldn't really lose much if I died, in fact you stand to gain my small fortune." Attempting to placate her anger with a little fact as he tried to discern why she was so openly hostile to his actions.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Money doesn't mean that much too me. I've learned how to earn fair coin and keep some. Whether I had a few years to sit around on your little stash doesn't mean anything to me!" She snapped as the crushed exoskeleton fell from her palm to the ground.

"Is this because of your past? Are you afraid of losing someone?" He inquired scooting back ever slightly without taking his eyes off the woman eating her crab legs with anger.

"Maybe." Chi-Chi said drawing out a knife and cutting into her cod fillet. "Or maybe I don't like watching idiots kill themselves." Her eyes narrowed at Goku who looked at worn knife with a quick glance.

"I see then, but let me explain-"A growl came from the ox queen, she hated his explanations sometimes about things she didn't like. "I know, please just let me. Chi-Chi you're a person who understands loss just as well as anyone else, which I am familiar with as well but I don't feel that I should be avoidant of the possibility of loss but I should do everything I can to help benefit those around me. I see the struggles of life all around me and I'm not a fool I know that I will not change the world with my magic even no matter how much stronger I get. Because I accept my limitations and see only the option that I should do what I can to help those that I can because it would be the only right thing to do. I understand that my actions do not always bear fruit. Lily was a tragic example as you were there to see the results." The sorcerer looked away to the crowds of people who walked on by from the ships and docks. "I will have to live with that guilt because I know that she will kill someone all because I choose to believe myself that she was innocent."

"What if she does? You didn't know until it was too late, not like the pigs she would be killing at the place deserve any mercy you saw how they treated everyone. They even tried to steal from you and here you are defending that they don't deserve to be punished?"

Shaking his head, he looked back at her. "Maybe, but that person could be anyone. It could be someone's father, brother or husband. Do they deserve to be punished because of my actions?"

"People get hurt all the time, as long as you don't care about them why does it matter. People are killed all the time in wars and yet I don't see you preaching to soldiers to lay down their weapons and let it go." She cut another cut and placed it in her mouth her eyes casting a glare at her friend. "You also didn't have nearly any morality striking those swine that shot me in the shoulder with crossbow. You took little impulse to fight back against them and nearly beat them death."

Exhaling Goku nodded in slight defeat. "You're right about that I don't deny that. I lashed out as I was furious because I don't want to see you hurt because of me. You wouldn't have been placed in that position had it not been because of me so I defiantly reacted more…" He paused for a moment looking for the proper word. "aggressively than probably would have. However, I didn't kill any of them. I broke legs and arms and gave them painful wounds but they will recover in time if they get care and time to rest."

"You just assume that will happen though? What if they don't will you feel guilty if they end up dying that someone having fewer monsters on the roads will be bad?"

He nodded, "I won't I will admit that, but I gave them a slight chance and a choice when I asked them to drop their weapons and run. Had they not I will not feel bad in my manners, in the same way I dispatched those dwarves that fought me in front of your inn. I dealt with them in a similar manner in fact badly burning one as a lesson to him."

"So why all this great deal about saving people? Why do you have to be the one to do this, can't you just travel on and enjoy the road with me and not get muddled in all of these things?" Her voice slightly strained as she was biting back a slip of her emotion.

"Chi, you lost your father when you were younger didn't you?"

"Yes I was fourteen why?"

Frowning, "What would you have done or given to have him back?" He watched Chi-Chi set her utensils down on the table giving him a cold stare.

"It doesn't matter. He's dead I won't try and pretend he'll come back now. I've gotten over it." Her eyes were piercing into Goku's but he did not avert his gaze.

"Don't act like that. You are not that way."

"oh?" She said her voice becoming slightly sarcastic. "Oh mighty mage forgive me, I didn't know you knew how I felt about my dead family better than me!" she exclaimed with completely melodramatic as she bowed her head. "Oh great and wise sorcerer, why do I not know how I am supposed to damn feel!" Her tone becoming almost like ice as she clenched her hands together tightly making fists.

"I know it hurts. I saw how much back in the inn that morning. Please Chi don't act like this." The sorcerer's tone soft as he reached his hand out to place over hers which she did not attempt to stop. His grip smoothing over her wrist as he looked into her eyes watching the emotions flicker over them. "You push it down, and I won't ask you to bring it back but please if things could be different would you not want them to be?" His other hand came over and touched her other fist rubbing down gently as he pulled his frame back nimbly from his chair and came to her side looking at her eyes which looked away from his.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me. I won't ever judge you for it, just tell me one thing. The men who went down looking for the lord's mermaid. If they were fathers themselves would you want their sons and daughters to go through that?"

She didn't answer him she only slightly hung her head.

"If other's go down there which I'm sure more eventually will. Would you feel good or bad about knowing that I could be able to save their lives by going down there?" He slowly rubbed the top of her hands with his thumbs. "Chi please I know-"

"Just stop!" she choked out, obviously upset. "Why are you trying to guilt me into this. I don't want anyone to lose a father like I did but it doesn't mean I want to just loose yo-"She stopped herself from finishing but she had let it slip. Muttering a curse, she looked up at Goku's slight smiling face. "Happy now?"

"Why do you fear losing me? I can't mean that much too you already we've only been together a month."

She curled her fingers into her pants. "You're the only person outside of my dad who I have spent any real time with and well…" She trailed off looking away. "I like being with you most of time. Your fun, you know so much, you're a damn sorcerer and you take care of me. So ask me why I should be so happy just to watch you jump into the water and possibly never see you again and be okay with it?"

"I understand Chi, really I do." He rose up bringing her with him as he embraced her. The top of her head resting just in the crook of his neck as she drew her hands up around his back. "I wouldn't dare lose you either. You have made this journey fun to be on, you have a sharp wit and charm that I like. Plus, you are an amazing cook and Nimbus likes you which helps a lot." He laughed as she slightly chuckled into his leather vest. "Not to mention you are the only person whose ever knocked me out before I could react."

"I wasn't called the Ox Queen for nothing…" She said smiling.

"Indeed you were. Now Chi… please let me do this." He asked rubbing her back.

"On one condition…"

"Name it."

"You owe me dinner and wine."

The evening came far sooner for one than the other as the couple sat back in the tavern of the town center. Goku having spared no expense to making Chi-Chi pleased for the evening albeit with reservation as Chi-Chi had gotten fine vintage Charlene wine which she was spinning her second glass with slight enthusiasm. The dinner an ensemble barbeque and fresh pastries which caught the ire of many men and their wives as the sorcerer sat back with three trays of delicious food. The local owners having gotten music for the evening as three men played with lutes, flutes and a lyre for everyone's enjoyment. The noise while loud was still pleasing for many those that came to drink clapped and revealed in the festive mood as all manner of people gathered inside just to forget their troubles for the moment.

While sitting back with food well in hand the sorcerer focused his hearing in the crowd trying to catch up on the conversations that were clearly aimed at him. While he wasn't expecting violence he was always put on guard in the town's main drinking halls. The last time he had done so he had left in a rush after having foolishly complimented a man's wife who had taken a pass at him to earn the ire of her husband. The small brawl that erupted wasn't a pleasant thought as the mage had to use his abilities exposing himself as a practitioner of the arts where the local priesthood took heavy exception to one's like him and tried to rally a crowd to burn him to the stake for using the dark arts against the name of the holy fire. That wouldn't happen here as the lord of the land clearly ruled and probably didn't want his latest lackey to be taken to the stake even though that would be difficult.

"Hmmm" Chi-Chi laughed smiling her face flushed as she had reached her fourth glass leaving the poor sorcerer to equally regret his condition which he promised too. Which one of his Chi's he preferred at this moment was wither drunk or angry and both equally scared him. But combining the two made him shiver with fear. "Goku…" She giggled reaching around to grab a bit of toasted bread and beef. Her fingers dancing across the top of his shirt. "I have a request…" She said reaching her lips up to his ear.

"Yes?" He asked trying not to act as if it bothered him.

"Feed your Ox queen." She said spinning her chair around as her head laid across his lap and her feet kicked up on the table.

"Of course my lady. I had wondered why you had not asked earlier." His mock enthusiasm not noticed by the inebriated woman in his lap.

"Good boy. This makes your queen happy." She said smoothing her hand up his chest to the stairs of many others who noticed the odd stranger with a female figure's head somewhere in his lap and her feet on the table the rest of her body obscured as a finely figured hand smoothed sensually over his leather vest. "Well?" Her voice pouting as Goku took a breath trying desperately not to act embarrassed or distressed."

Pulling free the food he lowered down small bits with his fork and knife to which Chi-Chi gave out moans and groans of a woman in passion as she ate, her fingers twisting in Goku's vest.

"If I knew a fourth level illusion and sound illusion god I would love it right now…" He said to himself as he closed his eyes begging his cheeks to stop flushing and for his companion to stop acting like a woman of the night with her voice right now.

Though he could hear the sounds of jealous male laughter and mortification of women who more than a dozen openly pointed and eyed the completely poor sorcerer, but dutifully out of fear of the woman who was enjoying herself continued on his little charade praying to the gods there would be a distraction… a small meteor, a giant fire, or maybe a dragon? Yes he thought to himself yes, that would be enough.

"Sorcerer?" Chided a drunken voice as a hand reached up and cupped his chin.

He was really hoping for that dragon now. "Yes my lady?" He asked as he felt his head tilted down.

"More wine if you please?"

"Are you-"

"Questioning your queen really?" Her voice growing hard as Goku swallowed seeing her eyes narrow

"No my lady I just wanted to know how much?" Sweat lines began to form along the side of his neck.

"Ah… good. The whole bottle." She said as Goku could only merely kick himself as hard as he could mentally.

With great reluctance he grabbed the bottle and brought it to her lips to which she took great sips from tapping his chest as she signaled enough. Goku spied the bottle mortified it was still two thirds full.

"More food my good sorcerer." She purred drawing up one leg rather nimbly to trail her toe alongside his head to the eruption of laughter which she paid not the slightest mind.

"Lads… that lass what kind of string she has wrapped up right there." A man with a well-trimmed full mustache said holding up his mug of beer enjoying his fine drink as he sat back enjoying the played out comedy before him, his hair still there but obviously receding, not helped by his armor at times. Having been the blue knight from earlier on who had found the couple he had been relieved of duty with his two squires for the evening. His large frame clear as day by comparison and far better than any commoner for carrying around heavy plate routinely built up his strength and stamina greatly.

"Sir is that… well proper?" A younger man said next to him. Tyke as he known as with short brown hair and barely growing fuzz from his face sat by his teacher enjoying his own drink though not with as much practice as his mentor.

"All happens that happens, some men love lasses and some lasses love men." The older knight laughed. "And dispense with the sirs, out of arms I am Wills when not in colors."

"As you say Wills." The other squire said, a thick mass of black hair covered his head, having not the care or patience to cut his hair it was a minor annoyance to his mentor who dubbed him crow's nest.

The trio watched the spectacle play out before him, but the man at arms noted clearly that the man was indeed what the woman proclaimed no matter her state, as a sorcerer. He had noted the obvious abnormalities before as he had nearly flawless features that he could not see in the growing evening with his armor. His crazy hair and metal glove bore runes across it that hinted at the Elder practice.

"My lads and ladies of the evening!" An older man with graying but full head of hair said reaching the center. "As the moon will rise on the morrow let us bring out our celebration and dance for good fortune in the coming seas for the month!" The man's slightly aged features and slightly bent posture did not hide his still young attitude as he pushed aside tables and motioned for others to move them from the center creating a slightly spacious dancing floor that was littered with fresh straw a soft wood underneath. "Bring your lasses forth, and dance! Let the ladies of the sea hear our joy and come back to us again! Come on men make these women enjoy themselves or else we might not have the ladies of the sea return!" The old man yelled to the roars of the sailors who clinked mugs together and called out for more rounds of beer as many women blushing from all ages were lead to the dance floor. The band coming to the side getting free another lute to begin playing with greater fervor. Seven ladies made their way to the floor with husbands and lovers to begin dancing, their leather shoes and dresses beginning to move with purpose as although the women themselves believed in this age old ritual as well.

Wills and his squires sat back listening to the chorus of sailors begin to sing a praise to the sea as the band played away as the older man, the owner of the tavern made his way to the table in the back ignoring the sight of the woman as he looked square at the sorcerer. "Sir please, if we are to make the ladies of the water happy all women need to participate. Foreign or local or not." His smile genuine which his wrinkles blocked the obvious signals of please no mouthed from the captive man as the woman in his lap sat up a pout on his lips.

"Oh this will be good." Chuckled crow's nest watching as the woman jumped to her feet and grabbed the man's wrist and marched with his terrified face towards the dance floor.

"I kinda pity him" Tyke said not really envying the man.

"Quiet… don't ruin this." Wills chuckled as she pushed her way through the couples straight to the middle to the whistles and cheers of the sailors who caught calls were clearly missed. She raised her hand up to the man in orange who closed his eyes and twirled his fingers and snapped them at the woman taking her hand.

"Bet you she falls, she was barely able to walk straight two seconds ago." Crows nest said looking at Tyke who grimaced at that bet.

"Should I fall on the ground with my face and not to expect to get hurt as well, piss on that bet." The other squire said back.

With a plucking a strings and flurry from the flute the man and woman snapped together her dress flaring back as he leaned back with her. Taking a step forward, the woman leaned back like she would fall but held herself as her hair touched the ground. Spinning her up, he twirled her around her hand rising above his head as she kept in rhythm. The pair stepping back and together at pace reaching to encircle arms and spin once, twice, three times quickly backing away as she hit just the edge of the floor and then spun into the man's waist perfectly drawing up one leg from his thigh hooking it in as he swooped around her back with one arm and let her drape backwards her leg rising just around his waist as her head nearly touched the ground but did not.

The others watching and participating could only step back in awe as they moved with near unison as the man in orange pulled her up and they swung back out her legs kicking upwards from side to side. His hands clapping with her heels as she stomped backwards pulling her foot to her thigh and fell into his arms as he flung her up just above his head and landed down on the ground before in full swing kicking off again repeating the entire routine.

"Well it looks like you owe me something." Wills said grinning as he scratched his neck.

"What?" the youth stated.

"You bet me she would fall, she clearly didn't."

"I was talking to Tykes not to you sir!"

"You didn't specify lad, and you are not going to bow out of your word I hope?" The senior night looked with amusement as the squire could only hang his head. "don't be too hard lad, it's a lesson on-"

"You pig sty son of a bitch you grouped me?" Wills head shifted back as the woman who was dancing looked back fuming at a drunken fool who had clearly grabbed a full handful of the lady's rear. "You are not allowed to touch the Ox Queen!" She roared and before the man in orange reacted he had been blasted upwards with an uppercut one man had felt earlier.

The man in orange went over to her but clearly stopped as she was glaring at him, the band stopped as the others dragged the unconscious idiot back a step out of her wrath. "Now listen here all of you dirty bastards!" She yelled taking a step forward towards the sorcerer who couldn't hope to move. "You see this man! This one?" She pointed at him, "None of you can ever touch me! Only he can touch me! Got it?" She roared her vein pulsing with rage as she grabbed the man in orange's ear. "Good now I'm going to bed now with him and don't you fuckers dare bother me!" She said yanking the poor sorcerer by the ear outside breaking up the festivities to the grumbles of others who spat on the man who had ruined a good evening.

"So sir… has this-"

"No, I Have never seen anything like this Tykes. But I'll be sure not to forget that woman, did you see how fast that punch was… gods you'd have to be a bloody witcher to dodge her."

 **R &R MB**


	6. Chapter 6: Drunken Passion

**Chapter 6: Drunken passion**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay, as I am now to say that after 10 long years I am now single. My heart broken and leaving me with questions that will never be answered. My Love having been for nothing now as I am just no longer good enough. *sigh* I'm looking for any beta readers and anyone interested in helping me mend a shattered heart.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my memories and giving me some light as I hope you enjoy it. I really do because its the only thing I can do right now a days...**

 **Also 18+ below. I warn you now.**

Having been tossed inside the room with his ear he wondered what he had done so wrong to deserve this treatment. The sorcerer couldn't manage a proper answer as he got to his feet wondering just what else he would be put through tonight. Rubbing his ear which felt rather numb.

"Pigs… there all pigs." Grumbled the angry drunken Ox queen. Her eyes looked heavy and her steps slightly wobbled but she kept her movements as she had closed the door all but ignoring the few souls that had been in the inn. Returning here she began to disrobe exposing herself nonchalantly to her companion without a second thought as she stopped walking across the slightly dusty wooden floor towards the tin bath to look at the sorcerer who was doing his best to avoid eye contact. "They are…. Jealous right?"

Coughing as he tried to find exactly what he should say Goku merely nodded. "Of course, they were absolutely." He would just have to bite back his tongue on this until he found a way out of this situation properly. He knew he could cast a variety of spells on her but he also had to think about the effect of doing that on her. If she remembered any of it oh boy he would pay for it, paralyzing spells were incredibly uncomfortable and aggravating to be placed in and attempting to put her to sleep would only work if she was close to being able to fall asleep. Nope for now he would have to bare whatever she would bring out until she got to a point where she got tired. Adjusting the collar of his blue shirt underneath this orange vest as to look busy while Chi-Chi strode up to him.

"I have a request!" She announced as she pointed her finger upright, she could feel her red cheeks but couldn't care less about whether she was intoxicated or not. No, twice now someone had tried to make advances towards her and the only person that she had up until this point that even mattered slightly did not. She pouted her lips as she leaned up to wrap her arms around Goku's neck, all but leaning forward into the mage.

She felt hands slip down to her waist holding her and she gave him a full smile which all but made the man in her arms face turn slightly red and adverting his gaze only slightly from her to the side. Pressing herself forwards shoving her chest forwards all but pressed up against the sorcerer's her plump breasts exposed via the loosened ties which had let the shirts shoulders fall around more loose to her arms. Unfurling outwards she looked up at him her eyes searching for his.

"Look at… me." Her tone softening as he looked at her. She smiled more drawing her hand up from his neck to his face running over his forehead and moving through his thick mass of spikey hair. "Do you like me?"

Unable to remember their conversation from earlier the Ox queen still held up by strong hands felt herself pulled close. "Of course." Softly his words went into her ear.

"Then kiss me." She looked up and puckered her lips.

"Chi… this is a bit."

Eyes slanted upwards, "Are you… saying I'm not… good enuff!" Her hands tightened one in his hair and the other around his neck as she could smell sweat, it was intense and male. Taking in a breath she pressed forwards her legs pushing the man back against the wall with a small thud trapping him. _How dare he?_ _Am I not the woman he called pretty? The one who owes so much too and he won't even kiss me?_ Her mind hardened as she pushed face up towards him.

"I didn't say that, I just-"

He was talking again,she made him stop as she kissed him. Her small lips pressed into his and she felt strange, there was no soft lips… She was pushed back slightly. Letting go she wiped her lips and took a step away from him. "Gods… what kind of kiss… blegh!" Chi-Chi gagged as she spat out some foul taste. "Did I kiss a…a… lizard?" She coughed as she spat on the floor there was something revolting about what she had just done. Why shouldn't that have been a good kiss? Is he playing a trick on me? She looked back at Goku who looked slightly worried at her but as she did she noticed his fingers dancing at his side. Oh ho he is? Her fists tightened at her sides.

That was just a perfect thought, her sorcerer and the one man who she actually had some sort of feelings for was deliberately sabotaging this. Trying to wrap her mind around why? Pushing away her advances and now this?

"So I get it! You make your lips unappealing why is that!? Why won't you just let me have this!" She cried out jumping back at him grabbing his leather vest tightly. Her eyes watered up with tears but were filled with rage. "You don't ever look at other women and you hold me close and when I reach out like this you just reject me? What is it, do you not want to lower yourself to a poor innkeeper you bastard!" She roared pulling back her fist but it was caught deftly before the deathblow was thrown.

"Please calm down, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Then kiss me and mean it!" She demanded as she wrenched her hand free and grabbed his face and kissed him. This time she was not revolted, no she didn't feel or taste that… whatever it was. She just held him close as she let her lips fumble over his which responded to hers but did not move with her zeal.

"Was that so bad?" Her question as she pulled back letting go as she watched emotions flicker over the sorcerer's face.

"It wasn't. No Chi it certainly wasn't… sorry about earlier." He said his face shifting to soft smile.

She collapsed more into his chest her arms wrapping around his back, "Why are you so difficult…" She sighed, while happy frustration was still there. Why couldn't she just have a good moment with him, he always seemed to ruin it. His self-righteousness never ceasing even when just with her, tonight she got drunk and wanted to be a woman and her friend was being a complete jackass when it came about to doing it.

"Chi…" He whispered as his arms came around her, one running from the top of her head down her hair and down to her back. "There are just things one cannot just jump into."

Oh that was rich wasn't it? She clenched her fists in his vest, "Kissing me is a problem, diving into a sea of dark monsters... that isn't." The pain in her voice clear as she was being almost rejected.

"I didn't mean it like that." His voice a bit hurt at her words as she felt him tense up. The hairs rising in tension upwards or anxiety as she remained cradled against him.

"Well how the hell is it supposed to make me feel?" Taking a moment to steady her breathing and calm herself but making little progress.

She got no answer but she just felt his embrace her closer, tighter as his head rested atop hers as she kept hers tucked into his. The air in the room still not one she could completely consider pleasant. A little whine or not she wanted something tonight, where that left her she wasn't sure but the dunce she was holding seemed unwilling or unable to give her what she wanted. So many nights she had spent in his warm embrace, his warm breath tickling her ear, his joyful laughter that made her smile. All of the nice things about him made her feel good, made her want him to be more than just friends for once.

His hand drew up to her chin and tipped her face upwards, his thumb running over the tip of her chin, "I want you to feel like this." This time he leaned down and caught her lips, unlike before he guided her lips drawing forth her own as her tongue and his own met and danced together. Tasting feeling everything about each other, Chi-Chi tasted sweet honey as she explored his mouth, sharp canines felt dull over her lips as she kissed him as a tongue slipped into her mouth and took everything from her for just a few moments. That is what she wanted! She could feel her body growing hotter, her stomach tightening and her eyes now vividly gazing upwards into a pair of dark onyx eyes that seemed to be all consuming.

She was still panting slightly her cheeks flushed, never had she been kissed like that. It was a great feeling and she wanted more of it and perhaps he did too. She drew in a breath as Goku's hand swept into hair and she to his returning the passionate kiss from earlier. She clutched at his shirt tugging at the leather while he drew down her top and pulled it down coiling around her elbows as her generous chest was released. His fingers twisted and swirled in her raven locks that draped now all over his arms, the mass of hair touching just below his elbow as she was leaned backwards. The force and desire of his heated exchange making the excitement build her body growing warmer still as she moaned into his mouth openly telling him she liked what she had.

"No fair…" She pouted pulling back as Goku chuckled and with a fluid movement pulled free the top of his shirt and she could only sit back and drink in what she was being served. Eyeing over the sorcerer's figure made her mouth grow dryer and her legs just a little itchy as an unfamiliar feeling of wetness began to form between her thighs. His body which she had seen many times, now was beating faster, she could see the firm tone of light brown and each simple flex of his pectorals. He lacked any real body fat but was not sheer muscle, the frame built to be strong and agile which held a grace that seemed to make her only swoon further.

Reaching out her hand she drew over his chest, her nails skimming just over his flesh that still held its intense heat that she made her tongue delve out to lick her lips and raising a wish to lick the salty flesh before her. How would this delicious man taste, a thought that made her grin but interrupted as he drew her into him, her form cradled just in line with his own. The frame of her body fitting well as the tips of her breasts pressed into Goku's own hardening her pert flesh as she could only feel her growing arousal for him increasing by the second.

Her hand trailed up from his chest to his neck brushing through his wild mane briefly to hold his cheek which held a deep smile which she could only tell herself made him all the more handsome. She loved his smiling face and not the ones that he did to force a reaction but a genuine smile it made his face frame perfect and it was only here and now she could enjoy it with all its splendor. "I love your smile." She admitted openly in a soft voice which made a soft chuckle rumble out from the sorcerer's chest. Making her body shiver as the feeling ran through her.

"I love yours as well Chi." He said his voice dropping lower to a huskier tone, his lips moving to the side of her cheek planting feather kisses across her flesh as he dipped down from her neck and went lower alongside her neck with gentle nips and flicks of his tongue.

Chi-Chi groaned as she let his mouth do wonders for her pleasure as it made a trail of fire spread slowly across her. Her hand wound behind his neck clutching him as if she were drowning and he was the only thing to grasp onto. It was growing intensity as she felt her cheeks fully red letting her eyes close and lean into his neck and give him a fair treatment her soft pink lips kissing his neck causing his body to rumble upwards almost purring in approval as she nipped feeling slight jumps from him. _So he likes a little teeth?_

Smiling down she drew her small teeth to bite down on his neck, not hard but a nice love bite which made Goku jerk slightly his mouth groaning into her neck. Emboldened further she raked her teeth down and her nails slowly dragging leaving red welts across his back that made the mage shudder as he moved to clutch her body shaking with the effects. Giddy with her experience she took it only the next step she bit hard as her nails dug into his flesh. His mouth opening into a caught gasp his trembling fingers danced alongside her waist as he buckling from the sensation and slowly crumpled to the floor with her still with more enthusiasm biting into him purring as she could only hear his choked gasps of pleasure.

Chi-Chi pushed him to his back as the mage became like putty in her hands leaving her bunched up dress alongside her hips as she sat straddling his waist, the panting man laid back his eyes filled with lust as he looked up at her own. Mischievously smiling she drew up her finger to her mouth biting just at the tip of her nail laughing like a succubus. Devilish, pretty, and damn sexy, that's what she knew she saw in his eyes the gaze one that made her passions only fuel further, this man beneath her touch seemed waiting almost crying out for her to touch him like a beast. Drag her teeth and nails making him cry out in pleasure, she smoothed a hand down across his chest still keeping her eyes looking quite wicked but she could feel him only pause his breath as she touched him.

"Chi…" He panted as she dragged a finger nail between his chest making him hiss in pleasure. "Keep this up… I can't promise…" His chest arched upwards as she drew herself down her hand raking down his chest as she placed her chest atop his own her breasts pressed against his making her shiver as the heat drew out into her.

"Now, now my Sorcerer. You are mine tonight." She flashed him a grin and she watched his eyes flare brightly seeing just a deep residual flash of yellow light inside them as if a fire was being stoked inside. Caught completely by his gaze she couldn't draw herself from it as his eyes began to grow more and more swallowing all of her sight to just nothing but his eyes that raged completely a burning lust and fire that was all for her.

"I… warned you." He breathed out in a low husky threat.

Licking her lips with desire she could only imagine what he would do to her, reaching up to hold his head in her hands her chest rolling up his own pressing her as flush as possible to draw out that glorious heat from him. Her legs rubbing alongside the ones that flexed and tensed. Clearly holding himself back, restraining himself every little bit. But no she was not going to be denied, she wanted his passion, she wanted him and if he was holding back she would draw it out from him! Crushing her lips against his she moaned into him as her tongue darted out against his lips begging him to open up to her invitation. Her eyes shutting as she felt his lip quiver but relent and she took his bottom lip in her teeth pulling back like an animal laughing in a sensual tone that broke the last vestiges of control from the mage.

Goku could bear it no longer, he had been proper a gentlemen and an intimate friend but she gave him what no other woman had at that moment. Desire, passion, and the feelings of lust that washed through him, he didn't like admitting he liked the rough stuff, a product of his heritage and a feral lover had been a rare treat and certainly not one that was as beautiful as this. He had tried to contain his beast inside him, the monster inside that wanted to rip her clothes to the ground. Claim her mouth and body like an animal making her scream out his name in unbridled passion as he drove himself inside her until the cock crowed into the morning hours and even then he didn't want it to end. _I give you all but one thing Chi… please accept it._ His mind thought in a final moment of his normal clarity before it hit him and his arms wrapped around the female clutching her body. His fingers pressed into her skin tightly as if trying to melt her to him but not enough to cause her pain.

Her pulse was beating against his own, her panting breathes and gasps of pleasure in his ear, and the growing wetness became an aroma that drove him wild. Her scent which had been one he had enjoyed before became an intoxication of female virility, a woman in passion that cried out for a man to give her everything and this mage found himself in that honored position as he growled like an animal against her neck feeling her shudder with anticipation. Weaving his fingers up and through her hair, the silken strands of moonlight fell over each and every single digit. Marveling at its texture and volume as he loved almost every single inch of his woman, sure other women held a greater flair or color but never did one shine with such raven locks that rained all around them without the whispers of magic enhancing their allure. She was a pure woman and currently everything about her had driven him wild to make his woman know that he wanted everything about her right and now.

My woman?

Pulling her chin to his she felt his lips crash against hers as he drew up her into his lap, she wrapped her arms around neck pulling herself tighter as her legs jerked up and around his waist. Her pelvis grinding tightly against his pants, begging aching for him to take what she offered and more. Feeling her body cry out Goku could only devour her mouth letting her moan as his tongue swept past her own lips and into her own tasting her sweet lips and essence that made him wish to stop time just for a few years and remain like this. Her voice panted yes calling out the monster inside to victory, as his fingers drew electricity along her flesh causing a raging storm to fill her stomach.

Arching forwards, she offered him everything, that she had to give him. "Goku." She moaned against him breaking their heated kiss to breathe before swallowing air as he pushed to her back, making her body light up with sensations of fire as he now dominated her. She had liked being atop him and feeling him squirm but as she held tight to him she knew this would be even sweeter. She wanted to be claimed, to feel him devour her like she did to him. Her body was beginning to sweat and her core was beginning to drench through her underwear as a hard male body grinded atop her while hungry lips battled together.

Breaking back for a moment to let her breathe one more, he looked down at her, the raven haired ox queen who was splayed out before him, her body all but exposed save her dress bunched around her hips. His hand planted to the side as he let his eyes just stare at her body. The heaving of her breasts that begged out for him to touch them, the sweat that ran down the nape of her neck that needed to be licked clean and the moisture of her legs that made him nearly mad. He wanted to feel her everywhere as he could not bear to leave her willing body fully stated and his own curiosity.

With a predatory growl he tore free her clothes and with a flip of his free hand removed his pants from around his waist. Both barring their bodies completely to one another only making each other hungry for what would come. Pressing his weight down splitting her legs the sorcerer pressed himself down to the floor dominating her. Claiming her as his and his own, he was an alpha male and she would be his from now on. Though he might regret his actions here and now, those thoughts had long begun to little more than a whisper, he would live for the today and the now for the morrow for who knows what would come.

His hands weaved through her own as he drank in her aroma as his nose breathed in everything about her, the racing pulse called out to his senses and he dipped his lips to her neck smoothing them down over her collar to her neck feeling each thump of her heart as his tongue licked across her bare flesh. Her skin salty but sweet, perhaps indulging in his fruit based bath soaps that he had never used. The taste of strawberries danced over the tip of his tongue as he loved such natural fragrance mixed with her own heavy arousal that grew in intensity.

Chi-Chi could only moan and groan as she wished to just be taken by the man above her but no he was enjoying himself too much to be pushed to go any faster despite her soft voice. His kissable lips just danced out of her sight, leaving her with his ear and unruly crowd of spiky hair. Swallowing hard earn a low purr of approval as he could feel her growing anticipation her fingers delved into his hair tightly fisting into his spikes that tickled her neck each tip like a tease across her flesh. "Please…" She breathed her voice begging out to the man atop her. "Kiss me." She swallowed again as he pulled back her hair with a tug exposing the neck where he dragged his teeth up and along the underside of her neck skipping up to her chin. Remaining just an inch above hers, no matter her strength she could not move as he held her firm.

"Please" She cried out. "Kiss me!" his lips met hers again with the same fiery passion from their last kiss. All consuming all desiring to have her and she tasted him and loved it. He was a definitely honey as she licked across the tops of his teeth and wrapped around his tongue which swirled with her. She was being kissed truly as sure she had been kissed by other men before but few and none of them kissed her with such brazen passion and desire. It wasn't enticement for her it was a desire to know everything about her that she was and it only made her want his lips more. Bucking her hips slightly she hooked her legs alongside his waist but unable to wrap around his waist but she grinded hard her warm sex against the growing male length that pressed against her belly. Gripping tighter she dug her nails into him making him shudder.

Breaking back to breathe the hungry man could only grin as she whimpered her soft whine crying back for his lips. If he were lesser, he might have but he knew what needed to be done a woman was a delicate thing and she needed to be ready and if this might be their only time together he wanted her to make sure it would be unforgettable. Dropping to her neck he left to drag his heated skin across her skin making her reveal in his touch. His mouth finding her breasts and latched to her aching nipple with tongue and teeth grinding and swirling over it.

So distracted by his mouth she did not notice until his fingers had reached her cleft and began a torturous rhythm of pumping and drawing his finger up and over her bud of pleasure making her squirm. Her body clenched at the intruders but she relaxed making an unabashed cry as she grasped tightly at Goku's shoulders trying to push him back from her body but she could not fight him as the feeling grew too intense.

"More!" Her lips choked up involuntarily as his fingers drew back earning a gentle purr from her mage as she watched his head go further lower between her legs her feeble attempts to stop him only made him chuckle and she easily relented trying to no longer clutch her legs together. Watching his tongue draw out slowly and lap at his bottom lip giving her clear intention of what would come making the frazzled Inn owner heat at the insinuated gesture.

"Then you shall have more." His words making her shiver as he spoke against her spread folds tickling her with his hot breath. Making her own hitch as a tongue lathed over her clit and continued as she bucked her hips out of control until it stopped and dropped inside her making her cries of pleasure grow in intensity as she felt him taste all of her.

He wanted to know everything about her body so that should one day they be gone that he would forever remember her by, passion, need and desire fell over his tongue he devoured the banquet before him with greater gusto than her own cooking.

Chi-Chi had lost her self-control as the sorcerer drank her essence her hips shoving upwards into his mouth inviting him to do more and give her ecstasy. Her mind overloaded by the sheer pleasure, something that she had never experienced even close too, her hand cupped her own breast as the other fisted tight into Goku's mane trying to pull him free as the pleasure was too intense for the poor women and she feared how much she could take.

The sorcerer growled slightly as his free hand pressed her stomach back down to the floor, she was making his enjoyment slightly less so as she fitted to struggle against the avalanche of pleasure as he felt out her pleasured spots he knew just what to do next with a driving need to feel her writhe he thrust two fingers inside finding their mark as his mouth drew to kiss and lick the insides of her tender thigh.

A banshee could have not done any better as the scream tore free from her lips as her climax hit her like a tidal wave ripping beyond the walls of the inn and into the open air via the open fire pit echoing all across the town. Unaware as her sorcerer had now moved his lips to her folds once again to lap and drink her juices like she was water in a desert before in fluid motion moved upwards his body aching, his loins tight and straining his control as Chi-Chi still caught in her haze of her orgasm felt his surge forwards filling her up to her womb causing her head to fall back in a horse gasp as her lungs had barely breathed as a second orgasm from Goku's massive length drove her to a second leaving her to only wrap her limbs tight around the mage her nails dug into his flesh her legs locked tight in a death grip around his hips.

If death could have claimed him, he would have welcomed it here and now as he felt himself fill up the Ox queen. So long it had been since he had felt such pleasure and even compared to those before him none were as perfect as she felt in his life. He had to have her now, and only her to claim her, marry her, mate her! He had to consume everything about her as he attempted to feel just a bit of heaven for himself for the briefest of moments.

Her nails raked down his back leaving heavy red welts some drawing blood as she gripped onto him so tight her lips biting down onto his shoulder to alleviate the maddening pleasure but her actions were futile as the heavy male thrust into her wildly as her actions only drove him further.

His legs locked up, the tendons in his neck strained as a guttural roar tore from his lips deafening Chi-Chi's banshee's cry with such intensity one could confuse his voice for a beast that he was just now. His body sparked and tingled as he felt himself spill forth joining Chi-Chi's body into another bliss filled moment.

Goku's head pillowed against the soft bosom resting just enough with her ample fleshy mounds as he panted. Both lost their grip upon one another as both could only pant deeply and heavily.

The smile gracing her lips was only felt more as she looked as his bright face. "Was that so bad now?" She said her fingers aimlessly dancing through his hair.

He laughed heartily making his female friend only shiver with his voice. "No, I don't think it was… But remember when I warned you?" He asked scooping her up and into the air her legs hanging around his as he still remained buried within her.

She grinned as she pulled him closer to sear his lips with a kiss. "I do…" She purred watching a flash of yellow in his eyes flicker there for just a moment

"Then you shall have more… until the cock crows."

 **R &R please**

 **MB**


	7. Chapter 7: Angel's and Monsters Dwell

**Chapter 7: Where Angel's and Monster's dwell**

 **A/N: A good chapter, plus one of your favorite endings... Cliffy oh the type of cliffy that makes you go! "MB you are such a tease making me wait for the next chapter!" But am I joking? Now you'll just have to go and find out now won't you?**

 **Also some big hints about someone, can you guess what it is lets see if you catch on or not I'm not gonna tell you what they are.**

Dawn swept up from the east over the town of Edden many residents finding themselves a bit warier than normal, as sleep was found to be difficult to come by in proximity to the inn. As the rooster outside crowed to show the rising sun and greet the day there was a only one pair that found themselves in bliss of the start of a fresh new day.

Inside one small room laid Goku and Chi-Chi, the all night marathon having finally come to end as a deep smile rested over the sorcerer's face while in comparison to his female companion who had trouble moving her limbs. Her body strewn over top his in a haphazard fashion, her raven black hair flowed all over the place like a small blanket covering her back and most of the mages chest that she rested atop of.

A slightly frazzled mind trying to put what she had done into perspective the night before. She had gotten drunk… again, why did she think that was a good idea? A slight pain of a hangover hit her as she tried to think just how much she had. _Enough I guess._ Her mind groaned unable to keep a thought without making her head hurt. Of course she had let herself go, but she couldn't stop herself around her handsome companion. His allure was always there and she held herself back from getting too attached but that was impossible. He was too good of a man to just pretend that she didn't want him and right now she wasn't sure if she could ever hope to let him go.

The searing furnace that pressed against her skin kept her body so warm even in the cold night. Her plump bosom still pressed against Goku's own chest which almost made her skin feel like sweating, her nipples were still erect and shoved against him as she noted fairly acutely that her mage was still imbedded deep inside her womb. _God's the stamina he has!_ Not once did he even seem to tire, her stomach begging to set afire with all the devious pleasures she had felt as she had been ravaged. He had been an absolute animal but never rough enough to hurt her… well not too badly. She had a few nicks and bites here and there but complaining about the small stuff was minimal as she knew how much she had scratched and bit him in return, each action rewarding her with even more approval and greater lust from him.

Feeling herself held up and pinned against the wall leaving her to only gaze down at yellow eyes that looked at hers… _wait… his eyes aren't yellow. There black._ She had looked enough into the sorcerer's eyes to know what shade they were but last night they were yellow. She had stared long and hard into them not realizing its significance as she was far too 'involved with him to stop. _What does it matter though, probably some magic thing that he has_? What difference did it make anyhow he had shown his affection for her and she him. Why make a big deal out of it since last night had been complete heaven for her.

She had never felt so wanted, needed, or cherished than ever before and all it took was a powerful eccentric mage from another land to do that for her. _I should probably sleep it was a long night._ Her mind giggling as she let her head rest alongside the crook of Goku's neck and closed her eyes with a matching smile of the man she slept forming on her lips.

"Pardon, but the Lord is outside and waiting for you!" A voice came as a knock hit across the wooden door.

 _Come on… let me just sleep a bit._ Groaned the female as she hadn't even blinked yet and now someone was making noise.

"Sir did you hear me?" The voice knocked again as the handle was being jingled. Someone was going to get an eyeful of a nude woman and sorcerer one which was completely asleep and the other was too tired to even speak even if she had a voice because it had been lost hours ago crying out in ecstasy.

The door opened up revealing the innkeeper who had heavy bags under his eyes still trying to rub some feeling into them as he took a step inside before he caught sight of a naked female rear and toned male legs on the floor. "AH! Pardons sir and lady but the-"

"Get! Out!" Roared a thick male voice as a pair of yellow eyes opened up from the sorcerer shocking the innkeeper and his female who still lay limp atop him.

"The lord deman-"He was cut off watching the blazing yellow eyes now fix upon him. A snarl on his face as he sat up taking his woman with him who still lay limp in his lap. He was caught in fear or more so terror knowing that this was not a normal man.

"Out!" Roared Goku again his voice thick and heavy and guttural as he drew back taking a breath of air, his cheeks puffing up as a wisp of smoke exited his nose. Before snapping back open a ball of fire shot outwards at the man dumb human was ruining his morning, it had been so long since he had a night like this and now the stupid human came out to tell him that the lord needed him. Of course he did, who else was he going to send down to find that dumb infatuation of a mermaid that would probably want little to do with him!

The fireball sparked high over the man's head making him yelp holding up his baggy pants and scamper out of the room as the smell of burning wood filled the air but no fire remained. The innkeeper would have to tell the lord of the land to wait… something he was not interested in doing but going back to a mage who spat fire was not at all entertaining either.

Chi-Chi grunted as Goku moved to sit up her voice not working as she tried to tell him calm down. She had felt the heat and watched in disbelief as her once normally calm and pleasant friend about shot a ball of fire into the face of someone else. Clearly he was frustrated too. But she didn't have the strength to move but her sorcerer growled standing up on his feet not letting himself be removed from her but his eyes looked at hers and he saw concern, that bright yellow glow still there as she saw his face soften and he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about that Chi." He nuzzled and kissed her cheek, the soft kiss making her blush and her breathing hitch. How he wanted to spend a few more hours with her in peace he had found himself enjoying her body and passion more than ever last night as he had let himself go completely. It was so intense and fulfilling but he felt so much better, so much stress and tension had melted away until this morning well until it had been spoiled.

"Sleep…." Cracked the Ox queen's voice earning a healthy chuckle as he nodded taking her to the bed laying her down across it. Falling backwards her head hitting the pillow but as she thumped backwards she felt a burning heat building in her stomach as Goku was still atop her. That face and his heat were touching her again, memories and images of a short while ago made her blush as she felt everything about last night hit her again. Even if she was sober now she would probably more than willingly throw herself at him again and again.

The darkening of her cheeks must have been too obvious as she noticed those yellow eyes looking down at her and a grin on his lips. She looked away trying to hide her mild embarrassment but as the body heat drew atop her again and his hot breath tickled her neck she looked back.

"Are you sure you want sleep? I can smell something telling me otherwise."

She was busted now, just what could he not do? He could smell her arousal and probably more. She had to stop him though she was still tired, nodding her head but she saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips. _Ooh no…_

"don't worry Chi… I'll take care of everything you just enjoy yourself." He purred leaning down to kiss her again flush on the lips and once again he claimed her. He didn't care if some noble was waiting on him, he was pleasing his? Well what was she now to him, his woman? Lover? Friend? He had to push such thoughts away as he just wanted her and only her right now.

Chi-Chi's eyes rolled back into her head a deeply lewd smile on her face as she was left under the furs and blankets after another mind numbing session with Goku. Although brief the intensity was overbearing for the poor girl and had all but fallen into a deep unconsciousness

"Rest well, I have business and don't worry no one shall bother you." Smiling he found a stray hair that had fallen to the ground, his acute eyes noting the raven strand even in a slightly dim room with dirty floors. Pulling it up to his lips he breathed on it eliciting a small chant before placing it on the wall a flash of green spread from where the hair touched the wall before fading just as it had appeared. He had made a barrier for her, one that could not be accessed until she left the room or he dispelled it. So long as the hair remained attached to the wall no one would be able until she crossed the threshold and lifted the spell. Allowing her some much needed rest after all she was merely a human girl and not like him at all.

His body while tired was rejuvenated he had never felt so good in a long time. There was nothing that he could not do right now, he dressed himself halfway deciding not to bother with his top, for he would probably not be needing it and it was more time that he had to keep the lord waiting for him. Dressed only in his orange pants and deep blue leather boots he moved to leave the room looking back at the look of pleasure on Chi-Chi's lips as she slept it made him smile. "Sleep well my little source. I will want more of you later…" He chuckled as he stepped outside the door closing it behind him letting the barrier and seal for her be complete.

Ignoring the glares of sleep deprived men and women he strode outside completely satisfied and confident in himself. The sun greeting his vision but he did not even shift to block his eyes from the brilliant shine as he found himself immediately beset upon as two large knights and their squires straightened themselves out. The men from the previous night Wills, tyke and Crows Nest were with their man at arms. Their mentor in his full plate while they were in chainmail bearing his colors. Off to the other side was another knight and his two apprentices wearing yellow and red to match colors that their mentor wore.

Noting the small difference in weaponry as well, perhaps they only used certain types as the blue knight carried swords and the knight in red and yellow carried hammers. Interesting was all the sorcerer could ponder as the slightly annoyed features looked down at him. "I don't care what kind of man you are; you do not keep a Lord waiting." A harsh voice came from behind the blue helmet. "It is improper and not civil for as long as you made us wait for you."

"That would be true had this been an audience requested but I was not aware of any early morning meeting that we were too have. I wished to enjoy myself and my company in the morning but here you have ruined such a possibility." Goku said simply almost arrogantly, even if he was in a good mood he was not here to be lectured he was not a peasant.

"Ah yes… your company seems you two were quite busy last night? What kind of banshee is that wench, wouldn't stop screaming like some kind of wh-"The other knight found his tongue locking up as a pair of yellow eyes snapped to him. A string of garble came out making all others turn towards him in surprise.

"I have taken your ability to talk… sir knight" Goku said vehemently as his eyes narrowed. "Be it a warning to all of you. You will not disrespect my… woman. In the same way I would not disrespect your own wives, but If you would like another lesson please finish calling her that name and you and I will have a very severe disagreement." His eyes relaxed lifting the spell as the knight in red quickly uttered a series of curses upon getting his voice back.

"Damn witchcraft! I should put you down in the name of the eternal fire for using your vile tricks on me!" He grabbed the large hammer at his side raising it to his side threateningly.

"Baccus... maintain yourself." The blue knight said. "You are not a thug but a knight keep your dignity."

"Shove it Wills! You didn't have a bloody mage put his hands on you because you called his-" He caught himself as the sorcerer's eyes flared up again. Unnerved glaring into those bright yellow eyes that looked like a roaring fire.

"Good. You should do your best to be like Sir Wills here." Goku gave a smirk, _This is not me… I think I enjoyed myself a bit too thoroughly last night no need to make these humans any more aggravated._ Taking a breath Goku let his eyes slowly fall closed as he did his best to relax himself. He couldn't afford to ruin his appearances now after how much time had passed and now that he had Chi-Chi with him. He had to be more patient just a few more months… "My apologies knights. I have been remiss with how to properly behave, my late night activities and lack of sleep have caused me to be more rash that I would prefer. Accept my humble apologies." He tucked his head slightly bowing before them, raising back up the yellow fire that had been in his eyes had vanished becoming the coal black that they had been before.

"Fair enough lad fair enough. Lord Edden has been patiently waiting just around for an awhile and is need of your aid now. He cannot wait any longer, so please follow me." Wills said motioning for the mage to follow him which he did gesturing for Wills to lead the way.

It was a fairly short walk just around the corner to a small corner of a fishery where Lord Edden stood tightly grasping the wooden rails of the docks that he oversaw. The nobleman's hair was a mess clearly he had raked his fingers through it more than once, his eyes were strained and sweat dripped around his forehead which not in part of the heat of the morning. He was tense and on edge anyone could see it especially the highly trained senses of a powerful sorcerer who could read such subtle notions in people were like a bright sign. Clearly something had transpired but what exactly, Goku was intensely curious and slightly eager to know why.

"My lord!" Called Wills bringing a hand to his chest in salute. "The sorcerer is here."

Whipping around the Lord starring down the mage with nothing but fury, he was not happy about being delayed by him. "What took you so long sorcerer? Do you not know respect?" He spat his brows twitching as Goku's only raised slightly.

"I believe we already had this conversation with your knights, but out of respect I will not play jokes. What is the problem and why did you need to summon me now?" He said calmly folding his arms over his chest, he wasn't interested in another argument.

Letting out some apparent tension he watched the lord's teeth bite down into his lower lip. "You must go down and find my Inshae now! Not tomorrow, not in a few hours I need you to find her now dammit!" His voice cracking slightly as he sounded pained and worried.

"Alright, I will do this but tell me what has happened what has gotten you so-" Goku's voice was stopped as Lord Edden reached to the side and tossed a mangled arm and fin at him. "I see." He said kneeling down to look at the arm and fin which were obviously humanoid but as he looked closer the shimmer of scales dotted the arm along with small fin like protrusion that extended from a side. He smoothed his fingers over it his eyes looking carefully until coming upon a small globe of green. It had been roughly chewed on but not swallowed whole as there was some type of mucus or oil covering the skin. "some type of snail…" He muttered to himself as he drew up a large globe of the mucus which stunk and what he could assume held a none to pleasant taste.

His eyes then went to the fin which he could tell clear as day was a mermaid, nothing looked like anything like this fin, he had seen siren fins before and they held none of the polished beauty that this one did as. The muscle tissue was different than any other type of fish as well. No doubt here he was looking upon the eaten remains of a Mermaid. It made him grimace in disgust, for something to have eaten such a beautiful thing. Looking back over the edges Goku noticed more green globes. Sniffing closer he could pick out tell-tale signs of acid and bile. It wasn't bile like the snail covering but in fact more of something one would spit out in disgust from their lips. The acid was from a lining inside of a creature's mouth, all the cuts were serrated at different interval and not bit in a solid area. It was obvious what was below and although it surprised him slightly he could not be afraid of it.

"I know what killed her and you will not like it." He said standing back up as the lord looked at him anxiously.

"Well? What is it! Can you kill it and save my Inshae?" He asked stepping close to the sorcerer looking at him intently, he wanted nothing more than to save his love.

"Yeah lad what the hell is in the water that would dare kill a Mermaid? Clearly isn't anything human's do." Will said also interested, not like he would ever go down there himself. So what would harm the lovely ladies of the water?

"Zuegl…" Goku said shaking his head as he rubbed his own forehead. Not what he was expecting to find out today but it might make sense, and would possibly discover more answers when he went down.

"A what? Bloody fuck is a Zoogell?" Wills said as both his squires looked to each and shrugged.

"You mentioned something like this earlier sorcerer when you first met me? Can you kill this beast? Please I will pay you anything to remove it!"

"A Zuegl is a deadly monster one that I personally wouldn't ever advise going up against without proper preparation and leave to the hands of a Witcher to deal with. However, since time is of the essence for you I will explain what manner of vile monster is just below your waters." Goku looked back in the direction of the Inn where Chi-Chi slept. _Would be a shame to die after such a night… but I made a promise to them Chi._ "It is a large creature with numerous tentacles as large as a man and as long as one of your ships. Judging by the numerous bite and teeth wounds left on our victim I would be left to guess this is still a young one. The older ones get a more jagged teeth and tend to just rip apart their prey then bite and chew. It's just sitting down probably in a rock formation with a dozen large slime covered tentacles eating anything it can get its hands on because it will eat anything… and I do mean anything."

"What's its eating habits got to do with it?" Wills asked out of curiosity.

"most Zuegls are found in human sewer systems not in the salty oceans." Goku said grimacing at the thought.

"So what's it eat down in a sewer sir?" Tyke asked looking to the sorcerer who looked away.

"I said it eats anything, what is in a sewer?" He heard the hack and gag of the two young men and even a stiff cough from Edden. It ate human waste and whatever else came down, they were just foul creatures with mouths of rancid decay and poison. If you were bit by one you would be as good as dead unless you had a proper anti-venom and churgeon close bye.

"So you might understand a bit of my apprehension. I will have to dive down into the dark depths against a creature that thrives in water and filth knowing that if it gets a hold of me I'll be as good as dead." Goku looked down hard over the railing at the water. "So… Lord Edden what is your price? I normally would not charge a great fee but you now know what I am up against and should I fail you need to hire a Witcher and a damn good one at that."

"A thousand… and a personal writ of passage from my lands guaranteeing your safety to travel through the northern realms. There is no negotiation." Edden said his face and tone stoic.

"Very well… should I not return half of it shall go the woman in my care as compensation for my death." Goku said looking at the noble who shook his head.

"No you will kill the beast or not, I will not pay someone for a job that you fail in."

"My price is non-negotiable. I know what will happen to her if she is left without means and you know what will now happen to Inshae if she is left to hers. So tell me again do we have a deal?" The mage crossed his arms looking at the man squarely in the eyes and let him decide. He was willing to send him down to save his mermaid and pay for the job but how could he deny another man's woman who might lose him if he failed.

"Were I not desperate I would send you on your way." Edden ground out through his teeth. "But you hold my Inshae ransom for the sake of your own woman? Fine now do what you need you have my word she shall be taken care of."

Nodding Goku looked back to Wills, "See to it that he keeps his honor I expect your code demands as such?"

"I would never doubt my Lord; I will make sure it is handled. Do not fret about your lovely lady." Wills said offering his hand to Goku out of respect as the sorcerer smiled and shook it, even though the metal armor he wore it was a proper sign of respect.

"Then I shall prepare and be off in less than an hour, can you have a boat to transport me to the banks limit?" He looked back to the Lord who gave him a nod.

"It is ready and waiting down at the docks. Captain Figs and Commodore Windbag shall be ready along with its crew." The lord stepped back to take a moment to compose himself. Smoothing out his hair and fixing his doublet that had been slightly disheveled by his earlier stress. "Though I have one question sorcerer."

"What is it?"

"If you do not succeed and return, what shall I do then?" Concern written across his brows. "I do not know of the state of Inshae or if she is alright. If you cannot slay the monster at least find out what happened to her for me at least."

Giving him a smile and nod, "I shall try my best and deliver your regards but I can make no promises. There are limits to even my power now please excuse me so that I might see what destiny has in store for me."

Twenty minutes later Goku reappeared on the docks dressed for a battle in the depths. His body covered with leather that was not his bright orange but a dull brown with similar bracers covering his forearms and shins. Both fists were covered in silver gauntlets, a necessity for dealing with any monster and silver burned and harmed true monsters greater than steel ever could. A heavy chain bound around his right fist strong enough to hold down nimbus but to what effect it would have on a Zeugl he couldn't be sure. A small vial also danced around his waist, a tawny owl mix something that he had witnessed the professional monster slayers use, a potent potion but also toxic to the drinker. Imbibing it would poison him but in return would grant him almost perfect night vision and considering the depths he might dive too he would need to see all that he could. Fortunate he was to have won a round of cards against a Witcher called Vesimir though the aging monster slayer might have thrown the game out of curiosity but he somewhat doubted it.

"Oi! You the dumb bastard going to dive down into the water or not?" A short dwarf walked forwards a thick brown beard, his chest barren exposing his muscular frame and scars. With only a tan pants and leather boots a proper captain's hat over his head. His eyes hard but shined with pride. Clearly he looked upon even this sorcerer with some sense of admiration. Though a Companion sat perched atop his shoulder a small parrot with blue and yellow feathers.

"F-U-C-K!" Squawked the bird flapping its feathers as Goku approached.

"Bloody hell will you shove it bird?" The dwarf cursed as it batted the side of the dwarf's ear with its feathers. "Shite bird doesn't take wellum to you magic types." He had to pat the top of its head calming it down.

"A bird that senses magic? Interesting though I can't say the same for his vocals." The sorcerer joked as he approached the dwarf offering his hand to the short man who grabbed back giving a strong squeeze as if testing to see his strength.

"Bugger shit! You aint a weak shite lad yourself, got a little grip on your fuckin hand?" The dwarf exclaimed as he had been intending to see if he could get the mage to squeak in pain but he had felt a strong grip back. "Sorries about the fuckin language and well the damn bloody ass I made of myself with trying to handshake yah."

"What?" He snorted not quite understanding what the dwarf captain had said.

"You aint a weak shite lad! That's what I meant, now get your fuckin ass onboard we got some ladies to save!" He patted the sorcerer on his back moving him to his ship with nearly fifteen hands on board. Dwarf and human alike were working together.

"Captain Figgs I assume? Goku asked looking as he stopped on the ship looking at the dwarf who tipped his hat.

"ASSHOLE!" the bird squawked again making the dwarf spit another curse, an impressive dialect indeed.

"Ignore Commodore Windbag he's just a bit of a bloody shite bird, can't be bothered to not know how to stop cussin." The dwarf thumped the back of the bird making it swear again. "Stuff it your arse! Company is onboard to save the ladies now fuck off with the language!"

Goku just stared at the dwarf with one eyebrow popped up in absolute stunned, he had heard vulgar dwarves before but apparently this was a dialect on the ship as men all over swore and spat pulling up the heavy sails, Figgs moving to the helm of the ship taking the wheel.

"Mates get this bloody bitch movin! Those lovelies need this mage to save em as do we need them to save our sorry asses! Now move with else you lose your fuckin pint tonight!" Another chorus of colorful language and Windbag as well erupted in unison at the threat but carried on. "Yeah that's right you salty bastards get it movin!" He laughed as the mooring lines were cast from the docks and both front sails snapped into the wind letting the vessel take off. The men aboard cheered waving off to the sea and the docks as many people who had noticed the strange man getting onboard. Rumors had spread quickly that he would be the one to save the ladies of the water.

"So shite head what's your plan?" Figgs asked Goku as he pulled on the wheel casting them off as waves lapped at the boats edges.

Ignoring the comment and putting it down to the type of language one should expect from a sailor's crew and captain of dwarves. "Take me to the very drop off where you go diving for pearls, I shall dive down from there and hopefully find your mermaids."

"WATER BITCHES!"

Windbag corrected him making the sorcerer roll his eyes and Figgs to slap the bird again. "Don't you start commodore or I'll shove a spick up your arse! Dem the ladies of the water and nothing but!" He looked back to Goku, "Aye it is then, we'll get your rope and mask ready." Figgs waved to this crew to get the equipment ready as two Barrels were brought up with rope lines strung around them and a small mask fairly weathered was being spat into to clean out the stains inside to see out of.

"I do not need either…" The mage said calmly waving them off as they moved to tie the ropes to him which stunned all around him.

"What? Son you need something how are you supposed to see or be pulled to safety?" An older human man said his graying beard and wrinkled forehead showing utter confusion something shared by other who looked at him as if here a madman.

"I am a sorcerer I will simply cover my vision with magic and your ropes won't reach the depths I can assume I will need so that is why I will not need them…" Taking a breath walked towards the side of the railing looking down at the blue water which still held the sunshine that peaked over top of him.

"Wait up there you shite… You can not be serious; we could send some boys down with yah just in case." Figgs had passed off the wheel as he strummed down to Goku who did not look back still remained starring at the water.

"I don't want to worry about anyone else, it will take all my focus just to deal with the monster below and someone else's concern will probably cost us both our lives please trust me." He said chuckling but his smile was not bought as all the men looked too each other wanting to say something.

"You don't believe that you can win that it you bastard?" Figgs said rubbing his nose and spitting some refuse from his mouth onto the deck. "I know a look of a dead men before and you talk and act like them shite heads now."

Goku sighed looking back the crew, "It is a probability, I am at about fifty fifty on whether or not I can win. I'm no Witcher I do not the creature's habits, its attacks and capabilities first hand only by what I have read which I cannot be sure is always accurate. Believe me I wouldn't want to be going down there… but nor can I sit by and let those beautiful mermaids suffer because of it." He clenched his gauntlet tight as he looked at Figgs. "I also owe a debt to a Mermaid much like your lord." Goku said with a smirk, "One saved me when I was but a young whelp who had tumbled into the water and couldn't swim."

"No way… The fuckin hell?" Figgs spoke.

"Indeed, she noticed my struggles and without a second thought plucked me out from the water and dragged me to the arms of my worried father who was looking for me. Imagine both our surprise to see something we didn't even believe was real?" Laughing the sorcerer turned back to the water, he could remember that day very well, his first real taste of mortality but also his passion for many creatures had been created. He had wished to find out many so much about all the world's wonders and do his best to give life to those who had needed a second chance. After all he very well could have died had not for a selfless act by a Mermaid, it was a promise he had made in his heart that day to do everything to preserve life but also see the world and expand beyond the small area he had roamed. Of course to do that he had needed to become stronger, smarter, and learn the magic arts something that his kind rarely did.

"So do you understand now? I could walk away from their plight and ignore it as not my problem but I cannot and will not abandon them…" He looked upwards as the clouds slowly blew overhead and the calls of sea gulls that came all around.

"Aye lad… Aye, many boys here owe a life or son to them fine ladies. Tiz why we fucks volunteered to help yah, but we can't force you shit bag. Go on we'll be here when ye come back!" Figgs said with a laugh. "All right Windbag send him off, you too lads!" the captain cried out.

One could assume a proper sendoff after such a declaration but the sorcerer couldn't have been surprised.

"FUCK!" They all cried out into laughter as the mage shook his head laughing at the hilarity of the situation. With a bend of his knees he leapt up and into the blue water clearing at least several feet with grace as he dove down, his spell taking hold in two form as his blood and heartbeat became almost by the minute as well as his eyes being cloaked in a white sheen allowing him peer without salt water gushing into his sockets. _Well, with all your proud talk its time… You have a job to do._ He grit his teeth and swam downwards.

The ocean life swirled and came to fly about him, fish and creatures of all kinds danced and spun around him their flashing scales and actions surprising but he stopped as a small shark swam up towards him, ignoring the fish and other creatures around him, its black tipped fin and rows of small teeth exposed and obvious still to the sorcerer who moved a hand in front of him but did not prepare any spell. If the other animal life did not act threatening there would be no need for him to do the same. _What is it that you want?_ He asked in his head as the shark dipped upwards and over him…. His eyes snapped open at a thought… _My illusion!? It doesn't work on them…_ That was something he had never imagined before but it made sense his magic was for things above water not below. _Ah well good enough though they might show me the way though if they can see me_. He chuckled as he reached over to grab the Shark's fin which pulled him downwards the other ocean life following suit, fish of all shapes and sizes along with the shark which was joined by others.

A bull shark came next along with eels and manta rays, a school of animals surrounded him as the bull shark took over for the small black tip. The massive girth nearly twice as large as Goku and several feet longer which dragged him down further, the light fading quickly as he could look back and see only a faint glimmer of the sun from above, a sun fish danced over and around Goku's eyes its brilliant yellow coloring flickering as it waggled in front of him. _My, you are all clever and indeed your ladies_. He brought up his vial to his mouth and with a crunch shattered it in his mouth, the tawny owl potion flooded the back of his mouth as he spat out the glass without so much as a cut. Taking a swallow he felt the rush hit him, his eyes almost shrinking in pupil size as his veins along his neck went black with the toxin now flowing through him but a tradeoff.

His eyes had grown smaller slits that filtered light even further, allowing even the dark water to soon brighten up as if he were just ten feet below the surface. _You witchers certainly make some impressive bile, that was horrific in taste but great in its effect_. His mind thanking the formula he had learned from that card game, he doubted his magic could have done better. He would definitely thank the next monster slayer he found on his travels for it… if he lived. He brushed aside the sun fish who moved to go back but a look from the sorcerer's eyes made it swoosh away.

Coming down he spied the bottom below him, a mass of coral and rock that was everywhere, his bull shark ride thrumming and slipping away but only slightly further away as the mass of sea life took a seat away from him. Clearly they were aware of what was around here as well. Goku drew up his long chain from his wrist slowly undoing it in the water as he pulled it free nearly ten feet long. He snapped a section tight between his hands as he walked along the waters bottom his new improved vision allowing him to look around noting a criminal amount of bones… _It just eats and eats apparently_ He muttered disgusted in his head, he was not against beasts killing and eating it was apart of the cycle of life but as he stepped on bone after bone this was just a gluttonous mass it ate because it could to get big and fat because there was nothing that could stop it down in the waters depths until well he had come.

 _I should test to see if its close bye, if it jumps me I doubt I'll stop it in time._ He drew forth a pattern in the sandy bottom with his foot, having practiced magic in any manner should a mage loose his hands he could still use his other limbs, feet nose, tongue it did not matter as long as the actions were performed correctly. He paused his eyes narrowing as he set about scanning one more time. _Showtime_! His foot stomped down on the pattern and out rocketed a massive pulse of a shockwave forwards, rocks blew upwards as the water created a ripple that he could view shoot forth. He had announced his presence… now all he had to do was!

Spiking upwards a huge purple appendage like an octopus tentacle ripped upwards from the ground to his right swinging up and around his head nearly encircling his neck. He pushed back hard from the ground as he just slipped from its slimy tentacle as another shot up from behind where he moved. _Its right below ME!?_ He whipped up the chain catching the appendage tightly as it was stopped just a foot from him bound in steel chain, a push of water from below came as the bull shark knocked him in his stomach shoving him away as another two tentacles passed through just where he had been as well as the grip on his chain which still held tight around the creature's limb locked firmly together around it.

It shoved him to the side as it darted off more to the side leaving Goku to scan back around but as he did he noted two green eels gaping at him directly from the rocks. One dug into the sand as the other flapped its tail in the same spot. _Clever_. He said raising up his palm and bending his knuckles he threw his head to the side letting the eels know to move which they did graciously as a large rock nearly four feet long rose upwards from the floor about the width of his forearm he surged it forth. The huge spike impaling down into the ground as a squirt of red tore upwards from the ground as if it was bleeding.

A face tore upwards from the ground and Goku for the first time in a long time felt fear. It was horrific mass of purple flesh with two white eyes on either side of its head and four individual rows of teeth came out. A mouth within a mouth, within a mouth several times over with a forked black tongue as long as snake shot forth from its maw towards him. Its face alone was five times Goku's own body size, the massive shell like head bent over with another large arch behind the first but protruding outwards was the rock Goku had fired into it nearly a whole foot but the Zuegl looked only enraged not hurt. Two tentacles shot upwards from behind its head with a large boney spine atop it and two smaller nubs to grasp on either side of the spine. Two more rumbled out from below it as they looked like octopus suckers three each about the size of a serving plate each with jagged contours on the edge of each.

He could only think of one thing at that time and to quote Commodore Windbag. _Fuck…_

He swam hard his body only able to keep just out pace of the mass of tentacles as it had to drag its massive body throughout the sandy floor, he could see at least six other tentacles behind itself as it swung them forwards pulling its massive gape with it. He had tried to counter attack but it was pointless, the wounds were superficial at best, he could blast away with rocks and pulses all day but he doubted that would kill it. Severing the tentacles seemed like the next best idea but they were far too quick to dodge his attacks which were far slower in the water. If they were on land he would have no trouble but down here in the water, he could barely scratch them.

Swimming upwards as he came to rocky cliff formation that jutted up at least fifty feet he could only ponder one thought as he grabbed hold of the black tip shark that swam through his legs, its tail slapping furiously to let him build up speed and carry him above the rocks as the mass of purple flesh hit the solid rock hard its face gashing into the rocks as it's mass of tentacles tore upwards spearing into the rock and pulling itself forwards.

Goku flipped off his fingers collecting together as he focused his thoughts. His palm began to hum and bend a beam of light that swirled about in the cusp of it. _Let it get closer, let the more fall atop it, the monster can't realize it until its too late!_ Goku focused harder had he been above water he would be sweating furiously as he watched the row of teeth come closer and closer, hovering just several feet above the ledge he watched as its two bone tipped tentacles drew back behind its head. His eyes snapped open as he tore open his palms releasing the orb which grew and grew rapidly, having made the orb a mass of super-heated hydrogen that would expand creating a rush of steam and pressure that rocketed down hitting the monster square. A belching rush of bubbles rushed out as it was exposed to such a burning feeling underwater but as it did the pressure released at once in a shallow explosion of pressure shattering the rock formation removing its tentacles grip as the rocks caught itself and dragged the massive monster downwards hitting it atop its face and body.

 _Not bad, should give-!_

A searing pain shot through Goku's hip as a rush of blood shot from his side turning the water around him thicker. His head reared back as he screamed but only water filled his lungs, his trick had worked but so had the monsters as its tentacle had snared him even falling it had still aimed for its victim through the rock's cracks and hit him from behind.

 _Dammit…_ He felt a burning pain as his lungs were no longer filled with air, his spell work being undone as blood speeded into the water the magic no longer contained within himself. Looking for a rescue for the sea life he could spy none as another streak of pain came the tentacle ripping out as the creature was shoved under the rocks. Its limbs still flailing as he hadn't killed it… merely trapped it for who knew how long, but his mind quickly raced. He had to teleport out, it was his only chance and perhaps come back and finish it! He slapped his hands together and thrust forwards making a black orb appear in front of him slowly pulling and tearing apart violently. A shallow portal, how far or where he would go wouldn't matter he had to get away!

He swam forwards just a hair from reaching inside his portal he was grabbed by his legs!

 _No! NO! Not like this!_ Dragged down his legs kicking felt in vain as he couldn't go further. His vision was slowly black, unable to go further as his body stopped as his lips were sealed over and then nothing… _Chi… forgive me for lying…_

Death was warm almost inviting as the sorcerer could feel the barrier between both one so easy to just let it be consumed by and the other a cold wash over him. He had no sight even if he could open his eyes, just tearing at him, hands jerking his soul all about as he was thrown all over pressure moving over his face and chest as he felt everything get lighter as if he were now laying atop a cloud.

Then a ring, small at first but it grew building up into a wail.

Perhaps this was his soul being called up by the Wild Hunt? A terrible thought at that but… they couldn't claim his soul even if they wanted or could they? They preferred most humanoid souls so what made them? No it wasn't that, the ringing became clearer and clearer almost like it was a voice?

"Beautiful one… Wake Beautiful one." The voice was not normal it was like singing a deep elven tune like elder speech. It was beautiful he could almost smile with such delight perhaps he was going to heaven?

"Smiles? Yes, hear us Beautiful one!" The voice came through again disrupting his thoughts.

His eyes opened and above him sat angel, a perfectly beautiful face free of imperfection, her hair long and blonde that wrapped around her neck with such blue eyes he could see in them like mirror. A smile on her lips as a hand came over and stroked his face gently. Looking to the side her mouth opened and she sang for him, it was so nice he felt his eyes growing heavy again. "Rest, we see you… most beautiful one we shall care for you…"

 **A/N: OOoooh I didn't! I did! yes I'm evil and yes I love it maybe that's why i'm single now? Who knows, give me lots of reviews and maybe i'll make another chapter faster? Maybe?**

 **Also did you catch it? DID YOU!? I DID I WROTE IT HAHA! Big spoilers possible next chapter!**

 **R &R **

**MB (The man of cliffhangers)**


	8. Chapter 8: Elder Blood

**Chapter 8: Elder Blood**

 **A/N: Yes its a fast update, hey when i'm motivated I am motivated. Writing is my outlet right now while i'm depressed and stressed out. You all have no idea also because cliffies are so cruel to you guys... Its not like I would do it twice in a row right? Right? (Oh now i've gone and done it now!) Laughs oh boy you guys are gonna hate me or will you? And yes this chapter opens up a lot of things what is our dear dear Goku hiding and why is Chi-Chi so important to him aside from her being the beautiful girl that she is?**

 **Also still need that BETA reader and a special someone!**

 **Also also! I posted a slightly different fic from my norm with Broly/Bra (Liberate My Soul) Completely off with what I normally do but I was bored. Not sure what to make of it since no one reviewed it. Guessing its bad :(**

Eyes slowly opened later their light brown one that looked nothing but completely full sleep came next as she let out a hearty yawn. Her jaw becoming loose as she moved to stretch her legs but felt a streak of pain coming from the delicate apex of her thighs. _Gods… this hurts!_ She groaned in agony as she could barely roll over to her side without feeling that sting of pain. "I hope sex isn't always this painful…" She muttered as her face was still half buried in the pillow muffling her complaints somewhat. Never before had she a man and she sorely doubted that any other man would be able to compete with Goku… _The animal, even now I want him despite… well not right now but later!_ She giggled with the thought as she could feel her mouth get dry with thinking of her companion. Feeling his lips which were so forceful but soft when he was kissing his with fiery passion. His tongue passed around her mouth rolling through ever crevice and inch of it to understand it to know her in every sense of the word.

She in return had done no less and could barely find the opportunity to breathe as she just wanted his lips to cover her own. She had begged him all night to keep kissing her making her feel loved and cared for even when her voice had fallen to the side she held his face tight and kissed him. She had last count of the times she had reached the pinnacle of her climax only to be swept up by another and another after that! She wasn't capable of keeping up with him and she felt slightly guilty about pushing him as he had warned her but of course how could she believe that he would go until dawn? Over seven straight passion filled hours of nothing but the animal she had let go.

Though as she realized just how much 'work' she had done last night she had to now cast a slightly lidded gaze to the side and look for her said lover. While she did not expect him to be there as Goku was always an early riser and would be up as dawn broke. Unlike her who had come to enjoy lazing about upon spending time with him as she had worked herself hard for so many years barely managing time to have a break for herself and now she had been on the road for some time and letting the prideful woman be coddled and dotted on like nobility for a while, it was only a little girl's dream to get married to a handsome prince but she wouldn't mind being Goku's wife… She blushed deeply but oh so longed for that be something that came true! She could just imagine the stories that would be told of the traveling sorcerer and his beautiful wife atop a golden horse! Oh that was such a thought it made her shiver but she blinked about that thought? Did he feel the same way or would their journey come to the end someday with him leaving her to own the inn she had always dreamed of while he rode off in the sunset on another grand adventure?

She sat on her legs now righted as she held the pillow to her chest her head still slightly obscured as her mind played out what would probably happen over what she wanted. Her mage was incredible a man with powers that she could only dream of having, his charming attitude and looks could entice almost anyone. In addition to his wealth what did he really need from her? A simple woman, albeit a pretty one but what really could she offer to him and more importantly would that take away from him?

If he agreed to be hers and she his, that would only lead to more problems. His was a sorcerer and would be needed probably all over as he would be tied down with her and have to leave her, there could be no real chance of being alongside him on every single thing especially if it was dangerous. Then what, play housewife while he went all over and as she got older what would stop him from courting other women. From last night he knew his fair share about women by how she had felt so surely Goku had a woman before her. That thought alone made her jealous of thinking about other women enjoying her sorcerer like that but that would happen there were more beautiful women than her and she knew it and one's with more to offer than just her ability to cook and manage a dirty inn.

Her heart sank further as there might be worse fates than just watching him in the arms of another woman but there were a few. If one day what would she do if he never came home? That he fell victim to some beast or man while out and about saving people, she had already witnessed the handful of attempts already, who knew how many more would follow. "Nothing like a fairy tale." She muttered grimly as she finally decided to get out of bed although still feeling her body wince as she moved about.

Tracking down her clothes weren't difficult as the mass of torn pants were as they had been left. "Of course how could I forget he ripped them off me. I hope he at least got me something to wear while I was sleeping." She dropped the pair she had been holding before looking at a familiar sight of clothes laid out neatly by the closed door. Her heart skipped a beat, how could she doubt him? She smiled as she had pushed away those thoughts from earlier, Goku defiantly cared for her and looked out for her no matter who she was. She walked forward scooping up the clothes and again her heart leapt it was her old clothes the ones that had been stained with blood or one would have assumed but these looked just like her old ones just a different color and a few other additions apparently as well.

Dressed in her finest clothes she had never felt so comfortable, apparently her dear sorcerer had heard her complaints and altered her dress in addition to its colors. It was looser around her top allowing her to use a brazier to hold her chest more comfortably, thining around the waist to hug her figure better but the sides were higher allowing greater movement of her legs it was all as she had wanted! The colors were also changed a deep purple instead of blue with Pink accenting the sides with a red flower stitched into the front and on the back were four pink stars on her back. The pants and undergarments were also white with her sandal style shoes. She flowed around the dress flaps rising up to her side as she did a slight twirl noting how her footwear barely balked at the action.

Her additions came last as she wrapped her headband in a thin bun behind her head letting just a portion of her hair fall back around her neck and along with two red wooden sticks that kept her hair pined just right. She was almost like a child with how giddy she felt, she was just like a princess at least now. No one in this town could ever look as good as she did right now… well as she thought about it maybe those Mermaids but they were in the ocean and didn't have legs to wear clothing like this!

Smiling radiantly, she was ready to get herself something to eat and find out where her dear sorcerer had ventured off to.

* * *

Heaven was much different than he had expected, he felt weightless unable to move as his limbs were completely numb as he looked up into a shimmering white ceiling that shined such a brilliant light it was hard to pull away from looking at it. Not the shiny white clouds and open air to great him, he felt more like he was inside a building waiting on something, strange as he smelled things akin to burning incense which made his nose tickle as he breathed it in. He couldn't talk his jaw was firmly numb, everything around him made such little sense but for what he could guess there was little to be afraid of for if this wasn't death he was unsure of as too its purpose.

The sloshing of water or splashing came, as the sorcerer had realized the still silence of everything all around him. Something had come as the hairs on his neck raised tingling him but what came could have been no threat, a beautiful woman appeared a smile on her lips that made him surely know had he been looking upon her normally he might not find it hard to kneel before her. She was flawless in every sense of the word her face slight and shaped with perfect rounded angles with a nose that had just enough of a peak to make it fit her. A row of small white teeth flashed as her pink lips exposed them revealing a glorious smile, her eyes an ocean blue that he found himself gazing into. As blonde bangs dangled just above her blonde brows which fell down hiding her ears and too her shoulders, it was not at all tangled a bit stuck to places here and there but it was free from the ravages of many elements from what he could tell. Just what creature rested above him never could he imagine such a thing.

"Awake! Awake! Sisters the beautiful one has awakened!" Her voice gods! It was like music singing to such a high pitch that it echoed and bounced wrapping through his ears and bouncing around in his drums gently like one who plaid a flute or violin at just the right pitch and tune and turned it into words. It was elder speech that he could not doubt in any way, they must be some type of elf, but even elves looked nowhere as appealing as her. A series of other vocals joined as more water splashed about and his one beautiful face was joined by several more, one that had a sea of green and yellow hair, another a chocolate brown and a third with hair as red as fire. Each equally beautiful to the blonde who had come first. Their expressions each excited and giddy like little girls as the one with green hair leaned over to his face to smell him in doing so pressed her fairly shapely breasts firmly against his cheek.

Was he in heaven? Though as he tried to remain himself with four goddesses practically fawning over him made the male in him blush and wish that he could look more beyond all of them. But he had heard that title before? 'Beautiful one?' He was a good looking man but beautiful was something he knew was reserved for women. Just what did that mean?

"Much so!" The one with brown hair sung as he had lost their conversation in his thoughts. She too taking a turn to thoroughly look over his face but she was slightly pouting as her lip protruded out. The action making him feel bad, was it something that he had done? Hard to imagine since he was completely paralyzed.

"Why do hide? Come out!" The red haired one wrapped her fingers around his face pushing his jaw line all around pinching his cheeks she frowned, her eyes looking at him with one could consider longing but not one of desire like one who awaited a friend or family member to return and see them all alive and well. _Do they know as well? How can they see me through this?_

He made another attempt to speak but only a gasp of air left quietly but even as silent as it was the four ladies all leaned closer towards him save the blonde who had vanished from his sight.

"Never seen one! Seen ugly ones but never beautiful one why does it not come out?" The Brunette this time as she ran her own fingers down his neck, the pressure of it at least. Her eyes moved closer and he found himself wishing to look away, the stare was consuming all of their gazes were. He felt powerless and so, inadequate around them as if his presence was tarnishing their own. It was a stupid thought but for someone like him it was hard to act as if their beauty and voices were not having some enchanting affect upon him. They were maddening with their beauty and their voices could quite convince him to dive into a volcano as if to appease their wildest desires.

"MeRMaids!" His voice cracked and spat forth a surging declaration as his lungs and lips slowly fell into. A heavy breath came next as he found himself panting, yes after that he was surely not dead.

"Such bad voice…" the green haired one pouted frowning. "Why does this one tease us?" His head was lifted up from behind, and slowly the world around him became clearer along with the hefty busts of all those in front of him which made him blush even fiercer. As beyond the gorgeous sight of flesh he noted that below laid fish tails had formed. Their lower halves coiled up around them as they rested atop a massive clam that was split open. Him resting in the middle of it his fingers dancing in water. He was in a small underwater cave that held a sea of incredible aquatic sights. All sorts of fish and water creatures fluttered here and there, some of which he once thought to be extinct. But more shocking was the clutch of eggs… hundreds of them, piles of eggs wrapped in seaweed and tucked all around with care. The animals all around seeming to bare them with great care as he noticed a large crab picking up one egg with such care as he readjusted from its nest to settle with its clutch. Just to the side sat a mother octopus whose tentacles plucked an egg from its nest and washed it before returning it upwards to the rest. Marvelous… all of it. A massive crocodile dug through one passage with obvious care as the female held its head steady as he noticed inside hits gullet held eggs and more eggs which it slowly lowered into a pool. Eels and fish of all sizes swam towards the carnivores mouth and slowly plucked an egg from it forming a gentle chain of transportation as they floated down into the waters.

"Calmness! Calmness! Still weak, bring! Bring!" the original blonde mermaid said as she shifted back, clearly she was holding him up and almost effortlessly at that with one arm. Her fingers dragged across the surface as she elicited a tone that was not speech but a cry.

He waited and watched from the surface the coral and algae covering exposed itself creating a hole where a purple shell was pushed through. With a pop it fell down landing into the water with a splash, a rounded shell with small points and spikes with blue coloration mixed in. He had no idea what species this was but he couldn't put it past being one that was never recorded in history books after all dead species swam just feet from him.

From its shell extended a long white neck with two small eyes. Rising up it slowly moved towards him and climbing up his leg and then something hit his nose! That smell it was from the docks the one that had covered the dead mermaids fin and tail but this one was farm more potent and it made his eyes water and his begin to run with mucus. He coughed as the smell began to override his senses but he watched as it neared his hip and from there he saw something that made him pause, a hole in his side at least four inches wide where his flesh and insides were open however he was not bleeding from it. Looking closer he noticed small fish darting in the hole biting and cleaning the edges while others looked around the wound as if trying to spot possible problems.

The large snail neared the wound and raised itself up aside his hip exposing four shallow holes in its underbelly and there it squirted out a smell that almost made the poor sorcerer faint. Four large globes of slime dropped and splashed into the hole where the fish inside immediately gobbled up bits of it and rushed to smear the foul substance all inside him.

Blinking a second later Goku felt his body return to his control in seconds. Remarkable as his fingers clenched and he sat forward surprising the women who all gasped as he looked to his hands and clenched them tightly. He looked back to blonde mermaid and smiled, "Ceadmil." He spoke knowing that mermaids used a proper high pitch of elder speech like singing their echoes and tunes carried words to their musical properties which he did his best to replicate as he gave them a proper greeting.

She clapped her eyes closing as she smiled. "Speaks well! Hoped you would! Hoped we all did!" She sang clapping her hands excitedly as the others all smiled radiantly.

"Forgive me but what happened and where am I?" He asked looking to the women who still smiled, finding his ability to keep such a high pitch slightly strained his lungs but it was how mermaids talked.

"Saved you! Saw you with Evil Flesh!" The red head said almost growling with the last few words.

Clearly meaning the Zuegl as it was certainly evil. "Guardians came and told us! Saw you fight we did beautiful one, though why fight when not beautiful?" The brunette pouted as she leaned forward towards Goku who flinched backwards as she came so close, almost intimately as she gazed longingly into his eyes.

"Why do you call me Beautiful one?" Goku asked with a gulp as the mermaid did not withdraw herself from his proximity but he couldn't draw himself to move away. He couldn't believe they knew what he was his illusion had worked for years and here and now mermaids could see past it when other practitioners of magic for hundreds of year barely noticed. It was slightly annoying but he had to know.

"Look…" Pointed the blonde to the water and there he saw it. The real him, not the façade he played upon the humans, his proud face and golden eyes with its stunning jawline with a massive broad torso and equally massive arms and legs. "We wish to see you! See you please!" She asked begging and leaned forwards and soon the others joined in surrounding him.

He couldn't pull away they had him trapped and mesmerized alone more than anything before in his life. What would it hurt to show them after all they wouldn't be easily going off telling everyone what he was as there were few and far between individuals that would ever be able to speak to mermaids or even find these ladies apparently. So what harm, he closed his eyes and nodded to the elicit squeals of them all who quickly hugged and kissed him each on his face once.

"Oh happy yes! Happy!" The blonde beamed even more as her sisters all looked to each almost drooling with anticipation.

"Before… please what are your names? I would like to know how to thank you properly for saving me."

The green haired one scooted closer wrapping her arm around Goku's neck. "Call me Veelina!" She winked before kissing him on the cheek. Gods these women or wait were they fish? He couldn't imagine what it would be like especially since he couldn't stop his own arousal which was going mad as he couldn't stop himself from feeling attracted to them physically what man in his mind couldn't even if they were half human.

A third popped up into his lap as he caught her, holding just where her hips became a fin and the other in his palm, noting just how unbelievably soft she felt for her scales that were quite incredible as if her body were silk and not like a fish. "I am Alloona!" She said giving him and equal treatment as the last.

The third came to his other side. "I am Celiss!" She whispered into his ear making him shiver as she licked him.

 _Chi-Chi please don't be watching this! Please this is against my will!_ He begged in his mind the brunette came next, "I am Yalie!" She kissed him on the lips softly before the last one reached in to grab Goku by his face.

"Inshae … Beauty show us!" She licked her lips as the ladies all awaited eagerly, their proximity so close that their breath tickled his skin.

They honored their word… all five beautiful mermaids did with such allure that he was incapable of denying them. "Very well but I shall need some space if that is alright?" He asked and they all slipped away diving into the water line just beyond where had laid out. He looked to the pool where all five waited their eyes glued to him expectantly. Taking a final deep breath, he dove into the water leaping over their heads…

Five simultaneous gasps came out as he looked at them with yellow eyes floating there as he kicked his legs slowly his head just peering halfway out of the water letting water rush over his lips and his teeth ignoring its salty taste as he let himself become what he truly was once again in over five months.

"Most beautiful!" Celiss squeaked before swimming around him looking him over while the other four sat in complete awe as their mouths gaped at what he had hidden.

"Does this satisfy you?" He grumbled out his voice much thicker and heavier lacking a lot more tact but held such a dominating tone they all nodded in unison feeling the same way he had felt in their presence as they had in his.

"May we?" Insahe asked raising her hand towards him reaching for his face, "Please?" She begged almost as Goku's nose snorted the water around him.

"You may but please do not take long." He added nodding his head to which hands roamed all over him, the illusion of his clothes gone replaced by just his own flesh.

"Name yes! Name!" Cried out Veelina as she smoothed her hands over his fingers, even though she was in the water he could hear her voice crystal clear.

"I am…" Goku swallowed hard. "I am called…" He disliked his real name, but they had given him so much he could at least return the favor properly. "You may call me Kakarottrilamenth, Cousin of Borch Three Jackdaws and godfather of Tea and Vea. Or Kakarot for short if you would like." He said trying to avert his gaze from them but that was impossible as they all swam around him.

* * *

Erstwhile sometime later Chi-Chi had sat growing more and more worried. The night had long come and she sat outside just alongside the shoreline with Nimbus who she had takin for a ride as she had been getting far more attention and the wrong kind of it as she had been waiting around. Never had she felt so uncomfortable around so many men and women who all eyed her with some form of contempt. Just what had she done or was it something else? "Is it something I did Nimbus?" She asked petting the golden horse slowly. It neighed at words as it still trotted along.

She cast a glance back towards the towns lights noting the light of the lighthouse that crested one of the hills just to the side on a peak come to life. "What do you think we should do? Go back or just stay here awhile longer?" She asked again to the horse. Well who else was she supposed to talk too? She didn't know, so many people began to point at her and whisper things to each other and as one who had seen such talks before in her inn she knew they were never exchanging idle pleasantries. All the people before who she had walked in with showing off her coin before the previous day had simply turned their backs on her all but ignoring her.

She was grateful that Goku kept an abundance of preserved food on his horse. She plucked another apple from its saddlebags and brought it to her lips and bit down audibly with a chomp as she chewed the fruit. "What in the hell is going on and where is Goku?" She asked aloud still munching on her fruit as nimbus turned his head back looking at her. "Oh sorry." She said breaking off a piece and handing it to the horse that slipped it up through its teeth and began to chomp away. It's not like Chi-Chi enjoyed eating cores as much as the horse did with gusto.

"It would seem that your Sorcerer friend didn't tell you too much, but that's a good thing because it will make catching you very easy."

Chi-Chi whirled in the saddle as she looked upon an old man in gray robes a satisfied smile stretched almost from ear to ear on his face as his eyes were closed. He couldn't have been younger than sixty, just what the hell was going on?

"With all your friend's attempts at subtlety I have to unfortunately ruin his plans for you." Nodding to his side Chi-Chi noted six other men, one was a knight in red and yellow and the others brandishing swords.

"What are you talking about!? Goku doesn't have any plans for me and I don't know what you've got planning but you will surely regret laying a finger on me!" She snapped viciously giving him a glare that was synonymous with her reputation as the Ox Queen it even made some of the men who appeared flinch slightly.

"Of course he wouldn't tell you. But I know what you are and why he's sneaking all along the roads with you. Although it seems careless for him to leave you completely unprotected after all you are very important to any mage and especially to those who can see the true potential you have. Quite frankly you don't know what you are at this age is amazing but I can guess he's kept you hidden quite well for some time and only now is moving you too keep your safe for himself." He motioned to his men which already had encircled her took a step towards her. "Now be a good lady and just come with us peacefully, I have someone very interested in someone like you and they want you intact and believe me she is not the kind of person you decline." His eyes opened as his smile dropped to a more serious expression. "So what shall it be?"

"Just what am I? I'm just a poor innkeeper that's lived in the backwoods for years?" Chi-Chi had thought quickly and dismounted from Nimbus acting as if she was giving. Nimbus wouldn't be able to escape with her they'd knock her from the saddle or wound the horse before they made a getaway. She had to by herself a little bit of time as she fumbled with the front sash of her dress.

"You my dear are a child of the elder blood and a potent source for magic. Something I feel your sorcerer friend had been draining for some time from you to feed himself. Good thing he's dead otherwise he'd be almost impossible to kill with all that power he was draining from you. But that Zuegal killed him today, how fortunate were we?" He was going to break the girl's spirits once she realized there would be no one coming to save her, she was all alone. The dwarf had come back to tell the Lord at the docks the sad news, that it had been nearly eight hours and not so much as a peep they had sent others down to look for him but he had gone so deep they couldn't follow and nor did they find a trace of anything. So before the sun completely set they hauled up anchor and came back to the docks.

He had been there interested in finding out what had transpired, he had been told initially to just observe them but with the mage completely out of the picture he could just take the girl and earn an even greater reward. He wasn't a proper Novigrad spy for Sigmund Dijkstra (Deek-Strah) for nothing, his disguise had been working out so well here but today it had to end because his big chance at a promotion and escape from this little hole in the wall was coming.

"You're lying Goku isn't dead." She growled at the thought but a little itch at the back of her mind said it could be true.

"Really? Why do you think he's not here now that he'd up and vanish after being with you… especially after last night?" He grinned at her, "Oh yes we all heard you screaming his name with such passion." So again little girl be a good one and come with us so we don't have to get violent." He motioned again as Chi-Chi gripped her waist band sash tightly.

It couldn't be true! They were lying just trying to make whatever stupid idea they had about her! Who's to say they weren't just a bunch of bandits or worse. She gulped in her throat audibly earning a chuckle as one man reached out to grab her by the shoulder.

"She's scared-!"

Those word's hitting her like a fist as memories flashed back over her in an instant. Her past having come back to haunt her again. With a flash she ducked down her fingers grabbing the hidden edges of the daggers she had in her waist she turned back and jammed one into the elbow of one of them his scream ripping out from his throat as the blade sunk to the bone. Chi-Chi kicked back further slamming the other into the back of his shoulder in the same she flung her leg upwards kicking up the Guri-sama spear she had been given to her by Goku. It flipped shortly as she caught it in one hand, with practice of spinning her broom end over end while a little girl with hours of free time with her father as he taught her how to use a spear, she rested it poised just at her hip her legs spread apart. "I'm not scared of anyone and I will not be taken! Never again!" screaming with anger, she lunged at her former aggressors while Nimbus bucked forwards jostling out of the way as the men ignored he horse but were shoved back as it ran past them.

Chi-Chi swung the curved blade upwards at an angle as the man moved to block her with the side of his sword but Chi-Chi adjusted her hands sliding forwards as she moved to thrusting motion quickly and impaled the man square in the stomach. His cry of pain as blood ripped out from his stomach and spilled over the edge and onto Chi-Chi's hands with a gush as she tore her weapon free leaving a gash across him.

"Bitch!" One said rushing her with his blade raised high.

"Don't kill the cunt! Just wound her, if she dies fucking Phillipa will have our asses!" The man in grey yelled out making the man loose his focus just enough as Chi-Chi came for him. She swung her spear in a twirl feinting for the man's face which he pulled back drawing his blade upwards as Chi-Chi kicked up the pole spinning the blade to have its blunt weighted edge come swinging up full force into his crotch.

A satisfying crunch came as the man all but wheezed and collapsed cradling a pair of shattered balls.

"Are you fucking spies so worthless! Let me deal with this bloody whore who sleeps with the enemies of the eternal fire!" The knight in red yelled his hammer at his side drawn up as his shield was clutched tight to his chest, wearing full plate his body moved slowly but was nearly completely protected with heavy armor. "You little slut! I don't care what state they want you in! You sleep with a vile freak who is a perversion of the eternal fire and so your soul shall be made to pay for it!"

"Sleep? I fucked the hell out of that mage and do you know what?" She teased a smile drawing on her lips. Oh she hated these religious nuts with such a passion, she didn't have to deal with them often but when they came it was burn for this, die for that, pay up for burn. Doom and gloom all the time she was so sick of that shit, that fire somehow cleansed the world what a load of shit. She had just experienced heaven and passion and it certainly wasn't because of these men so why not knock his bravado down a peg or two? "I loved every single second of it! Nothing beats fucking a man when you're not married because he still wants to please a lady which I bet the poor woman who married your sorry ass wishes she got pleased at least once in a while!" Oh she did it alright; she was really happy she read more of Dandelion's books she was sure that was a quote from somewhere.

"Oh you Bitch!" He roared in fury, the red knight was enraged. How dare some sorcerer's whore insult him, mock him! He thudded forwards his shield raised as his hammer was drawn back behind his back. He saw blood and he wanted to have it. His weight and force alone would crush her if he connected but he didn't care! About the money he was bribed or the person who he was enrage, he wanted the cunts blood!

Chi-Chi feinted left as she drew her weapon up causing the knight to jerk slightly to the side as he swung for her as she dodged right, but she underestimated the speed he could react, he was a practiced man at arms. He hit the ground and rounded swinging the back side of his hammer with the point on it aiming for Chi-Chi he managed to stretch back far enough to avoid the swing as the rush of wind as its weight came precariously close to its mark. She brought down her spear as she had it raised letting it crack down on the heavy plate.

Crashing to the ground as he was knocked off balance as her attack hit him he couldn't stop and rolled into her his legs catching Chi-Chi's own as she attempted to dodge but one of his greaves caught her just in the shin. The pain blinding as she was knocked forwards over him she bit back the urge to scream in pain but damn well if she didn't feel like. She managed to get herself upright before the knight did and charged again, but Chi-Chi thrust her spear first. Her effort missed as the Knight bounced the blade to the side knocking it free from her grip but had to stop his swing as Chi-Chi noted grabbing one of her red stakes from her hair as the knight pulled back his shield.

"Oh what's that? A stick girly planning on giving me a blister?" The knight mocked as he pulled back, what a joke this was turning out to be. She had just gotten lucky and obviously was no match for a proper fighter.

"Oh you think this is harmless? Just wait, I've done worse to men with smaller." She said hiding the wince she felt as her shin throbbed in pain. "But if you aren't scared then come on!" She challenged her eyes calling him out alone if she did not, daring him to strike her.

"Heh, I like that spirit! It'll be nice when I see you burn on the stake for it!" He sneered as he drew back and swung his hammer aiming for her head which she dropped down dodging completely as she shoved forwards her fist coming up underneath his chin plate which was exposed and her red stake found her mark! A gush of blood shot down as she impaled his jaw, she had hoped for his throat but had punctured up into his jaw causing a rush of blood as the knight garbled and fell to the ground.

"Told you!" She said smugly her lips turned into a satisfied grin as she flung back her hair and looked down at him as he dug trying to rip out the offending stick but couldn't as it was jammed through his tongue and into his gums the agony he felt was intense as he just hissed through teeth in pain on the ground. Turning back to the remaining three men and the man in grey who looked less than thrilled almost snarling as he dropped a bag he had behind him to the ground.

Rubbing his temples clearly aggravated and frustrated more than he should. It was just a stupid girl and here and now she had dealt with more than her share than should have been reasonable. "Girl… you are becoming more of a problem than you will like in a moment." The old man said tersely as he pulled up from his bag two long cleavers, "I normally reserve these for patients but you might need a few cuts to learn your place. After all I wasn't the butcher called the Doctor for nothing."

* * *

In the meantime, Kakarot in his current state was busy talking with the mermaids having learned more information that intrigued him as he listened to the mermaids, primarily Inshae who he had to admit was quite a serious one once all the fanfare had come and gone unlike her sisters who occasionally kept touching him while he talked with her but he ignored it for the most part unless they reached for his genitalia which he would slam the water hard with his arm and make them scatter but giggling all the way clearly this was just a game they were playing and he wasn't biting. The cave he had been brought too was nothing but the Mermaid's nesting area and all of the eggs were their own waiting for a powerful male to fertilize them something subtly hinted at they wanted him to do but he doubted that even if he did that nothing would happen but even still he had no real interest in trying, also he was sure he would only disappoint them as he had spent his seed into a pretty girl only hours ago many times.

The Mermaids hadn't been seen in so long for a few reasons but most obviously there was a ravenous Zuegl making it all but impossible to flee their nest at they had been doing all they could to protect their precious eggs but every time he would come back and begin his attempts to dig inside the rocks slowly and thoroughly hunting them and their clutch. Their watery protectors no match for the ravenous beast which had killed many of their sharks and whales that had fought against it, learning that even a mighty great white had been all but a joke to the beast which ate the massive carnivore in return and in the same event had snagged one of their sisters who had tried to save it nearly gobbling her up two days ago until her enraged sisters threw a spear into his throat forcing it to cough up her remains and pull back for a bit.

Everything was in turmoil until they had felt Kakarot, well as he was then Goku. His illusion no match for their eyes which were able to bend magical illusions away revealing a portion of the real him to their eyes. It had given them such hope when he had fought against it and they almost cheered as they watched him blast the Zuegl with his heated hydrogen and send it crashing into the water, a feat they had wished to achieve themselves but had failed to do so. Of course they had seen Goku get stabbed and rushed out to save him as they felt his heartbeat and pulse like sonar through the water.

Celiss had grabbed his feet and had drug him into their cove in record speed. They had all dragged him upwards and set him in their lair allowing him to recover and using their own natural remedies to cure the poison that had numbed him completely at that time. They of course apologized when they realized that the 'sorcerer' had been going to leave and return on his own time but they had thought otherwise and pulled him from the portal fearing what it might do to him not realizing he had created it. Of course they had all been eagerly awaiting him to wake up hoping that he would help them deal with the Zuegl which he would and agreed to without question.

"Happy! Many thanks wish to make evil flesh Dry out in sun!" Inshae clapped her hands together as she looked over Kakarot with a seductive smile. "What may we give beautiful one? Must thank!"

God's it was hard to think when she looked at him like that even as he was he was finding it hard to resist the urge to take that offer. Though as his head turned about he noticed something glimmer off in his yellow eyes. He pondered his head moving closer towards the wall his foot rising up on top of the platform as he looked closer. His eyes had not tricked him… "Might I take this?" He asked turning his head back towards Inshae who was slightly pouting as was Alloona who was idly dancing her fingers just around the coral bed that lay alongside her.

"Yes one may." She bowed her head towards Kakarot who chuckled.

"I am sorry if I offend you, but I'm currently committed to a female." Digging out a small section with his nail out popped a black pearl, completely obsidian and reflective as he looked at it. It would be a perfect match for Chi-Chi's hair and would be a nice gift for her. He did enjoy spoiling her after all he had a lot invested in her and her happiness would pay out for him in the long run.

"Jealous!" Veelina pouted like a little girl as she splashed her tail in anger against the puddle in the rocks.

"Why are you all so interested in me? Surely this form does make you nervous?" Honestly he had never spent time around other creatures with such intelligence aside from his cousin and sweet Tea and Vea. Two unbelievably gorgeous girls who he had raised for a time and had followed Borch and his ugly mug. They were just as enamored with him in the same way they these mermaids with him.

"No. We prefer you! Other male's ugly! So ugly not like you!" Alloona slid down through a small water cave and popped up next to his foot and touched it longingly as she gazed up at his head while he looked down at her. "Others have no beauty like you!"

"I am flattered truly; you ladies are far more beautiful than I."

His words made all of them giggle and blush fully shaking their heads all quite embarrassed to be called such by him.

"However, I feel I should dispatch with our beast outside. Once he is dealt with, we might be able to converse about more _pleasing_ topics?" He added suggestively dropping his face towards Alloona making the mermaid all but fall back in a faint as his breath rolled over her entire face.

"Right! Must kill evil flesh!" Inshae said diving into the water. "Gather guardians! Sisters!" She called out as the other mermaids all stopped their games with Kakarot and looked to her. "For Bianca!" She cried out her pitch all but a war cry as the other four dove into the water and all but vanished into the water. All but gone was the fun and games that they loved, they had their faces painted for battle, this was their chance at revenge and peace.

Taking a full breath Kakarot looked to his hand at the small black pearl. "She will defiantly love this." He smiled tucking it away and then dove with a huge splash into the water. There was no grace or technique as he pulled himself through the pathways and out down scrapping himself alongside the walls a bit as coral chunks broke off against him. He had a little revenge to dish out, and he would look to see it dealt with. Ripping out from the cave entrance he unleashed a massive roar using his mouth as catalyst for his magic which amplified and shot forth a shockwave that shot upwards bits of rock and corral in a cone in front of him. He had called out his challenge to the Zuegl once again, and it came quickly as his yellow eyes spied the purple tentacle tearing upwards through all the sand and rock.

 _Are you ready for round two? This time I'm not holding back…_ He looked to his side noting the gathering of all sorts of fish and aquatic life and five lithe Mermaids all carrying some manner of weapons from whips, spears, and darts. They looked at him as he nodded his head and surged forth!

Chi-Chi fell backwards her body slamming into the ground with an audible thud as she had been hit in the stomach with a fist, the air all but knocked from her lungs as she gasped and coughed. No reprieve was given as she was kicked in the side causing her to roll over and over from where she had been sprawled out. Her leg was in pain and she was being beaten senselessly, this old man was not a slouch and far fiercer an opponent than appeared. He had been only scratched by Chi-Chi as she had been using her fists unable to reach her weapon but in the same sense the man had not cleaved her in half, using the blunt edges expertly breaking at least two of her ribs and nearly dislocating her shoulder with his strikes. Had the blade been used she would be dead for certain. "Dammit… Goku… save me!" She cried as tears spilled onto the ground, unable to keep her composure as she gasped and cried for air.

His cleavers on his side, the doctor merely shook his head at her. "You are reaping what you sow. If you had come along quietly I wouldn't have to beat you, I'm never a fan of just blunt force I enjoy carving and blood but you are too important for that." He sighed clearly bored with her. She wasn't a fighter, she had spirit and potential but it hardly made up for a complete lack of skill that he had even at his age. She could handle thugs and brutes but not someone trained to kill, like he had for years and decades before. "So ready to give up? Your mage isn't coming he is dead and if you make us take longer I might lose my focus and cut you?" He kicked her again and then stomped on her chest firmly planting his boot square so that she couldn't move as her hands tried to pry him off. "Is that what you want girly?" He grinned leaning down as he drew his cleaver alongside her hair making her stop as she felt the cool metal come close to her face just along the underside of her ear.

Her mind racing quickly as she looked panicked and stopped her squirming, _why is this happening to me? What did I do? Please someone save me!?_ She began to weep as she felt the complete hopelessness of the situation, it was growing so overbearing as she couldn't imagine anything good coming from going with him willingly but she didn't want to be chopped into pieces while still alive! "Please…" She begged her eyes shut tight as tears ran down from her face.

"Please what?" He laughed as he dragged the blades tip alongside her cheek making a slight line of blood trickle out.

"Please stop."

"No…" His voice low and cruel as he licked his lips as he watched the small line of crimson form against his cleavers. "I'm going to enjoy this! I'm going to teach you a lesson and since you've been such a proper bitch It'll take a good long while!"

Chi-Chi felt her heart drop and her eyes burn, she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare! She didn't want to be like this! She wanted to be back in Goku's arms while he loved her! She didn't want to lose anyone and she didn't want to be… to be! "Noo-!" She wailed as a green light erupted from her body, her eyes rolling back into her head as she screamed. Her wails higher and fiercer than anything before as she screamed.

The doctor was blown clear free from her his body impacting into a tree as the others brought with him where swept skywards as she screamed like a twister. All her pain and all of her loss came back again, images flashed over and over in her mind of her dead father and his body as someone laughed down at her. His mocking tone returning back to haunt her mind again but still she screamed! A pillar of green light tore free from the ground into the sky taller than a castle tower reaching the black sky. The ground and dirt ripped and shot upwards as trees and branches tore free from their roots and limbs joining the ever swirling chaos unleashed by a relative of Bloody Falka and her cursed elder blood.

 **Evil? Yes I am thanks for asking!**

 **What is Kakarot do you know!? DO YOU KNOW!? I don't... I'm lying... maybe... which would make you less mad?**

 **R &R MB (What is Kakarot bonus lemon if you can guess it)**


	9. Chapter 9: Golden Dragon

**Chapter 9: Golden Dragon**

 **A/N: Yes its another fast update, what can I say sometimes you just get busy writing and you can't stop. I told myself that midnight and then it was 2:30 and I had finished up the chapter. And someone did guess what dear Kakarot is, if you look back you'll see all the subtle hints I dropped about what he was but you just didn't think about it until this chapter as anything serious. But since the cat is out of the bag might as well enjoy it**

 **Thanks DBGochi you totally got it right! And there Mermaids not Sirens, their voices are just like that because its how they talk, think opera singer pitch as they have a voice that is just like a singer.**

 **Busi. I hate me too sometimes, I mean I have all this awesome story to write and I have to cut it off there? How cruel I am since I have like so many stories I don't finish! Like this one I have halfway done in normal dbz times where Chi-Chi just out right gets her how to say it? Jollies off with a helpless Goku. Yep half written just sitting there... No one would want to know I'm keeping such goodies to myself. Except i just told you now i'm dead... maybe... probably? Are you mad?**

Bursting his head through the water Kakarot roared in shock as he saw the pillar of green firing up from the land into the sky along with the hurricane of a scream whose voice he knew anywhere. "Chi-Chi stop!" He threw his wings upwards, his mass expanse of body larger than the boat he had been on earlier tore free from the waters, his heavy jaw and yellow eyes as he caught the wind beneath himself and beat them faster and faster reaching the shallow hill where she screamed. His scales reflected the glow of the power being unleashed as yellow scales danced with green light. Nearly fifty feet long and twenty feet tall when he raised himself from the ground where he could hold his head up high. Heavy brown and yellow scales mixed together, the brilliant shine of yellow missing from some as the wounds had caused the luster to vanish from his body but still others kept tight. His mouth filled with several inch long teeth of all deadly sharpness, that rounded up to his nose with thick bone lick plates stuck to his chin and down to his body as his his long black claws each nearly three feet long curled into his scaly hide.

This was all wrong! She shouldn't have awakened her true power; she was safe unless? Was she? Have they caught up to me already? _Curse you fucking meddling humans always with your pathetic nature to interfere with me and my kind!_ Long he had been dreading this day he had prayed that he would have ushered her away from here and relocated her safely with him to Kovir where he could be all but hidden from prying eyes. Of course that plan was all blown to hell, there would be no way her energy spike and release would go unnoticed like a massive beacon to the wizards and sorceresses that would want the power of her Elder blood and any monster that lusted after her power.

He had known since their first time meeting that she was a child of the elder blood, he had gifted her with that fake ruby. It wasn't a real stone but a gem of blood from Falka and when she gazed into it he felt her power. She was a descendant from that bloodline but not Falka herself, he had not been able to find the lineage that descended from her. No he had found Falka's sister's descendant one who shared her blood and also her curse. "Rioanna… you foolish girl, you should simply have trusted me." He growled as he landed near the swirling vortex of green inside as he spied Chi-Chi in all her anguish. Her body battered, letting the dragon know that she had been attacked and in desperation had unleashed her inner power to save herself. Of course with no ability to control her strength it would possibly kill her and him even if he was a fucking dragon she was stronger than he! iIf she could master the power of her blood she would be an unstoppable force but not like this and not now! "Chi! Listen to me you have to stop!" He roared as he clawed forward his massive talon fingers slammed into the ground tearing chunks up as he pulled himself forward, he could feel the stinging pain of her magic unleashing all around his body as trees were being uprooted and carried off without pause into the sky.

Chi-Chi continued to scream her eyes had gone completely white, she couldn't stop as the wails were shattering all around images of her near death flailed around her along the cries of the people she lived and all the emotions that filled her up were all but a raging torrent inside her mind. Unwilling to let go of her pain unable to hear the cries of her lover.

Her house was on fire and it was all enveloped in flames as she just a small teenager felt helpless as her father lay with a sword sticking out from his gut. The horrors and cruelty of human's forced upon her as she wept for her daddy, the only person who she had truly cared for up till that point in her life. To the laughter and cackles of roaming bandits who had turned their sights to their victim's daughter, the newest girl to be raped and then killed without a hint of mercy or compassion.

All the lecherous words and promises of pricks to be stuffed as she became a woman over and over again were repeated over and over as she had was beaten. They didn't care about how she looked she would be dead soon but it was in that shallow moment the first time her power awoke within her. As she let loose a scream of such fury that the world exploded! She awoke the next day not knowing what had happened, the house was obliterated into kindling as the bodies of the bandits were flung hundreds of yards and crushed with forceful explosion into the ground.

It left her alone as she became an adult, the responsibility forced upon her. As she picked up her clothes and went to the inn she had worked with her father for years. She couldn't bring him back and nor could she have the heart to bury him or the strength, she threw herself into her work becoming the Ox Queen. A renowned owner and cook who was second to none in the entire land despite her establishment being sub-par at best, the reputation she had made for herself was more than pleasing. She was enjoyed and welcomed by many by the locals seeing her as a steadfast and strong woman, a beautiful one for which many farmer's sons and smiths sent their boys to marry the young Ox Queen to no avail. She had pushed aside a normal life as she had wanted the life taken from her! She wanted to be swept up and away from it all by a handsome prince, to travel the world and forget everything! That dream lived for years until one night she was graced by a man in orange in blue.

Kakarot inched closer as his ears began to bleed and his scales crack, he could feel blood pooling from his eyes as he desperately needed to get a hold of her to somehow stop her but it was too much, his claws lost their footing as his mouth neared her and the swirling vortex launched him clean from the hill and into the sky. His wails even as a mighty beast howled across the night's sky as he was sent spiraling downwards crashing into the ocean hundreds of yards away.

The titanic wave rippled outwards as the wake rose several feet high and spilled outwards as large head bobbed up to the surface. A pitiful whimper came from the dragon as he formed only bubbles in the water. For all his might in dispatching the Zuegl with aid from the mermaids here he was feeble against her. His blood dripped from numerous cuts and scrapes across his body as he floated along bleeding.

"No! Sisters Come!" A voice sang as quick splashing along the water's surface came with such haste.

She graced her hands across the dragon's face holding back her tears as she stared into such a beautiful creature in such pain. His yellow scales rippled all over his body, shimmering in the moonlight and in eerie green glow that emanated from the land just over yonder. Its source made Inshae recoil in fear as she heard the ghastly scream soon following as the winds raged and spun upwards along with an oak tree nearly five feet wide and forty feet tall with its roots attached. "Such pain! Such!" She cried wrapping her hands around the dragon's nose ignoring the massive teeth that jutted out from his lips not fearing him in the least. How she had been awestruck by him even more so in his true form, it was hard to believe that she could be so deeply attracted to such a creature but it was a dragon. "Elainie" She cried as she rested her head across the top of the dragon's head, her words meaning 'Beautiful'.

A torrid rush of gasps came next as Alloona, Celiss, Veelina, and Yalie came up an equal expression mortified as they moved to sooth the wounded dragon. Their song like voices stirring open his golden eyes which gazed into Alloona's red hair. Her eyes matching his quickly as she noticed the stirring giant his eyes told her everything and she felt an urge to weep just by expression. So powerful was just his mere presence to creatures like this, while one might consider Mermaids a rare species they were nowhere near as sparse as dragon's whom they had shared this world with before, the massive leviathans often taking enjoyment in millennia past to play with their kind. A dragon's young would learn to swim and dive in the waters alongside mermaids, the beautiful ladies treating the young drakes everything they would need to know about the ocean home that they lived in. This applied to almost all dragon's not too Golden one's in particular which were an abnormality in dragon kind, an evolution in their blood which allowed them to shape shift or create illusions to fool eyes except Mermaids who could see through such a spell as they had witnessed it for millennia's past and were immune to it. Which is why Kakarot was so beautiful to them, he was able to change shape to become anything he was not bound by the physical means of one's body which was a life that only mortals could dream of. He could experience everything and live everything, that is why he was beautiful for he was all life in one.

"squaess…" He breathed out as Celiss reached down to cup his jaw.

"Do not leave! Do not! Save you!" Veelina cried as she kissed his massive jaw line.

"I am not dying yet…" He breathed out as he slowly turned away from the mermaids their expressions shocked and confused as he swam slowly towards the waters bank. "I must save her… She will die and take us with her." He gasped as his feet touched the sandy bottom and he clawed upwards dragging up chunks of mud and weeds as he emerged from the water's edge.

"Come back! Come back! Hurt you are!" Yalie swept herself upon a rock, she reached out for him but the nearby the golden dragon who only looked at her sadly shaking his head. "Death will come! Please come back!" She cried out to him, the brunette's mermaids made him hurt in his chest as her lips were trembling with such anguish as if they knew he headed for his death should he try and stop that terrible glow. Why would he do this!? He could come with them, they would care for him until he healed.

"I am sorry. I caused this, so I must be the one who finishes it." He retorted turning back around to five ladies who all in their eyes begged him to come back and it hurt him to make them feel this way. They cared for him, a golden dragon with more compassion than he had ever seen or felt in his life for what he was. Not for what he pretended to be, "If things were different I would love to stay with you." He said sadly, his head dropping slightly. "But I must protect you and the girl who I brought into this mess. It is my duty to see life protected and saved…" He raised his head back up from the ground his expression one forlorn for something so fearsome. "Thank you, all of you I am happy to have met you." He moved his head to the water his tongue slipping out to gently lap at their bodies from their stomach to their face as a sign of affection save Yalie whom he dipped his snout into her stomach as she kissed his cheek.

"miss you we will! Sadness!" she cried into him as she felt it's not breath tickle her body.

"Farewell my ladies, take care of yourselves." He pulled back finally missing the lingering touch of the mermaid upon his face as he climbed the shallow hill with his feet, the heavy beast leaving massive clawed marks upon the ground as he walked with small trickles of blood as he moved upwards.

Wills sat on horseback his two squires at his side both of them trembling with fear as he could see. They were both still too young to conquer their fears of death through honor and valor. Not unlike him who would face his fears as the entire town was in the glow of this massive pillar of unearthly green magic and the screams that echoed and carried across the ground. He tugged his horse's reins to get it to move but the animal all but refused to go further terrified of the power flowing over the land. "Damn even the horses have frightened like girls!" Wills growled as his horse took a step back despite his urging forward.

"Wills! What in the name of the eternal fire is going on!?" Lord Edden appeared atop his own black stallion, the noble decorations meaning little in the raging torrent as people were gathered outside looking to the men in their arms and their lord who were all but as confused as to what was transpiring in front of them.

"It's the end of the world! Repent! Repent!" One man screamed as he fell to his knees and began to wail in prayer.

"Shut the hell up you whoreson! Green light doesn't mean anything!" A guard snarled kicking the man in the side causing a streak of panic as women and children began to scream in panic.

 _If that bastard of a mage wasn't dead, he could tell me something!_ Edden thought bitterly as he chomped on the edge of his fingernail looking at the green pillar of light which flared and burned but only rose higher into the sky the clouds above beginning to swirl with ominously. He had been devastated to see Captain Figgs return without him shaking his head clearly upset that the man had failed to do what he had been asked meaning that his Inshae was probably dead which broke his heart but he could still have some faint hope against hope that she was still out there. "Wills take some men and get up there! I don't want any more sitting around find out what it is and kill it if you have too!"

"That's some shite work! Who wants to walk the fuck into a bloody arsehole of that green shit!" Figgs came holding down his captain hat in hand as he looked at the green glow and felt fear. A rare feeling for a man who braved the seas expecting death to come for him sooner and he did not bat an eye at it but here and now looking at the green burning fire it was all too much for him and for-

"F-U-C-K-E-D!" Screeched Commodore windbag as he beat his wings and waddled behind Figg's head to avoid the gush of wind that came down.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Figgs! I am still the lord of this damn town and I will not sit and wait for this to continue!" He snapped back at the dwarf angrily before looking back to Willls. "Now get some men up that damn hill now!"

Wills nodded although he disliked with which the tone he was being ordered he could see the frustration and stress in his lord's eyes. This wasn't something he would ever have thought to deal with. Knowing the pussy of a horse he was on refused to go he dropped from the saddle with his sword in hand. "Tykes, Crows Nest get on your feet! We leave the horses!" He clapped down his visor as he tucked his shield tight to his chest and began his march towards the energy.

"Sir? Is it-" Tykes was meekly staying put.

"Dammit boy! This is not the time or the place for worry! We have our honor and duty to fulfill and if you plan on being my squires you will follow me now move!" Wills urged his hand forward as he began to march upwards but not more than a few steps forward did he see no one following him. "What is the matter with you!? Is this how I have trained you to give in to your fears!" He raised up his sword through his blue veil he stared down at his two boys with rage. "Two years to waste! All to god damn waste!" His hand was trembling around the hilt which clattered within his heavy plate, he wouldn't lie to himself he was scared but still he knew what he had to do! He would not let death claim him while he pissed himself no he would stand up and fight back regardless if it was futile! Dying with honor was sacred for without he had nothing! "Any man who wishes to save their own honor and dignity as a man follow me bring whatever you can I don't care we have to stop whatever it is or else you will lose everything! Is that what you want?" He cried out as he turned and began to march up the hill, his heavy plate armor becoming weightless with the adrenaline that pumped through his veins. It was a rush like no other! He was going to stare death in the face and laugh one final time and he would do so fighting! It would be a glorious death, perhaps a song would be sung about him? A knight in blue who walked alone towards his death for the safety of his people? For his wife and daughter that were left behind, one that he had hoped to give to one of his apprentices her hand should they grow the balls to do so.

Thinking about his little girl, her blonde hair and blue eyes were his pride much like his lovely wife. How he would miss the both of them, but he did not worry for they would be taken care of. The lord would honor his sacrifice and make sure they would be taken care for, that was their bargain as he swore loyalty to his house and by his rules. "Will my song be a happy or a sad one?" He asked aloud as he trundled up the hill still more than a mile away, he would normally never walk this far in plate but right now he was flying with such energy he couldn't stop himself from smiling. This would be his moment! His greatest glory!

"Sir wait for us!" A voice called up as the aging knight stopped to cast a glance back and there his squires were. Both still full of fear but at least they held their honor as they cast him a nervous glance.

"That's it lads! A glory is soon to be hours! Now follow me!" The knight in blue marched on as he did so he began to hum a tune, _yes this is the right one for me!_

The wails and cries returning to a fevered pitch as Chi-Chi had kept her fury for a full ten minutes still going, her lungs unable to feel strain as her voice was amplified merely by her own raw power. Her black hair was high in the air as her hands were clenched tight, her eyes whiter than a ghost as the ground all around her had been dug out fifty feet across and ten feet down save where her knees touched the ground which remained planted where she sat.

"Chi! Hear my voice listen to me!" Kakarot called out praying to get through to her but as he approached closer the shockwaves rippling from her made his body buckle as if he was pushing a heavy stone up a steep cliff. "Chi-Chi! Come back to me now! You must stop this you must return to me!" He called out again noticing a small shimmer in her waves as if she had stopped to cry.

 _It isn't Goku! Goku's dead he's not coming for me! Please shut up!_ Her mind told her as the wind's exploded upwards again with even greater fury, her legs slowly raising up from the ground as she cried out. A power driven from her soul expanded in a green wave as she pulsed snapping trees in the forests as if they were match sticks and slamming a mighty dragon to the ground.

"Chi Please! I wish to-!" He roared as he noticed her body flicker again, she could react to him! She could hear him but each time her fury only swelled. Raising up in tempo and fury greater than even before. _The more I reach her the stronger she gets… I have to make a strong attempt or she will crush me!_ He strained dragging himself forwards just at the edges of the massive pit carved from her sheer power.

"Chi! Come with me I must repay you for the Inn!" He called out his massive roar almost silenced by the gale that assailed him but he watched the winds flutter and almost cease.

"Goku?" Her voice called out as her head looked at his direction. "Goku why did you leave me?" She cried reaching out for him but she couldn't see anything beyond the images flashing through her mind. She was in two places at once, her mind locked inside her own emotions while her body reached out to grasp onto something solid.

"It's me Chi-Chi focus on my voice!" Kakarot clawed himself forwards as the pressure lessened. Blood dripped from numerous cuts all over him, the winds were like razors across him slicing all sorts of parts without fail. He was getting so close to her, she had to hear him! She had to know it was him it was the only way to save her… to save a girl whom he cared for.

"I can't find my way back. I'm lost" She said as her aura sparked again, the dragon cried out in pain making Chi-Chi stifle at the terrible agony she heard. It wasn't Goku's voice but it was in such pain as if straining, something caught and she couldn't see what was causing it.

"Chi remember what you wanted the night we made love? Think back what is it you wanted from me!" He couldn't pull his head up from the ground which was being driven down, he was just feet from her but her aura was still enough to pin him down like the dragon were a mere child.

"I-!" She gasped as her heart made her remember, to feel his embrace his heat and touch again and again but there was one thing she craved from their intimacy! One part of Goku that she loved above all others it was consuming a desire for her and one she felt for him! "I wanted you to-! I wanted!" She couldn't think as all of those memories became a jumble and she fell to the ground he eyes slowly focusing back again as she could see her hands with her own blood from how hard her nails had dug into them.

"Chi! I want to kiss you!" his voice strained and pained but it was enough. The aura and light snapped in a flash in an instant as Chi-Chi was brought back, she heard the words she longed for and she felt faint.

The world was dark and she was exhausted. Her mind unable to focus and collect her thoughts. "Goku… Where are you?" Her voice almost feeble as she rolled from her pedestal and landed in a web that coiled around her gently as if cradling her.

"I am here… Do not worry."

His voice was different, but she could feel that heat close by, it had to be him as she felt the pressure of her eyes become too much and she fell asleep. "You… came back for me…" She breathed as her power left her completely draining the girl of all energy.

"My Chi-Chi, you are safe…" The golden behemoth rumbled as she was firmly in his wing tucked against his chest. Slowly he walked back up the hole, his tail dragging behind him as his three limbs made a wobbly effort back to the ocean's edge. He didn't have the energy to shift back to a human and nor could he afford too. Chi-Chi was vulnerable now, he didn't know what had happened to her attackers or who had done this to her but he couldn't trust any of these humans with her safety. Like always it was humans! Always Humans! His anger for the race flared but stifled as a whimper from the girl in his wing came out. "Not you though… my little Chi." He said with a gentleness unthinkable for one so big nuzzled her cheek making her whine softly as she longed for comfort for him.

The land around them was all but destroyed, fortunate for the town that Chi-Chi was a mile out from there as for hundreds of yards' trees were snapped in half and stripped bare of their bark and limbs. It would take years for this place to heal but such was the power of the Elder blood. For she was cursed with a lineage from Falka's sister Rioanna who in her veins carried Falka's as well a royal princess blood was in Chi-Chi's own. How she had come to acquire it and the activator gene were impossible for the dragon to understand. He knew of human's who had studied the lineage of the elder blood and Falka's came from such depraved incest that caused her blood to be activated with a gene within her own family and in turn it allowed her to tap into ancient elven powers that had been passed into her family's line. Rioanna was no exception except her twin children just vanished from sight and reason as the curse brought upon by the bloody princess's rebellion would come back as she promised a child of her blood would lead them to ruin.

Yet that curse was a part of Rioanna that damn fool of a girl, and now here Kakarot was left to cradle a descendant of hers in his wing why stumbling down a shallow hill that he could easily jump over if he had not been hammered into the ground by a living hurricane of magical powers that were beyond anything another mortal could achieve. As he continued along he stumbled but still he held firm of Chi-Chi in his wing who whimpered and cried out as she was jostled around. "I am… so tired…" he breathed his eyes heavy with exhaustion and blood loss. He couldn't remember a time before he had been this battered ever as a dragon.

"Hold! What is that?" A voice called out making the golden behemoth open its one eye as it turned its head to the side looking at a group of humans. Nearly eight of them, a knight in blue and several others all armed with weapons of some kind. One with a pitchfork another with a woodcutter's axe and some with small swords. Their ages from the young to the old, what a despicable sight it made Kakarot only grumble in annoyance as the ocean was just fifty yards away and freedom but he couldn't will his limbs to work they were all drained completely.

"Its…. Its… a Dragon!?" Tykes said as his sword trembled in his hand, a real life monster and one that had yellow scales all over its body and teeth longer than his sword with raging yellow eyes.

"What? Why is a dragon here?" A man asked holding his axe with the same fear as the young squire had in front of him. Why would a creature that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years appear now?

"Stop talking for a damn moment!" Wills snapped his shield raising up for silence. His brows furrowed as he looked at the creature in front of him. Was this the reason for the beam of light, surely it couldn't be. Dragon's didn't do shit like that! They burned villages attacked cattle and just made a mess of the place! So what was this one doing here?

"Sir we can't kill a Dragon! Not with just us!" Crow's nest was completely trembling he thought he green light was scary! No looking into a face bigger than his whole body filled with teeth, now that was terrifying. A boy's dream might be one day to slay a dragon and marry a princess but when you saw the monster just yards away… well it drained such childish notions very quickly from your mind.

"Maybe not… but look at it! It looks wounded hell I can see blood running from its body! Just what the fuck beats up a Dragon?" This had gone completely on tilt as he had built himself up to deal with whatever was at the center of the green pillar only to watch it vanish completely turning the night dark save the sparse moonlight which bounced off the ocean's waters. However, even weakened and injured it was still a fucking dragon! He could be crushed or killed with a swing of its paws or tail.

"Well sir knight what should we do? We can't easily kill it but we can't let it go it's a dragon!" The pitchforked farm hand said looking at the Knight who snorted through his helmet. For a man of his twenties he had enough balls to come here and at least brandish a weapon which impressed the knight greatly but he wasn't exactly jumping at the notion of letting the dragon go! He had a farm to tend and wife, he wasn't going to just this thing come back when it wasn't wounded.

The knight remained silent lowering his weapons to side as he looked at it and it back at him. It wasn't threatening him merely looking as if gauging what he was going to do? Were dragons intelligent he hadn't believed such a notion that a monster was just a monster but clearly this one was looking at him and waiting. Though as he did he looked at its left wing, it was curled up and tucked under its belly. Could the beast not fly? No that wouldn't make sense birds when injured don't cradle their wings if they were hurt under themselves like how it was. It was holding something… just what was it though? What could a dragon be holding.

"Wills the hell happened!?" A voice barked from behind as Lord Edden riding up on horseback came out to investigate the band of men sitting atop a hill just standing there! Having brought another twenty men with him, most of them the town guard he had to find out what had gone on since the light had stopped and the horses were willing to be ridden again.

"I wish I knew, but we've got a more interesting predicament." Wills said waving over the lord with his sword. "Take a look." To which he heard his lord swear something akin to Commodore windbag's taste.

"A dragon!? Just great a Dragon! As if I don't have enough things to worry about! A monster in the water and one that can fly around our city and scorch it from above! This is driving me mad!" The Lord ran a hand through his hair with obvious frustration. Was there nothing right that could happen here? Would fate throw him a fucking break! "Well Wills kill the damn thing!" As if the action was a simple task.

"With all due respect My lord I don't want to fight a dragon, it's been watching us and hasn't reacted in any way since we have stood here." Wills said raising up his visor to look at Edden seriously. "We should let the beast go, no one needs to die. That green light has faded and all we have is a dragon that is just watching us. If it wanted to fight it could have done so long before now." He gestured to the space noting that clearly there was very little stopping the Dragon from doing what they all believed dragons were good for.

"So what? It's a dragon and it's a threat to our town! I don't give a damn if it's not being threatening one day it will become threatening and right now we have one on the ground sitting there asking to be slain and you tell me no?" This was great now he had a knight who didn't want to go off and kill a dragon wasn't this what all knights wanted to do? Fight dragons for princesses or some nonsense that was it!

"Is that an order my lord?" Wills asked looking back to the creature who seemed to move to its feet slowly with a wobble. It knew something was happening… shit could it hear them or even understand them?

"Yes…"

Kakarot stumbled to his feet having gained a moment to rest as he stumbled a half step forwards still cradling Chi-Chi in his wing tightly. _Why!? WHY!?_ He raged in his head, just because he was a dragon he had to die? He heard the clatter of hooves as he looked to his side, men bearing down upon him, he couldn't manage a proper solid defense and just evade them. He grabbed the ground with his right paw and swung his back using his tail as a massive club that sprayed loose dirt and sand upwards and into their eyes blinding them from him tail which remained there as horse and man collided bowling over his tail screams of both man and beast came out in earnest as he saw the first wave of Calvary taken down.

He made another push to the water's edge as he knew that they would not be able to catch him once he reached the ocean! It was so close until-! Kakarot roared as a sword slammed into his side just a few inches but painfully, he shoved his side whirring on his attacker his mouth fully opened teeth exposed intent on biting the bastard that had struck him but what was in front of him was no man but a young kid. A face he remembered from the town, a boy's black hair that was a complete mess was just a foot from his jaws as he stood there.

"Move boy! Run!" Wills shouted as he had rounded on his horse having watched the boy stab the dragon in the side, it looked ready to kill him but it paused looking at the boy. _Why are you hesitating?_ He asked himself as his horse came up the dragon's side. "Over here you bastard!" He slammed his sword into his shield trying to draw his attention away which worked as a tail slammed down on the ground in his direction but only in show alone as it then started towards the water again. "Dammit Boy you only get lucky once now run!" He shouted as he came back where the boy had pissed himself completely shaking, he had his first brush with death. He was done for now. "Tykes get him the fuck out of here now!" He shouted to his other squire which burst from the nearby foliage in hiding. His hands grabbing the other by the shoulders and nearly dragged the other boy from where he sat as the other all but remained frozen solid.

Stopping in his horse Wills gathered the remaining men who watched the dragon limp slowly towards the water straining to get there as if it were a final desperate act for a dying creature. Nothing was right with this fight, it was only looking to escape and not kill. The blow on the cavalry charge was devastating but it did not kill anyone, it was just to buy time. He would have done something similar. _These are not the actions of a mindless beast… this is wrong!_

"Sir what next?" one the guard's asked looking at the dragon who stumbled again and fell to the ground its wing unfurling from its waist and there it was.

"By the gods! It's a woman!? He's protecting a woman!?" Wills tore his helmet from his head in disbelief. This was all not making sense as he saw the black haired woman from before, her long black hair now bathed in the sand as she lay unconscious, that pristine dress now dirtied and her body in cuts and bruises. She was helpless and just laid out there as the dragon heaved labored breaths.

"Isn't that the woman who was with the mage?" One added as others nodded, no one couldn't see that it wasn't her even with the moon light she was a beautiful girl and hard to mistake for some other wench from their town.

"Wills why are you stopping? Kill the damn thing while its wounded!" Edden road up again with two more men brandishing a sword in his own hand.

Kakarot struggled to get up as he lay there in the sand unable to focus on the yelling human's behind him he looked down at Chi-Chi, her face not moving as she was just barely breathing. Her long black raven locks of hair splayed all over the ground in a mess. Was this how he was going to die? On a beach with a child of the elder blood within an arm's reach from him by some upstart noble and a few humans. "Chi-Chi…" He grumbled out as he moved his wing over her body trying to scoop her up but he could not as his wing just flopped down. That was it… he had nothing left, his surge was done his life was in a human's hands, one that wished him dead.

He swallowed as he took a slow breath as the sound of footsteps surrounded him. His yellow eyes looked to his right into the face of Sir Wills and Lord Edden, were they too know he was the mage from earlier would that have spared him this fate? Edden had a sword clenched tightly in his hand as he looked at Kakarot with hatred he had seen many times before. Human's hated that which they did not understand or could control it was a flaw of their short existence unable to view the great picture of life. Ah but he couldn't hope to argue philosophy with a human as a dragon especially as he couldn't even find it in himself to speak in his defense.

Though as he looked at Wills, the aged knight who had years of experience and a view of life and death as one in the same because he was expected to join its calling at some point due to his profession. A man who embraced his life with a code of honor and integrity, he looked distressed as he could see his sword was only loosely held as he held a look of pity at him. "This is wrong… The beast cannot defend himself nor is he trying too!" Was he begging for him?

"Of course he can't defend himself that's the point! Should we wait for him to recover and then kill him?"

"That would be the honorable thing to do. Killing a dragon without it being fit to fight does not equal glory and valor! It's just killing like we do with swine and cattle who can't defend themselves!"

"Honor with a dragon? Are you mad?"

"Wasn't it you telling me it was a knight's dream to kill dragons? It was before but never would I kill one like this! If I he's not bested in fair combat, there is no glory no honor! That is what it means to be a knight!" He threw down his sword in disgust.

"I am not a knight… I am a lord wishing to protect his people. If killing a threat before it can become one again is what I have to do, then so be it!" Walking forwards, the lord pulled up his sword intent on cutting the dragon at the neck and end its misery. He wasn't going to torture it just kill it and dispose of it.

Kakarot closed his eyes and took a large painful breath as the human stopped beside him his weapon drawn. All that would await him was his failure, and a grand one at that. All of his life's goals and dream's gone because of someone's own petty hatred for what he was… never again would he feel the skies, taste the raw meat of a fresh deer in his jaws. Never… Never he found a tear rolling down his eye as he could imagine how much he would hurt Chi-Chi. The girl he had all but carted away because of his own plans for her what life would she be thrust into now because of his selfishness. _Forgive me_

"Is that what you wanted? Do you see now dammit!" Wills spat as he couldn't believe it for himself had he not been standing there. He saw it, a tear a trail of water coming from the beast's cheek as it wept knowing it was about to die. Where was the glory in this? He could not accept it. "Is this the monster you want to kill like this!?"

Edden swallowed for a second here was a dragon and it was crying. _No! You have to do this!_ He told himself as he brought up the sword. "I don't take pleasure in this but you-"

"Voe'rle! Vort!" A voice sung as a spear made of bone and seaweed hit just in front of the Lord's legs. Causing a gasp to escape all men who watched in disbelief as not one but five mermaids sat up on the rocks just touching the water. Their fin tails exposed as they were all armed with weapons and looking down angrily at them all. Never had a they seen a furious Mermaid, but today was one of surprises a mysterious green light? A crying dragon and a pissed off group of mermaids. Where was a bard when one was needed?

"Inshae? Inshae that's you?" The lord said as his weapon dropped from his hand and took a step towards her a stunned expression on his face but he stopped as a growl came from her lips. She was angry, beyond angry. He had heard her growl before when she was irritated but that was clearly threatening. "Beloved what's wrong? I'm sorry I-"

She growled again silencing him as she pulled another spear from the water in her hands. "No one kills him! No one!" She yelled though none of the men could understand her, the dragon could as one who knew elder speech and their dialect to a point. No one else could hope to understand their tone and words that they spoke. But body language and angry faces alone were universal for married husbands, they were pissed. "Alloona! Velliss! Check!" She barked her sweet tune not so sweet almost like an untuned piano being hammered but she had no patience or desire to watch Kakarot suffer and die.

Velliss slipped herself up on the sand not caring if it irritated her scales, she pulled herself past the man in black who she almost hissed at as she touched the Golden Dragon's face with as soothing caress of a lover, they did not see scales as ugly nor his abnormal jaws and features. They saw beauty all around him, he was a treasure to her as she watched with expecting eyes as the golden orb opened looking at her. "Alive! Alive!" She cried moving to kiss his cheek as she embraced his head.

Alloona much like her sister came to the other side but as she did she noticed a female figure in wrapped up a bit in Kakarot's massive wing. "Bianca…" She whispered as her hand trailed over the soft face with raven hair. "Bianca! Bianca!" She cried her hands rolling the girl to her back as she looked at the girl who resembled so much their dead sister. A white face flush with long black hair, she was too similar for it not to be? Did Kakarot bring her back to them?

Cellia came next hearing her sister's frantic cries for their black haired sister and gasped herself at the sight. Ignoring the stares of the men she too pulled the girl free from the dragon's wing with her sister laying her on ground the two of them looking her over. Their delicate fingers moving up and down her body looking for any serious injuries. "Bianca." She said looking at Alloona who nodded crying as they sat over top her.

"What the fuck is going on sir?" Tykes asked having moved behind Wills in a hushed whisper as he noted the angry Mermaids which he had never seen before.

"Son… there are five incredibly pissed off women right now with a dragon. Best to let the Lord handle these things." Wills said truly himself not sure what to make of it, this whole night was a cluster fuck of things that one did not expect. Just what else was going to happen tonight?

"Inshae… please what is wrong?" The Lord asked looking at the blonde mermaid who stole his heart with worry as she was not herself.

She only cast him a terse glare saying enough, she was angry with him and clearly the dragon was a part of the reason why? But why would a dragon be a reason for her to be angry with him? Unless… did she want the dragon alive? But why? He ran another hand through his ruffled hair. _Dammit! This is going to be the death of me but I will not have Inshae angry with me. I will give her whatever she wants and if she wants the damn dragon then I can't say no._

"Men…" He paused not believing he was going to actually say this. "Push the dragon into the water." All heads looked to him as if he had sprouted another appendage from his neck. "Did you not hear your Lord! Put down your weapons and push the dragon into the water!"

Inshae watched with cautious glares as the men put down their weapons in the ground obvious to her and slowly approached the giant dragon. She raised up her weapon but the little man who she had feelings for raised his hands up to her and pointed at the dragon and then to the water behind her. Using both fingers as he had done before when they were together when asking her to try food or look at something. She raised her brow at him, slightly dropping her weapon as she gave them a slight nod.

Kakarot felt strange as hands, rough ones not the delicate ones on his face which tensed up were now all over his body. _What is going on…_ He could only think as he was slowly sliding forwards and slowly water encompassed his head as the waves rolled in and over him. It was too strange as he heard gentle whispers from Veliss who kissed his brow, "Shh be safe! Safe soon!" She whispered into his ear making him smile as his body was now shoved hard into the water letting him float in the tide up and down slowly. Though as he spun around slowly in the waters he spied something in Alloona's arms. It made him sputter up a sound as he saw her floating in the water being cradled in the mermaids arms with care. "Shhh bring Bianca!" the voice whispered to him as he couldn't believe it.

"Cademill." Sighed the golden dragon as Chi-Chi was being carried alongside him.

"Did the… Did I just-?"

"Son… this night is going to be drowned in a bottle somewhere so don't ask any more questions." Wills groaned as he rubbed his head with his gauntlet, a talking fucking dragon what else!? He couldn't take this nonsense any further as he went off looking for his helmet and horse and go drink until he could forget.

 **A/N: So there it is folks are questions answered, are you happy? Making me slave over and write this story with such enjoyment! You're all so cruel making me do this and beg for reviews that I know you'll give me because i'm begging right? RIGHT!?**

 **Now what happens next? Will Chi-Chi enjoy her new dragon lover and what is his plans for her now that the world will soon know about her? Oh so many questions and so little time.**

 **Interesting thought... if a human gives birth to a half dragon would it be an egg or a child? One of lifes great mysteries isn't it? (why Am i saying this you guys know the answer. He he ohhh i'm in trouble)**

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 10: Why?

**C** **hapter 10: Why?**

 **A/N: A bit of a short chapter just to fill the obvious question were all wondering between the two of them. But I will say little and spoil as I'm sure you all want to get down to it.**

She felt wet, but impossibly warm as if she were being covered in steam. It was so hard to not let her mind drift back off to sleep as her body only wished to go back to the quiet dreamless sleep that it had been graced with. Her fingers curled feeling a soft stone all around, it was so smooth like a gem or diamond that was cradling her body. It was certainly no bed or mattress, a brown eye slowly opened as she was greeted a sea of glistening white pearls and crystal blue water that had steam forming across its top slowly drifting up and around. "where… Where am I?" Her voice soft and faint as she asked slowly leaning her head up from where she had laid down until a heavy breath came from behind her almost slow and pained like something struggling to breathe.

Her head slowly moved about as goosebumps ran up and down her skin as the heavy labored breath came again. Her eyes and body becoming wide, wide awake as just feet from her slept a massive monster. Giant black wings were pressed together touching the ceiling above them as a massive body many times her size lay completely still save the slow rise and fall of his chest. Looking more at its body she noticed its giant head, easily the size of her body with eyes closed the heavy labored breaths coming from nostrils big enough for her hands to fit in. The boney outline of the jaw along with glittered yellow and brown scales. "Its… A dragon?" her voice barely a whisper as she moved to sit up.

A dragon!? No… that wasn't serious enough. _A DRAGON-!?_ Her heart began to beat faster, why was she here in some watery lair with a sleeping dragon. Just what had gone on, she remembered she was about to be killed and then nothing except a voice calling out to her in her dreams begging for her. It was Goku! Goku was alive! Was this where Goku had brought her to a lair with a dragon? While incredibly dumb she couldn't put it past him with how much he talked about how amazing dragons were. Especially golden ones… which were very rare. Her eyes drifted back over as she looked at the color of the scales which as her sorcerer had told her many times golden dragons were not really gold but yellow. This one was yellow… yes sleeping away from her was one of the world's rarest creatures a living albeit heavily breathing golden dragon.

Just what had gone on? What had happened!? Her thoughts were interrupted by a feminine laugh that echoed from the other side of the room beyond where the massive dragon slept. The words were almost harmonic as the high pitch came and went from such a voice was there a troubadour in this place as well? She felt a headache coming on as the female voice got closer, followed by a splash of water and a sliding of something across the rocks. Where she was, in a sea of small carved divots that were pure white in color. With a roof of rock that was filled all sorts of beautiful colors. Streak of purple, yellow and green danced and flickered with a shine that came from glowing rocks all around her that gave off a light like a candle as there were hundreds of them all around her. It was all too much as she laid back down her head pounding, the water's steamy waters enveloping her as she felt herself relaxing into the smooth stone bottom.

Singing to herself as she laughed as she was all but ecstatic to be safe from harm, the evil flesh dead and being devoured by their fishy friends outside. The green light had stopped thanks to Kakarot and he was here recovering with their dear sister who had come back to them. It was a glorious time for her and she couldn't be happier as she set about cleaning the massive behemoth. So lost in her world, the redheaded Mermaid swayed herself to the tune she began to sing. So moving were her words the creatures from all around stopped to take notice and paused. Crabs, fish, dolphins and even the nanny crocodile lay motionless listening to the voice that radiated with all of them. Even lifting the heart and the spirits of the girl who lay back in the heating pools though.

Celiss merely sang and sang as her fingers trailed over the delicate scales covering up many of the lingering cuts and scrapes all over his body. He had been asleep for several days straight while 'Bianca' had stirred slightly before falling back asleep. How good things were! She smiled radiantly even with her sister having lost her tail she could grow it back. They always could, once the family returned from the deep oceans after the coming winter they could bring a potion to let her grow back her fins. "Elaine… Elaine." She hummed 'beautiful, beautiful' her fingers tapping alongside his eyes as she fixed the loose scales and placed a salve against the cracks letting them heal faster. He had been healing over time, slowly but healing, a massive dragon would take time but they had plenty down in their lair with no threats to bother them. Although the humans had returned to the coast and dig and pluck clams and shells from the coral they were no threat with their goggles and sharp sticks and incapable of getting inside this lair without her sisters help.

Inshae had gone back to 'talk' with that ugly man. She had a small thing for him, after all she had told her sisters about the little hatchling that had fallen into the waters and how sweet he had been. She had taken him back to the shore let him go but as he had embraced her she felt so comforted almost welcomed it was a strange feeling for her. Then many years she had passed and she had noticed the little boy turning into a man who came down and sat by the waters edge and then she decided to see why this bigger boy had done this for so long.

Celiss couldn't imagine any good coming from it, he had nearly killed their Elainie one. How close had it come as he was ready to kill him? Of all creatures why those ugly finless beings dared harm such a thing. It had been good that they had been sitting around the surface waiting impatiently for him to come back but they had grown so worried as the light had all but stopped in a flash Turning the entire world deathly silent. The exchanged glances of worry between each of them as they heard nothing, they waited for some time later but as still nothing.

Bitterly they turned and returned to the waters depths in despair fearing that Elainie had gone off to die but then they Celiss who had remained heard his cry of pain. She had screamed to her sisters and they had come from the depths with such haste as she swam forwards but none faster than Inshae as she had flown herself from the water and landing upon the rocks just before the mortal blow had been struck down upon the golden dragon. Had he been in the water they might not have been so forgiving but on land they were vulnerable as Mermaids they could not move fast or nimbly as they could in the water but too save him they had too.

It was all fortunate and they had collected them with the help of the ugly leg walkers to push their Elainie into the waters from there they had gathered the animals of the water to take him below the surface but only after he had wrapped up Bianca in his wings protecting her from the water as he said she could not breath it. A strange thought but they were not interested in making an argument and since they had arrived there had been nothing but blissful quiet of course when the dragon got into a snoring spat it was a bit noisy but a small price to pay for having him here and alive.

"Ready to wake?" She asked as she rubbed his cheek with a smile, gods he was truly beautiful such a shame when he hid away in the ugly body but they knew what he was.

"Maybe…" Grumbled a voice surprising her as a golden eye lifted open. "I was quite enjoying your song. Would you mind continuing?" He asked making the mermaid blush as his eye lowered again as he kept breathing.

"Of course. I would be honored." Such praise was so amazing, it was common place to sing it was the she and her people but never was she asked to continue because it was like breathing for her. She raised her voice higher as she gentle caressed his nose and laid her head down atop his head and sang him into sleep with her lullaby like voice.

"Could you check up on her. I want to know if she's alright?"

Chi-Chi's eyes slowly opened as heard that deep throaty tone although she could not understand what it said she wanted to know something. What could have said that? Of course she should have known better as she looked upon the face of dragon looking at her and just to the other side of him was a naked woman with blazing red hair like a blazing fire, so thick and vibrant its color. A voice that she could not understand came as the dragon looked at her still breathily slowly and heavily. So transfixed upon that face she was looking at, she failed to notice the woman or fish lady who popped up next to her. The obvious half of her top a woman and her long teal tail coiled underneath her body.

The smile was wide as the woman reached down to touch her face gently saying something but there was no way she could understand what it was. She only looked at her and nodded her head hoping that was what this apparent mermaid was looking for. She clapped her hands together but drew back to then look over the rest of her body which acutely came to Chi-Chi's senses that she was completely nude, but hadn't really felt anything in the hot steamy waters or noticed because of everything else was all around. The mermaid's fingers went over her, lifting up a hand and then moving her arm around as if checking for something and repeating with the other a simple smile on her lips. Of course as her hands went to her body Chi-Chi stiffened as she was being felt up by a Mermaid!

"Celiss… stop she does not like that." Kakarot said looking at her.

"I am merely checking. I am not harming her." She said giving the dragon a confused stare. She was only checking her wounds to make sure she was okay what did she do wrong.

The dragon sighed as he slowly pushed himself from the ground, his muscles felt like they were cramped for how long he had been strewn out as he lumbered towards Celiss who remained where she sat not at all noticing the growing worry on the girl's face just beside her. He cast a look down at Chi-Chi who was obviously scared, she had never seen a dragon or him like this. Especially after what had gone on previously he very much doubted she was going to be very enthusiastic about being dragged down to an underwater lair by her golden dragon shape shifter. "May you leave us alone for a moment. I need to talk with her privately."

"If you wish Elainie, I'll come back with food in a while. I shall also tell my sisters about you! Happy they will be." She patted his large talon foot, giving him a wink before diving into the water and swam away leaving an awkward silence now in the room.

Looking down at Chi-Chi he was unsure of what to say, he had wished for her to not know about him like this. Humans were irrational creatures at times prone to outbursts when they were unable to understand things that did not fit into their regular lives. Was there even a way to explain this all to her or if she would even accept it? So many problems were now unfurling all around him! _Damn why did all of this have to happen now?_ Do you tell a girl that she's a child of a powerful blood line capable of powers beyond her comprehension and that you were trying to steal her away to another land so that she might be kept under your care until a time was right where she could be ready for the world to be able to accept her? That everything he was had been a lie, a glorious fabrication to only entice her further to be with him to lure her to his side. That the man whom she had fallen for so deeply was nothing but a fake persona created by him? Of course not, but if lying once was bad another lie wouldn't hurt her worse. She could know some but only so much, he would have to go with a Plan B for Chi-Chi to keep her protected from the foolish humans in a way that only other humans could keep others safe from harm. He would have to place her where she would be safe, untouched for the forces around her would not allow her to be taken for fear of reprisal. Would she go along with it? Would she understand the severity of why she would have to give up everything again? It was all so wrong.

"Chi-Chi… listen to me."

She bit back a gasp as the dragon spoke her name? How did it know her and why was it talking and looking at her like that? She wanted that mermaid back at least, if there was a chance she was going to be eaten maybe she could save her!

"I know this will be a lot to understand but it's me. Goku your sorcerer unveiled before you." He bowed his head towards her noting her stifle out of fear as his she clearly was looking over his more dangerous features of his mouth and jaw. "Chi, it is me." He said again noting the wideness of her eyes as he used his pet name for her, the truth was coming to light and now he had to bare himself to her. "I am not a mage from a distant country. I am a Golden Dragon."

No! A thousand times no! This could not be happening! Chi-Chi grabbed her mouth with her hands as she watched the talking behemoth above her. "Your lying!" She yelled as she moved from the pool her body still weak as she tried to pull herself away but a large foot planted just ahead of her. She rolled to the side ignoring the bites of pain as she tried to escape but a large wing blocked her path again moving like a net it swept her up rolling her as if she were a bed sheet inside it. "Let me go! Let me go!" She cried as her eyes filled with tears, this wasn't happening to her!

"Chi-Chi it is me. I know it's a lot to take in, but it is me, I am Goku but this is what I really look like." He pulled her body wrapped up despite her struggles to his face.

"Stop lying! You're just a dragon you're not a human!" She screamed making event he leviathan flinch. "Let me go you monster!" She kicked and struggled as she managed to worm herself just enough space to spring free from the wing web that she had been caught in. Falling from just a few feet she stumbled and made another pass at escape but again a massive paw blocked her way. He was so fast even for his size and the narrow space that he was confined in.

"Calm down and let me explain Chi please let me show you." He should have known! She was just a simple girl with a simple mind when he found her. How could she understand and act rationally about all of this?

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She grabbed her head squeezing it tight as she sunk to the floor, what world was she in? A talking dragon convincing her that he was the sorcerer she had fallen for. Who knew what forces were being played upon her? But she gasped as his paw pulled her up from the ground. "Dammit let me go!" Futile as her arms were barely the size of his talon's that caught her flush but the sharp devices picked her up without even a cut despite her struggles.

"Shh calm down." Kakarot said doing his best as he pulled her off the ground sitting back on his hind legs as he held her in his right paw and brought her to his chest. "Do you feel it Chi-Chi, this is the body you slept so close to. This is why I always so warm, the thing that made you sigh and smile every night when we slept under the stars despite the cold." His tone shifting as he lowered his neck his head resting on her back as her struggles stopped. "You loved my heat so much, it was because of the fire inside of me because at my heart I am a dragon." The rhythm of his heart continued, the gentle beating and strumming its reaction to when she shifted close to him. If there was ever a way to show her that in this leathery hide was the real thing.

"It can't be." She whimpered against his hot chest, that warming feeling rolled over her along with words that only Goku would know. Her eyes began to water as she couldn't believe it, "You just can't, please!" Hot stinging tears rolled down from her face and onto the scaly body she was pressed against. She couldn't imagine it; she knew this feeling better than any other. There was no illusion to be played upon as she heard his heavy heartbeat all the same. It surprised her at times to hear how loud it was but never thought to question him on it. Now, now she truly wished she had.

"I am my Chi… it was these lips were the first you kissed two nights ago. I wasn't ready for you do that which is why you felt the real me, it was why you were upset because you thought I was playing a trick upon you. I wasn't ready for that night. It was the first time a woman like you ever kissed me without my illusion covering up everything. I can bend my shape and size and texture but even I am not infallible." His chest rumbling the words as the cool tears rolled down his chest her sobs coming as he knew she was beginning to realize, he pulled her back and brought up his other paw to cradle her body which slowly curled up in his hands. She was so small and helpless right now, the second life she had come to except now gone as the truth was being revealed it hurt him inside to make her feel like this but she had to know some of his secrets.

There were so many more things he wished to convey to her but it would only drive a stake through her already damaged heart and soul. He had betrayed her trust completely, maybe if she had known he was a dragon from the begging it might have been different. Though openly telling her that might had destroyed any chance of protecting her, saving her from a different fate. Whether that would be better or worse was up for debate but he could not undo the past, unwind time from the hour glass and make her see him again without the illusion.

Chi-Chi felt herself crying but she couldn't understand why. Was it sadness? Frustration? Or just the stress of the entire world changing, the man whom she had come to love and cherish wasn't a man but a monster, one that just happened to resemble a dragon and could talk but in the end it was just a monster. All of the memories of Goku were just a lie. Perhaps that was what hurt the most, that she had been tricked by this thing! How much of everything he had told her was just a lie. How could she have been so stupid! She hit her hands against the scales as she cried harder. "I'm just a dumb girl who fell in love and you just walked off with my heart! Why! Why did this have to happen?" She hit the scales harder as she began to sob, labored pained breaths escaping as she couldn't take it.

He tensed at those words, never had he known she had loved him, he was sure the girl was attracted to him but how could she just love him. He took a breath of air closing his eyes, "You were following your heart there is nothing wrong with you, it was with me."

 _He's making a joke out of me!_ "That's just great!" She yelled as tears ran down her cheeks looking up at the dragon with no sense of fear just a mixture of anger and betrayal. "Is this a sick game to you?" her fury building as she hit the scaly hide with all her strength, her sadness baring way to anger not only at him for herself for being gullible. She had been reading Dandelion's ballads and it had filled her with such sweet dreams only to have someone tear them apart. It was like a knife sticking in her stomach that burned, she couldn't feel the pain but the throbbing that built from the pit of her stomach.

Were there any words he could say? "No, it never was a game. Chi-Chi there are things that you are that I am wary of telling you, that you will not believe because-"

"Because Why!? Because I'm just a stupid little girl that fell in love an overgrown lizard! That because I ran a little backwater inn in the middle of nowhere that somehow there would be no way possible that I could ever comprehend things? How dare you say that to me! Your nothing but an asshole!" She felt him tense as she rested on her knees slowly feeling herself being lowered to the ground, "Why did you do this to me? Did you pity me? Or just looking to amuse yourself!" She snapped her head to a dragon that looked away from her.

"You are a special girl." His golden eye looked into her brown eyes. "You are capable of being a sorceress. You've had potential from the moment we met and I couldn't stop myself from taking you. Hoping that once we had traveled around you would trust me enough to let me teach you." He had chosen his lie, she couldn't be told about her blood that was far too dangerous. If she went to the wrong people with that knowledge it would be disastrous. He would have to placate her long enough to get her into the hands who could perhaps prepare her.

"How many lies are you going to throw at me? I'm not any mage, you can't trick me with believing that! I can't ever do what you do! So just leave me alone I'm sick of hearing your voice acting as if your trying to comfort me pretending that I'll just let it all go!" She stood up on her feet and moved from his large hands looking as his guilty expression. "You have hurt me, far worse than anyone else before in my entire life." Her tone shifting as she walked towards him, "You twisted everything around me, pretending to be something that is just a complete lie. You acted like a caring man, someone who I could open up too because you probably knew I would. You held me close knowing I would enjoy your company and told me all of the things I wanted to hear leading me along like a love struck puppy and I went along with it for several months. Traveling, laughing, making me feel something that no one had ever made me feel before and in a few short nights you were the first man I let close to me. You were my first and in that night you were my world, I could have been happy to wake up with you at my side for years and never have batted an eye." She stopped as she looked at him her eyes expressing everything which she could see the pain in the dragon's face, guilt was written all over it.

"Then do you know what I thought the next morning? I woke up imaging a happy life with you, being your wife imaging all the things I would get to feel because you know what I thought you loved me too but I'm sure that was just you pretending, acting as if you gave a damn." She bit at those words and she turned away from him she didn't want to look at his lying mug. "Then I thought about everything else about what you would be, you obviously have slept with other women because you made me feel so good. You would still travel about the world doing everything to help and save others leaving me behind at home to eagerly await your return home to me. But then you could travel for years, finding other girls like me to amuse yourself and come home when you were bored and I would be waiting there for you none the wiser. Then it could be that you would never come home making me wait and wait for years with the false hope as I could see you dying out in that world because you were desperate to put others before yourself. I was in that instant ready to step away from you, to ask you to let me go because I knew you would never be all just for me. Then do you know what I saw?" She walked further from him towards the water's edge looking down at herself, the image of herself as a fool a target for those who could prey upon. The wolves of the world could set upon her as if she were just a sheep in the wild, to tear apart the frail heart she had. "I saw my clothes. The ones you gave to me. They were pristine and new with all of the things I had wanted changed done for just what I wanted, when I wore them again I felt like a princess." Oh how she had loved those clothes and yet again they were gone, perhaps forever. "I felt like your princess and you were just like always thinking of me and I was so happy because I believed in you Goku. That you would not betray me that you would be looking out for me, all of it was just I had imagined when I was growing up."

"I knew they were your favorite you told me many times, I changed the color and affixed a magical needle to sew in the designs you wanted. I liked seeing you happy Chi-Chi, that is no lie." The dragon said walking forwards his huge frame stopping just to her side but she refused to look at him as she just looked down at herself in the water. "I nearly died while I fought the Zuegl, I couldn't beat it as a man. I wasn't strong enough." He sighed as he looked down at the water mirroring her reflection. "It stabbed me injecting me with a poison that numbed me completely and in those final moments before I thought I was to drown and be eaten my last thought was of you and how sorry I was that had lied to you. That I kept this secret from you because I feared it would ending being cruel to do it too you." The dragon scratched along his side his massive claws pulling something from his scales as he brought it up to Chi-Chi. "Even after I was saved by the Mermaids you have seen, I still wanted something to give to you. To have you remember me by, because if it were to be the last time I would be with you that this would be something you could always have."

Chi-Chi didn't look at him but her eyes drifted to the water looking at the reflection that was not of a dragon. No it was Goku's hand reaching out to her, his nude body there rippling off the blue still water. She turned her head looking into the golden eyes of the dragon but cast a glance down to the reflection where she saw the man she loved. Her gaze fell to his massive claw and what was being offered, "Why?" She asked as her voice slipped a brilliant shining pearl sat resting between them.

"I care about you, even now I still do. You were never a tryst or passing fancy Chi-Chi, I'm monogamous when it comes to women. I have been for nearly two hundred years and only a few times have I found comfort in others but never did they make me feel like you did. You liked me because of me, not just because I was a sorcerer. It was why I wanted you to come with me, not only because you had potential but because you were the first human in so long that I-" He swallowed, as she set the black pearl into her hand with such gentleness, "That I liked."

"You are lying"

"No-!" He snapped his emotion showing life as he saw her cower back as his face and jaws snapped at her. "I am not lying." It hurt him to hear her say that but, perhaps it was for the best though. If she didn't trust him that would be unfortunate but he had broken any trust between her and him completely.

"I know you." Chi-Chi said smiling sadly as her hand reached up and with slight trepidation touched the massive nose of the golden dragon who seemed to relax. The hard scaly nose was not the soft tan skin and flawless face that she knew. "You don't want to hurt me more. You are doing a good job but I see it in your eyes, those eyes of yours tell me the truth even if your mouth does not." She walked forward more moving to embrace his head which lowered to the ground. "I like that your trying but do not make this worse than it has to be." She took a step back from him watching as his eyes flickered with such emotion. "Because…" She bit back the tears in her eyes as she gave back the pearl. " I don't love you." The small black stone falling from her grip bouncing off the coral rocks and rolled off into the water the ripples making the image of Goku fade leaving only that of the Golden dragon. The silence making her chest burn and her eyes fill with tears wishing to be shed but she couldn't. She wouldn't feel for this lie anymore.

Kakarot closed his eyes and looked away, "I see, that is your choice. Very well, tomorrow I shall make a portal to Aruetza tomorrow. It is a school for young sorceresses like you. I shall have you placed there and you will become a powerful mage. That is not up for debate, for you will see in a short time that you are capable of wielding the arts like I am. Get some rest, I shall have to prepare." With that the massive behemoth walked away not looking back. _It is better this way, don't look back and give the girl more pain. If you do she will only hate the monster that you are more._ For in that moment he was not a graceful dragon but a true monster to have hurt her so. Even still why did his heart feel like it was weak. Even as he heard her soft cries as her legs slid to the floor and her emotions fell from her eyes. She didn't cry for him, no she couldn't. She wanted Goku not Kakarot, which was something he could not give her. Even so... it hurt so bad why?

 **Oh boy... yep I did it. Oh the PM inbox is going to be exploding.**

 **I can picture it now, Isha with a pitchfork, Bosi with a stake, and dbgochi with a large stick on fire.**

 **Yep I'm in for it now! But you can't kill me because you won't know how it ends! Muahahahah! ehh not funny I know.**

 **R &R MB**


	11. Chapter 11: Burning

**Chapter 11: Burning**

 **A/N: Another short chapter but I'm still placing what will happen in steps. Oh you have noooo idea how this will play out I assure you. Probably you do who am I kidding you all know! Soon enough though Soon enough the next portion shall begin!**

 **You guys are quite merciful to Kakarot except Isha. You want the poor Golden Dragon to suffer! Come on he's a Dragon!**

 **Also Busi... I'm still lurking here how much will you hate me after this chapter eh? EH? Why do you ask, yes its pixels on the screen but I'm talking to you.**

 **18+ below... Oh yes! I am evil**

She wanted to say something, maybe take back her words but she couldn't because she knew it was the truth. No matter her feelings, that dragon was not a man and incapable of being the one for her. It hurt deeply but what else could she do? He had lied to her repeatedly even as they talked he lied. There was no chance that he could care about her. He wasn't human he was just another monster one that cut her deeply than anything she could have one thought possible. There had to be nothing left to say to one another and she was tired of being tricked and talked down too as if she didn't know any better. Tired of that dragon's self-righteous behavior, as if tricking her was somehow all justified for this? For what destroying her home, taking her miles from it and then take away the one man whom she had fallen in love with.

Goku did exist but it was not the dragon that made him real, it was her. She had made Goku so much more than that Golden behemoth, he had taken away the love of her life. She loved a man, not a monster and that was the only thing that she knew to be true, or at least that's what she told herself. Of course the leviathan was known as Kakarot, she had heard the mermaids and their attempts to use his name. He had cleared up any confusion between those ladies and her. They had believed her to be their dead sister apparently the appearance had been incredibly similar by all accounts to them. She also felt a little bad when the mermaids broke down crying when the heard the dragon tell them that she was gone and that Chi-Chi was not her. They had lost their sister once and false hope had made them suffer another loss a second time. By all accounts she would have expected the Mermaids to be angry with him or her but they did not, in fact they seemed apologetic hugging the massive dragon and kissing him afterwards. She hadn't the stomach to watch, that show of affection. It didn't make any damn sense, but she saw pain for a moment in his face as they held him. Why would that even happen he was a giant dragon with five half fish women who were fawned over him! Why couldn't he be happy with them instead of ruining her life. She sat in the cove all but ignoring everyone but still food was brought to her by mermaids whom they treated nicely despite her not being their sister.

For being completely underwater they had excellent taste, she had enjoyed the type of salad that had been prepared with bits of fish cooked up. A little blackened but nothing she could complain about as she had eaten all of it, realizing just how hungry she had been. While normally quite reserved with her eating habits she had devoured more than her fair share but of course she had been unwilling to ask for seconds, to do so would mean having to ask _him._ Something she had zero intention of doing, she couldn't tell the mermaids she was hungry because she couldn't understand anything they said. He could however, and he was capable of talking with them.

The walls and coral all around her had been pretty to stare at but after a few hours she wished to do something, she had grown bored but of course she was not going to start voicing her concerns. She didn't his almightiness to stomp over towards her and then correct her with a story about how this place came to be or how about the local fauna and animals worked together with another. She didn't want to be reminded of Goku, he was dead and gone, taken away by a golden dragon and his own personal agenda. Though she would wish to hear his voice again it would only be a lie and she was tired of lies of falsehoods for a lifetime already. She curled her hands around her legs and sighed.

"You are welcome to join us. You don't have to be over there all alone." Thick gruff, and heavy, not the charming and slightly goofy voice of Goku.

He wanted her to come over to sit by the six of them, why bother she couldn't understand the mermaids and having him translate would only make this situation worse. Dammit didn't he get it? She wanted nothing to do with him anymore! "I'm fine, leave me alone." Short simple and emotionless as she waved her hand dismissing the request.

"As you wish."

 _Please stop tormenting me! Just stop talking and leave me alone!_ She screamed inside her own mind, it was all just a reminder of everything he did to her.

"She is upset, why is that Elainie?" Alloona slowly raised her tail in and out of the water as her womanly figure was exposed on the top resting just nearby their beautiful one. As they had tried to call him Kakarot but no it was a good name like Elainie, a beautiful name for one like him. He had told them that he had hurt her, but that wasn't true! He would never hurt her they saw that in how he had treated her and how before he went to sleep to make sure she was alright and falling asleep with a smile.

"How dare she! I should-" Celiss voice was quashed as the dragon glared at her with a warning look. "Forgive." She looked away from him, it was wrong to say such things about the girl with legs as they could not call her Chi-Chi in their tongue.

"It is a human thing; they live a life far different than you or I. They are subject to things that are just far worse than the Zuegl that attacked here. She had lived and overcome much and I have done little to help her in that cause, in most cases I have made it far worse and hurt her heart." He looked back at her from the corner of his eyes, having his vision on both sides of his face a clear advantage in some cases. He was concerned about her mental state and if she might do something desperate or foolish. So far she had not but he would not be sleeping tonight that was for sure.

"Elainie, you should give her yours. She will understand." Yellie who was lounging on top of his wing which rested over the rock face. She was cleaning her nails and hair with a sea urchin's shell like a woman with a nail file.

"I can't give her my heart that would kill me." Kakarot snorted making Yellie giggle.

"Give her your heart! Fertilize her eggs make her happy!" She said slowly flipping herself overtop his wing looking at the Golden dragon with a smile on her face. "It is what any woman wants!"

Kakarot rolled his eyes, that would never work unless Chi-Chi would literally cut out his heart that might make her feel less bitter towards him. "Women from land do not think the same ways that you do. They value something more than just mating." _Though even I have to admit the mating aspect isn't bad._ At least when he compared it to the Mermaids, there was no proper act of procreation merely the male fertilizing the eggs laid by the female. No intimacy or coupling a complete bore.

"Shame then. Would you like to mate with us?" Yellie ever the bold one she had been the most headstrong when it came to the little games the Mermaids played with the great dragon. There were many reasons for such a question as well, they were not a society based on class or prestige but merely one wishing to produce the strongest offspring for their kind to better care for the waters and any proper male could fill that role.

"No sorry." Kakarot said laying his head down to Yellie whining slightly from his wing, gripping the bridge of his wing she slapped her tail against the black webbing.

"Behave sister! Elainie has said many times now enough!" The blonde mermaid warned as she combed her hair with a human one, surprisingly enough. A gift from Lord Edden it was sealed rosewood and not capable of being affected by moisture, a fairly hefty price for a gift but one that a Lord would pay to keep his beloved Mermaid happy and gifts were always a favorite this mermaid.

"Oh hush." Yellie pouted her hands going to her hips. "You can't even get that ugly leg walker down here to ever fertilize your eggs!"

Clearly she was poking fun at her Inshae's human companion being that there would never be a way for him to do that for her.

"How dare you?" The blonde hissed the comb clattering hard on the rocks as she glared irritated at her sister who would dare say that about her human.

"You always show off! Yet what does he do for you! He will never give you young! Never-!"

"Enough!" Kakarot banged his tail sounding out in common tongue but his tone was clear enough even for the Mermaids. Though as he did so he noticed that Chi-Chi did not even stir and it made his eyes glance downwards. She wasn't even riled by his little shout, she had barely flinched. Truly he had done wrong against her, she hated him for what he had done though he couldn't blame her for it. He turned his attention back to the Mermaids. "This is not a competition between you, finding one who makes you happy is most common between our races. Please be kind with your sister Yellie she has a human who would give up almost anything for her. Can you truly act as if that is not something special?" He drew his wing up towards him, bringing the young Mermaid's face up to his eyes. "Love between races, no matter if we choose whether to accept it or not."

"Sorry Elainie." She cast a quick glance to her sister. "Sorry sister."

"Forgiven."

My they got over their problems fast, perhaps it was merely his presence or he spoke true but he couldn't believe those words with what had just transpired between him and Chi-Chi. It was a lingering soreness in his chest, he had expected this outcome but he had hoped that it would not have come to it. He would miss the little inn keeper of his, she was fun to be with and a memorable lover. She was unlike any other woman he had tasted before.

Shaking his head, he had to rid himself of these thoughts, there would be little reconciliation because of his own foolishness. He would have to be content with seeing her cared for in Aretuza a young sorceress haven. It would ensure her complete protection, from her pursuers that had come to harm her. Having ventured up to the town's surface an hour or so ago donning another illusion he had learned just enough about what had gone on. The old Churgeon Fenn was missing, the knight in red as well and several other strangers who had appeared a night before from nowhere in the inn where he and Chi-Chi had been. Just who had decided that Chi-Chi was too become their pawn? He had to find that out for himself once she was safely inside the school's walls and under the protection of the Arch Mistress Margarita Laux-Antille, a woman whose primary focus was that of her school and students and had done so remarkably for a hundred years and a powerful Sorceress whose influence alone shielded all within from harm. It had been quite some time since he and her had made an acquaintance he could only wonder if she would still remember him.

Aretuza itself was enclosed on an island with only a portal and narrow bridge that allowed access to it a small castle and fortress unto itself where many school lecturers and trainers stayed comfortably. Once he dropped her there she would be gone from his sight and hand for many years, the academy could take upwards of 10-30 years. Depending on how much training a sorceress or family could afford, as many as twelve highly noble Redainian families had their daughters sent to the school most of which would become sorceresses but to what extent would be up to their own skill and talent.

Many could make the assumption that the Arch Mistress would use Chi-Chi for her own devices once she was discovered to be a source. That surely a powerful sorceress would not let such a being go far from them, that was the beauty in Aretuza for her only goal was to produce the best, and sources came and went in all manner of forms. They were quickly able to adapt to the use of magic even with little training he could easily see Chi-Chi mastering the basics in a short time. On her own blood and power alone had nearly created a small but powerful hurricane of wind using just the latent power within herself. That would be challenging enough for any schooled magic user and beyond Kakarot's own abilities. He was not human, he was a dragon and had his own limitations, he relied a great deal on his own physical prowess and in a trump card situation could become a Dragon with fire and huge razor claws. The only real flaw with his plan then was what to do if Chi-Chi choose the wrong path with her own gifts? What could he do if she wielded her power recklessly? Selfishly? That was something he would not allow even if she had the elder blood but at that point he would be all but powerless to stop her and if that was the only option. Then he would take the personal responsibility to end her.

His eyes blinked as he realized the haze of his own mind had placed him in, he had drifted off while the Mermaids were still off and talking laughing and carrying on he had not noticed that Chi-Chi had moved from her spot heading off for another section walking slowly as she did looking down at the ground completely avoiding looking at him in anyway. He had to apologize, but not as a beast, but as the man she had fallen in love with. To at least let her understand just how much it had hurt him to do this too her and that this would be for the best for her.

Chi-Chi was tired of being around those Mermaids, the object of her hate and frustration less so. They acted like young girls with their antics though she could not follow what they said, body language said a great deal. They were happy about things, they were happy to have a dragon around them.

Something she wished that would not be the case for much longer, she had seen enough of them now for at least this lifetime. Just what would be left for her? She wrapped her arms around her chest as she walked into a slightly darker area of the lair where it began to feel chill. Perhaps the steam of the hot springs did not reach this far? Her thoughts mused but it felt better it was how she felt on the inside, cold and alone.

Moving to sit down on her bottom she just sat down and stared into the still waters. "What a mess you've gotten yourself into." Murmuring to herself.

"There are worse things to be involved with."

Her breath hitched as the voice talked to her, charming and sweet a little aloof but kind. She shook her head, _Ignore him_. She told herself but her heart couldn't no matter how hard she wished too.

The soft movement behind her came as not talons not scales but feet approached her. "Were this to be the only mess you got yourself into you would have a story to tell."

Looking to the water she could see his reflection just outlined, it wasn't the dragon. No it was the body that she had known for several months and had enjoyed being so close too, until recently. "It's not a story if it's all lie." She looked away her dispirited tone and appearance plain she wasn't interested in playing his game she just wanted to start putting this behind her.

"The lie was merely who I was. You are the one who lived it, you're the one who felt everything and knows the truth." He stopped behind her noticing the sharp intake of her breath as he did so.

She bit down on her lip, she couldn't speak to him. Not like that! He had to be that monster for her to hate him! Not the young, sweet, and handsome man who had played tricks in her brain. She calmed herself taking slow breaths, no she was not going to be baited into this conversation to pretend as if this was just something to be joked about.

"Everything I felt was a lie, there wasn't anything ever between us. I used you, you used me that's all it ever was."

His hands touched her bare shoulders and gods she couldn't stop herself from softening under them. His fingers pressing into her shoulders just like he had done many times when they sat alone running up her shoulders slowly as if consoling her. Her teeth sunk into her lip harder as she tried to push herself away to be rid of him! To free herself from his allure.

"Do you really believe that?" He whispered into her ear, his hard chest pressing into the spine of her back, black spiky hair mixing with hers. His hands dropped to her sides and slowly wrapped around her belly. "Do you believe that one lie erases everything between us? For what we did to each other?"

Chi-Chi wanted to scream, she wanted to beat her fists and rant and rage at him, but she couldn't. Too push back this comfort that she had always longed for and had experienced time and time again by his hands. She had to stop this, she didn't want to hurt all over again. "I do." Though her breathing hitched as Goku's hand slipped lower teasing just in the black curls above her womanly folds. His firm hands just smoothing up and down asking her if this was a lie? She may not love him, but damit she wanted him, craved him. Her drunken side had told him that many times. That hot body with muscles pressed into her back, his breath tickling her ear and hands over her stomach it was her fantasy in many ways.

"Do you?" Pleading, asking almost begging was his tone.

What should she do? What could she do? Rejecting everything that made her crazy would be a lie to herself, she had felt his passion and seen it in his eyes. He had hurt her yes, but never physically. He drove her body wild and let her mind run amok with such impure thoughts. Would she sacrifice his touch forever? To let go how he had made her feel, there was only one answer.

"No." She breathed as she pulled his head towards her, her fingers becoming tightly tangled as she pulled his lips towards hers and she kissed a lie. But even still she loved this lie and she was consumed by him. His lips just like she remembered, soft and firm. When he kissed her they had succumb to sheer passion it was tender. Not pushing her to be uncomfortable but coaxing and letting her feel him against her.

Their lips parted as they explored each other, Chi-Chi's stifled moans as she spun on her bottom to wrap her other arm up and into his head pinning his head between her elbows. His taste driving her wild as she wished to feel everything from him just as before. To let the man who seemed so unwilling to touch her and loose himself to the throws of passion. She wanted to absorb it all, to let herself be lost once again as a woman.

Goku's arm pulled across her back as the other grabbed at her shapely end squeezing it slightly as he pressed her up and against the wall. The smoothed out rock formed well as his tongue rolled over her teeth. He could not forget the taste of this woman, what used to be his woman. If it were to be the last time he wanted to have everything from her. She was unbelievable sweet as could be, the dinner he had helped prepare for her lingering in the back of her throat which made his arms flex as he pressed those tight curves into him.

"I hate you…" She breathed as she pulled back to breath, her lips parted but the heavy gaze she gave him told him more than any terse words ever could. "You are just a monster." She growled as her fingers raked down the firm back making him arch and groan, his eyes rolling backwards as his mouth fell agape pressing towards her as he fell to the crook of her neck.

"I am a dragon, I am a myth and a fairy tale too all except you." He breathed into her neck as his wet lips went to her collar bone, the smoothness of her skin and feeling of her nails tearing all over his back made the beast inside come forth. His draconic nature called him to fight and dominate his female in a show of force but as she scratched and bit into his flesh reminding so vividly of what a dragon needed. He loved it rough, he wanted desire, panting and heaving. "I want to take you to heaven just like you do to me." He drew his tongue up to her ear to nibble at the small lobe which made her only snort at him. He wanted to quench this desire to have her as his heart pounded in his chest, her essence was be drank by him and him alone.

"Then do it beast!" She hissed in his ear as she bit on his neck making him rumble in pleasure. "Slide your naked against mine! Make love to the woman you have wronged! Make me forget how much I will punish you for this!" She grabbed his face and smothered his lips completely, branding them with such force as to never be parted. Her rough voice spoke of hidden desire, if he was to please her then he would have to make her forget how much she wanted to be rid of him. Tasting her own heated desire in the back of her throat she wondered could there ever be anyone that would make her feel this way again?

Goku pulled his arms underneath her shoulders fisting into the back of her hair as his fingers slipped between her raven locks as they kissed each other with such animalistic lust he could not deny how much he wanted her. She had been so untouched, so pure and open to a man like him, she had given him everything and yet he had to tear that from her as she now had to look down upon his face and see the mask of a man for behind it was the face of a Golden Leviathan.

Parting as the monster pulled back from the object of his desire letting her see the lust she invoked upon him. She a simple human barely a fraction of what he was in size held what was inside him with just the slightest of gestures, it was maddening but just all the more alluring to have what he should not. Her expression one like his own but with furrowed brows and heavy panting as her lips spoke of the fury hidden behind them, she would always hate him but also desire him. He slipped to her fleshy mounds, his tongue moving to lathe and kiss at her rosy tips with languid slowness making her growl.

She knew his game, he was moving slowly, taking his time to savor her body for it would be the last time but that still did not excuse his pace. She wanted him to love her like the monster he was, to let her feel euphoria not teasing and feathery kisses across her skin. If he was too be her monster he had better do more than just tease her.

"Stop toying with me." Her hands grabbing a tight fist of his hair as she moved to protest his actions. "Get on with it liar!" She spat challenging him but despite her scowl he only grinned back up at her as she wrenched on his hair even then he did not flinch.

"Toying?" He laughed against her accusation against her breast. "Hardly, why rush to the main course when there is so much to enjoy?" He said as she snapped at him, her hand smacking his face. It only made his grin spread across more.

"Do you play with all the girls you trick like this?" She pulled her arm back intent on striking him again but his eyes sparkled a glint of mischief. "Do you feel happy when you tear their hearts out and remind yourself of how much they would've given to you?"

"No I only play games with the ones I like." His fingers slipped down parting her legs as his fingers ran just around the edges of her thighs. "And there has only been one girl I've ever played with." His fingers plunged into her wetness as she hit his back swinging down as she couldn't strike him across his face as his head buried within her chest, letting his teeth and tongue sample to her delight and frustration.

Her hips bucked upwards driving into his palm which grinded down against her clit with direct pressure she could only bite down on her lip as the hiss escaped her lips. Her head pushed backwards into the rock as her body rode the waves of pleasure coming out from her thighs. He was still good! Her fingers curled along his back as the other remained tightly wound in his hair. Her breathing hitched as her tension came to its limit, her mouth falling open into a blinding scream. She climaxed hard plunging her one hand not pulling at the roots of Goku's hair with all her strength into his back making him purr. Gods how could he still do this too her! He was the cruelest but so devilishly sweet as his lips kissed her again.

Carrying her from the wall she had been pinned from. The dragon laid her down on the ground, one cradling around her back as the other slowly allowed himself to press her small frame which wrapped around his own to the ground without injury. He could feel her long legs wrap around his hips as her core pressed against him calling him to take her! The heat of her arousal screamed all throughout his nose along with the smell of his blood and the sweat of her body. The desire he felt for her pierced his heart as they were so right for each other but he could never truly have her. She was his little desire, a female with such spirit that even in her words of pain and anger he could not wish anything but the best for her.

The possibility of love was not possible for one like him, he was not born with love. He was raised by a dragon, to be a dragon there was no call for love just survival. He had felt comfort yes but never love and affection for what he was, she would be his reminder of that. She wouldn't ever love his scales, his teeth and wings. Would her eyes light up with joy at the fire he could spew forth from his stomach and how an entire building could be smashed by a whip of his tail or bash of his paws. There would never be anything like that for him, maybe one day he'd find a mate in the world but dragons were forever a dying breed hunted and wanted for greed and hate. She loved the man he pretended to be, and so he could only pretend to love. He could care but never could he love, he didn't know how or even deserve it.

"Do it!" She demanded as she broke off her forehead resting against his, her flushed face as she could feel the heat of his arousal pressed squarely into her stomach, her chest into his own making her breasts hardened under his lightly tanned skin.

She felt her heart beat faster, her palms grow sweatier as she looked into the eyes and saw only his want for her. He wanted only her, not the mermaids, not the whores from Madam Lana's, not the elf girl lily or the drunken bar girls from the docks. He wanted the woman that had fallen into his hands. With a nod she felt his body pull back making her head fall backwards resting against the smooth stone as the hardened tip brushed against her entrance.

"Only for you my Chi." He whispered watching that expression of anger fade before being enveloped by her.

She moaned as she held tight to his head. "You will always be a monster in my eyes." She admitted as he drew back making her back arch from the ground towards his heat.

"I accept that, though you are a human you will forever be my Chi-Chi." He looked into her eyes as he slid back inside slowly making her mewl in blissful agony. "Last chance to turn away a Golden Dragon from you."

"I will always reject that dragon!" She rasped against his throat as she squeezed him tight. Her teeth dragging along his pulse with beat rapidly. "But I embrace the man inside you."

Her declaration was clear as the beast came free, her cries and screams echoing throughout the passage long followed by the deep roar of Kakarot with the woman he had claimed.

"I told you!" Yellie said her face mildly flushed by laughing pointing at her sisters smugly. "Fertilize her eggs was all!" The chorus of laughter that came next was silenced by a screaming woman banshee and intense roaring dragon.

Goku and Chi-Chi rocked together, their coupling driving them both to madness from each other. The spiky hair lay between the raven haired beauties chest as the mouth between them lathed them slowly with kisses.

Her hand rested atop her forehead as she heaved and panted as the nirvana they experienced together slowly passed. It would be the last time she would ever feel like this, satisfied complete, and loved. At least that's how she could only imagine it being as her legs slowly fell limp at her sides, the heavy male buried inside her slowly withdrew leaving her empty and aching.

"Rest, we will leave soon enough." A voice whispered in her ear as she rolled to her side slightly shivering from the immense heat that had vanished. She did not open her eyes for it was not Goku's but Kakarot's. "I will always be here for you, in one form or another." He spoke to her again making her body tense at such a thick animal voice but with a gentles beyond his stature his tail swept up her body and pulled it into a cradle of his wings atop his back that covered her like a blanket. She was too tired and exhausted to complain at him, the man she loved was gone again even still she let herself be lulled to sleep by the gentle heartbeat that she had been so close to before atop his back as the cradle of his wings felt almost like feathers and his body's natural heat kept her warm. She fell into a quiet peaceful sleep with a golden monster.

The massive dragon walked inside the steamy cove to the unabashed smiles of the Mermaids who eyed him with sly grins on their faces. "Did I miss anything?" He asked, being nonchalant about the entire affair was hard as he was sure he was blushing even as a beast. He had been too caught up to forget his 'company' so close.

"The song she sings Elainie we all enjoyed it." Celliss said her red hair covering the tops of her chest but framed her face perfectly. "Would you be so kind to sing for us?"

"Another time, she sleeps and I will not wake her." He indicated with his wings and the little woman cradled in them.

"Pity, such a sweet song Elainie." Celiss looked away but another swam over to the dragon.

Inshae came up to the leviathan that had slowly settled down on the ground his head resting just at the edge of the water. "Love is what Love is Elainie. Be kind to her." Her soft spoken voice as her hand brushed over his lowering eye lid.

"It's not me who is kind her, it is the man I am not." He said letting himself fall asleep exhausted as Inshae laughed.

"You hide yourself, much like you hide your love Elainie." She whispered into his ear, "You are hers always…"

 **A/N: Yep that's it i'll end the chapter right there! Ah i'm teasing the next part soon enough ladies soon enough.**

 **Just what will happen next between these two besides the sex for their shall be LEMON! Not soon but later, oh so much later!**

 **R &R MB**


	12. Chapter 12: Anger Management

**Chapter 12: Anger managment**

 **A/N: Back again with another update, boy this chapter was planned on going one way then other things kinda happened. You know how it goes when you write. Ah well enough of my banter, lets get on with it.**

Standing on the hillside that was still all but destroyed by her power, although she had no recollection of it. Kakarot had told her it was why she needed to be going to Aerutza to help cultivate her powers and allow herself to become a powerful sorceress. She looked at all the shattered trees and torn up ground and rocks that defied all logic. She couldn't haven't of possibly of done all of this and not remember it.

Her fingers trailed over the tree where it was broken as if a force has pushed it down until it broke in half. Her mind flickered as she there only flashes, she was atop Nimbus and then someone talked to her… after that point she didn't remember a thing just a white void until someone called out to her. It was so similar to when her father died, she just awoke to find the house having exploded in bits everywhere. Was that all because of her?

She had never felt special or powerful in all her life really, aside from her abnormal physical prowess for her size but her father had raised her to be as strong as an Ox just like himself. So what now all of a sudden made her such a gifted candidate. She hadn't the faintest clue on how magic or spells worked. She had only witnessed one sorcerer with interest in how he worked, he had tried explaining the concept of magic with her while on one of their many rides around but it was still all quite foreign to her.

Throughout the world their existed focus lines where magic could be drawn and bent allowing a growing mage a chance to tap freely into their powers allowing them to manipulate that type of element. One who was able to bend and replicate the intricacies of spell work whether it be an incantation or gesture that focused a magics abilities which was referred to as the Force. Force was the basic description of the where magic came from, the force was a power drawn from the environment with a variety of ways to drawing that power as well.

Goku was not one for the intricate nature of incantation as he preferred gestures which were weaker than their uttered counter parts also it would be hard to keep his pace for breathing and own physical stamina in check. Also talking gave away one's position when in a fist fight so it he thought of the practice as not worthwhile for himself. She had noticed his hand gestures each one a bending of a spell by merely creating the actions to draw upon the desired effect and that could be done with almost any limb, finger, hand or foot. Provided it was moved in the respectable location one could cast spells so long as their bodies held out, because while magic was a source that could be drawn from the environment, the body was a vessel that was a catalyst for it. There was only so many times one could use magic without draining themselves but the more adapt one was that could be hours to upwards of a day straight.

He had further elaborated on the fact that the four primary elements were all used, wind, earth, water, and fire the most powerful and by far most dangerous element. One might ask why fire being so strong because of one basic principle fire itself was at its base uncontrollable and powerful which made its allure to use its power a deadly one. For many who tried to use the power of fire would either be engulfed in flames or be driven to madness with their own strength.

That wasn't too say that all spells were limited by their elements, many could be used in a variety of ways, illusions of food, light, sound, and certain senses could also be created with the proper work. Chi-Chi remembered the awkward conversation where Goku had elaborated to her that when one could replicate the senses he meant all of them, that a powerful mage could manipulate the senses of the body to feel, sadness, joy, or any other emotions but he had also added blushing fervently, that a particular female sorceress had claimed that she could conjure the sensation of an orgasm without the need for any of the acts, a mildly disturbing thought but just an example of how palpable magic could be. The advent of Portals for teleportation although very dangerous had become increasingly more pronounced and stable.

Even further the ability to bridge the gap across great distances by magic crystals that allowed one to talk via a device called a megascope. It could create an astral projection of where the caster was allowing both sight and voice to be transferred from one location to another megascope which was an incredible development that many kings desired to have at their sides if possible. Removing the need for messengers, parchments, and loose lips save your own for transferring a message instantly. It was an incredible thought at the very least.

It was all so incredible to think about, and she had wondered for a few nights what she would do if she ever could be so powerful as to control magic like Goku did. Yet as the realization became more apparent to her as she was being to going to Aretuza where she would become a sorceress it all seemed disappointing. She was going to be there for a long time, the years alone would be a painful thing to endure she would be into her fifties by the time she would leave and then what?

Sighing she moved away from the tree and looked back to the water which had its slow flowing tide and the shine of the sun reflecting off it. This wasn't anything like she had pictured her little adventure going.

"You have been thinking a lot Chi-Chi. Just relax and don't be worried about Aretuza. It is for women, ran by women, I assure you that you will be fine." Kakarot's thick voice came as the dragon seemingly so quiet for a being so large walked from up the shallow hill rise below her. His massive frame moving with almost predatory finesse. Not a lumbering beast that belied his reptilian nature.

"I don't need to hear anything from you. You and I are no more. I am going because there is no other choice and being rid of you will be a huge benefit for it." She turned away from him, sticking her nose up and away.

She cared little for his thoughts, this was all his fault! Yes, she lusted after him as a man, and yes last night was a fantastic night being loved as woman, but that still would never reduce her anger for him. She was going to be finally rid of Kakarot and that was more than enough incentive to go along with his little game.

"Hurtful, you used to be so nice to me." He chuckled earning him a very unladylike snort in retort. He knew she would be bitter but it would take time for her to be able to forgive him, she'd understand in time. He was going to miss her dearly, he truly had loved her company and simple charm of being a friend. "Well before we leave I have to reveal one final thing to you, I can't keep her. They will follow my trail too easy, I shall have to remain as I am for most of my journeys for a while." Kakarot chirped up a sound that was hard to place between a squeak and clack of his teeth together.

Chi-Chi turned back her arms folded across his chest a bitter scowl on her face as the sound of a horse cried in the background. She caught sight of a flash of white and soft thudding of hooves across the ground as she watched what she would have correctly assumed to be Nimbus coming. Of course that would be wrong as a horse of pure white approached the dragon its mane to its tail was a brilliant white sheen.

Her jaw hit could have hit the ground as the Horse pranced in front of the dragon almost like a child not probably realizing that it was a giant leviathan! But that was not what stunned her, no it was the spiraled horn jutting out from its forehead with its brilliant blue eyes.

Rearing on its back legs it stomped the ground in front of the Golden monster which smiled, an awkward sight for his features. It moved so quickly as the dragon attempted to pat it but the horse, neigh Unicorn scampered away from his grasp almost laughing in joy.

"Its! No! You can't be!" Chi-Chi gawked as her arms and fierce expression all but faded as the White Unicorn trotted away from Kakarot and towards her bobbing its head up and down almost as if telling her yes.

"No it is. Nimbus is a Unicorn Chi-Chi she always has been. A little trickery removes his horn but since he will be yours I let you see her as she truly is. My final gift to you, Chi-Chi." Kakarot walked forwards as Nimbus nudged Chi-Chi's shoulder with his snout. "Pet her, she wants you too." He chuckled still smiling.

The poor girl was dumbstruck to say anything. She closed up her jaw as she brought up her hand to gently touch the unicorn's face its brilliant white coat and skin felt so smooth and soft watching as the blue eyes of the creature's head look down at her and soften at her expression neighing softly as she stroked the underside of the unicorn's muzzle and neck. "How?" She asked as the horse snorted but she kept petting her unable to do anything else.

"I rescued the small thing when it was injured, its mother was captured and this one went running through the forest nearly breaking its legs until I happened upon its cries while overhead. Poor girl was so frightened and crying I couldn't stop myself from plucking her up in my paws and taking her away until she was better. It was then I decided to raise her and keep her since she had no mother. It wasn't too difficult since she's telepathic and able to read thoughts, so she understood quite quickly that I would cause her no harm and enjoyed herself around me as I raised her into the beautiful mare she is today. Of course I'm also sure you wonder why she is white? Well Unicorns as they age change colors, she was a light blue when I found her and she shifted to yellow around me perhaps of what I was for a possible explanation. She was this way until yesterday after she ran away from you and being exposed to your magic which as a unicorn is able to sense caused her to change her color back to its natural state of pure white." Kakarot gently patted the little thing he had raised for years with his front paw. "So? Will you keep her?"

"I don't know what to say?" Chi-Chi slightly stammered as she just looked awestruck at the beautiful creature. "I can't imagine taking her, she's yours!" Her obvious anger and resentment having faded with such an offer.

"She's no ones. She chooses to stay with me and now she wishes to be with you, she will be a perfect companion for you in Aretuza. I'm sure many of the noble ladies there will have their own horses and prized stallions to flaunt and show about. In addition, if a sorcerer starts riding around on a white horse missing you from where we last were will be obvious to any spy. So my two options are to either let her go with you, or release her though as much as I will miss her presence she is free to nature and will never be bound to me." Kakarot pulled back sitting on his hind legs as Nimbus just remained in the girl's gentle touch.

As she simply petted the beautiful creature a thousand thoughts raced in her mind, though as they did Nimbus pulled back and looked at her. Its deep blue eyes calming her as she could feel the waves of calmness roll from it to her. The tightness and anxiety that she had been feeling became relaxed. The rapid beating and flustered heart also giving way to calmness as well.

"As I said," Kakarot interrupted his maw moving closer, just a foot from the two of them. "He is telepathic; he knows when your stressed or upset. He is the perfect companion for you." Drawing up on claw he brought Chi-Chi's hand to Nimbus's nose letting it set down atop the white flaring nostrils. "Now. Will you keep her?"

"Of course. I would love to have her." She spoke faster than she realized, there would have been no way she could turn this beautiful creature away. No matter who it belonged too or even if it was just a token gesture she had always enjoyed Nimbus, she was a fantastic horse then and even more wondrous as she looked upon the white mare in all her splendor. The spiraled horn protruding from its forehead was just even more amazing as she reached up to gently touch it expecting the horse to get startled and move it did not. It relaxed and let her touch it.

Kakarot remained close as he watched Chi-Chi's hand slowly touch the horn but only briefly as she went back to cradle the unicorn's face. Yes, she would have a loyal companion though Nimbus could not speak she was able to read her thoughts and subconscious allowing the creature to react appropriately to her instincts.

Though with a unicorn in her possession she would have an incredibly powerful and smart foe. He had made sure that nimbus while in the form of a horse would react like a horse and be skittish not roaming too far from her handler and parent. It also could provide Chi-Chi with necessary anti-venom as unicorn blood was all but resilient to poison and toxins and able to travel to dimensions beyond sight if the need required. Allowing it to use portals and traverse other planes in order to save Chi-Chi's life if need be. Before he had not allowed Nimbus to do so as it would reveal what his unicorn really was. A ship full of gold was not nearly as valuable as a Unicorn an all but extinct creature thought believed to by humans.

Though an underlying trait was a unicorn's immense dislike of elves, elves might possibly be behind the attacks on Chi-Chi. They had the most to hate about Chi-Chi's cursed blood and its power and its untrusting nature of one race would give Chi-Chi pause to trust them. He needed her to trust very little until he could finally reveal just what she was in time, but even then he still felt worried. She was still free to make her choices, but that would be awhile until that would be taking place. _Hmm._ He couldn't risk it later but for now he would let Chi-Chi get the much needed training from Aretuza while he would look for her pursuers and hopefully 'convince' them that she would not be an option for their plans.

"It is time Chi-Chi." Kakarot said breaking the silence as she looked at him with a slightly dipping frown. He hated seeing her upset with him, truly it hurt him on the inside but he could not undo what had happened.

She had blinked as the once massive golden dragon now all but flickered leaving only the man in a rider's cloak wearing equally dull brown traveling attire. Although she still recognized Goku's face underneath as he had some of his trademark spikes protruding from the sides of where his head was. "How? Did you do that?" Honestly she had never seen him just change, was it so simple for him?

"As a golden dragon I am able to assume any form I wish. Merely by thinking within reason of course. I can't become a woman obviously. That part of me cannot be changed, how I can do this is just how my kind have evolved. Blending in where no one realizes who or what we really are." He opened up his palm and focused forward into the open air as his mind concentrated on the school.

"Yes you did the last part _very_ well." Casting him a glare but he didn't even notice so she went back to Nimbus who more than happily welcomed the attention.

It took maybe twenty seconds but he finally locked onto his location and then snapped his fingers creating a massive black and yellow swirling hole. Taking a step back he released a breath that he had been holding, "It is done, now let us go Portals are never the most stable of creations and can be unpredictable." He gestured to the portal which Chi-Chi and Nimbus moved towards.

She wasn't exactly thrilled at the sight as she saw the crackling energies, it didn't even look safe. "you first." She said eyeing him wearily of the mass of energy.

"Very well but do not make me wait long on the other side." He said without even a pause and walked forwards his frame all but enveloped in an instant.

Bracing herself she looked back at the unicorn which bobbed its head giving her a nudge on the shoulder. "alright here goes nothing." Closing her eyes she walked forwards and all but collapsed on the other side had an arm not caught her. She felt incredibly sick like she had just been thrown down a very long hill rolling and bouncing for several minutes. "That was horrible!" She coughed as her eyes stopped spinning and feeling the pressure underneath her stomach as she was being held up by Goku's arm which she growled at. "I don't need your help." She pushed down on his arm getting on her feet a bit wobbly but stood straight even if her mind was still spinning.

"My apologies." Goku said turning to Nimbus who was busy shaking off the cobwebs from the portal. Looking back he turned his attention to the land around him as they were just outside of Aretuza. It was a beautiful sight to behold as lying just a mile away was the school, the narrow bridge just a stone's throw away from where they had arrived. One might ask why not just teleport right there, that was not possible as the entire perimeter was guarded by anti-magic barrier from the bridge and around. No one could cast spells within its walls unless in designated areas but even still spell casting would be more difficult depending on what one was doing.

The flowing plains rolled into a lush green environment as the cliffs were almost sheer the dotting of trees approaching was a sight still familiar to this dragon. Even the small town several miles back remained just as pristine as it could be, the small community often intimidated by the local sorceresses had a small amount of peace even though the gaze of powerful spell casters were just down the road. They had a peaceful co-existence with at least several high quality establishments in a small manor for lodgings and winery that was often in high demand for many who practiced the arts here. The gold made from Aretuza was often spent here meaning one could have an affordable life as a merchant so long as they never insulted one of the sorceresses or one might find himself frozen or burnt alive for daring to mock such individuals.

Looking to the bridge made of carved stone, an ancient elven city once flourished here until humans came, now the place having not been managed by craftsmen was just the main island where the school was and the bridge, the surrounding expanse was smaller overrun buildings with foliage of nearly a hundred years. A ghost of what it once was, but it was still a beautiful setting none the less.

Knocking the dirt from his boots Goku looked back at Chi-Chi who had recovered well enough from her spell in the portal. "Climb atop Nimbus and we'll set off. I do hope we've arrived at a good time. Rectoress Margarita has quite a strict policy of initiates so please make a good impression upon her."

Pulling herself atop Nimbus she felt surprisingly comfortable in the saddle but as she looked at her unicorn it was now surprisingly missing its horn. She could probably guess Goku had done his little trick in hiding it though she pressed him with a question wanting to at least know something about this place. "So who is she?"

As they set about on a slow pace Goku tucked his hands behind his back as he walked. "Ah lady Margarita is quite the strict one but she is a fair woman. Her first concern is always her students and her school, she will do almost anything to make sure that both are properly cared for. She herself is a powerful enchantress and when I call her an enchantress she is by far the most beautiful woman you will ever meet. She would make most sculptures and goddesses pale in comparison to her, a side effect of her magical prowess." He chuckled knowing that many people, men in particular were struck in their feet by her. She had a knack for using her own impressive features and desires taken care of mostly of those by married men.

"What does that mean? She's prettier because she's able to use magic?" She had to raise her brow at that thought, Goku while a charming figure she couldn't believe one could simply make themselves prettier.

"Simply put yes that is how it goes, she's over a hundred years old but barely looks a day over twenty-five. Slowing aging and altering one's appearance is a specialty of hers. She is able to turn broken hunchback women and turn them into stunning beauties, though I'm sure lady Margarita was already a pretty woman before enhancing herself."

"I could use that type of magic?" She asked pondering such power.

"Would you need it?" He looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Since the only thing I attract is pigs, bandits, and dragons I would say so!" She snapped at him, though it was a compliment she didn't want to hear him complain about her changing her appearance like he could in a blink.

"Very well, but all of those things come at a cost Chi-Chi." He slowly looked back ignoring her glare at him as he walked.

"Like what?"

"You'll find out, best to let the rectoress explain that to you. It's not my position to go into her important topics of conversation with women, but let me ask you a question in return would you ever want to have a family?" His tone softened completely as he walked. "I mean would you enjoy being a mother or a wife. You did tell me back at the inn you would have preferred the later."

"Why are you asking me that question? Is there some kind of choice of being a wife or a sorceress? Because with how I see most women treated being a mage seems like a far better choice!"

"Interesting." He mused at her answer almost laughing.

"Was that a joke at my expense?"

"No, of course not. You just sound like many of the other girls I've seen come here. I would have expected your answer to be different." He drew back his hands adjusting his leather collar. _It will be interesting, for what you say now might change or it might not. Perhaps you'll feel differently about the thought later._ He should tell her but he knew this would be a conversation between her and the Rectoress eventually and Chi-Chi was still angry with him.

"Oh I see. Because-" She stopped as Goku held up his hand.

"That is enough of our bickering. I'm not making fun of you, I never have you just don't understand everything yet Chi-Chi. There's always a price for what we do." He looked at her stopping in the road his expression clearly frustrated and sad. He stopped on the side of the bridge that they had just began to cross looking down over the side to the rocky waters below. "You may never forgive me for what I did."

"I won't."

"I expected as such." He sighed as he gripped tightly the stone walls as the water splashed hard against the jagged rock formations below. It felt like how he did inside at this moment, he wanted to be honest and tell her the truth before they headed inside for him to possibly never see her again but no he was stuck fumbling around with what he should say again! "Would try to understand why I did all of this? I never wanted everything to become this hostile between the two of us. I wouldn't have imagined it a week ago."

"Gok-" Stopping herself, "No Kakaoroatever the fuck your name is, there is no excuse for what you did!" She growled slightly as she gripped the reins of the horse in her palms making the leather groan. "You lied to me, betrayed me and my feelings for you! Why couldn't you have just told me all of this from the start instead of doing this whole charade!?"

He hit the stone railing hard cracking some of the stone from it as his hand stung slightly. "You never would've believed me or ever trusted me. A golden dragon just walks into your inn to make you into a sorceress why would you even believe that you would consider that ever happening? You would have done what all humans do, either piss themselves, scream, or try and kill me or a combination of the three." She was going to have to make this difficult, why couldn't she just accept his reasons even if they were a lie.

"So being honest with someone is a burden then? You could have at any time in three months stepped aside and told me because I would've at least felt better about it then you pretending to be something you clearly aren't!" She screamed feeling a satisfaction as he winced from her stinging voice. "Just because you can cast magic, just because you're a stupid drago-"

"I am not a stupid dragon you damn human!" Kakarot roared from inside his human form making Chi-Chi and even Nimbus startle. "You don't have any idea what it's like to be me! You believe that I just walst around as I please doing whatever I want? Do you really think that I waste my time roaming around humans with the ever pleasant thought of having to deal with a horde of dumb drooling fools trying to kill me at the drop of a hat! Well I do not enjoy being a human! I am a Golden Dragon and I have done what I can to survive like all other beings do! If I have to lie and pretend just to live Chi-Chi! I am a monster to everyone including you! No one will accept me for whatever I am dammit." He slammed both of his fists down onto the wall. "You think that just because you're a human, that because you saw your father die that you can hold that over me? Well you want the truth from me then! Fine I'll tell you just who in the fuck I am!" He sneered ripping himself from the wall.

"I am one of three of my kind that I know about, I have a cousin Borch who travels around with two human little girls I raised before they decided to run off with him. I watched my mother choke and die in front of me after trying to bring back a meal for me when I was young! Would you like to know why she did? Because human's who have no care or concern for anything other than themselves decided that my mother was 'Oh so much of a threat!'" His words laced with sarcasm. "That they stuffed a cow full of poison and sent it in the direction of my mother's den who was in need of food to support her baby and upon returning with the meal I had to watch my mother spill her guts all over the ground in front of me. Her screams of agony as she died from the inside out drew the full attention of the lords who sent a hundred soldiers to find my sweet mother who took maybe a cow or two a month but never hurt or killed humans unless they provoked her. Would you like to know how it is to watch your mother be butchered all because she's a dragon and have her body carved into tiny pieces when you are unable to fly or even fend for yourself?"

He was fuming at the memory that she had to reawaken in him, she wanted to call him a stupid dragon? Him all because he deceived her a little there were a million worse things he could do but no this stupid human of course had to think herself so much greater! His hands shifted shapes one becoming a massive paw the size of his body with the massive claws. "I was found by another dragon who knew of my mother, he saved me taking care of me for few years as I learned how to adapt and survive in the world but then can you guess what fate befell him? Let me tell you! Humans! Yes, you guessed it more fucking humans! They brought a few mages and men and blew him literally of the sky as I was sleeping on the ground just hundreds of yards away. I watched the second person who cared for me explode from the inside! He wasn't a golden dragon he was a simple red dragon but even as dragons we care for each other, I don't look upon any of my other kind and see them as anything less than I." He slashed at the stone wall with his claws feeling no satisfaction as the long blades left an impression deep into the side before backhanding the section off. Watching it fall to the ground.

"So then I had to live alone, I made a trip to Zerrikania as a young stowaway until finding one my cousin's Borch who helped me a great deal in blending in better with humans. Until about ten years ago when Borch took my little Tea and Vea with him to go wondering around the northern realms doing gods knows what!" He let out a frustrated roar as his hand shifted back to its regular state and gripped his head trying his best to just unleash his pent up frustration, it had been building for a very, very long time. "I have been alone for more than a hundred years, simply sneaking around places trying to not be obvious. Too noticed because I will get the reaction that nearly killed me two nights ago after I tried to save you no less!" He pointed at Chi-Chi who still remained somewhat curiously silent as if seeing the real being for the first time. "Lord Edden nearly chopped off my head because I was a dragon! A dragon nothing more or less! I had to die, and almost all humans feel the same damn way about me, if I am seen kill it." He slammed his foot down into the stone as he growled in anger before looking up at Chi-Chi with disgust on his face.

"So now here I ask you? For the one little lie that I hid from you about not being a human tell me what did you see when you saw me for the first time in the cave when I looked down at you and talked to you as what I really am." He watched her own emotions flicker behind her eyes, because he knew what it was. "Yes that was it wasn't it? Fear? Afraid of me a dragon because I'm just a monster. No soul, no consciousness right? Despite all I told you about how good dragons were on the road you forgot all of it when you saw me in the flesh and admit it you were afraid of me! Admit it Chi-Chi!" He yelled at her, the vein on his forehead bulging as his hood had flung from his head his white canines grinding tight against his lower jaw.

"I…" She was a bit stunned, never had she ever seen him act like this. She was more frightened of this Goku than the dragon. "I was."

"Of course you were! Bravo Chi-Chi Bravo!" He clapped his hand together with a sneer and then spat on the ground with disgust. "It's the only thing human's can ever do, you are just afraid of everything that doesn't fit in the perfect bubble of your lives!"

Her own anger slowly boiled back, so what if she was afraid that would be normal reaction. "So what if I was? I got over it."

"Pah." He scoffed at that. "You won't ever get over it, because the only form you accept is this one! You barely looked at me as a dragon and I saw the contempt in your eyes when you did! You despise what I am and even through all of that I still looked out for you. I still thought well of you but now I get it! I get why you and I could never have worked because you will always be just a human! I don't care if I did love you because I don't want it anymore! I don't want you! I don't want anything from a selfish bitch!"

"You asshole!" She screamed jumped from the saddle as her hands tightened into fists. Forget trying to be reserved he had pushed her button once too many. "Selfish bitch? You call me selfish because I don't like the fact you're a fucking dragon! You lost your parents so did! You had a tough life so did I! There's nothing that makes anything you do better than me." She drew her fist back and swung for his face noting that he dodged it in a flash but aware of what he would do, she had felt it before as she caught herself and rolled as Goku swung for her neck. "I never betrayed you! I never lied to you the only thing I did was fall in love with you!" Her eyes felt a sting as she said those words as her bottom lip quivered and rushed him again and swung.

"You only love what you see! You don't care about what I am." He caught her wrists dragging them down as he saw her eyes fill up with tears. "I thought you were different! I thought you would be something better!" He stepped his foot between her legs and threw her behind him. Recovering as she landed on her feet skidding to a stop before rounding and kicked for his chest.

"I thought the same." She cried as she swung her eyes running with tears as she kicked him square knocking him backwards with a stagger. "You were kind, loving, sweet, and even tolerated me when I got drunk. You were everything I dreamed of until you had been lying to me the entire time!" She went for her uppercut her rage boiling over as her face red with frustration and sadness as but missed as Goku learned from her as well knocking her wrist to the side causing her to stumble and spin around as his arms clamped around her waist.

"I wanted you to trust me! That isn't a topic of conversation that I just bring up. Hey Chi, you know I'm a dragon lets go back and pretend that nothing changes!" He snarled a she struggled, her foot raising up and stomping down on his making him grit his teeth as his body surged with pain though he held firm.

"You would've at least tried! I could forgive you for that, but then you want to just act like this whole charade was not a big deal just because you see something in me!" She reared her leg forward attempting to swing backwards and catch Goku square in his lying ass crotch. He caught on quickly and swept her free leg sending them both slamming into the ground she scrapping up her arms and his face but it prevented a surely K.O. hit from her. "Get off me!"

"Are you done crying about one little lie?" His tone while still annoyed was somber, this fighting was going nowhere and he wasn't interested in hurting her or being hurt.

"A three month lie is not little you prick!" She flailed her legs barely catching his sides but they were little more than an annoyance.

"I thought it was you who said love overcame any obstacle so why can't you overcome me lying. Didn't you just admit that you did love me?" A change of tactics then, his tone shifting to playful as she hissed like an angered cat.

"Don't you even start with that! I was reading a ballad from the book and it never mentioned it dealing with dragons!" She tried to push herself up but Goku's larger frame kept her pinned, growling in irritation of him now going about playing one of his little word games.

"You made reference of it being a frog and a princess. A frog is a reptile like me." He remembered this conversation a bit. Shortly after they were traveling she had engrossed herself in reading the ballads from dandelion. His embellishments about love made Goku roll his eyes but Chi-Chi enjoyed them a great deal.

"Except the frog became a human at the end of the story because she loved him!" She managed to roll to her side allowing her to now firmly blast him in the shins who groaned painfully then caught her legs with his own.

"She loved the frog because he was a prince. So why couldn't she love a prince that was a frog it would be the same thing like me!"

She wriggled herself free again, Goku not leaving his shins open again pushed away as she got to her feet, she had barely reared back to try and strike him again when a portal tore itself just from their side and out stepped a figure.

"Oh of course it had to be you! My oh my, how have you been Goku? Or would prefer your old title of spiky haired idiot?"

Both parties stopped as a woman with blonde curls hanging around her shoulders stepped out, her dress a light green with red accents covering the tops of her breasts leaving just enough exposed to entice and leaving even less for the imagination. A golden necklace emblazoned with eight rune ornaments each the size of a coin hung around her neck. Her lips a ruby red more than a rose with a face that lacked any imperfection, her blazing blue eyes looked relieved if not slightly annoyed. Her hands were on her hips where a golden sash was wrapped around her dress hugging her feminine figure perfectly. It could be only one person, that would make all other beings jealous of her beauty.

Standing upright Goku dusted himself off before bowing his head. "It has been awhile Maggie." Chuckling as he used her nickname.

"Oh You would call me that idiot!" She huffed playfully now who is your fine company that you have decided to start sparring with on my bridge I sense there's something special about her. The woman's eyes and looks all but stunned Chi-Chi in to a mute silence.

"Of course, this is Chi-Chi." He looked to her his eyes narrowed slightly as if warning her. "Chi-Chi this is Rectoress Margarita Laux-Antille whom I've told you about, and whom you will be learning from one day."

 **A/N: Yep a little counseling session does wonders, just talk and fight it out... yep just like that :P**

 **R &R MB**


	13. Chapter 13: Aretuza

**Chapter 13: Aretuza**

 **A/N: Here we are another update, so long as I get good reviews it only makes me more focused on making more chapters. How long I can go with this story is up in the air. Well here is the next part of the story don't be mad okay?**

 **Okay? I'm looking at you busi!**

 **Please don't hurt me.**

Sitting down Chi-Chi was fully digesting what was going on around her. It was all more than she had envisioned, as she was sitting comfortably inside the room of the school Rectoress having been joined by the school's headmistress Tissia de Vries an equally imposing woman with brown hair that came down around her neck with a far more reserved expression but as Chi-Chi studied her she noted some very intense quirks about her. Every time Margarita moved or touched something and set it down Tissia would almost immediately move to set it down correctly. Adjusting each item on the desk and even the cushions of her seat when she stood up. It made her quite wary about having her as some instructor, even in a magical environment she could tell as the air and lit candles almost had a taste upon them. The air smelling of lilac and gooseberries but she could not determine the source and the lights stayed completely burning upright without so much as a flicker from the drafts that came through. Loosely she paid attention to what Goku and Margarita were saying with Tissia stopping to correct the rectoress on an issue or two.

"It has been awhile since having a proper source and with a recommendation from a sorcerer as well." Margrita looked over the girl with scrutiny, she could feel a little spark around her but from what she had learned from her old acquaintance she was not visibly impressed by her. She might have some potential but it was lacking by comparison to the other girls in the school. Running her finger along her chin she was a little curious as Goku appeared out of the blue with this request, he was clearly up to something but what. She had turned her attention to the bridge after some intense yelling had reached her open balcony seeing a pair on the ground quarrelling visibly. Never would she have guessed it would have been the two of them.

"I can tell you are not overly impressed, I know that about your gaze. Were I not serious about her abilities you know I wouldn't have bothered." Goku was leaning against the wall by the open twin French doors preferring the smell of the fresh air and not the stench that came from this place. He would have to assume Yennefer had visited here recently because it reeked with her smell. He had no love for that Sorceress she was arrogant, bullish, and devoid of proper respect for others but her strength alone was aggravating as Goku would be hard pressed to beat her in a fight even as a dragon. Dreading seeing the unruly black haired sorceress here as they had a none to friendly greeting before where she had thrown him out of a building into the cold waters because he had made her angry with her obsession about having her own child. Having thought it proper to mention around a Dragon that she would be able to finally have her own child once she caught one of the beasts, he had made the error of saying one life for another was wrong considering Dragons didn't go about capturing girls and boys to make their own offspring. Which spiraled into an argument with an obvious outcome.

He looked to Tissia who would know anything and everything about who came and went in and out of the school's premises. "Would it be that lady Yennefer is here on the grounds?"

Tissia smiled nodding her head as she straightened out a stray hair from her head until it set just right behind her head. "Yes she is, poor dear is still venting after her tussle with that Witcher of hers. She's been staying here working on some of her works while she lets off steam." Readjusting the hair again, it wasn't perfectly set straight. "Would that be a problem for you?"

He shook his head though inside he screamed yes. "I suppose not but me and lady Yennefer have never been on good terms." That was a mild understatement they had never gotten along.

"It shall not matter, Yennefer is only here for her work and will leave once it is done. She is not here to instruct." She adjusted a bottle of wine on the table properly before sitting back in her chair her hands going slowly to their required spot. "Now you realize that she is not of the normal cast we accept here. She is not of a proper royal nobility even with your recommendation she is still a complete novice so if you are set on introducing her she will be with the novices for some time." Gesturing with her hand to Chi-Chi who realized they had shifted back to talking to her.

"I wouldn't expect her to be treated differently, she will need the proper instruction in the basics but I know she will excel here." Goku smirking as if he was over confident in his estimation of Chi-Chi's abilities.

"Perhaps," Tissia strummed her fingers along the rests of her chair looking at Chi-Chi who somewhat shrank back into her seat under her intense gaze. "Though she does some issues that I would like addressed before anything further is discussed if you would not mind Miss Chi-Chi."

"Yes my lady?" She asked the nerves in her voice evident as she talked watching the brow of Tissia arch and return to normal without so much as a shift in her overall facial features. She could say she was intimidated by her.

"I have heard from our rectoress that you were quarrelling with your patron on the bridge before coming here. I would like to know what that was about, surely you are not angry about coming here correct?" Calm and direct her tone and reason belied any hidden emotion.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, we had a," casting a slight glare at Goku for making her be put on the spot like this. "disagreement of our own personal affairs. We exchanged a few terse words with each other and we got into a fight. Our relationship has been very strained the last few days' headmistress." Though it wasn't a lie, bringing up the fact that he was a backstabbing dragon didn't seem relevant and she could see Goku's fingers tapping his shoulder and narrowed visage warning her that was not be brought up. Perhaps even these mages didn't know what he was.

"What is your 'relationship'?" her tones emphasizing her point, she wanted to know just what did he mean to her?

"We were lovers." She stated plainly to the burst of laughter of Margarita who had been idly playing with her hair while listening in to the conversation.

"Oh my really?" She wagged her finger at Goku who was slightly blushing if not giving Chi-Chi a warning look, "You never have been able to stay good with the girls, it's always one thing or another. From your loud obnoxious snoring habits to your inability to have a drink and just relax. You have always been too focused about doing the greater good, that and your terrible table manners!" She turned back to Chi-Chi a smile on her lips clearly she enjoyed this little gossip. "So what was it that broke you apart please I love knowing more about Goku he's always been the secretive type."

"Maggie." He growled warning, "That is not your business." He should've expected this, hopefully though Chi-Chi wouldn't be foolish enough to tell them he was a dragon. That's the last thing he needed was to be unmasked in here of all places!

"But you've come to my business so dear what was it?" She walked over and sat down on the couch next to Chi-Chi who had to shift a bit, even if she wasn't attracted to women Margarita's presence was alluring enough to make her uncomfortable.

"He's terrible in bed for one." She lied trying to avoid this conversation she really didn't want this conversation with a dragon's eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Now that sounds like a jilted lover and I know them. Besides-"She added fluffing out her hair with a devious grin. "I know first-hand he isn't that bad"

"Ahem." Tissia said coughing glaring at Margarita for this topic of conversation. "Could we please change this conversation you are the school rectoress not a teenage initiate."

"I am merely curious, now tell me the real reason?" She leaned in closer coming to within a foot of Chi-Chi. "What did he do to you? I know it was him its always because of him."

Chi-Chi swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard the warning growl behind her along with the grinding of teeth. "He betrayed my trust, he lied to me about why I was along for his little ride and." She took a breath closing her eyes. "He destroyed my house." Noticing the satisfied grin on Margarita's face as she held back her laughter.

"You always had a habit of breaking things, now it's a house for shame you spiky idiot." She scoled him like a mother ignoring the rolling of Tissia's eyes who clearly cared little about whatever she was playing on about. "Don't worry though you will not be seeing him for a while so you will be able to forgive him later."

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked as the head mistress smiled and flared her head back making Chi-Chi blush and look away from the woman's little whiles. It was hard to remain composed around her.

"Well of course we're going to accept you into Aretuza I wouldn't dream of disappointing my friend and he's also paid in full two thousand crowns for your tuition for the first several years. It was fortunate he came across a Zegul stomach and Mermaid ichor. It's so hard to gather such good samples. They alone paid for you to be here until the next bill is due."

Chi-Chi looked back at Goku who had turned away looking outside, noting his tapping finger on his elbow. _He never told me he had to pay for this. I wouldn't have ever afforded two thousand crowns._

"Yes, of course." Tissia said interrupting and looking to the man by the French doors. "Since our business is mostly completed this portion shall be handled by us. You are free to leave sorcerer, when shall we expect you to return for her next payment?" She folded her hands into her lap, the delicate wrist jewelry of pearls and gold leaving a slight jingle as she moved to set them correctly against her dress properly.

"The following spring or summer. I'll return with some of the requested items I see from Maggie's desk as compensation will be enough?" He didn't look at her he didn't want too, they of course had to bring up just how much he was spending on her. That's all he needed Chi-Chi was hearing just how much it would cost for her to be here.

"Very well, you are excused but remain down in the Loxia until Miss Margarita has dismissed you. I must begin a proper 'introduction' with our young novice here." Tissia straightened herself out, not a thing falling out of place as she moved from her seat with almost feline grace to Chi-Chi and offered her a hand. "Miss Chi-Chi you and I have some preparations to commence with so if you have any good-byes say them now for you will not have another chance."

Chi-Chi didn't want to offer anything she was angry at him but still so conflicted about him. He was a bastard and a gentleman, she would rather leave without saying anything and not causing a reaction. "No we've said enough already I'm ready." Not bothering to even look at him she took Tissia's hand and walked towards the door ignoring the chill of her neck hairs as she left with Tissia and her feather like grip. She wouldn't look back there was nothing for her there except a lying dragon who still… cared for her.

Margarita watched her leave, the door closing behind them as she did with her magic strumming along one finger. "Really not going to say anything to her? No heartfelt good-byes or tears you're such a monster!" She exclaimed with giggling fright.

"We are too different, just like with you and me were close for a night." He shrugged his shoulders trying his best to act indifferent but he knew he wanted her to at least say good-bye but after their heated argument on the bridge he very much doubted that would ever have taken place.

"Tsk tsk." She rose from the couch and walked around, the small clack of her heeled shoes leaving a slight echo all but interrupting the stilled silence. "I had thought you would've grown up by now. Clearly you just refuse to change, never once will you be just you always with being something greater than everyone else. My gods you're just like Yennefer at times Goku." She walked past him onto the balcony ignoring his scathing glare. "That poor girl, too have slept with you and then try and act as if she never felt a thing it was quite impressive. You must have really hurt the poor thing." She continued on walking coming to rest on the stone railing around her waist nearly 3 feet high and a foot wide.

"I do what I have to, there is no place for me to do any more or any less."

"Really? Sleeping with her seemed to be doing much more. And your little battle on the bridge could have been much less so tell me again what is it were you doing with her hm?" She was grinning as she sat back on the railing, she knew him in the short time they had been together very well, perhaps more so than this girl but she knew that Goku felt something for her but he was being too prideful to open up about it.

"I slept with you it didn't change anything." He snorted coming outside and walking to the railing just a foot from her.

"Yes and you broke my heart too after you just disappeared. I couldn't believe you would've done that to me!" She was being overly dramatic on purpose and enjoying herself at his expense.

"Maggie enough with the theatrics please, at one point I loved her but she doesn't love me anymore so there can be nothing left for us. When I leave her in your care she will not be loving me anymore, so please don't bring this about as if I'm somehow making her feel worse by doing this for her." She was far too nosey but then again it was her business to know others business.

"So that will be all then? Got your eye on finding your back into my good graces?"

He knew she was only teasing, she wasn't the type to forgive him that easy besides he knew she probably had her own little catch off to the side it had been some forty years ago. He was weary of most of this and was looking to head back out into the world, it was why he couldn't have ever been with Maggie she enjoyed being cooped up in here a lot work was a part of her life and keeping a being who was used to flight and freedom even if she didn't know he was a dragon was not what he ever desired. Kakarot had been much more naïve when falling for the stunning enchantress, most men were unable to resist her charms and he had been no different. "Not likely. I've got work to do now and Margarita please understand this is something that might kill me, so please if I don't return keep her safe for me would you?"

She sighed shaking her head as she gave him a long roll of her eyes. "So what is she, I know you are not telling me the whole truth about her if we are going to be serious." She placed her hand on his shoulder trying to be reassuring. "You can at least trust me with that information if I'm going to be housing her in my school."

"I can't say what she is but know there are forces out there trying to capture and use her abilities even if she doesn't realize it. We were attacked and the both of us nearly died, it's the reason were not exactly on good terms anymore." _Well partially, I am a dragon that I never told her about._

"One of those types? I see, I'll have to raise my rate for her then." She announced hopping down from the railing.

"Please not this again. I'm not made of money and getting those two things for you nearly killed me." He groaned inwardly, Margarita had expensive tastes in many things including ingredients and reagents.

"Come now it's not much, besides you know she will be safe here and I promise to keep it a secret between the two of us and Tissia she has to know these things for reasons I'm sure your aware of." She tapped him on the shoulder and walked back inside wishing to go back inside as she wished to make amends to her list for Goku to go hunt down.

"Has she gotten worse?"

Chuckling, "Heavens no she's just the same. But she's my Head Mistress and needs to know these things as much as I do."

"When did you allow her to become the head mistress?" He asked giving her a quizzical smile. Tissia was never an obvious choice for such a position she was meticulous and dead set on making things as perfect as possible in her own way. She could spend hours doing one thing like moving a dresser or chair because it did not sit just right.

"Well all of the other ladies moved on to private practice and Tissia was never the type to go out and about of Aretuza except when on business and her complete lack in taste for men made her the only candidate." She smiled as she grabbed an ink quill and wrote down a few things. A Cockatrice feather and some Ekkimara blood would be enough for her new potion she had been wanting to test out with her new love prospect. Setting it back down in her ink stand she looked back at Goku and grinned. "Would you have preferred Yennefer to be here instead of Tissia?"

 _A thousand times no!_ He shook his head, "Why not Triss or Sabrina?" He had spoken briefly to both of them and he had taken a liking instantly to Triss Merigold he knew of her infatuation with a certain witcher but she would have made a fine choice for headmistress as an expert in fire magic perhaps one of the most skilled in the world. Sabrina was arrogant but a proud woman who at least treated him with some manner of respect, but she probably enjoyed his company because he was one who pissed of Yennefer as the two had been quarreling for decades.

"Sabrina has gone to help King Henselt and his court as an advisor, the allure of fresh coin and virile men was too much for her to not accept and Triss has been quite busy with her own projects but still helps lecture from time to time. So does that answer your question as to why Tissia is my headmistress?"

"It does, though it does not satisfy me." He smirked as she smiled back at him lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

"Never good enough for you was it?" She moved back to take her seat behind her desk keeping a grin on her face as she watched Goku head for the door. "No second thoughts or regrets? You won't be seeing her for awhile, perhaps you should make amends with the girl it couldn't hurt."

"That ship has long since sailed Maggie, so long and take care of her I'll be back hopefully after winter." He had picked up the scroll from her desk and rolled it up and placed it inside his front of leather armor.

"Love is fickle, will you be happy with your choice I know you." She placed her hands in her lap as her legs crossed her one leg slowly bobbing up and down.

"Not for my kind, I am destined to be alone." He muttered looking away as she frowned and shook her head. He closed the door behind him as she went down the large winding stairwell, that was it. Chi-Chi was in their care from now on, he would have to hope she would grow into a fine sorceress and not into a something she would grow to hate.

Chi-Chi meanwhile had sat down in a chair with Tissia who had properly organized everything and sat across from another in another chair. Off to the other side she noticed several other women when they had come down here, they all were dressed similar to each other and bowed to Tissia. All wearing dresses of varying colors with embroidered necklaces and all sorts of jewelry. Perhaps they were other new initiates like her? She wasn't entirely sure about her new environment and had grown slightly more nervous as she sat with the headmistress alone.

The room itself was small, with only the two padded chairs all embroidered with symbols she could not make sense of. In the middle was a small table clearly organized by the other woman as it was all set out perfectly linear facing her. There was a small scroll rolling over her hand and an ink quill and bottle sitting just in front of her. Chi-Chi felt like she was being studied like a project.

"Alright Initiate, this is a very informal discussion and I need you to be honest with me completely. There are no secrets between students and myself, I am here to help prepare you to be a sorceress and I need you to be fully trusting of me and vice versa. Do you understand that?" The headmistress smoothed out a wrinkle from the side of her dress clearly it was wrong.

"I do Headmistress." She said keeping her hands in her lap feeling a little better as Tissia was being a little less imposing then her first meeting with her in the room with Margarita.

"Very good, you will refer to me as Headmistress from now on until your graduation. So now I have some questions that need your complete honesty no matter how embarrassing. Every girl here has gone through it so do not feel singled out." She cleared her throat as she pointed at the ink quill which floated up from the bottle and into her hand. "Now how much magical experience do you have? Do you know the use of scrolls, glyphs, runes, or elder speech?"

"Not much, I've only seen what Goku was able to do and his explanations of what magic was." She continued to repeat the conversation she had had with Goku and her basic understanding of the Force and how magic could be drawn forth from the environment and its variety of ways to be casted.

"I see, that is normal for most girls like you." She made some small swipes with her quill on the parchment in her hands. "So have you had any spouts of your potential, meaning moments where your body has had a reaction that you do not recall and what happened? Please be specific." Tissia moved to take notes on her new initiate as Chi-Chi then went into detail about the two experiences that she had, the headmistress making not to her that she did not have to explain the details of what was going on just what she had done. Most people had experiences where stress caused their latent power to erupt so knowing a girl's potential if they were to grow unstable or stressed during instruction was a must to know. If she were to lose control, there was possibly of their hidden power to be released. Though as she listened to her initiate and her most recent explosion of her latent power it made the headmistress brow raise but not make her surprise known more visibly. _This little girl destroyed a small chunk of forest, I see perhaps an amulet shall be needed for her to wear as an inhibitor will be needed._ _Probably why that man rushed here quickly, who knows what she could've done if she was in a town_. "This is normal for some girls rare but a normal occurrence so do not be worried we shall make sure it is not a problem here. Now these questions will be a bit personal but please answer me honestly. Now are you a virgin?"

Chi-Chi coughed as her face flushed at the question but the headmistress seemed not to be joking and looked at her still holding the quill waiting for her answer. "No." She admitted.

"Again this is normal," She made a small note before delving further into her personal questions. Knowing who she had been with, what ties she had to the nobility if any. As most girls here were of nobility or prodigies but she would be the only one of those in her class. As well she asked about injuries wounds, deformations and quirks that existed on her body. Telling her that those could be corrected and in time her features would be enhanced with a smile. Further the questions went and Chi-Chi answered all of them, from her daily intake of food down to her hours and way she slept. Had she come in contact with spectral figures or monsters and what kinds. Of course the Arch mistress wasn't informed about the golden dragon who had been in the room with her.

Chi-Chi wouldn't reveal that secret at least not yet anyway who would believe her? More importantly she didn't want him coming back around sooner than needed.

"Alright now Chi-Chi there is one finale question and your first task in becoming a sorceress here. You must make the choice here and now whether or not you will ever wish to become a mother or a sorceress? Which one will you pick?" Tissia set down the parchment and looked with a calm but serious gaze that made her almost shrink into the chair. "This will be your test because it is required that all Sorceresses here become Sterilized we cannot afford to have those that we train here running around and trying to become mothers or being mothers when the very world of magic requires nearly all of our time and attention. Now Chi-Chi." She rose up from her chair all but pinning the initiate to her own. "Will you give up being a mother for this power?" She raised one hand from her side and created a brilliant globe of light that danced briefly before flickering away Tissia pressed her other hand to the table making it shake and crack almost to pieces before in a wave of it back undid every single bit of damage done to it.

Then with both hands raised she aimed her palms at Chi-Chi and began to mutter a series of words before she could utter protest she was enveloped by it as she jumped to her feet.

Chi-Chi blinked for a second as she looked down at herself, her body was outlined with a faint white light. Her clothes shifted and turned into a brilliant deep purple dress that almost reflected her face. Her skin a perfect lightly tanned trailing down to her nails all of which were beautiful. Coming more she came to her own figure, a body that flowed like an hourglass, her waist thinner than ever and her chest even more bountiful in its size. Then as if on que she looked up and saw her reflection in the white light from Tissia's hands. She was!

Her throat grew tighter and drier as her eyes lost themselves in the beautiful woman looking back at her, shimmering raven black hair hung around her back held up by a series of gold and jewels pinned all throughout her hair. Her face pristine, not a wrinkle or even a mark of imperfection. She would be as beautiful as Margarita if not more so!

"So what is your choice? Will you accept magic as your cause and throw away any ties to being a normal woman? There is no middle ground novice!" Her voice cut through her illusion as the light stopped making Chi-Chi feel vertigo from the feeling as it was so surreal a feeling like she had woken upon from a deep sleep. The hard glare of the headmistress looked square at Chi-Chi's eyes.

She never had any thoughts to being anything but a woman as she grew older but many of those dreams and thoughts had long since scattered from her mind upon taking up her little adventure with Goku. Having children? Raising a family were all nice thoughts but as she had come to see just how much that meant for a woman like her in the towns and places he had visited? It was nothing special what would a kid or two be? What would a husband matter? Truly not much, they were all just a fleeting thing and as she herself knew that it would only lead to being a man's property at that point. What was having kids anyway? No she could have this!

Magic! Power! Authority! Riches if she applied herself. Yes, she wouldn't be a pretty girl at an inn ready to be exploited and used! No she would become a sorceress, to hell with being a mother and a woman she wanted the good life without any lying backstabbing dragons or filthy pig bandits trying to rape her at every chance they got.

"I choose magic." She said strongly watching the smile pass over the Headmistress's lips.

"You have passed novice now," She directed her palm at Chi-Chi's stomach which glowed a dull red. "There is no changing your mind, I am going to remove your ability to have children."

"I accept it! I want what you showed me, I desire it!" Chi-Chi said proudly as she felt her stomach begin to burn which quickly made her firm stance melt away. "It hurts!" She groaned as she clutched her belly, the fire raging all throughout her body as if there was a burning ember placed inside her.

"It will pass, keep still." Tissia kept her hand glowing a brighter red and in turn did her new novice's discomfort and pain as she fell to the ground as her knees gave out. "Almost done, almost done." She reassured her as her hand glowed completely blue.

The tears welled up in her eyes as she now felt as if there was boiling oil inside of her body, she wanted to cry out and scream but she couldn't as a large wooden stick had been brought to her lips and she bit down as hard as she could, caring little as the would cracked and groaned from her intense pressure almost making her jaw lock up tightly. This was her choice now, no going back! She was losing the ability to have children forever. A twinge at the back of her mind nagged her but any doubt was washed aside as she imagined herself in all her splendor as a sorceress! She saw how beautiful she would be, dressed in the fine clothes with gold and jewels all for herself.

She could always find other ways to amuse herself than being a mom. There were so many possibilities! She placed her hands on the floor as she felt the burning increase and instead of slumping over she pushed herself onto her feet the hard stick still clenched tightly in her jaws as she looked back into Tissia's eyes which went wide with surprise. She would endure this, and she would be better for it. Well that was until she fainted as Tissia's hand went white and she lost consciousness.

Finding a dull light in the background the new novice sorceress began to wake up. Her eyes slowly opening to a soft feather pillow underneath her head, and warm white linen sheets with a thick fur blanket making the bed so much more warm and comfortable. Briefly recalling looking at the headmistress's face until she found herself here she pushed herself up into a sitting position noting a jingle around her neck as she looked down to see a gold necklace with a light black stone set in the middle.

"Awake? That was fast for a new arrival." A voice came off to the side as Chi-Chi spied a smiling young woman sitting at a desk littered with books and all manner of parchments. A small frame even by comparison to Chi-Chi who was a few inches taller and a bit more muscle on her body. Her face painted with blush and make up with a slight red on her lips. Her brown hair splaying out from underneath her head wrapping almost like a turban with a dark red coloration. Three golden coins set atop the top each with an engraved symbol matching each other danced across the front. Her apparel clearly like the other women she had seen as she wore a sleeveless dress with straps holding up the top of her dress with a cross stich across the center. All of it more leather on the top with the lower half being cloth as it was tightly holding up her body almost like a corset making her body seem fuller despite her age.

"When did I get here?" She asked moving to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Four or five hours ago, normally you'd sleep until the following morning but they did say you were gifted so It makes sense." Righting herself from her chair that she had sat on and waving her hand over a candle diminishing the light that dull light that had been in her eyes as she drew another symbol in the air making four smaller candles around the top of the ceiling flare to light providing a dull light. "Introductions are in order first since you and I are roommates." She offered a hand to the waking novice. "I am Felicia Cori a fifth year apprentice and you are?" Smiling as Chi-Chi reached up and shook her hand, noting the obvious markings of her body and fingers. She knew instantly she was not nobility, she had the hands of a peasant or merchant class. The small calluses were obvious.

"Call me Chi-Chi I hate my full name, it's far too long and complicated to say." Shaking the girls hand noticing Felicia's eyes widen at the pressure she gripped with.

"So I see, very well Chi-Chi it is." She withdrew her hand before taking a seat at the edge of her bed as Chi-Chi scooted a bit to give her room. "So may I ask where you're from? You are clearly unlike most of the other spoiled brats I've seen here."

"That obvious that I'm not nobility." She had to groan at that, of course she still could expect people to be looking down at her even now.

"I prefer it, that snobbish spoiled kindred that come here are all of the same caste I like a fresh face and perspective." Felicia said patting her leg through the pillow. "You also have some potential I see, that little inhibitor amulet was placed on you." Pointing at the gold necklace with the black stone.

"So that's what this is?" She moved her hand to flick the small stone not really considering its purpose.

"Yes in case you were too lose control, that would lock up your powers and prevent you from going too far. They don't want their new apprentices blowing themselves up or setting themselves on fire, that wouldn't be good for Aretuza if they did that." Felicia nodded at many who thought themselves above their limits and ultimately ended up hurting themselves. Of course those with greater potential needed more protection otherwise they'd kill themselves. "Ah but there's plenty of time for other questions, you have a bright new future ahead of you Chi-Chi. That little amulet already marks you as something greater and you will need to live up to those expectations." Rising up from the foot of the bed She waved her hand again turning the light's out. "You should rest some more, tomorrow you begin your new life and don't worry." She laughed as the straps of her dress fell down the shallow light of the moon giving Chi-Chi a small glimpse of the nude woman in front of her as she pulled up her clothes and set them across the chair in the room before walking to the bed next to hers unabashed at her state. "You won't regret it." Giving her a blown kiss, Felicia climbed into the soft bed and closed her eyes thinking sweet dreams of her new roommate.

Chi-Chi's voice locked up as she wanted to ask so many more things but clearly her new 'friend' was more interested in sleep and maybe a little more. Turning back down to her soft pillow and warm blankets she could only let a few final thoughts pass her mind as she let her eyes close again. This was her new life now, no more Inn, no more being a peasant girl, and no more lying dragons even if she would still miss that warm body sleeping next to her wrapping her up more securely with tight strong arms. The smell of his hair and light male sweat, _No, I'm not going to think of it. He's gone now and I don't need him!_ She told herself but as she went to sleep she still felt cold and missing something dear to her.

 **A/N: Now here we are Chi-Chi's new future I don't believe i'll spend a great deal on her becoming a sorceress but I'll certainly explain some of it in the next chapter. Besides dear sweet, angry very angry and upset Golden Dragon needs to find some information before coming back to his new sorceress.**

 **R &R MB**


	14. Chapter 14: Memories and More

**Chapter 14: Memories and More**

 **A/N: Oh come now Chi-Chi is still our girl be nice to her, she's been having a rough life. Don't worry what has happened to that girl now? I'm back with another update making this my longest DBZ fanfic in terms of words. Hope you guys are enjoying this story, also I don't know who is immediately viewing these chapter updates within 3 minutes of my posting? Are you waiting for me post and clicking refresh hoping for an update in that inbox?**

 **Don't worry Busi I got you this chapter, and DBgochi you as well.**

Chi-Chi sat on the side of the stone railing, her hair having grown twice its length since she had arrived as it hung just around her back above her hips all neatly tucked and pinned together by a series of golden circlets. She had become so vain with her appearance in such a short time it was almost criminal but she didn't care everyone else could choke on their envy. She was beyond beautiful now, she was a goddess on par with Mistress Margarita. The two having spent a great deal of time together the last few years as she had been brought personally under her instruction as her own skills had developed rapidly beyond any of her classmates. She was born to be a wielder of magic! While others could recite incantation and strain themselves to create light or move objects Chi-Chi was able to illuminate an entire ballroom and throw open the gates of the castle's twenty-foot steel doors when she put forth her best effort. She was a prodigy and damn proud of herself, oh how she had begun to flaunt her own ability in front of those stuck up girls. They had all cast her down when they met her calling her unfit and servant girl for months. Treating her like dirt in the most sense, well everyone in her class except Felica who had been like a big sister although she and her had tried to be something more. That of course just did not work out.

Sighing as she leaned back just looking down at the veritable flower garden just two stories down from her balcony. Elves were such a beautiful people in her mind and all this work they had done and watch peasant humans run all over their establishments and wonderful cities and turn them into dumps. She drew her hand down to the table resting just alongside her hand, plucking free a grape from the generous fruit bowl she had been brought from the staff. She would be sure to thank them for the fresh food, oh she did like all the maids and servants who were here. They had come to like her as she had been asked in her earlier times by lady Margarita to help in the kitchen the winter had come violently early one year leaving most of the normal workers stranded in the town meaning that most of the sorceresses would be preparing their own food. Not that they were incapable of doing that just most did not have the expertise of those they paid to take care of that job. That and conjuring illusionary food was not allowed on the premises, so as Tissia had demanded her own food a very certain way she had asked Chi-Chi who was someone with cooking experience to help calm her strained headmistress as nothing anyone else could make or herself was good enough! It took a little bit of work but she had the know how to make a grand meal with her own limited abilities but given access to a palace sized kitchen and magically aided utensils it was impressive what she could do. She had managed to curb Tissia's grand array of exact specifications for her meal and even fed most of the other ladies in only a manner of an hour. It was where Margarita had come to appreciate her background and determination, taking the girl aside and sitting her down in private to thank her n o longer having any doubts that her being here was meant to be and once she had passed her exams she would be her internship mage no small honor.

Of course she had spent a great deal of her free time helping the people just down the road, she was the raven queen to many of them when she road into town on Nimbus's in all her glory. How the boys and girls raced up to her as she brought the leftover food from Aretuza personally. She was the town's personal beloved sorceress and was treated with such great reverence that many turned a blind eye to her practice even if they were devout followers of the eternal fire. She had fixed clothing with waves of her hand, cleaned up boils and burns with her knowledge and recipes. Even given a formula to save three newborn calves that had grown sick with dysentery. While many could call her a witch and outside of the castle walls and the short ride to the town she was a witch, a heathen, blasphemer and whore. She was a blemish upon the world for going against religion and its belief that magic was evil and those who wielded it were not less so. It is why she enjoyed going to the town often, she was often corrected by her peers who told her that was beneath her station but she waved them off because she was one of them and she knew what she would have given to have someone like that coming around to brighten their day.

Smiling at her favorite past time of telling stories in the coaching house with dozens of little boys and girls sitting all around her of her glorious exploits and how she had become a sorceress. They looked upon her with such reverence it made her heart melt as she often would see the joy in the elders face as a little brother and sister fell asleep in her lap as she talked well into the night about everything she ever could. Of course they all had their favorite story that she would end up telling every other visit, the tale of the girl and dragon. It was a bittersweet story to tell because she never finished the ending but the children loved it and always asked her to finish it but she would smile and shake her head saying the journey was more important than the end.

* * *

"But dragons are bad! They bureve fire!" A child would always cry out when she spoke at it and she would shake her head and smile.

"Dragon's aren't bad; they just have difficulty being accepted. They are shy and don't like people seeing them, the one in the story didn't like people knowing he was a dragon because he was afraid of what people thought of him. They thought he was bad and a monster even though all he did was try and help people. Even the girl he found didn't accept him because she thought just like all of you. That because he's just a dragon he's a monster but the girl was wrong." She would sigh and look away knowing how little and too late those words of wisdom she needed to tell herself had been.

"Why doesn't she like the dragon? I mean he didn't hurt her. I think the dragon would be cute!" The pigtailed blonde in her lap said enthusiastically throwing her hands up in exasperation making Chi-Chi laugh and pinch her cheek which made the girls smile only swell out further.

"The girl was just unsure of what she felt. She didn't know whether she liked the dragon or not, regardless if he was cute or not. Which for a dragon he very much was!" She exclaimed as the girl's big blue eyes widened looking up at her.

"But I want to know about how he saved her!" A boy yelled from her side as a torrent of other cries of protests about her story rose up from the peanut gallery listening in.

"He saved her the only way he could and it wasn't by him breathing fire or destroying with his massive claws and tail. No he knew how to save her, he called out to her. Yelling her name that only the two of them shared together breaking the spell that had been cast upon her and then carried her away to his lair."

"Then the mermaids came right? Right?" Another little brown haired girl with green eyes chirped in holding her dress just at the hem line. She always loved this part of the story.

"Yes, yes the mermaids came. All of them came to save the dragon and in turn saved the girl. They pulled themselves onto the beach and shouted angrily at the men to let the dragon go free!" She pointed outwards over the crowd which all went silent. "Of course one of the men there was a lord who was smitten with one of the mermaids so he did as she told him to do!"

"What does smitten mean?" The little blonde asked in her lap tugging at the shoulder of her dress.

Before Chi-Chi could respond an older lad piped in, "He was ploughing her! That's what my pah said!"

"You little bastard come here! I never said that!" Raged his old man who shot up from his seat completely embarrassed that his little shithead had said that in front of the sorceress. Of course he had said it but his dumb boy wasn't supposed to be repeating what he said.

Ignoring the side show Chi-Chi waved her hand eliciting a faint light and drawing everyone's attention back towards her. Her magic was still incredible to these young kids though most in a decade or two would grow to despise it but for now it was the best thing since someone made sliced bread. "Smitten means in love with. He loved her even if she didn't know it." She readjusted herself in the seat as the little girl pillowed her head against her bosom making Chi-Chi smile.

"Where was I? Ah yes, so they were saved by mermaids and the girl found out that the boy she had been traveling with was actually a dragon. She couldn't believe it that she had lied to her about that it made her feel as if she had been betrayed by him. Because she had fallen in love with the boy as a boy, she couldn't accept him being a dragon and didn't want to." She drew up her fingers and flicked them forwards making the light emanating from her palms form an image of a yellow dragon and a girl in white. "Because the girl felt that she couldn't love him, as you can see he wasn't a person no matter how much he had pretended before he was at his heart something else." The white light walked away from the dragon who looked away from her. "He cared for her so much that he still tried to love her even after all of that but she didn't want to hear it." The yellow dragon reached out for her but she moved away. "She thought of anyone she had ever known he would be the person to not deceive her, to not betray her like so many others had. It broke her heart so much that she forgot how much she had come to enjoy him." The image of the girl faded away as the dragon turned away and slowly faded back into Chi-Chi's palm. "They we separated forever but who's to say if they will ever be reunited."

Clapping her hands together the lights relit around the inn, having dimmed most of them before now she let them re light brightening the room and signaling to all that she was done with story time until her next visit. The whining and complaining of course started incessantly. They all complained when she was done, begging for one more like always. "Now, you know how it works. If I kept this up, you all would sleep through your morning chores and your parents do not need to be angry with both of us now back and off to your beds." She said shoeing them away save the two still cradled in her lap who held on tightly to their position and post. Leaving only the sorceress to smile and shake her head and stand up with both of them tucked in her arms and walked with a fluid grace towards the children's mother who held out her hands for them uttering an apology for the burden.

"Now, it's alright. They are sweet little things, they aren't trying to do any harm." She said as the mother plucked both of them off her and into her lap though they looked back at the sorceress briefly they quickly wrapped their arms around their mom and closed their eyes. "Are you doing alright? You look tired?"

"Nothin too it my lady." She said grinning despite the heavy bags under her eyes. "Being a mother is a full time job!" Kissing both her little ones on their heads. "Bless you lady you are always welcome our home. It always a pleasure to have you visit." She bowed her head as Chi-Chi nodded.

"You have my gratitude for the offer but it's getting later into the evening and I should be returning." Chi-Chi said noting the already rising moon outside the walls. I don't want the head mistress to worry." She passed by smiling but heading the inn keeper the flowing nature of her dress almost moved like water. It was such a deep rich purple that it allowed bits of her hair to blend and fade into the backside. "Charles, a bottle of Vinegray please." She stopped as she approached the counter to which the balding innkeeper jumped from his seat and moved quickly to his back shelfs.

Chi-Chi waited patiently as she would always grab a nice drink before leaving, she enjoyed leaving in a pleasant mood and tonight should be that or so she would've hoped this night. She paid no mind to the door opening and clatter of boots, as men and travelers came all around from time after time. Watching slowly as she gently stroked her finely tuned arms noting the subtle buildup of her muscles. Her newest formula allowed for muscle density to be built and grown over a month. Allowing her to sustain a proper fitness figure without having to subject herself to repetitive physical workouts save for once every month. It was almost ready for more testing, just what else could she-

"Now what's a fine piece like you doing all the way out here?" The voice interrupted her thoughts but did not shift her mask in the slightest. She could smell the wreaking alcohol on his breath along with some dried blood on the souls of his feet. The taste and smell of metal very easy for her recognize with her latest works. Shifting herself backwards she leaned back against the railing her arms pressing together against her sides to puff out her chest which strained to be contained by the thin top she was wearing save the thin little leather straps running from her shoulders.

She took in his and several others instantly, ragged bunch but as she looked over them she felt something tick in the back of her mind. She knew these men, but from where? A balding man who had a badly mangled jaw from being struck by something metal as it was never properly reset in his face by a trained surgeon as it seemed to be hanging slightly his lower lip in a droop. Another man having some type of brace around his leg, as if it had been broken at the knee at one point. The other two also had some type of injuries that seemed almost permanent. Clearly bandits but their brush with near death did not dissuade them from further acts it appears.

Smiling seductively, she drew out her leg and crossed it exposing a bit of her uncovered thigs as they flowed out from the bottom of her dress. She was in the mood to play as Charles set down a wine glass with a fine clear white liquid. "Oh me boys?" She said in a sultry tone. "I'm just here to have a good time, why do you ask?" She drew up the wine to her lips slowly letting her tongue dart out and sample the choice slowly and languorously before giving a satisfied moan of approval. "Very nice Charles. Is it a twenty three?"

The balding man blushed under her gaze as she found his apron covering to be more interesting than looking at her. "Correct again my lady, she are always good with your wines."

"Now what would some fine boys like you want with a sweet girl like me?" She drew her hand up slowly and rubbed the top of her chest almost teasing as her finger dipped down between them and smoothed back up. She could feel the gaze she was getting and it was almost humorous, most men here knew she was far off limits to anyone but travelers always fell victim to her when she became an enchantress. Some paid with coin others, paid with something more dear depending on how far they took their actions. She reached back for her wine slowly swirling it in front of her. Oh Chi-Chi was giggling in her head as she was drinking.

"Well, since you ask how about you come up to our room and we'll show you a proper good time. We like pretty working girls like you the best and we've got coin to spend!" One laughed as he held up a small bag of jingling coins. It was a lot of money to them but too Chi-Chi it was barely worth an hour of her time. She made three times that in a month, but she was still feeling playful not that she would ever let them put their hands on her. Only one man had or ever could.

"Such a proposition for just me?" She said in an exasperated voice, "My boys I'm really flattered but I don't think that's enough." She set back down her glass to allow the innkeeper to refill her a second time. "I service only special clients and I don't see that any of you are them so I'll have to turn you down."

She could see the hint of annoyance in their eyes, they thought she was proper whore. A classy one but a whore none the less coin was coin. "Well what are you interested in if yah don't mind me askin darling? We might surprise you with our-" His mouth grinning as he shifted his hand down to rub over the top of a dagger on his waist. "Tastes and encouragement."

She was feeling a little dirty, she always did with wine and after talking about her lost dragon. God's what she would do if that golden monster poked his head through that door! She hated him, missed him, and oh she had desired to be cradled again by his body and feel the warm heat of his embrace. Felicia had tried to be him but of course that poor girl couldn't have competed with a dragon it would be doubtful if anyone could have. The fantasies she had to spin in her mind to feel any semblance of satisfaction had turned her wild and tonight she would be sure to have more as she would go mad surely if those scaly hands pulled her from her bed and into the air!

She was growing hotter just at that thought shifting her legs trying to avoid the moisture she could feel. "Oh if you must know!" She said setting down her second glass as her face had slightly turned red from her wine. "I only fuck dragons and none of you are one I'll have to say no!" She exclaimed with an astute observation a she covered her mouth as she almost hiccupped. "It's a special and rare cause but I'm an expert." She let her hair sway behind her as she could picture those golden eyes looking at her, it was making her body flare alive like nothing ever could.

Ten years had passed and never could she hope to reconnect with him, he had shown up to pay her bills but never did she get to see him. Get to apologize and say her heart and hear his voice again, it took losing what she had to realize how much she needed him, filling it with other things never was enough. She had gone mad with yearning on summer nights calling out to him for him to descend from the clouds in any form he wished.

"The hell?" One said looking at the one with the wired mouth who mumbled something intangible. "I don't know either Gus perhaps she's some crazy bitch and we don't ever touch crazy." The larger balder man nodded as he took a step back.

"Well a girl's got to have standards and you boy's just can't satisfy a girl like me without being covered in scales and gold." She sighed as she drew her hand across her face as if being stroked by someone blissfully. " A dragon took me to his lair when I was young, you couldn't imagine the things those overgrown lizards can do for a girl." She bit on the edge of her fine fingernails with a wicked grin on her lips. Leaving the men there completely stunned at such a revelation whether they believed it or not they had defiantly crossed into the territory of plane crazy.

"Okay Keen, lets get out of here and find Xhu, the prick owes us some damn money and interest." One of the men said edging the one with the limp who looked back at him with a look with a nod. This bitch was completely off her rocker although if they weren't in town they might have had a change of thoughts about her but they had learned that a beautiful woman often had a man who was a monster. With her looks and mind she was sure to have one crazed son of a bitch to be shacked up with, after their first encounter with one they were never inclined to have a second.

"Agreed, he thinks he can cut our profit and run off here? Hah we'll show him, we owe him for how we got messed up." Looking to the bald one with a loose jaw Gus nodded tapping the club on his hip. Clearly it wasn't for a social gathering but a recollection.

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide with those two names as the memory of her travels down a lone road came back. It was the first time she had ever been wounded properly and she now placed the aged faces far better after so long. "Xhu? Xhu… Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Reminds me of something if you wouldn't mind listening to this little story." She said drawing them back as she slowly walked around them, her hands behind her back a sly grin dancing over her features.

She couldn't forget them, nor would she. It was the first time she had ever seen her blood spilt like that from her shoulder where she worried about dying and the pain tore throughout her as she almost inside cried deeply as she was held in Goku's arms afterwards that she might die here and there. She had never again experienced such a mortality that she could remember since going to Aretuza.

"Listen we don't deal with crazy, all things concerned we've had enough trouble with crazy in our life. We'll be off-" He tried to cut past her but the woman's hand shot out as she curled her nails into palm.

"Oh you will want to hear this one, it's about a group of bandits who traveled the woods looking to make an easy mark on a couple riding atop a yellow horse." She slowly drew her eyes to them which had them all sweating as many exchanged glances and concerns. "You see these bandits tried to play coy and trick the couple but they did not know what they were dealing with. Because in their reckless and stupid nature these men shot the woman in the shoulder in a crossbow." She moved her hand down slowly as she gave them a look that made all of them uneasy as the side of her head tilted to the side. "The girl was spent bleeding all over herself as a man in orange and blue got up from the ground in a rage." She dropped her tone to almost a hush as she gave each one of them a cold stare.

She could feel the beating of their hearts even without special hearing, the beads of sweat from their brow and growing agitation and perspiration glowing in the light. "Many of the men there were beaten and battered hard as the man in orange didn't like his girl shot and left to bleed. Of course this comes to a question to you boys." She chuckled as she walked around them again like a predator. "If I were to call the man in orange inside here right now what would you do? He's off sleeping in one of those houses just outside, do you think he'd be happy to see you or the fact that you decided to accuse of the girl he is with that she is a whore? I mean after all you-" She pointed at Keen, "Told him and I quote, 'leave the bitch behind so that we can rape her and you can run away?' wasn't it?"

"Listen lady we-" He started but Chi-Chi slashed her hand cutting off his voice with the simple gesture.

"No boys, you need to listen to me. You see I'm that little whore and my dear sweet man regrets not doing more damage upon your soft weak bodies. All I need to do is scream his name and he will tear down that door with murder in his eyes. Could you imagine how much angrier he would get if he saw you and after I told him you tried to hit me up as if I were a whore? Oh I can imagine it can't you?" She ground out as she took in a breath as preparing to shout out.

"NO-! No! Please whatever you want lady! Please don't scream!" The four dropped to their knees groveling in absolute terror, they wouldn't dare strike her or touch her. She was the reason they had been so maimed the first time that it had taken over a year to even recover which had been painful.

"Very well then, drop your money, your weapons and leave before I finish my third glass of wine." Which quickly appeared from Charles who placed it in her hand and she slowly drew it up to her lips.

* * *

Ah those nights, she couldn't hope to enjoy one for a while and the sweetness of that night had been one she would remember for a long time to come. Her own personal vendetta paid out in full to them as they were practically naked and sent to their horses. But, that wasn't why she enjoyed that night so much. She loved the children, she would rub their hair and smile moving to pick them up and walk them to their parents without a strain. She hadn't given up on her physical prowess either, she did many things that one would consider menial labor but she enjoyed them. It calmed her down, from splitting firewood, to feeding and cleaning Nimbus almost every other day if she wasn't pressed for time and her work. She loved that sweet unicorn that paraded around like a horse, she had marred much of her misbegotten affections onto her. Not that she didn't draw many attentions atop the beautiful mare as the kids ran to her but even then Nimbus would only allow the little girls to ride her, as a Unicorn she was only trusting of virgin maids though with Chi-Chi being the exception as the lover of Nimbus's master and having a trust set up between the two as each cared for each other.

Of course Nimbus was a glorious racing and riding horse as during one of their times off to rest and relax it became a bit of an illegal pastime for betting races around the Aretuza to the town and back to the bridge. The prima donna's all believed their stallions were the best of the breed and could beat each other's horses without so much trying. They had done this for a while having established a humorous betting system of each other having to do the other's required chores for losing the race the following day, sometimes coin and others the lady would have to volunteer to be Tissia's personal aid for a day! A fate almost as equal as death just depending on how frisky the girls were feeling.

Chi-Chi really did not want to partake in the nighttime rides as she was content with progressing in her work but the rumor circles and gossip came forth which could only have been planted to draw out the former Ox Queen from her shell and stand up and be accounted and not looked down as anything less than their equal. She wouldn't take being insulted or mocked by the others especially when it had come after a visit from Goku to pay off her bills and leaving almost as quickly, Chi-Chi had all but thrown herself from the classroom window as he had appeared atop a black nilfguardian stallion which was incredibly powerful and large horse at least another two heads taller than Nimbus and half a foot wider. She had caught him far too late to stop him from riding away before she could've hoped to stop him. She knew it was him, she couldn't mistake that bright orange leather and spiky mane for anyone else!

It was there the girls in her class had found her Achilles heel and the desire to see the top performer knocked down a peg for her station of being born a peasant was a burning desire by many of them. Notes and hushed whispers pulled at her often, the terse comments of her being just a little whore for a mage whom never cared for. The notions that he refused to see the ugly girl he had left behind only to start gracing the bed of lady Margarita. They went on and on for weeks until finally they got what they wanted an enraged Ox Queen who would shut them up.

She saddled Nimbus her unicorn noting her obvious anger and frustrations in her mind did its best to calm her down and sooth her but it could only be startled as it heard the laughter of the other girls as she rode up. They were talking about Nimbus's defacto parent of nearly sixty years something that made the normally peaceful unicorn stomp its hooves and neigh loudly.

"Just like you Chi-chi!" Mocked Serona the arrogant redheaded bastard child of a lesser monarch. Her snobbish attitude intent on drawing out her ire even further. "A stomping little child that doesn't even deserve to be here." She would laugh and the other girls would laugh as she sat atop her walnut stallion one of the fastest bred racing horses which her family was proud of. Racing was in their blood and a little magic, having never lost a race she was more than grinning with delight to see Chi-Chi atop her white mare which for its size wasn't anything impressive to her eyes. A good looking horse but nothing else!

"You will bite your tongue after tonight, if you want me to embarrass you out here like I do in the classroom then fine by me!" She snorted as she pulled on Nimbus's reins the blue eyed unicorn in disguise looked back at her and bobbed its head.

"What'll be the wager then? A month's work of chores or perhaps sleeping the barn for a week? We can't ask for your coin because you clearly have none-!" She laughed in her high pitched tone drawing up her hand to her face as she mocked her.

"A month as Tissia's aid!" Chi-Chi spat venomously glaring daggers at her, "In fact since all of you are here at my expense I'll wager the same with you except if I lose I'll do it for a year!" she snarled as she saw many eyes widen in astonishment, Tissia's demands were paramount to a death sentence and year in her service would drive mortal to insanity. If she were too shut them up again then this would be the time and her own confidence in Nimbus was more than a reason enough.

"Oh ho You talk so big but I'll agree to your wager, I've never lost and you've never even raced before how do you pretend that you'll win over me since we can't use any magic!" She joked as she had her own inhibitor amulet around her neck. "Come on girl's accept her wager you know she can't beat me no one has ever come close!" She touted as if beating girls on horseback from a magic school was something to be touted with pride.

Half agreed on the spot, the others having spent a day as Tissia's aid shook with fear of a month of such a stunt. They couldn't bare another day like that.

"Well that's settled ready to loose peasant girl?" Serona assured of her own self victory as Chi-Chi pushed down in the stirrups of Nimbus and looked ahead with deadly intent. "Eager then let's Begin!" She yelled as her stallion kicked off getting a jump on Nimbus who reared back as the horse all but kicked Nimbus in the leg.

"Oh you bitch." Chi-Chi growled as she got Nimbus back down from its surprise.

"Better hurry you're losing!" A girl mocked behind her noting Serona nearly twenty lengths ahead of her.

"You'll learn why she was called the golden cloud. A parting gift from the mage you love to openly mock behind my back!" She snapped the reins as Nimbus all but fired like a bolt from a ballista, it wasn't a horse after all but a Unicorn and capable of moving faster than any simple horse. It galloped in full long strides its hair flowing as Chi-Chi tucked herself down into the saddle her legs shoving down and just holding on as she let Nimbus do most of the work.

The trail of dust fired backwards as Nimbus's hooves pounded the ground with a flurry that it was being chased by a vicious animal hunting it, the pace never slowing as it gained up the ground in lengths quickly as the town became a crest on the hill. Chi-Chi on the saddle looking daggers at the redheaded girl whose stunned expression was one of growing mortification as Nimbus pulled ahead further and further.

Hitting the town square in night startled the people of the town as a sheen of white flew around the well in the center and rounded back as another brown horse came in just as the first left. "Damn girls! Stop ruining the road!" One would shout but the riders were too engulfed in the whipping of the wind through their hair to hear.

"You're not going to beat me!" Serona screamed as she tore off the amulet around her neck and threw it behind her. She yelled out a hasty incantation at a large tree that was just ahead of Chi-Chi, her work sparked as the tree shattered at the base, the large trunk falling down in the middle of the road just ten feet ahead of Chi-Chi!

"No-!" She screamed as Nimbus was going too fast to stop." She wanted to jump but her feet locked up in place saving her life as Nimbus's blue eyes flared and the body became nearly celestial, leaving only its outline like a map of the stars, and Chi-Chi's as well as it shifted both Chi-Chi and its own plane of existence on instinct. Riding through the tree that could not touch it, before eliciting a crack of thunder as it snapped back into the material plane along with Chi-Chi whose voice was caught and she couldn't breathe.

The cursing spit from behind grew faint as the other rider had to round the tree slowing them down greatly as Chi-Chi crossed the bridge in record speed before slamming to a stop in the courtyard. Rearing up on its hind legs it neighed loudly stomping them down making the other girls scatter as it all but declared victory!

* * *

She grabbed an apple from the bowl, her finely decorated jewelry on her fingers glittered with three emeralds and sapphire ring adjoining on each hand. It was almost trivial the gifts she had been given and their value by lust driven princes and merchant, they of course could never have her. She would never find herself in another's bed for personal gain she would not lower herself to that, she was destined for great things and a little coin and gifts would never turn her from that path. Well at least one person anyway, she looked away as a knock came on her door. She didn't have to know who it was she could sense them. "Yes Mistress please come in." She did not move herself as the door opened and Tissia walked inside wearing a light green dress with a yellow top, almost gaudy in a way but it was Tissia's way or no other at times.

"Musing again our little prodigy? You've been quite distant are you sleeping alright?" Her concern was there even if her tone was not. She walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down and grimaced. The flowers were not how they should be! She would have one the girls correct that mistake before supper.

Tapping her fingers against the stone railing as she recollected her thoughts, _those flowers are all wrong._ She had to stop herself as she remembered why she was in Chi-Chi's room. "Ah yes Lady Margarita has a personal errand for you to run it is a simple one but needing… one of many of your great assets to help with." Meaning Chi-Chi's power, patience, charisma, and body. It wasn't something she liked to think about but it was the way of men's thinking and law no matter how wrong it was.

She smiled but really had no enjoyment from these assignments, she just wanted to go find her dragon. She wanted to, no needed to. But the limit of her internship on lady Margarita was still in effect for another two years, so denying any request of hers was impossible and disrespectful. "Of course Mistress, you can rely on me to handle any problems as always." She stood up and curtseyed in almost flawless form demonstrate her ability to be proper and formal on impulse. Her hair held back behind her back as the top of her dress exposed her chest as to be enticing but not a courtesan or a whore. Her eyes looking low until she came back up as Chi-Chi drew her hands to her lap behaving like a proper girl of the court.

Oh she had learned edification very quickly, Madam Yennefer had taught Chi-Chi her place very quickly as she had been sent to aid her at Lady Margarita's request during her schooling. Apparently she was in need of an underclassmen student for her proper spell work and a chance at her own private instruction habits. To be put mildly, Yennefer made Tissia tame by comparison of her demands and exact tone and demands of Chi-Chi while she worked for several weeks.

"We know we can Chi-Chi, you are going to Novigrad. Apparently the plague is hitting the populace hard and we need to show that we are here to help even if they don't want it. So you are going to be in the court and in the hospitals doing what we know you can do. We want to make sure that there are only better relationships between our college and Redaina by sending one of our best and brightest." Tissia said proudly smiling as Chi-Chi bowed her head in thanks of the compliment before setting about explaining the details of the rest of her instructions and informing her that really this was a vacation for her. They wanted Chi-Chi no longer cooped up and moping about like a girl in love, she needed to revitalize herself and come back ready to go but also help the poor people in the process something she was clearly an expert at with how much praises they received from the town just over the ridge about the raven queen.

* * *

He awoke with a start his hands bound tightly to the rock above him. Just what had happened, they had all been sitting there waiting for their mark to arrive. Seven lads all together should've handled on man, they had the dimertium cuffs to seal off his magic when they surprised him. In addition numbing agents applied to their weapons, it was to be a simple job but clearly it had all gone horribly wrong. Now here he was stuck in a cave, moonlight pouring from a hole in the roof and from the mouth which was nearly fifty yards away, a long sprint if he got his hands free from whatever had his hands bound tight above him but he couldn't see as they were stuck above the rock as if someone had molded it to act like a rack horizontally instead of the normal way. The fuck was going on? Where was everyone else?

"Let me go! God's let me go you fucking monster!" Screamed the voice of a man who clawed out from the darkness around him, looking to the man bound to the wall she screamed out the whites of his eyes one of pure terror for a man who was used to seeing it in those he had hunted down. "Dammit Leaks save me!" He screamed his neck straining and pleading with such an intensity that it made Leaks unnerved.

What the hell was going on? "Victor what is-!" His voice turned into a scream as well as a massive clawed hand slammed into Victor's back dragging out a horrible scream as the massive talons were bigger than a man's arm as blood shot freely from his back and then exploded from the impaled man's mouth.

"Monster." A voice laughed hauntingly as it bounced off the walls, "I'm far worse than a monster." It sneered as Victor was dragged back screaming the bloody trail left from where his body once was and where his fingers did their best to hold on but could not. "Who sent you after me! Speak human!" The voice growled as something was slammed on the ground with a wet sloshing noise as something spilled all over the floor and the screaming died down. "Hm, such a weak pile of meat he tore in half." The voice said bitterly and the ground shook slightly as something heavy moved.

 _Plough me! Fuckin eternal fire save my sorry arse!_ Leaks yanked and tore at his hands but the rock didn't even so much as budge as he could feel the skin on his wrists beginning to bleed as he twisted and pulled. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears as a he felt the moonlight that was covering him fade as a large head blocked it entirely leaving only a pair of yellow eyes looking down at him. "Oh fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck me!" he screamed as he saw the huge hand sized teeth and longue tongue coming sliding out from the mouth. He strained hard against the bindings but stopped as a large black claw shoved into his chest painfully going in maybe an inch into his flesh.

"Stop your complaining you disgusting human, who sent you after me and I might be merciful." The large head of a dragon spoke in fluent tongue as the man bound to the wall shit himself making the dragon pull back at the stench. "Always disgusting meat bags all of you!" it snapped its jaws coming within a foot of his head. "Talk!" He roared pushing his claw into him harder and he cried out as blood began to leak from his stomach.

"I'll die if I talk!" Leaks cried out as he was being pressed over the large claw.

"He said the same thing, but who will kill you first right now?" The voice mocked him as a dragging sound came along with Victors severed corpse in half, his organs spilled over the ground in a grotesque sign of savagery. "I merely shoved a claw in and threw him, can you imagine how much worse I can make your pathetic life with fire and my teeth?"

The gruesome sight of his partner's corpse made his already worsening state of now pissing himself less notable. As the large rows of teeth and possible being burned alive by a fucking mythical dragon were not at the top of his list. He hadn't ever experienced this on this end of the interrogations but even if he talked he would end up dead but, there were always the rare chances of living…

"Dijkstra! He sent us!" Leaks croaked out and the claw pulled out of his stomach making him all but throw up as he saw the small hole exposing some of his muscle and organs. "Gods I'm going to die!" He cried as he saw the bloody mess of himself then back to his partner. Never was this the way he should die!

"If you talk you won't die. Where is he? How many others did he send after me?" His talon drew back up to underneath Leaks neck like a razor.

"Three teams, we were the second! The rest will disperse after you killed our team you are too dangerous before tomorrow morning! They don't know any more than I do, they are just orders by messenger." Leaks threw everything he knew at the large dragon who smirked and pulled his claw back.

"Who is your contact for messages, what are the code words and commands for your orders?"

Why did a Dragon need them? Why was it talking to him about them? "Owl is the call sign, with Silver tresses being the password at Crippled Kate's a whore house. In Novigrad along the docks!"

"Very good, Owls with silver tresses." Spoke a new voice as Leaks looked up and his eyes went wide and his voice stopped as he looked at himself. The black hair flatted around in a bowl cut with his heavy five o'clock shadow and grey tunic, everything except yellow eyes was him there.

"God's what are you!?" Leaks said in mortified shock as he blinked and the Dragon's grinning visage came back in sight.

"An extinct myth… just like you!"

"Please no-!"

Blood lined the underside of his jaw as he spat out the human his arms still hanging from the prison he had placed them in the rocks. Again he had nothing! No matter how many men he had killed there was no increase in information, he could only hope with meeting the contact might provide him with some much needed information. How this fool kept finding him and where he would be located at so he could tear him in half, so many years and he had gotten no further in finding Chi-Chi's pursuer's though none had found her in Aretuza or suspected she was there. "Oh well, to Novigrad it is then." He said as his massive body clawed back to the entrance of the save nearly fifty feet up a sheer cliff face and exposed over the water he would be off and in Novigrad soon, Kakarot had little time to waste but as of late that's all he had been doing.

 **A/N: Awww Yea-! Nope not gonna do it! You can't make me! Okay i'll do it, Yep its gonna happen soon! Don't worry you'll see how much stronger dear Chi-Chi is soon. This is more of an appetizer for the main course. Could be lemony? Could not be? Could be one poor woman ravaging a golden dragon we don't know? Or maybe them performing in a play together? Or mabye yeah i'm rambling SUE ME! please dont!**

 **R &R MB**


	15. Chapter 15: A Woman, Mother, and Dragon

**Chapter 15: A Woman, Mother, and A Dragon**

 **A/N: Back again... Oooh boy this is the longest chapter yet. 11 thousand words. I worked hard on her hope you girls are still loving them. Yes dear Kakarot is not quite the happy go lucky man which might be explained later on. You have no idea what I have planned for these two, NO IDEA. Hehe read and find out.**

 **Busi... please put the knife down before you read it. I fear for my safety.**

Leaning back in his chair a dwarf wetted the tips of his fingers with his tongue as he flicked though a list of papers. His eyes affixed with a pair of dirty spectacles having not a bother to clean them as they brought out his character or so his wife told him. A thin tied covering went around his head with a yellow covering. He had so many new cliental to take notes down, as the growing worries of the plague in the lower parts of the Novigrad slums had driven up demand for space in his Border house but the demands they expected were growing more and more vexing. He chewed on his smoking pipe as he puffed out another burst of thin hash into the air but the usual buzz he got was failing to calm his nerves as he read through what he would need fixing and replacing. At this rate his profit margin would be dimming more and more. He already owed his banker Vivaldi a sum for this place and had been making good on his payments but he didn't want to be pushing his luck with the banker on being late on payments because he had to be doing renovating.

"Human's and their quirks. Fresh soaps and scented oils. What about just washin your own arse and being happy?" The dwarf muttered as he read down even more of the demands, while not an obscene request it was just one of many. To a bowl of fresh fruit and baked bread to be brought to their quarters in the morning. Fixing a loose bed leg or moving in a mirror or replacing a Candelabra because it hung down too low or too high? His pillows were causing reactions, since when were feathered pillows something to be snubbed?

He clacked his pipe into his ash mug before pulling out another pinch of hash to burn. He was going to be needing his good dwarven snuff not that cheap human tobacco, he was going to be needing the buzz if he was going to make it through these papers. Setting aside the ones he could afford to do and the ones he would 'promise' to work on but really just delay until they left. "Tin baths? Bloody hell I only have two to be shared in the upstairs, what's wrong with sharing a bath I can't be putting them inside each room that's a hundred crowns each and who am I going to find making a tin path in Novigrad on the cheap like that?" He cursed as he lit his pipe catching a heavy drag of smoke as he breathed it in letting it exhale out through his nose as he could never afford it until he payed off his loan.

The door opened up as if the devil himself was outside playin a trick upon him. "Oh Gimmel sitting on your ass smoking I see!" Another dwarf walked inside with his red and light violet jacket with golden accents. A graying but well splayed out beard finely cared for by a barber and its owner. Thick bushy brows and a healthy but stocky arms and legs made even for a non-human by many a respectable businessmen and no matter one's prejudice coin and money always talked louder than one's own hatreds.

"Vivaldi!? The crows goin aloof what are you doing here I don't got the money till next tirdas (Thursday)!" Gimmel said worrying that he had come to collect well before he would be ready, he had maybe half the loan for this month saved away but the human's were being stingy about paying him until their certain demands were met. He could feel himself growing sweatier as Vivaldi merely laughed and waved him over.

"Now Gimmel I don't be makin house calls for money that is already set to be collected at a proper time I'm not a thug I'm a banker!" The graying banker said though fully well knowing that those that didn't pay up properly often wound with broken bones or broken property. Of course he wouldn't admit it but business times were required to be ruthless otherwise many might find themselves not exactly convinced to be paying debts they owed.

Plopping himself down on the leather chair noting its creaking as it was a fresh purchase, Vivaldi gave Gimmel a grin. "Where'd you find this beauty?" While one might refer it to the chair this was one pointed towards where he had gotten the money for it.

"A good deal from the Tress family, I have their daughter upstairs and that was given to me as a month advance since they are currently renovating the townhouse." The owner plopped down into his rocker as Vivaldi stretched out enjoying the new chair and pleased with his partner's reason. "So what do you want, I know you didn't come to partake of my recent furniture." He puffed his pipe as the other dwarf pulled out a rounded watch checking the time before looking at him.

Folding his hands together he nit his brows together giving the other dwarf a look of just business which made the already wary dwarf fearing that this might still be a loan shark collection attempt but he hadn't been late yet. Though one could never be too sure of things as his teeth bit down on the wooden end as he wiped the sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"I'll be straight. I've got company coming in to town, very expensive company and I need the small Vista you've got with the large balcony on the second floor for them. Can you accommodate my request yes or no?" He strummed his fingers together as he watched the other man's expression.

"Of course Vivaldi, I just cleared it out the other day for the Poulettes who went back to their own townhouse on the merchant district. I can have it ready for a customer in an hour." Well more like three hours but an hour sounded better, he still needed to freshen up the linens and beat the drapes. His help was being late as of recently and he was finding himself doing more of the work of the people he paid to do it.

"Excellent, I need you to keep it clear for two weeks for her, now I also need your discretion and very key discretion because you are to tell no one who is in the villa under any circumstances. So far as you know it's just been reserved and you're holding it, clear?" The graying dwarf tongued his gums as the other one nodded his head and rocked back in his chair.

"Who may be gracin my establishment then?" Mildly curious, who needed his full vila at the moment.

"Well she is bein a sorceress, a good partner of mine wanted her to be accommodated by me and taken care of and I would not want to disappoint a very wealthy business partner understand me? Now she's going to be arriving by herself, no escort no fanfare but don't be putting that as she's some nobody she's on a vacation so I don't care what you have to do make sure she is happy. Buy her wine, fresh fruit, and do whatever crazed thing she may ask of you, because she's payin seven hundred crowns for the vila and another thousand for her privacy while she works. So far along as your help is considered she is a bloody princess and should be treated at such." He thumbed his watch again noting that she would be arriving soon but as a sorceress they would take as long or as slowly as possible but he also knew that she would arrive and if anything happened to her while she was here oh boy he would be up to his own ass in shit.

Gimmel held back his surprise he knew the wealth of sorceresses and their demands for such extremes but of course he was more surprised Vivaldi came here instead of the Gatsbourough or the Oxenfurt Academy they had places reserved for highbrow clients that all probably owed Vivaldi a favor or two. "So what's the catch?"

"No catch friend, just do not bother her she's in one of those lady slumps where they want their lover back and clearly she's been moping about for a year now." He leaned closer towards him as if ushering him closer for words he'd rather not say any louder than necessary. "She's also one hell of a damn fine lass, big ol tits that would make a cow jealous and a shape that is like sculpted plus raven black hair that makes the moonlight cry when it flows over her." Of course Vivaldi could probably only make enough of a guess about her since Margarita had sent him a letter detailing that her student was the biggest catch for her beauty that would be in Novigrad that she herself might find herself envious of her and for a vain and beauty like her to say that he had drawn a good guess of what he would be arriving.

"Heh sounds like a fine lass indeed, be hard about keepin her private's private if she's that fine." He chuckled taking another puff from his pipe, now he was more interested in seein her although he was also now growing more worried about the what ifs that crept up in any business deal. "I mean I'm sure shes going to be drawing attention."

"Oh she will be, that I have no doubt after all she's comin to help with curing some people of the plague and rightly pissin off the damn religious nuts. So I also made arrangements with Cleaver."

Gimmel felt his pipe drop from his mouth, the underworld crime boss oh why the fuck did he not expect this. "No, I am not getting involved with him? Do you have any idea I'll have my balls squeezed by him if you get his boys around here? I 've got enough human's complaining about non humans I can't even smell my own shit from the stink they raise."

"Now it's not bad, five of his boys are going to be here out front at all times or with her, now they aren't going to visibly by her side like bodyguards but she needed proper protection and the guards are far likely to club her and rape her as a sinner and a whore. Plus Clever owed me money and this cleans up one favor for another, also you will receive protection for the duration and compensated for any damages."

He thwacked his forehead, "Gods what have you gotten me into?" He ran it down over his face hard, he could almost feel his beard growing white and his bones shorter.

"All is fine Gimmel, your debt will be cleared with me for this little favor of three thousand crowns if she's not harassed and leaves home a happy wench. Now you don't want me to have to ask you again that this what I need right?" Vivaldi rocked forward in his chair as his legs touched the ground his stocky body shrugging off some of the mild itch he felt. "Oh and one final thing, my friend wants any man known as Goku to have access to her. Goofy son bitch with orange clothes and spiky hair, apparently the lad is her benefactor and might make an appearance."

Rubbing his forearm which had felt tighter in his cleaned business shirt he flicked back to his watch she was still taking a while to arrive. There was always clientele he hated upsetting, one the monarchs for obvious reasons for his business dealings and second were the mages. They had a knack for causing problems because of their excessively high demands but both parties were far too rich to be skipped over no how much he disliked his business ventures. As Lady Margarita had over twenty thousand crowns and all assortments of riches in his vaults, her business was pivotal to keep.

A faint knock came on the door making both dwarves heads turn as the door was gently pushed open by a female hand. It was human but as the light of the sun only stopped their vision for a moment Gimmel found his mouth going lax and his pipe dropping from his lips as it clattered to the floor as he was sure some type of goddess had just walked inside his business establishment. Her eyes a dark brown but almost looked like chocolate with a hair of unbound raven black hair save two bands one at her neck and the other at the crest of her back keeping most of the locks contained as they were just there for purpose as it was like a waterfall of pristine night sky colored hair. Wearing a purple riders cloak along around her shoulders but the housekeeper punched his jaw shut as he knew than not to ogle her. After all she was a sorceress, pretty or not a woman didn't like being treated like meat.

"Lady Chi-Chi, goods you have arrived!" Vivaldi said opening his arms welcomingly as relief flooded him upon seeing her. "Just as your mistress said none a finer woman in Novigrad with you here!" His lavish praises continuing as she smiled offering the dwarf her hand who kissed her ring fingers respectfully. "I am Vivaldi of Vivaldi bank's and trusts, at your lady's behest everything has been taken care of. You will find your privacy assured with my good friend and partner Gimmel here." He said waving his hand over as the other stocky dwarf having collected enough sense to walk over and bow his head to her.

"Tiz a pleasure my lady. Shall I send someone to bring your bags?" He asked as she shook her head and smiled.

"No need good dwarves, where is a stable where I can have my mare rest and eat?" Her words fanned inappropriate thoughts as it was like having such a sweet voice flow over their ears.

"Ah yes of course, stables just round the corner my lady shall-" He stopped as she raised her hand slicing him.

"I shall see to it she gets there, my Nimbus only lets me touch her, please just show me and I shall carry my own bags I am not a feeble girl." She waved off their concerns as she walked back outside leaving the two older dwarves almost stunned silent.

"Well she's now in your care Gimmel, do not screw this up. I'll let the boys from Cleaver know she's here and they will only be outside so don't worry about them makin problems for your other clients upstairs. "With that Vivaldi straightened up his shirt with another button and walked outside whistling a tune for counting money leaving the later dwarf to feel more worried than before in his life as he walked outside seeing the woman atop her horse and already noting with concern the hushed whispers and pointing at her as she sat atop a crystal white horse.

"Lead on please." Her tune almost seductive and he would have gladly thrown himself into the mud if that would please her so mesmerized by her he had become.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of Crippled Kate's never slowed as the low brow gentlemen's whorehouse was never without customers or girls. Of course with the prospect of a few cheap hours of entertainment and drink many dock workers and low brow merchants found their coin whittled away by the girls that worked there, unfortunately two 'customers' were not there for pleasure but business. One was a prime spying agent for Redania's head intelligence agency run by Sigmund Dijkstra having spent nearly seven years loyally to the massive man in charge of Redania's head of security both foreign and domestic. The other was a very, very angry, no that was too light way of putting it, an enraged blood hungry golden dragon whose frustrations had grown to beyond their limits of their tolerance of humankind as he had been hunted without end in the northern realms kingdoms. But he did not wear the scales of dragon, for now he wore the imagine of a fellow spy. His baldy black haired head with tired dull brown eyes and a face full of thick stubble. His body in leathers covered with a riders cloak as well as a thick riding cap as he dismounted his black stallion leaving tying it to the hitching post.

He tucked his hands inside his pockets as his yellow eyes flickered for a moment then returned to the brown before. Knowing he had arrived at the destination now it was just a manner of collecting more information and perhaps finding out where the ringleader was stationed not that he had any idea of who Dijkstra was. Walking up and into the doorways being greeted by the ladies of the harbor with mewling cat calls and purring's of a good time even when he was dressed up as this hideous form. He smiled politely nodding with thanks to them for future service as he walked inside. His eyes beset upon with a foul stench that he had once thought to have been able to tolerate had become a growing burden in the previous years all alone. The dull wood flooring covered in all manners of rugs and mats to mask the obviously dour coloring as the decaying bar was barely cleaned with two women who were clearly the madams of this establishment as they were fairly disheveled wearing aprons and covered mostly in what would be lightly called one's dirty linens.

The others were either working girls wearing skirts barely long enough to cover their clothes and sparse tops that would be just a wrap around their breasts. Most painted up faces and lips to make themselves pretty and hide the obvious blemishes and bruises that came with their profession, one had to admire their spirit if nothing else. A girl danced atop a wooden stage doing her best to be seductive and desirable but it was hard pressed with nearly twenty other girls all around making the men feel just as welcome to be here as she.

His eyes went from face to face in seconds looking around until he found one that clearly jumped out from the rest. His scent as well, it was subtle but one that smelled of a fresh shave and cut a day before. Also the few nicks from a razor along his neck were also key identifiers noticed by his draconic eyes as they flared yellow for just a moment. He looked just like a normal day not shaven human with a beer on his table, clearly a good subterfuge but not proper to hide himself from the eyes and senses of a dragon. Noticing his siting position also placed to the back of the wall to not allow anyone to sneak up on him as the other men were busy being close to the working girls. The brown merchant shirt and dull green hat were also clearly visible but not enough to set upon as there was a white and red feather sticking just off to the side of his hat. The colors of the country of Redania, a very subtle hint but also was the hidden metal dagger pressed against his left side of his ribs. The outline could be confused for just a wrinkle in his shirt but the outline was still visible enough.

He acted indifferent as he walked down the small staircase too where most of the drinks were served in all forms. Not heading for the individual directly but to the table adjacent to him where he sat within a few feet of his target not even giving eye contact as he simply kicked his feet up on an open chair at the table where he sat. Sitting back in his chair he moved his hands to place them behind his head aimlessly scratching the hairs that clumped together. "Do you know if the girl white owls is here tonight? I had a message for her." Kakarot asked, though he wore the appearance and voice of the dead spy Leaks.

The other man behind him shifted but only drank his beer, acting completely normal as he spat into a spittoon off to his side in the corner. "I don't know if white owls is, but I know she has a thing for jewels." His mask was very well done as he shifted to pull a slight of paper from his sleeves but merely appeared to be stretching.

"She has a thing for silver tresses. I don't know why." He yawned as the sounds of paper slid out completely from the other man and hit the floor just behind where Kakarot's chair was.

"the fuck are you doing Leaks, you shouldn't be here without Rice you know the god damn protocol!" The man hissed behind him in a whisper.

"Save it, all the other teams are dead. We were ambushed I need help you bastard." Kakarot spat back not looking behind him as he leaned on hand down to grab the paper and pull it up.

"You stick to god damn orders! If Dijkstra finds out he'll have your balls down your throat!" He let out a frustrated grunt of annoyance and clear disappointment. "Read the damn report and have your ass out of here, I don't have time to be sitting around for more bullshit of yours."

Kakarot smirked as he pulled up the vellum to his eyes. _Operation moved back, if the man in orange is not apprehended head to the safe house and wait for debriefing. Next location for orders is to be set at the Butcher's Gavel for the Symphony of love and water Performance. Drop location will be marked by your senior._ _P.S. Bring your roses or tomatoes for the play_. "I see." Kakarot muttered, a very interesting and thoughtful place for gathering of spies at the local play performance, after all Novigrad was a cultured city with all sorts of entertainment it wouldn't be hard to imagine that all manner of individuals would go to see a play. It was an ideal cover, almost poetic in a sense. Then again the life of a spy was probably poetic at best nearly fitting in a sense.

"The drop will be the usual, now I don't want to see your face until tomorrow night." His target sneered as he finished off his beer watching the fake leaks drop his paper to the ground which rolled back to him.

"A girl will have a package for you outside, I have something interesting that you'll want to see." He said moving to rock his hands back up to a standing position as he swung himself up. "She'll be ready at dusk, do not come earlier with prying eyes." With that the fake leaks walked away from his mark a satisfied grin on his lips as long as that stupid human took the bait. Now he just needed to set up his trap, as he walked outside spying the sickliest and desperate of the working girls.

Her face clearly abused but still tried her best. Her grungy blonde hair was matted against her head in several places as the cuts and scrapes around her neck clearly showed she had been gripped by the throat and tossed around. The pale pink top that had all manner of stains lacked any of the string to hold her small bust together. Her purple skirt no better but at least looked newish by comparison to the other half of her attire. _Yes, she will do fine_. He chuckled as his appearance flashed again as he exited, no one noticing his change which happened in less than a blink. His face becoming far more familiar to a particular girl who he hadn't been able to face in over a decade, his spikes shifting as they now became longer and flattened down and around his neck hanging just around the tops of his shoulders and down to the base of his neck, but still jutted out from some places but his head much thicker with a fuller set of hair as he walked over to the girl his bodies size increasing slightly bigger as she stopped looking down the road for a customer as she felt the immense heat of a man behind her.

"Yes sweetie?" She said, though a slight rasp in her voice came out as she coughed unable to be the dainty cute girl she was trying desperately to portray. How would she be able to feed her little girl if she didn't find any work tonight if she made all the men disgusted by her appearance. Turning on her heals she felt her eyes become small moons as a handsome gentlemen looked down at her smiling, she felt her knees go weak as his black eyes looked down at her becoming so numbing as his hand moved up to touch her shoulder.

"Please sweetie is for those princes and prima donna nobles. I'm a beast when it comes to moonlight outings." He chuckled as he leaned down, his pristine white canines flashing her a brilliant smile as his hot breath washed over her neck his hand caressing her shoulder. "Though I need a little help, I have a letter that needs delivering and instructions to a man tonight." He leaned in closer and he felt her shiver as his bodies immense furnace heat made her want to press closer but she was overwhelmed by his presence to notice. "Think you are my girl?" He chuckled as the sound of coin jingled against his waist. "I pay well, a bonus maybe as well hm?" He whispered huskily as even for a prostitute she desired him, it flooded out from her like cheap perfume but it was a testament to what a dragon could invoke from a frail girl.

"Anythinn… Anything!" She panted rapidly as he swept his hand up to her neck running one of his nails across the underside of her chin making her skin dance on fire where he touched her. Where did a man like this come from?

"Come with me then, I need prying eyes and ears away, just around the back if the next house. The alleyway if you don't mind?" He breathed as his hand cupped her chin watching her eyes flickering, her pulse beat rapidly as she nodded her head in submission. He wrapped an arm around the girl his black cloak hiding most of her body save the top of her head as she walked next to him, nearly two heads shorter than him, as she barely reached up to his chest with the top of her head.

He rounded the corner with her as she still silently shook somewhat fearful but so excited as his fingers danced over the side of her shoulder. "What's your name?" She asked he placed his hands on both of her head, trapping her against the building behind her but she was more locked in place by his eyes which took away her thoughts.

"I have many names darling, but none of them are fitting. What's yours?" He asked as one if his fingers slid against her hair.

"Gina" She breathed as he leaned his head closer, his warm breath tickling her ears, were she not braced up against the hard wood she would have fallen over.

"Gina, it's a nice name, would you like to make some money tonight?" His voice purred as she all but mumbled a weak yes as she closed her eyes trying to avoid swooning over a man but it was almost impossible. "I have a hundred crowns ready for you, now all I need you to do is something very simple for me. Do you think you can?" He said making her giggle as his hands slid down to touch her boney ribs. "I'll take that as a yes?" He chuckled making her giggle harder as he tickled her between her laughs no one could have heard the words he whispered to her.

* * *

Chi-Chi walked into the main hospital of Novigrad and housing a small cult of Melitele, a still very popular religion wildly embraced by many people even with the rampant fanatics of the order of the Eternal Flame. A goddess of fertility and deliverance for women who gave birth to children. For in the hours where a woman screams and curses in agony that she would never let a man touch her again it would always be to Melitele. It was a religion where women of all domiciles and status prayed and offered thanks to the goddess who at her statue built to honor her was one of three statues A woman, a mother, and an old woman. All three separate but equal parts to the goddess's worship and praise.

Many priestesses of the cult scurried about, all knowledgeable about diseases, poisons and medicine in general it was around the age of fourteen and upwards where they swore their service to the goddess allowing them to later split off and better serve the druids of Skellige and the priestesses of Ellera from the same island. Many taking their knowledge to become teachers, midwives, druids, and governesses with their experience in their service.

While ones to normally reject male help the presence of a powerful Sorcresses was one who also could draw their ire but not to the same effect. Magic while not hated steered women down a path where their fertility and life was forfeit for power and personal gain, where life was cherished and looked after a woman who gave up her ability to make life was not viewed with a positive outlook. Though many had never bared witness to the Raven Queen who walked inside, her long flowing purple dress and midnight sky hair shocked all into statues as she strode inside confident. No one barred her way outside and none would inside either save the head priestess who wearing her red robes with white head covering approached the powerful enchantress but even still she could not act as if she did not make an impression upon her, she was completely radiant.

"Might I ask your purpose here? There are many people suffering from plague borne illnesses and we would like to keep it contained to as few individuals as possible." She tried her best to gain her attention with her declaration but she had little effect as she was snubbed by her as the sorceress walked past her and towards the statue of Melitele. Stopping before the statue and then moved to her knees, it took many of the girls by shock as they gasped as the woman who strode inside here took her time to bow before the goddess.

Closing her eyes Chi-Chi felt the stone through her dress but if this was one place she could have enjoyed in a different part of her life it would have been here. "Great Melitele, I am here to aid your caste. Please look beyond my faults and hear me and bless me and them as we work in your name." She bowed her head completely before the statue of the mother whose stone sculpture was of a pregnant mother of six months, a maternity dress worn covering up her swollen belly as the woman and old woman stood on the other side of the statue she offered her prayer to the goddess. The stages of being a woman before her. "Take pity upon one such as me Melitele, too late have I realized what I gave up without thought. Too many nights do I stay alone in a bed never to be embraced and loved as the young woman." Whose more youthful appearance represented the fertility of and spirit of all women, she was every novice or priestess at one point it was when many young girls had been.

"Hear the cries of a woman who asks with everything and nothing for your grace and mercy." She drew her head back up to look into the eyes of the mother statue who looked down at her with a smile. The joys of motherhood, where all life began and was sacred to Melitele and where many would call out too in the most painful of moments of labor. She smoothed a hand over her own stomach, all too well she could feel that burn at times. To know that never would she bear a child no matter how one would try, it was a one in a million chance. "Forgive this foolish girl for disregarded your gift, great Melitele." She bowed her head back down.

Ignoring the padding of sandals behind her she knew who it was and she wasn't in the mood for it. She had come to offer her prayers to the only goddess who would ever help her, and then do what she had always done look after the poor and the young. "Mam, I understand-"She was cut off as the sorceress shot a look back at her all but silencing her with its intensity.

"You do not understand me." Her tone calm, "None of you ever will, I am here to help at the request of my Headmistress. Lady Margarita Laux-Antille, her directions were to come and aid you in any way I can, which I will do without interruption. I am the schools best and brightest so show me to where you need me and I can set about saving their lives." She stood up fixing her dress though it was hardly out of place, a noticeable thing as one of Tissia's students in Decorum and etiquette. She looked at the head priestess with her eyes and gave her a smile doing her best to be happy. "Please."

It was a stunned moment for the head priestess and several others who were all but dumbfounded but certainly unable to properly convey what they should do. Only the faithful should be in Melitele's temple to aid which she clearly was not but one did not offer herself to the goddess like that and not be one of them. "If the Goddess would not have wanted you here she would have not of had you enter. You are welcome to aid us My lady…" She trailed off waiting for her too add to her name.

"I am Lady Chi-Chi, If I spoke my full name you wouldn't be able to pronounce it. I am not sorceresses, enchantresses, or mage I am a woman here to help those in need now please show me where I can do the most good for these people." She added clasping her hands together under her belly.

"I see, well Lady Chi-Chi we have some patients that need care if you wouldn't mind. We have a few-" Her voice carried on as Chi-Chi listened to the ravages of the plague come out. Hearing of the many terrible blisters and sores that would cover ones body often preceded by a heaping cough and vomiting of black bile and blood. It was cruel the nature of diseases, having come from a tainted town public bath house. A carrion corpse was found inside one of the pipes as many towns people were falling sick at an alarming rate causing a riot of panic as many looked to immediate quarantine of those but since this had gone on for over a week containment was not an issue as it was medicine. Of course prejudices, and old hatreds flared up even here in this bastion of tolerance and equality.

Dwarfs and Elfs were too blame for the plague! Surely they had been scheming to kill humans together! Or that's what those of the eternal fire preached and many believed others just followed the crowd, some were rounded up and put to the noose or the stake but the plague continued. It was a tragedy of how people became in the face of just reason, knowing that non-humans were suffering all the same as their human counterparts. However, when the weak and gullible are pushed just enough law and reason become an afterthought to violence and hatred. This had happened in the slums of the city, the lower half where the lower class lived in squalor and suffered as the rest of the city carried on. Guards turning away anyone who looked sickly or poor even if they were just doing their job or business pressuring an already desperate populace to their limits as they made no wages to support themselves.

Chi-Chi was unable to change the past, or undo the damages done by the foolish and stupid. She would do what she needed to do here and now, walking inside behind the head priestess who took her to where nearly a dozen babies were stricken with the plague the sight one almost unbearable for the younger novices and took a stout heart and determination. Their wails so muffled now as they had been crying for days, the boils and open blisters almost down to the bone, having been abandoned by their parents to the temples care it was a tragedy which made the sorceress enrage at such a gross abandonment of a tiny babe.

She clacked her fingers together spinning a series of lines as she braced her feet the ground as she drew upon the magic forces buried beneath the city. "I shall not fail, I do not fail!" She declared in a determined yell as a light washed over her clothes turning her sorceresses dress into a pure white robe almost mirroring the high priestess, the symbol of Melitele burned like fire over her chest in red. "I am a sorceresses of Aretuza!" She told herself as she picked up one child in her now white gloved in hands, the pain of her touch causing the child to wail but Chi-Chi knew what had to be done as she cradled the young girl her brown hair barely growing from her scalp that was littered with sores.

"My lady please they are still-" Her voice hitched as Chi-Chi's eyes snapped at hers. The fire and emotion inside of them told her that she was here to do whatever it took. As she noticed the gentle cradling of the small child feathering her weight against her breasts keeping the hands close but allowing her to better look over her status. She might be rough but she cared, she cared deeply. "Forgive me, I shall leave a novice to assist you should you need anything. Ellie! Come here" She waved her hand turning away from Chi-Chi whose fingers danced and swept lines like a feather over the child's skin.

"Yes, High priestess?" The novice maybe of fifteen years old, her blonde hair poking out from the top of her head covering slightly exposing her rounded forehead. Her blue eyes looked up at reverence for her adoptive mother.

"Assist this lady with her needs and help her as she asks." She smiled patting the girl's cheek who nodded giving her sad smile as she looked at the sight before he. The priestess knowing this was a hard sight to stomach but she was a good girl who could be there to help should the need arise.

"Of course as Melitele wishes." She tipped her head in acceptance and remained until her 'mother' left the room the curtains flapping behind her as she noticed a light flowing from the hands of a sorceress. "Goddess be praised you are heal-"

"Be silent-!" Chi-Chi snapped though not wanting to sound as harsh as she wanted, she was focusing hard and straining to keep the intricate spell work and incantation going.

"Yes forgive me." Ellie dipped her head down in shame having already caused her to snap back. She had saw the light and the sores fading she was too surprised to not shout out in youthful foolishness.

"Renew again, Bind and heal, Bind and heal!" Chi-Chi repeated as she smoothed the gloved fingers over the small girl's stomach which flashed with the runes drawn by Chi-Chi's nails invisibly. With a strained expression as her brows furred together and her teeth exposed into a grind she let the spell snap. Her body weight nearly surging forwards as her balance with it and she tumbled.

Ellie gasped in shock watching her fall, fearing for both her and the child as she rushed forwards her small hands touching the sorceress's shoulders. "My lady are you alright?" Hearing her labored breaths she peered around her shoulder and her eyes went wide as she clutched against her was the little girl, her body's badly ravaged body much better but by no means completely healed. "Melitele be praised." She almost sang as the child was laid back down to the linens, noting the skin had become more colored and the breathing not ragged or gasping. "My lady that was incredible!" Her youthful exuberance earned her a smile from the sorceresses who looked back at her and righted herself.

"It was magic, I can undo the damage to the outside but cleansing the disease inside is straining me. It is not a simple thing, removing any poison and disease from the blood is tricky and almost impossible." Chi-Chi moved to wipe a bead of sweat from her brow as she looked down at the black bile that had been thrown up on her once white dress, having not noticed the little girl's spasm as she was so focused to not even sense it.

The young novice did notice and pulled out a rag and wiped off the mess from her. "You were sent by the Goddess my lady truly we had thought them lost. They do not react to our medicines and remedies we fear their bodies could not handle it."

"I see, then I shall have to try harder." She pulled up another boy into her chest and began again. "Be ready, if I fall again I might not be able to catch myself. I have a long afternoon ahead of me."

It was a long afternoon, one that Chi-Chi would soon wish to forget. Her strained cries and magical powers flaring brightly many times as those inside the hospital. The novices and even the high priestess not feeling brave enough to check inside as the hours wore on and on. Ellie emerging only several times to retrieve fresh water, towels and another assorted necessities from bandages, ointments and herbs at the sorceress's request. It wasn't until the sun dipped low just half of the orange orb cresting over the vast ocean docks that were along the shore of Novigrad.

Ellie appeared a fourth time calling out to the high priestess who walked with a brisk step from where she had been in the cloister performing the rites that those inside the hospital asked for.

"Yes what do you need?" She asked with some expectation of hope but were dashed as the young girl held her head down and merely pulled open the curtains, bidding her to go inside. She drew her hand up and pushed aside the curtain and she gasped. Seven small bodies were covered in linens, the outline of the forms evident as black hand marks were placed overtop their heads. "Melitele have mercy." She whispered bowing her head, as she heard the soft cries of the other woman in the room who sat against the wall in a chair. Her hair slightly frayed out from underneath her two braids leaving the once almost pristine woman worn and ragged as the blood and black mess covered the front of a white dress, the symbol of the Goddess all but gone under the horrific stains as she rocked slowly rocked her back cradling something against her chest.

"Why?" the choked voice coughed out as she ran her once white gloves over the small face with shut eyes, its body reopened with boils and sores far worse than they had been previously. "How could I? Me Fail!?" She cried her head falling back as a line of crystal tears fell down from her cheeks to the water. "I've never failed, I've cured diseases before, I've removed poisons from bodies with my skills! I've never failed a test, I've succeeded at everything!" Her breaking sobs coming as she looked upon the little girl's face. Her blonde hair shriveled and bloodied as the small arms laid limp in at her sides her mouth closed and chest no longer moving as she was cradled against the sorceress.

The high priestess approached feeling almost betrayed for this woman's confidence should surely have been nothing to stop her but clearly this plague was beyond her. It was beyond almost everything, the mortality rate was nearly half. But as she came around there littered alongside in fresh white wrappings, the faces of four sleeping babies remained. Their bodies pureified of boils and blisters. No blood touched their wrappings as they were placed on a small cot next to each other, not even waking to cry at the wracking sobs of the woman who had tried to save them.

Reaching out she placed a soothing hand over the raven haired woman's head. "Do not blame yourself." She whispered consoling the woman who wept over the dead child. "You have saved some, to expect a miracle is not proper even for yourself." She felt the sorceress shift as soon she cradled the crying woman.

"I am supposed to be able to do anything!" She clutched the tiny body closer as she cried, unrepent tears of sorrow for the life that she had failed and for the life she would never have.

"Now that is a lie that leads others to desperation, you are still human. Look upon those that you've saved. You have achieved their lives at no lack of trying." She wrapped her arms around the woman's head like a mother would to an upset daughter, more than once had she to fill this role and even with a woman with such obvious abilities was not above her own emotions. She viewed their loss as a personal failure because she wasn't good enough, she had sacrificed much of her life and the ability of life only to see it taken from her. For such was the price of power, for the power of magic was never a true substitute for the power of life and all the wonders and powers it could invoke within someone. It was how Melitele guided and saw women as the cradle of life this sorceress who would never be able to have the ability to hold her own child, to nurture and enjoy the wonders of motherhood bringing a life into this world. She had placed each child before her, each one abandoned and discarded by their mothers as a test to what she would do as a mother, would she do everything to save that which she could never have?

She had broken in the end, her own stamina and strength no match for this horrific disease and each child's life that she failed she placed upon the image of the child she wanted one day. Each one was her son or daughter in her eyes believing that with such a motivation she could not fail had ultimately broken her down emotionally. For eight failures she looked upon a son or daughter that she had let slip away because she wasn't strong enough. Their only mother that held them in their final hours had let them die. Calling for her sisters to escort her as darkness began to engulf the city, the sun reaching below the curtain of the water.

* * *

None were the wiser as two Priestess's of Melitele helped along another who in her white robes was seen as just that, her visage missed by a man with yellow eyes who walked past them as her head was held low, the smell of death and blood overriding her sweet scent to the man with spiky hair and a black robe as he passed by. He noted only five stocky dwarfs with axes and swords on their backs about fifty yards back walking slowly and pretending disinterested in something, he dropped down on the side of docks where two ships were anchored looking to his left and right he saw no one gazing upon him and with a small dive was into the water but before one could blink a mass nearly fifty feet long swam under the surface of the water silently reaching just the edge of the water of Cripple Kates from the water.

Miles walked out of Crippled Kates several hours later having noticed the sun dipped down enough and the road traffic having faded enough for him to slip away without drawing any attention. Having spent the last hour with a whore he had bit anyway suspicion that he wasn't there for pleasure, cute girl just shit in the sack. But what did it matter, he got what he wanted and she as well. Leaks had come and gone much earlier, he acted a bit off and strangely calm for having reported that his team was all dead and the fact he hadn't gone to grab Rice as protocol required. Then again Leaks was a bastard, he was good at killing and intimidation he wasn't capable of maintaining a proper subtlety or simple fucking directions.

He twisted down on his hat looking from side to side as no one save the local night patrol was walking the streets. Then he stopped as there stood a girl just a few feet down the road looking out towards the water, her blonde hair clean and clothes fresh and new. The cuts and bruises on her neck just a minor blemish as she was all but humming and laughing. _Suppose that's her, could be a bit subtler Leaks_. He grumbled but at least he had put whatever was important in hands were easy to pay off and keep nameless secrets. He placed his hands atop his belt thumbing the dagger that had been moved for ease of access. His thumb rolling over the handle as he walked towards her, the crunch of gravel and dirt registered as was the intense silence of the night air. As if there were a predator lurking about, dogs and birds were silent. Hell even the bugs were quiet as the hair on his neck stood up, he didn't like any of this but there were no obvious faults here save the water and the girl who was so skimpy in her clothing she could not be concealing any weapon.

"Evening lass, looking to make some coin?" He chuckled almost like a man eying a whore, he had to keep up appearances at all times.

The girl turned her head offering him a smile and a nod. "Always sweetie. Though would you like to examine the goods first?" Her suggestive tune as she turned around exposing her breasts and in them was a small roll of paper sticking out. "Five coins for a quick feel?" She teased with slip of her tongue as her hands ran around her hips.

 _Dammit Leaks!_ He cursed but only smiled and pulled free five crowns from his pocket and handed them to her which she gladly took. "Nice merchandise," He complimented but not really meaning it.

"It's nice isn't it?" She chided as he slipped his hand over the top of her breasts before pulling free the paper note and rippling through it. "Oh, you're no fun." She almost pouted as she walked away but rolling her five coins between her fingers. _Darling, he's all yours, I don't remember your name but gods will I remember your face._ She shivered, as she wouldn't be working anytime soon, clean clothes a trip to a bathhouse and a hundred crowns for her co-operation. She probably would've asked for less but his voice told her it's for your good and your girl at home, spend time with her she needs her mother. She would never give up her savior who had made her for a day turned her from a whore to a woman.

 _Alright whats so damn important Leaks… 'The target is here in Novigrad I have a small looking glass on the stone wall by the water's edge, retrieve it and look at the house fourth from the right. It's where he's staying, watch the ground floor.'_ Miles cursed under his breath, this was shit news he didn't want him to be here but if this was true he would have to change orders and adjust them accordingly. Catching him here would be far trickier with more witnesses and spies working with him. He walked over to the water's edge spying a small glinting object.

Whistling a tune, a guard carrying his pike stopped at the archway to the roadside docks. Hitting the back of his plate armor to get the kink out from his back but no luck he was cursed to have another night of a sore back. Looking upon the water line he saw no one except a man leaning over the edge. "Probably drank too much." He shrugged not taking the sight to be something to obvious. "What I wouldn't give for some fuckin Vodka." He grumbled as he picked up his pike turning away from the man leaning over the edge.

A splash came next causing the guard too snap back where the man once was. "Ah please not fuckin now!" He cursed as he moved at a brisk pace to where the drunk had fallen into the water. "Shit where's the bastard?" He muttered as he stopped just where the man had been. Takin his metal covered hand to scratch the itch where his helmet was he grimaced, he should report the man disappearing into the water but that was a lot of extra work and explaining to do after his shift that he wouldn't get paid for. "It's one drunk whose gonna miss him?" He looked around from side to side missing the mass that flowed under the surface and the small bubbles that popped up from the water.

* * *

Chi-Chi had been let into her room by Gimmel the dwarf who almost went white with terror who thought she was dying from the plague all but ready to run for the hills once Vivaldi found out about this. Of course as he noted the five other dwarfs from the underground crime boss as protection they seemed indifferent to it meaning that whatever had happened was not a big deal.

The Raven Queen had cast aside her clothes her eyes still red from all the tears she had shed as she stood dressed only in her undergarments on her second floor Villa her mind still wracked with the images of all those poor dead children. Each one a personal failure she had even given them all names, Lionel, Jessie, Bridget, and the list went on each one of her children she had failed when they needed her the most. Just what kind of mother could she have ever hoped to be after failing to save them! "Even after giving up so much I can't do enough." She mumbled as her hand ran over her smooth stomach the night sky barren of the moon with only the stars as lights.

She looked all around her, the clean bed, fresh food in a bowl with a table for two. A large expanse of a mirror with all sorts of soaps and fresh berries alongside it, fur rugs everywhere as her feet barely touched hard wood. What was this all supposed to be for her now? She had failed eight times! Eight times! The number imprinted into her brain as she grabbed the chair with her hands digging her nails into the wood hard as she let out a frustrated growl through very clenched teeth. "Why did this happen to me? Why did I have too loose them? Is this some kind of twisted joke to show what kind of mother I would have been?" She shouted as she slammed the chair down onto the covered floor it barely making a thud only agitated her.

She had felt the desire to slam it down again but no that would serve no purpose, her logic returning but not her calm demeanor as she moved to the large French doors nearly ten feet tall and eight feet wide each with a mass expanse of a balcony. Her thoughts alone shoved them open as she walked out into the air her hair being swept up by the breeze as she pulled out her gold circlets that held them in place tossing them inside as she rested her hands against the banister. Her mass of black hair flowing upwards acting like a cloak flowed around her side and over her arm as she looked over the city. It was a place filled with death but from her isolated vantage point she was surrounded in life and beauty, the sounds of the Oxenfurt college still ringing out as aspiring musicians and poets worked into the night just a stones throw from her. The fine gardens and flower beds with trees sprouted all around her as she could smell the lush gardens of the Passelflora to the other side. The northern realms finest Pleasure palace with courtesans and women who could only be afforded by the elite in society. Their business twenty-four seven as the occasional exacerbated cry of pleasure echoed of a woman doing her duty to make their customer happy.

All around her people carried on and on ignoring the suffering of those beneath them. It made her sick, if she were not who she was she would've be one of them. Her nails curled as she let out a frustrated scream at the injustice of the world. Her hands going to wrap around her womb, how much she had been craving being a mother. Perhaps her trip to the town had blinded her to the beauty of life and just how cruel it could become. Picturing that small cute blond girl who had sat in her laps smiling and laughing as she told her stories what would she do to have her look upon as her mother not just a beautiful lady who told her favorite stories and filled her thoughts with beautiful dreams.

What would she do if she had been set here and saw her face stricken with boils and lesions all over as she died in her arms! She crumpled to her knees as she held her stomach, her perfectly beautiful stomach that was barren of life. One that no man would want any more save one, but he was gone vanished from her life to provide her with the life she had always dreamed of, but with a greater hardship and pain that could've filled her thoughts. She had a responsibility to the world, to everyone as a sorceress an do what most never could. Except… she couldn't.

The world made her head spin as she was brought her hands to her face feeling overwhelmed by everything, she had come here to achieve and show that she was ready to become a true sorceress. Unwind from the bore of her schooling in Aretuza of over a decade, she had lived day to day doing everything she could to be what she had been told she could be. For all if she had nothing still, money was a fleeting thing, her magic useful to a point and not a silver bullet to everything. Her looks were faked and created by magic!

She needed something to get out of bed every day. It had at first been her own anger to show up those who had been her peers, but she had soon proven to be their superior. Then she had thrown herself to fitness and her knowledge both of which she had achieved, then she had taken to becoming a symbol of the good she could do with everything in the town which came quickly. She had tried to start a relationship with Felicia, the two girls becoming lovers to be that one to embrace and hold you but that had fallen apart in over a year. Felicia did not have what she had been yearning for, despite everything she had worked for she had desired _him_. The monster that stole her heart away and left her, if just one more time! To feel his hands upon her, to see his face and his eyes looking down upon her with approval. With love that she remembered vividly, because truly what she had desired had always been him. She wanted to be loved, cherished but she doubted he could stand her anymore, she had cast aside everything that she had once been to become this.

Throwing back her head she screamed, not for her own anger and sorrow but for the one person who could take her away from all of this. She cried both his names, no matter what form he wore she wanted him back. Her response was as always silence save the angry snarl about his sleep not be interrupted by some whining banshee. Collecting herself she walked backwards through her doors eying her soft bed with only ire. It wasn't what she deserved. She laid down upon the rug letting the cold night air flow inside her villa and over her body. She wanted to drown in her sorrows tonight hoping that in the morning she would forget them for a time.

A head pulled itself from the water's edges, a pair of golden eyes scanning around looking around for what he knew could not be here. His reptilian nose sniffed the air next deciding to rule out his madness probably, she couldn't be here. It was just the wind's howls playing upon his mind. The sweet aroma caught him full, so sweet and full of life. He knew it like a chef would know his spices, it could not be! But his nose told him as he followed the scent like a beacon in the night guiding him as he waded through the water.

The heavy thud of a dragon heart beat audibly in his ears, his head raised up still with the blackness of the night and the few burning torches one could not see him save his eyes. No one was around as his talon pulled him free from the water, the liquid ran over him fast like glass unable to stick to his scales as only small puddles where he emerged remained. He looked around again, no light and no sight of anyone as he tucked his wings against him. Yellow eyes affixed to a large balcony just above him impossible to reach unless with a heavy ladder but not for one such as him as his large talon latched over the wood and pulled himself from the ground, the Heavy stone and wood frame bearing his weight but groaned as he hoisted himself over a banister almost silently save the clack of his claws. Looking around again until his head poked inside the open French doors, sniffing the air again he was even more certain. He knew the truth as his head peered over a fallen chair and table where a small body laid on the ground. Covered in a long thick sheet of midnight hair to his eyes.

 _You have to leave! This will only make it worse!_ He screamed but his body did not listen to reason as front legs pulled him inside his tail still hanging outside on the balcony as just below him it was her. She was a beautiful girl before, now lay a female goddess her features may have changed but her smell unmistakable. _You can't do this to her or yourself! She… She!_ He swallowed making the poor girl stir in her sleep as she rolled to her back exposing her body to him as she whimpered in the cold he could see the goosebumps forming along her skin. She could not sleep on the floor, but he couldn't touch her if he did! _If I touch you, I will not be able to stop myself. I still have a duty and a very uncooperative human remaining locked up in the sewers._ He had pulled his head away but his eyes looked down upon her, she shivered as lines of tears ran down her face. To see her cry, to see his goddess. His love weep shattered him as his head lowered next to hers…

 **A/N: OOOOOOOHHHHHH I DIDN'T, nope I totally did aint I a jerk? Yep I am. So here's to you ladies, they will have their reunion next chapter but can you guess where it will be? I told you int he story and I love my idea! It was originally going to be him descending down to her in Novigrad but then I got a good ol grin when this one came into my head. Can you guess it without strangling me while I work on the next chapter?**

 **R &R MB (If Busi doesn't kill me)**


	16. Chapter 16: Intermission

**Chapter 16: Intermission**

 **A/N: *whistles* Nope i'm not gonna say anything. I shall merely tease you all endlessly. Hehe *Evil Grins***

The underside of his jaw touched just the top of her hair with that of a feather as his claws pushed aside the furniture. Slowly he wrapped himself around her, his large body frame blocking her from the cool night air as he spread over his right wing and draped over her. Engulfing in the shadow of his form completely as his tail slid up and down her side cradling her back as his side arms tucked underneath his mass laying down as his nose let that delicious smell fill his nose. _You may be a sorceress but still I know you as my woman. I can't forget your scent even after such a long time, my sweet Chi-Chi what has happened to you?_

The dragon could only wonder as he just basked in the glow of her presence as she sighed feeling the close furnace of his stomach which warmed her, the goosebumps and shivers of her body fading as she curled her legs up and towards the heat just a reach away. He had always looked down upon those mages who used to practice the art of manipulating their appearances to remain eternally young and enhancing upon their flaws. He could no longer keep those thoughts as he gazed upon his woman—No his goddess. She was so perfect, her hair so much longer, thicker, softer and held such a black color that it would fit amongst the stars. Her face framed with such lines and contours to accentuate the beautiful woman even more, then what more else could not stop even his dragon body from shifting in frustration of being so close to a gorgeous female?

Her chest was causing his eyes to become fixated its gentle heaves as she breathed along, noting that while before he could cradle them in his palms he feared that he could nearly be suffocated between them. Well as a weak human anyway as his tongue licked over the top of his jaw. Her frame such a near hourglass shape it was testing his control, but since he had not been with a woman since her… it was growing incredibly frustrating to have her so close when she was clearly yearning for him.

How would he know that? Truthfully because he had felt the same way since leaving her behind in Aretuza, they had parted on bad terms and he wouldn't face her again until he was ready. He had not even asked Margarita about her, because any information might weaken his resolve. He had been spending so much wasted time fruitlessly hunting for Chi-Chi's would be threat but after several years it had changed from chasing her to being determined to capture him and learn information about her from when he was subdued, but they had yet to understand that the 'mage' was in fact a dragon. It was an impossibility for them to come to that realization as he had only unveiled that long after he had dealt with their men and taken the few back for 'interrogation learning little but they had yet to grasp what a monster he really was.

After so long now here he was laying just beside her, not quite touching her save his jaw which brushed through her midnight hair. His tail lazily drawing up and down as he watched her, he wished to coil around her waist and tear her from this place and have her to himself but that was not was needed her and now. He would be her silent guardian and comfort for now, once he had finished his business in Novigrad he would take the time to understand her own business.

Thinking back, he did his best to recall his recent conversation with Miles that human rat that had dared to mock him. Him, a bloody dragon clearly he had been needing proper motivation. He would hold out for a while but his cockiness would fade away while he left him down in the sewers to rot. He was chained up to the wall and bound with his magic altogether he would not be escaping but the mild uncomfort of being in a diseases cesspool of the Novigrad sewers might do him well to start talking. He had a few hours until daylight and he could enjoy himself as he laid down with Chi-Chi not wishing to wake her.

" _Do you think that just because you're some talking monster that I'll give in, you can't afford to kill me because you don't have the slightest clue who you're fucking with! Do you hear me you abomination!"_ it made Kakarot smirk it was truly impressive the little mouth he had, only she had dared to talk to him that way before most of the others just cow towed at his real form but this one wasn't going to be so easily broken. Meaning whomever was his employers was truly horrific or had bought his loyalty so much earlier that he would not be giving up any information to even a dragon.

He had dragged him down underneath the water as he had leaned over to grab the looking glass placed there by Gina he couldn't have gasped as his paw had lashed out and sucked him down into the water before he could have uttered a scream. Pulling him to the sewer grating he had thrown the pitiful human up coughing and sputtering into the sewer. The stone covered in moss and any measure of filth as he hacked and did his best to regain his breath as Kakarot pulled his head up underneath the water. The morbid shock he saw in the man's eyes as the massive reptilian visage encompassed his own was nothing but complete panic but he had recovered quickly enough knowing to stand a chance of surviving was to act with reason and tried his best to defend himself no matter how laughable the attempt was.

A dagger was no match for a two-ton dragon he had knocked him around a few times sending him into unconsciousness before taking him down into the sewers further where he could be held without discovery, the area was surrounded by dead drowners and ghouls who roamed the bottom depths but he had secured that portion of space with heavy rubble and his own presence deterred any smaller monsters to even think of fighting him. They knew the pecking order and size was almost everything in the realm of mindless fiends, he could walk past a drowner or ghoul and watch them slink away intimidated.

He had bound him to a wall and began his interrogation he had become very creative when dealing with humans. There were all manner of methods to his madness, he could just simply sit there and just look at them intent on forcing them to grow unnerved by trying to come to grips with the fact there was a giant dragon just looking at you would cause undo panic in some men. It was quite humorous at times as he had one poor fool locked up with just silence as he sat there in front of him for two whole days until he broke. The fear of the unknown was too hard for some weak minds as others required a more personal touch, everyone had a pain tolerance unfortunately he sometimes overdid it with his latest catch by splitting a human in half just with the thrust and toss of his claws. Then he had grown to use fire as a very prominent motivator, humans had an immense fear of fire. Perhaps how much damage the violent element could do, the biggest fear of cities was fire, as well as armies who employed the use of fire.

Of course this human was used to torture or interrogation, an interesting man known as Miles. As he had questioned him but received nothing but insults and spit in his face, amusing at first but it grew on Kakarots patience. There were only so many times one could be cursed before the novelty of the little act wore off on him.

"I'm not talking! You have no idea who you are dealing with you damn monster! I know you understand me." He growled tugging fruitlessly at his bindings that were melted into the wall. Miles was not pleased that he had been so easily duped by Leaks, the man was obviously a traitor and had thrown in his lot with a fucking monster. Just how that agreement had come about he couldn't possibly fathom but if he was expected to die that clearly wasn't on the table. He had been captured meaning that elimination wasn't their goal. They wanted information from him, that was simple enough to figure out.

"So what If I do human? The question is do you know who you are dealing with? I am far worse than you can imagine. I've broken dozens of you spies or whatever you are. You are just delaying the inevitable."

Miles shock registered only enough from him make a contorted expression of complete bewilderment as he watched the monster talk back to him. "Oh this is just fuckin great." He cursed as her tried to put more sense of this but clearly this was even above what he had ever expected.

"So this fate of yours can be simple or painful. I personally don't care either way but if your dead set on an agonizing death I will oblige you. After all you are pursing something that is very dear to me and I don't like when things that I care for are threatened and if I have to kill a few hundred humans to make my point then I shall."

Miles watched as the heavy black claws reached out from underneath the dragon's mass and stopped just in front of him, as the leviathan was less than seven feet away. Each long claw was longer and sharper than any sword. It didn't matter he would never talk, talking only limited your usefulness and need to be alive. "You won't kill me, you clearly need me and I'm calling your bluff." He snorted up his nose and spat a green blob on the dragon's foot, smirking with his own achievement.

"Amusing, but let me show you how turnabout is fair play." The dragon pulled back his head inhaling deeply from his nose the snorting sound audible as his scaly mouth bulged and belched out a mass of green and yellow snot the size of a watermelon that splattered all over the side of Miles face.

The spy could barely control his gag as he lurched as the mass of disgusting bile slid slowly off his face and plopped down at his face. "You son of a bitch!" He swore to the grin of a dragon. Being spit on was one thing but never by a lugee bigger than his face, "I swear you'll pay for this!" He growled but stopped as a sharp point pressed into the underside of his neck.

"I won't pay for anything human, the only thing here is your level of suffering. I can leave you to rot down here for all I care it won't hurt me leaving an insect like you behind as I wouldn't by taking a shit down here." He let the sharp tip of his claw run along his chin letting a trickle of blood run down from the wound. "You can't escape from my bindings and even if you did you are surrounded by ravenous monsters looking for fresh meat all down here and since you are unarmed you will be hard pressed to fend them off. So how long will you wish to suffer down here?" His claw pulled back as his massive head pushed within just a foot of Miles's own.

"I still won't talk." He grit at him, he wasn't going to give into fear. That would just mean his death there could always be a chance he'd escape he just needed more time.

"You have a limit Human and I have nothing but time but our game will take a break as you clearly need to think about just your situation. So I'll leave you here, should you find the rats and maggots over your flesh consider it your chance for a meal." He turned back ignoring the humans curses as he waded down into the sewer water and plunged down into the depths before coming out at the lower sewer entrance for the city streets of Novigrad, wallowing in the fresh water current that pulled water through to the cities main areas and not a refuse dump as he washed away the stink that covered him. He scrubbed himself down with his claws and bobbing up and down many times to remove that smell and slime from all over but as he did with his head gazing up into the star lit sky he heard a cry. One that made him pause, and his heart stutter.

" _Goku-! Kakarot-! Come back to me_!" The words carried by a voice that ached for him, it was one that pulled at his soul. For while a few knew the name Goku, Kakarot was known by even fewer. For that voice to know would leave only one person... He had dove out into the open water of the novigrad docks as his nose guided him to the villa that held his sweet Chi-Chi.

"I have heard you my sweet Chi…" His voice soft and reassuring but still it didn't wake the exhausted sorceress she could only mutter words as she still slept soundly. The object of her desire coiled all around her. He let his head lay flat but he could not find himself the desire to sleep beside her and wake with her in the morning. No that wouldn't be needed, she would need to just feel his presence for now he needed a bit more time. _It's always time isn't it, I told myself that years ago and here I am yet again. Just able to brush her body and yet I am unable to do it._ "Do no worry for tonight you shall not be alone…" He whispered as his tongue slipped out from his mouth, winding down the side of his jaw to draw along the underside of her chin slowly…

His body defied him as he tasted her, that woman, that object of desire he had. His massive form shrank becoming human in a blink, placing both of his hands now on either side of her face he gaze down at her through yellow eyes. "Just a taste… Just a taste…" He told himself as he leaned his head down with the gentleness of a butterfly touched his lips to hers before pulling back despite the growing urge to wake her and speak to her he couldn't bring himself too. He had to leave he had tasted her lips once again, it would have to do for now as a man leapt from the villa and into the water's before in flash his limbs became their true form once again and glided down into the depths.

The haze of the morning came as the sun rolled up from the ocean's depths piercing through the open French doors as they remained open and the drapes fluttered in the breeze as a cooling gust flowed over the sorceress's eyes making them open.

 _Morning so soon?_ Her mind groaned as she rolled to her stomach and felt strange. Her body not shivering as she had expected but it was warm as if she had been sleeping next to a fire and slick with… sweat she thought as she sniffed herself, it smelled like some body odor but she doubted it could have been her as she was all but covered from her chin down to her thighs. She was mildly disgusted but perhaps it was just the stress had made her perspire something disgusting. Which made her mood which was normally annoyed and frustrated surprisingly better than normal.

 _I feel good! So strange?_ She mumbled in her head as she set about getting herself ready for the day, she may have been an emotional woman the night before but she still had duties to attend to. There was also the need to be a proper lady she had to set about making herself beautiful then go out to breakfast and maybe visit the Oxenfurt college as she was not going back to the hospital for a few days. She had spent herself and needed time to recover. Finding her clothes thrown into a furled heap she all but stuck her nose up at them and tossed them into the hamper where the maids would clean them. She found her bag that she had brought, several outfits were inside although each were almost identical she also brought her clothes and body soaps.

She had an image to maintain, magical or not there were just things as a woman she had to do. She flicked her hand towards her full bathtub heating the water, the second wisp closed the doors to her Villa as she set out her apparel looking them over and deciding on which color she preferred. Changing the pigmentation in something was easy enough it was just how she was feeling in her mood, normally she had been purple as she had been a bit weary but today she was feeling a little better almost a radiant in a way. Smiling she knew her choice and dragged one finger across the fine cloth turning it into a brilliant shade of yellow almost gold.

Most defiantly she liked her yellow top dress and white long skirt for today. She had gone about setting the rest of her morning as according to a usual ritual of bathing, brushing, bathing again, and another brushing before she was ready to head outside and begin her works. She had a magically enhanced figure but that didn't mean she wouldn't take pride and care of it. A personal touch was always needed no matter how easy one could do things with magic, as she gathered herself a towel and stepped into the heated bath and began one of many steps for her morning ritual as she drew out a strawberry soap smiling at the aroma as she began the intricate task of cleaning herself.

The sun had risen up to the middle of the morning sky as she came down from her Villa entering the lobby where the dwarf Gimmel sat back in his chair and three other people, two men and a woman sat in their chairs talking.

"It's absurd, the roof was creaking all night!" His morning breakfast set out on a table between the three of them as he bit into a fresh peach.

"Burns, you chose to come here remember? I offered you a stay at Oxenfurt." The other gentleman said, his clothes of one of a scholar's black robes and cuffed white shoulder creases. A slightly full goatee of brown hair extended out as he readjusted his spectacles.

"I couldn't afford Oxenfurt and nor will I suffer around those young upstarts! They lack focus on goods and trade, business and coin instead they opt for life as a sense of leisure to play music, recite poetry, and act as if they care little for the city around them!" Burns said tersely, as a man who spent half his life counting coins the aspect of the Oxenfurt academy was beneath him.

"That is not true, you are a wealthy man. You have means but you are still a penny pincher, you always have been since we were young kids." The scholar said back at him shaking his head.

"Dear, he is correct you really need to stop worrying about how much you can save. You have over three thousand crowns with Vivaldi and you are still acting as if we are newlyweds." His wife chimed in as she drank her morning tea. "A few nights at Oxenfurt wouldn't hurt your finances in the least but yet here we are." A middle aged woman with light brown hair tied into two buns underneath a head covering of white and red matching a red dress she wore with white fringe.

"Illena, my heart. I know you see that in me but I know the need to have money for when we truly need it. I can't go off spending it when there's a chance for a coin to be saved. We've still yet to conceive a child and I must be sure that 'our' future is guaranteed." The man said trying to be caring but it was still greed at his core.

"You still have to work on that part of childbearing dear, it's been over a month." Illena almost scolding him, how was she supposed to be a mother if he wouldn't touch her. Claiming tiredness or exhaustion and last night they had a chance but he complained of the ceiling distracting him. She had been wanting children for years now, a little boy and girl that's all she wanted but of course he was failing to help her in that respect.

"I am trying, I promise tonight. I want you to enjoy being a mother." He reached over and patted her knee as if to reassure her. "This plague has just done little to ease my stress and concerns, having to leave our fine home because of its proximity to those non-humans and lower class filth." He sneered.

"Burns, they are suffering. Do not act as if that their presence is the cause of it."

"How can you be so sure? I've been asking council to create a better barrier system for keeping them in their section of the city as to not interfere with finer people— "The man rambled on as he talked the three nearly missing the glowing woman who walked down the steps, the light clack of her heeled leather shoes as the reflecting sunlight glittered over her dress like she was wearing gold. The top of her chest all but shoved tightly into her gown with only thin straps keeping the back of her dress held tightly but as she moved one could assume her chest would burst free. Hair coiled up into a bun with a high rising ponytail wrapped with gold and emerald jewels locking the two sections apart as the back of her hair could flow just to where her shoulder blades but also raising the height of her appearance several more inches above the top of her head. Her nails painted an ivory white as she walked with poised grace towards Gimmel who punched his jaw shut.

"My lady! My Lady! Tiz never a finer sight to see than you." He gushed completely blushing as she paid him a gracious smile. "What can I be doin for yah? You name it my lady!" He took a knee as she laughed, the other men in the room watching the bounce of her chest intently but the other woman closed her eyes trying to remain dignified as two other men gushed over some young noble girl.

"Now please enough of that. I am looking for a fine place to get myself something to eat. Pastries are a weakness of mine, would you know where I could find some?" She said as the dwarf all but jumped to his feet nodding quickly.

"Aye, there is a fine shop just down the road. You can't miss it around the stables where you put that fine mare of yours, they will do a lady like you correctly. From cupcakes, donuts, sugar bread, as well as fresh chocolates made. Would you like me to show you personally?" He asked his fingers finding his shirt awfully needing of being tugged between his fingers, he couldn't find it in himself to talk to her and act normal. Aside from her being completely jaw dropping gorgeous she was also his biggest priority to keep happy per Vivaldi's request.

"Chocolates you say? My it's been such a while since I've had that. As well as cupcakes, they never allowed us many sweets during school." She smiled as she could feel her mouth moistening at the notion of having such sweets again. She had only had a few in Aretuza and had been exposed to those delicious treats with her dragon while traveling together. Oh how Goku had given her many donuts as they had come through the towns, it was a guilty pleasure as she had felt so bad as she ate them but he had only laughed and said a girl needed to enjoy food as much as he did. It was a pleasant memory.

"Whose she?" Burns whispered looking to his friend who all but shrugged adjusting his glasses again as he looked at her.

"I haven't the faintest clue. Never seen her, I'm sure I'd remember such-" he swallowed as he watched her turn around. "Assets," Clearly her huge tits were a captivating thing.

"Pigs, you dare even ogle her in front me!" Illeana snapped as her husband looked back her after tearing his gaze back from the radiant woman. "I swear, if you looked at skirts as much as you looked at me I'd be a mother."

Her husband had moved to protest but was clearly stopped as the woman walked up to the group her hands calmly in her lap. "I heard your conversation Lady Illeana, I am sorry about your misfortune."

The woman turned her head back, bitter as she looked upon the clearly more beautiful woman but she couldn't be rightly anger with her because she looked good. It was just how men ignored her, she had been a nice looking girl but as the years grew on her she had felt loosing that youthful look had all but sold one thing she had since she had yet to become a mother. "It's not your fault, men have their _desires."_ She said venomously eying her husband who looked back to her again.

"Oh I know, but if you wish I can help you with your problem." She offered making Illeana's brow raise.

"Unless I am ten years younger by tomorrow I doubt that-" She stopped as the sorceress stopped in front of her, her hand moving slowly as she drew up a single finger. "What are?"

Chi-Chi ignored her as she poked the other woman square in the chest, "Shh it will take a moment." She said as her finger pushed down to her stomach and swirled slowly from one side to the other. "I see… I see…" She laughed as the woman she was touching was all but paralyzed as the sorceress's touch made her body go numb and she could only gasp. With a snap of her finger she pulled back her digit before bowing politely. "Tonight you will conceive. I guarantee it." With that she steeped about her heel and walked away to the shock of all of them.

"Illeana what did she do to you?" Burns asked walking over to his wife he remained breathing heavily. He wanted to yell at the woman who walked out the door but his wife slowly turned her head red in the face.

"I'm ready to be a mother…"

Nine months later she did finally have her dream, unaware but thankful to the mysterious young woman who had spun up her female organs inside without her knowing. She gave birth to two healthy babies, a boy and a girl all thanks to a woman who had heard her pleas as she walked down the stairs. One that could never have children could help those others not like her with such a simple act, if she could not experience that joy she could at least give that joy to those who yearned for it.

Having slowly trotted up the roadway to towards the Oxenfurt college having a desire to peak her curiosity about what really was there at the school. She of course had called Nimbus from her stables noting that even Nimbus was in a very good mood, but perhaps that was in part that she had gifted him a donut or two. Her unicorn having a knack for sweets as well as she slowly worked her way up the stone causeway the looks she was getting only made the enchantress in her grin deviously but on her exterior she only kept a peaceful smile as she passed by. Men of all ages stopped to gawk at her as she passed by offering a wave or a wink to make them stumble.

Oxenfurt at least was at least surprising as she looked about to see the large campus at least something comparable to Aretuza, the college of the arts had to live up to some expectation as she trotted in. The guards at the front made no attempt to bar her entrance as she simply strode inside. Of course as expected she had become instantly the central focus of everyone nearby, the bards springing to life first and began to serenade her comparing her beauty to nothing they had ever seen. Nearly a dozen lutes were plucked and strung up singing about her in no short time as she merely passed by offering a smile still trotting along slowly.

But they were at least reserved upon not receiving any further 'enticement' from the beautiful woman most returned back to their duties and other patrons being openly scolded for trying, especially their female peers who were all but seething with jealously. Having in one fell moment been cast aside for another woman, a far prettier woman but that was no excuse. She dismounted from Nimbus as many wished to watch her from afar as she patted her unicorn in disguise leaving him idly tied to the hitching post as she slowly, enticingly, and deliberately walked inside. She enjoyed teasing men a great deal, she was the forbidden fruit that they could not touch. Well as always with the exception of one… _Always one!_ She giggled in her head as she walked inside placing her hand the side of her shapely hip and swayed it from side to side putting such a subtle touch to emphasize her allure.

She had pondered why she was doing this at times, this hadn't been her first venture out into the world at someone's orders but she found it so enjoyable to tease and poke at the men around her. She remembered how Margarita had scolded her for acting like that… she smiled at that little memory as she worked her way into the main library looking to find a book about a certain species that she could not find anything about in Aretuza, about Dragons.

Margarita had claimed that her vanity was one thing but to only draw and entice men with her whiles was not why she had been given those gifts. They were tools, just like her magic, if seduction played a part of her bargaining's then she should use what she was gifted with to use. However, just presenting herself so blatantly to where a world where men who lusted and saw only the flesh of a woman could drive them to irrational actions. Chi-Chi's devilish looks had nearly destroyed a political marriage as the prince of Kadewen who was to wed an ally of Rivia to secure their pact had nearly come undone as he had seen Chi-Chi who had been with Margarita as her assistant. He was a lustful man and thought Chi-Chi his right to own as the son of a ruler, which the prince had thought foolishly demanding of the sorceress had been nearly a deadly experience as Chi-Chi had flared up in rage of being claimed by a man when she only had one man in her life.

That of course was of little consequence as the prince had been heavily beaten by the Raven Queen severely, her strength still not an accurate measure by her small frame. Though the King of Kadewen not wishing a scandal buried it, fearing a breaking of engagements to the Rivian princess if the prince had been brutally beaten by a sorceress because he had tried to force her to bed with him. Of course it had taken some explanation of Margarita to show that this little indiscretion was needed to be kept under wraps because the King originally thought to hang her for harming the prince but that would ruin not one relationship but two. Neither something were quite willing to afford.

But here and now there were no royalty, no monarchy just a lot of men who were ruled with their dicks. A terrible thing to happen as she would break their spirits for daring to approach someone as lovely as her with such impure thoughts, she was bound to only one man that just happened to be a dragon and only he could ever set her free from that binding.

Flipping through her sixth collection of books on the ancient dragon diagraphs and genealogy it was somewhat fascinating to learn that dragons were very monogamous creatures. Staying with one mate for upwards of a hundred years, once settled with a suitable female a male dragon would forever keep his protection of his mate until his death. Although it bore little on what a Golden Dragon could do, as it was still a mythical creature to many in the world, a creature that was like that was unthinkable well of course save her. There was only rampant speculation from each book in how they detailed dragons and even were able to place what Golds or Yellows as they were referred to their ability to procreate… her hand smoothed over her belly as she could imagine such an act very detailed in fact.

Dragons were capable of great fertilization, as males and females were able to couple well into the seven hundreds of years. Of course the gestation of a dragon could take anywhere from five to ten years as the egg would be laid and looked after as the baby dragon whelp would be the size of a middle sized child from an egg nearly the size of a human. Then came the information of half dragon children of where humans were capable of breeding half dragon offspring. As all dragons were capable of this, but rarely would this happen as most male dragons were unable to find mates and would in turn seek out other female species to pass on their line. Unfortunately, half dragon off spring would not live longer than a few years as their bodies were just incapable of surviving, no explanation was given as it was not understood but in several cases they had not survived to any form of maturity simply just dying off.

Though as she continued to read she felt someone approach her from behind, the small hairs on her neck tickling as her necklace jostled slightly identifying the presence as well.

"Normally I would compare you to anything beautiful but I feel you have heard much of that already my lady. So shall I just introduce myself?" The confidence in his voice was charming.

She set down the book in front of her as she turned around and graced the man with a smile. "You're the bold type, consider myself intrigued sir. You may do so." She offered her hand to the gentlemen in front of her, his hair a thick black flowing down and around his neck combing very neatly as his brown eyes shined with proper emotion as they did not drift downwards from her face. He was slightly older than most of the students perhaps around his thirties as he had a clean shave with few nicks. His clothing was a full doublet with blue and yellow accents.

"So nice to hear my lady," He took her hand and kissed her fingers as he bowed his head. "I am Julius and I was wondering if you might be interested in a little proposition that only someone like you could perhaps help me with?"

Kakarot popped up from the waters again donning his wilder appearance as Goku. He enjoyed this face and body the most after all its what Tea and Vea had told him they liked and he would always honor their request to use this face. His hair had longer and fuller wrapping down around his neck and his body slightly bigger than his previous iteration of himself. Wearing a black leather vest and riders cloak as he walked through town giving himself another break from Miles who had still yet to crack after more than twelve hours of all his head games. Commendable as it was, he was only pissing off the dragon more. He still had far more time with the human, he had bathed him in flames only several times, burning away his hair and singing some parts of his skin but nothing that was overly serious.

Of course even if Miles didn't talk he would find another spy there were plenty of them here in Novigrad he would just have to do a little 'work' and he'd get another to squeeze until he popped. He still remembered the conversation with he had while impersonating Leaks, there was a drop off point to be found at the Butcher's gavel.

With a name like that one would assume it to be a slaughter house, but no it was where art came to be judged and carved up. Almost poetic it made the man smirk as he walked down the streets as he came to the sideshow style attraction. He was never the biggest fan of art in the human form. Though as he had spent his time alone he had some tolerance for it.

He came upon the little sideshow before him, there was a gathering of people looking to get inside. Men, women, children, guards, and non-humans all alike were heading inside.

"Tickets! Get your tickets! We have limited spacing tonight! Get them before their all gone!" A man yelled his appearance of that of a performing trope director as men and women became visible. A man juggling four large wooden balls in the air, another pair of women walking together above the crowd on thin robes that stretched from building to building. "The Symphony of Love and Water is spectacular drama, written by our dear Irina Renarde! Of the finest works yet to be produced. It is a tale of love spanning across boundaries! Across borders, please have your crowns ready for we have a very special guest performer!"

Goku all but kept what he heard filtered in the background of his head, looking from face to face scanning each one to determine whether or not they would be someone of interest. Men or women, both were equal in this aspect but yet had he found a true female spy. His reverence stopped as he heard a name

"The self-proclaimed Raven Queen will be making a first performance tonight, when I say men and women you will be in for a surprise never has such a beauty taken the stage for such a performance! With hair as black as midnight, and eyes so brown you would be lost for just one look! Here me young lads, if there were ever a goddess made flesh you will see her tonight and tonight only! Buy your tickets for such an opportunity" The man rambled on talking but it made Goku's brow twitch. He couldn't mean who he thought, but there was only one person whom he knew it could be. _Chi-Chi_. He approached the loud shouting announcer kept on going until seeing the rather unusual gentleman down before him waving his finger down at him.

"Of course sir what can I help you with?" He tipped a small hat to the large dragon in disguise.

"I have a question, is the Raven Queen a young woman with…" He trailed off thinking of the right way to phrase it. "A very 'sculpted' physique and with dresses that barely contain her top assets?" He gestured with her hands which made the announcer laugh.

"Aye, never seen a finer pair of tits. Makes me a tad bit jealous of Julius, boy knows his way with the ladies." The man chuckled moving to go back but saw the crazy haired man in front of him hold him back with a finger for another question.

"What kind of performance is this? Drama? Comedy?"

The man wiped his forehead as he reached to grab a flyer from his back pocket. "It's a love story, Romance is the big hit these days. Lads and Lasses love them, but you can read about it here. I've got more work to do, please go and enjoy the show!" He said before resuming his duties as Goku read the flyer which made his blood begin to boil.

Chi-Chi had taken this offer out of sheer curiosity, she hadn't ever been to a play before or even acted in one before. But her skills as an enchantress would always need improving, acting was always one of them. Maintaining one's appearance and emotions were a hard thing, even when the topic was revolting, one must always remain in control of their emotions and be able to focused on the task at hand. So why was she feeling giddy almost nervous? She could feel a slight blush on her cheeks as she dressed herself in the 'costume'. It was a princess outfit, fit with matching Tiara, the light pink slightly annoying as the choice of color but it wasn't all that bad. She preferred her normal dress, as the corset she had been strung into was making it entirely impractical to behind her back as her already shapely curves were even more pressed together. Looking down at a small book with her lines on it, she had memorized most of them already it was a little sappy story but nice. The idea of two lovers broken apart by time and borders was very relatable to this woman!

Where a princess falls in love with two men, one who is the rightful prince of the crown who treats her well and cares for her but also the duties of their kingdom promising her life of royalty and riches that she can forever be happy with but will be left without excitement, passion, and the sense of fulfillment. The other man is a nobody, having met secretly for years behind the princes back he makes her feel alive and desired but for his troubles he could never provide her with such royalty or wealth. Rags or Riches? Love or Desire? Safety or Adventure? It wasn't half bad Chi-Chi had to admit as she smiled closing the final book having completely her lines to her memory.

"Ah my lady you look wonderful? It fit me I was hoping it would work well for you!" Irinia came inside the room, the young brown haired woman a pretty girl but as she walked inside her leg was bandaged together, having tripped and hurt her leg while performing she was unable to make do with her own performance. It was why Chi-Chi had been 'offered' such a position, that and she was practically stunning meaning more ticket sales.

"It fits well enough. A little tight though." She said with a little smirk as the woman laughed waving off her concern.

"Well, Julius is ready as the prince just where is Alberto? The man is insufferable as of late with his drinking, he can't ever show up to a performance on time or sober!" Irinia noted as she took time to see if perhaps he had sauntered in here but clearly he had not.

"is that going to be a problem? If one of the leading roles is missing." Chi-Chi inquired, that probably wasn't something that she wanted to be saying.

"It's always a problem, we have Levin as a backup for occasions such as this. He doesn't have the power to grip the crowds as Alberto does, but he can fill the part at least! Now please head on stage I'll get someone to have Levin preparing to be on stage shortly. If you won't mind heading there yourself my lady. Or shall I say Calia?" She laughed at the name of her fictional princess.

Smiling back Chi-Chi strode out confidently towards the stage, the small bad already strumming their lutes and still playing to the crowd as she walked up from behind the curtain. Julius also waiting, his fine princely attire a spot on match as he wore a black and white doublet with matching shoes and golden buckles. "Ah there you are! I hoped you are feeling ready for our performance?" He asked bowing his head to her.

"Never have I been worried, I'll put on a show they will never forget." She said sarcastically with arrogance. Doing her best to act preen and posh but clearly was just her having fun.

"I must thank you for doing this Irinia has been working so very hard on her play I couldn't have dreamed of having it canceled because she got hurt just before the main performance." He said looking around, as Chi-Chi could guess he was looking for Levin or a last minute appearance by Alberto. "I swear I'll beat Alberto within an inch of his life if he makes this performance into a joke!" He curled his fists tightly as he had told Irinia many times that no matter how good an actor he was, there was no excuse for his poor attendance. Several shows this year had been postponed because he couldn't keep a handle on his liquor.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." The sorceress placed her hand on Julius's shoulder and smiled calming him. Noting a quiet hush quickly coming as the crowd outside seemingly stopped talking as someone took the stage. "Aren't we too be introduced?" She asked as Julius poked his eye around one of the curtains and spied a man on stage, one that he didn't recognize.

"My heart, oh object of my desire! Hear my words as I call out to you." The man's voice ringing with passion as he spoke with such fluid nature and one that made a shiver slide up Chi-Chi's spine. "Know that I left you, to be in the arms of Royalty! Never could I dare to face you again! So much a coward, so much a fool!" The crowd gasping as Julius watched him pull down a cloak revealing mass of thick black hair. "I have returned tonight! For I have spent far too long away from you, never I have known a woman's touch or her love since I left you! Would it be that I shall see my once former beloved girl I called my Ox Queen as I whose heart beats like a dragon!" His hands thrust into the air as he shouted.

"That's not the line… who the hell?" Julius stammered as he noted the man turn around. "Someone get him off-" He stopped as Chi-Chi pushed past the drapes making the crowd stop as she made her entrance the man still facing the crowd, a head full of black hair with such thick spikes that hung around his shoulders but still held struck such memories as that gravity defying look still existed for hair like his.

Her palms were sweaty; her heart was racing as she found herself unable to breath. It couldn't be! He wouldn't be here, this wasn't possible, he had left long ago but she slowly walked forwards slowly the audible clack of her shoes filled the air as the audience watched with baited breath as such a beautiful woman took the stage as a man whose face was obscured from her slowly lowered his hands. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears all the blood was rushing through to her brain and she was feeling light headed. Her stomach did flip flops with anticipation and flurry of emotion.

"For it would be I, the monster inside of me who could never let you go…" His voice trailed off as his head turned around and black obsidian eyes met brown, where sorceress and sorcerer met. Where a young girl in white stared into the mask of a golden dragon, a handsome face that looked just like how he had been before as those black eyes flashed yellow for her and her alone. "I have come back to my love. To my very heart." He slowly dropped to a knee before her his hand raising up to hers offering his palm to her own. "If you would have me once again?"

 **A/N: Who saw it coming? Yes you all did! YOU ALL DID! I am MB, the object of your hatred and affection!**

 **R &R MB, they make the next ones come faster... for the next part that you wall want.**


	17. Chapter 17: Performance

**Chapter 17: Performance**

 **A/N: back again, back to reading these black text blocks that symbolize me talking to you. Not that you realize it... I knew you'd think that. No really I did.**

 **Of course I'm an evil tease aren't I? But there is one thing I have to ask to DBgochi... are you calling me a girl? Or are you talking to Chi-Chi? Totally confused. *makes hand gesture that you can't possibly see* Yeah like that, ah teased long enough its what you wanted.**

Kneeling before her in a black leather vest the rest in a blue shirt that ran up to his forearms. The cloak he had brought with him now dropped all around his feet, his black obsidian gaze stealing her away as she stopped with her mouth agape. Never had she imagined this type of greeting. She felt so much welling up inside of her, a mixture of anger and joy! She was ecstatic to see him again, that he was okay and his open declaration which although it appeared theatrical was clearly for her. The intensity of his gaze made her shiver, but still she didn't know whether to cry or scream.

"Oh my heart! My dear Cilia, could it be that you have not recognized me. So many years have we been apart!" Goku shifted his gaze away from her and gripped his heart as the crowd remained absolutely stunned silent. "Be that could I see you from the skies as my love for you gifts me with wings! I have flown down from the skies of heaven to be here before you. Were that be your wish my love, my heart! Speak to me, tell me you have felt as I?" He rose up towards her with slow movement his eyes locked into hers as he pulled forth her hand from her lap slowly bringing it upwards kissing it gently the heat of his eyes never leaving hers.

It was all there, desire, passion, lust, and love. She could see through the emotion filled haze of his eyes and know that he had come here, for her to let the heart inside of her know that he still bound to her that he had been always looking out for her, albeit he was clearly playing the part on stage just ad libbing his lines.

Her eyes softened as tears began to fill them as he drew her towards him, the heat of his body pressing against her own, through the thin fabric of a dress she was still able to feel that same rigid body that held her close, that had loved her. Still the same… "I…" She gasped as Goku drew one arm behind her back slowly bending her backwards, slowly she was bowed backwards his head just above her own. "Have, I have felt" She breathed as she felt him draw his face closer his nose touching her own, as his palm smoothed down her back letting her nearly slip more as she gripped the back of his leather vest.

"I am yours, Cilia! Be it for tonight or a year, or a hundred I am still yours." He said looking to the crowd before his lips brushed down the side of her cheek hiding his face from the crowd as his hair tickled her face making her feel itchy but so excited then he breathed into her ear like he had the night when they first made love. "I am yours Chi…"

The sorceress found herself spun upright into a twirl her legs tucked as she was spun around in his broad chest. Her hair trailing behind her but came to a stop as it spun around swirling around the spiky haired mass next to her becoming almost intertwined. "It's your line…" He whispered as he drew her closer with a wink making the sorceress gasp. As she realized this entire display was so public that she had forgotten the entire audience. She noticed all eyes were upon her.

Taking a breath, she smiled as she felt her eyes beginning to burn, her small hand moving to hold Goku's face. "Too long, have I missed you." Her voice becoming choked up as if with sorrow. "Too many nights have I slept without your touch, without your embrace to keep me warm." She felt her legs slide free as she stood in front of him her hand trailed down from his face to his neck as she moved her head to look away from him and look to the audience clutching at her chest with a tight fist pulling that tops of her shirt. "I have looked out my window so many nights to see you come for me. To see you spread your wings and take me away." Her eyes closed as she pushed away from him going to the very edge of the stage. "I ask you, why do you come to me now? After so many years? So many tears? Why do you come here to sing to me all of the words you know I have spent so long wanting to hear?"

She raised her hand up to the crowd holding herself as her head raised up as crystal tears fell from her eyes. "You have caused my heart to weep, seeing you fills me with so much emotion. What should I do?" She asked as her voice began to crack as she cried as the waves of emotion. "You have given me so much pain when you abandoned me!" As her voice began to scream, "You appear now before me and… and…" Her eyes bursting into more tears as she stammered as she looked at him.

Goku strode forwards his hands moving to hold her crying face as he saw all the pain he had caused her. He wanted to avert his gaze but he couldn't he saw her still, even as she shed such tears that were meant for him. She was so beautiful with all that emotion, that spirit inside. Even now she was still being the woman whom he had loved long ago, yes he had to admit it to himself. He loved her, no one had ever made him feel like he meant something before. It had taken separating for him to realize that he had grown comfortable with her at his side.

Even though she was a powerful sorceress, more so than him now. That he still saw her as that woman who looked at him for what he was and did not shirk away anymore, she had come to accept the monster inside and would take him in any form. He would not look down upon her as she had changed herself into an enchantress. She wanted to be beautiful, radiant, lovely, and desired who would deny such a simple request. As he felt those crystal tears and watched her eyes turn red. It only made her even more beautiful. He swept alongside her cheek, feeling the thrum of her heart beating rapidly.

"I know my love." He tipped her chin towards him as her breath hitched. "But it has been far too long, let us forget our pain, forget such thoughts of misery!" His voice rising as he cast his head to the sky, "I am yours, and you are mine." His lips came down upon hers and in that moment both of them wished to stop time. The feather of a kiss he had left on her the night before paled in comparison as he kissed her here and now, not with lust or desire but just feeling her close, the curve of her hips her heaving bosom pressed into his chest that wished to meld with her.

Of course their moment had to be ruined by applause, many cheering the apparent first act with a reverence not realizing it was truly two lovers reuniting before their eyes although they had taken the acting a little bit further before giving in to each other. Goku felt the curtains in front wash over them for just a moment their eyes were only upon each other.

"Before I start saying bravo, just who are you? What the hell is going on?" Julius said through teeth clenched, this was his business and life. Just who was this man whom he had never seen appear before him and in a few short words sweep the crowd up along with the woman whose performance had an effect on him. None of this was making any sense!

"Ah yes. Introductions, I am the man who has come to take back the woman I love. I suppose isn't that my part?" He grinned as he tapped his chin as he pulled Chi-Chi closer to him. "Although I feel you are more asking as to my name? Don't worry about that detail… after all had you not of invited the goddess of my life here I wouldn't be here."

His eyes looked over Julius, having already read his mind he wasn't outright mad with him. The man had no lustful intentions but he desired to use Chi-Chi as a platform for his career that was not something he was going to so easily just let go of. She was his woman!

"Ahem-!" Came from his side as Chi-Chi now gave him a piercing stare. "Now you should be nice, and stop playing with other's heads." _'Since I can read and telepathically talk to you! Or did you forget that I am a sorceress now?'_

Goku smiled and looked down at her, ' _do you think that I would? But it's a bad habit that I shall tell you about later on.'_ His eyes softened as did hers. _'It's good to see you again, my love.'_

' _I do as well, you golden bastard! Now shut up and kiss me again!'_ She grabbed his face and kissed him harder as she felt the tears in her eyes welling up again. She could afford to be angry with him later now she wanted just to feel him. Which he did so gladly taking her lips again.

Julius was all but dumbfounded at the turn of events, the couple all but looked at each other then started another impromptu kissing session.

"Very well done!" Chirped the voice of Irinia who limped up stage disrupting the second kiss between the pair who stopped as she approached. Chi-Chi feeling it necessary to not be disrespectful to the plays writer. "You might not be able to create the best of dialogue but your emotion and tones were spot on! I have to admit feeling something as I watched." Her eyes shifting to the larger man with long spiky hair feeling an intense gaze from him as if he were larger than life in some respects. "So where did you learn to act like that I must know?"

Goku laughed scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin, "Ah well, I'm a traveler. I get around a lot and it's easy to be able to talk with people. I've also become quite good in conversations with one on one's I suppose it's just a lot of practice and just being out and about in the world." His sheepish laughter making the woman next to him lean against his chest as if comforted just by his very voice.

"Well talent comes in all shapes and sizes, don't suppose you can knock them dead in the next two acts? After all the people are buzzing about the two of you, and when people enjoy what they see that makes me so happy. Theater is the grandest form of expression and life! It's all the people of Novigrad have at these times." Irinia clapped her hands together. "Well are you ready or not?"

"Irinia, you can't be jumping the gun so fast we are already off track with the script."

"Scripts are a basis for telling a story, when you let it come out on stage that's where it matters. Just let the story write itself, I don't feel myself being bound in by what I write. It's merely a template of my passion!" She was almost sweeping off the stage in the glow of her own extreme desire to see art performed.

"Well what are we-" Julius was hopelessly trying to get Irinia down from an artistic high, he might as well try and move a mountain.

"There is no what's! Just do! Let it flow like them!" Her declaration complete she hobbled off the stage as the musicians began playing their music for the second act.

"Gods that girl, fine I'll follow your lead." He walked off to the side as the pair still embracing each other just felt the warmth of the other.

"I'll assume you've been keeping up with your bards and ballads by Dandelion? Shouldn't be trouble keeping up with me right _Cilia?_ " He said jokingly as she felt an intense jab into his ribs. "Ow! Ow! I was joking" _How much stronger did she get?_

She cracked her knuckles as she glared at him. "I can still read your mind, and a lot stronger if you need to know." She turned around walking away from him, "Besides you need to keep up with me, those tears were all an act."

"That hurt…" Goku pouted though unable to contain his grin. "Care for a wager then?" He asked as Chi-Chi raised her brow at him.

"Just what are you planning dragon?" Though she practically whispered the last word as Goku's grin grew. He was clearly up to something, a little game maybe?

"Let's see who can earn the biggest applause is declared the winner." He rolled his shoulders and pulling back one of his heavy spikes behind his shoulder as it had strayed down his arm. " The prize shall be hmm let's say one request from the other?"

He watched her brown eyes flicker and a smirk grow across her lips. He knew he had her approval before she would even speak.

"Very well, If I win you will explain everything to me no lies and where the hell you've been since you abandoned me." She shook her head as the dragon chuckled.

"If I win…" He slipped close behind her his body pressing into her curves as his hands pulled around her stomach. Each stroke of his fingers making her spark as they drew out the feeling of their first time all over again. How he had made her flesh tingle and feel alive almost making her knees begin to shake as his teeth found their way to her lobe of her ear, tugging on it making her gasp as one hand drew up the side of her hip, his nail sliding up and on the side of her cheek brushing over her bottom lip. "You are going too-" His hand clutching her waist tightly as his tongue slipped up cheek. "cook me breakfast."

His stomach turned to its dragon hardness as Chi-Chi's elbow drilled him square in the gut with enough force to shatter a man's ribs. Making only the golden dragon flinch slightly as he flipped his body back again. "I knew that was coming, I've learned a few new things as well. Some I can't wait to show you…" He breathed into her ear making her glare at him as he pulled away from her.

The curtain drew apart and Chi-Chi's face shifted in a pleased smile and Goku's no less so. The games had begun between them, all in serious but yet playful fun.

"Here we have come again. I am bound to be what the world sees me to be! No one will ever accept me for who I am, where I come from, and what I want to be." Drawing up her the back of her palm to her head she walked forward. Slowly she knelt down before the audience. "It is only when he comes to me that I feel so wanted and needed, only his touch. Though our years have parted us from each other where I once saw only anger when I thought of him." She slowly wrapped her arms around herself as she gazed skywards. "I only feel alive, loved, its only because of him that I am here today." She let her head fall again as she subtly glanced back at Goku who gave her applause from his head.

He turned his back towards the audience letting his hands raise up slightly, exposing his well-tanned muscular physique as he flexed. He could feel Chi-Chi's eyes watching him the crowd may have been witnesses but this show was for her. "I have secrets that cannot be spoken freely. I have held them tight, so tight that I fear should I speak them I would lose that which means more than I!" He spun on his heel as he approached the crowd with arms wide open. "I have been both blessed and cursed, too know her is to know joy, to know a love that can be born only between two souls." His head dropped as did his hands, the flop of them against his leather pants, "Yet the closer I come to that which holds my heart leaves me with only fear, trepidation, as I stand by her. For the world will reject us, hate us, scorn us…" His voice trailed off as he went to his knees just a foot from Chi-Chi. "Who can say what is right and what is wrong. Will I cause her more pain in having her? Will the enemies around us allow us that happiness? I do not know because I fear the unknown, for if my heart dies then I might die as well."

The crowd shifted, eyes looking to the woman who rose up next taking the que from him as he smirked with his head bowed at her. _Oh is that your game?_ She noted with a bit of mischief in her voice. She took a step to the side her hands sliding behind her back folding together as a girl who would dream and gaze into the heavens might.

"I am overwhelmed to see him again. To feel him, to hold, and to kiss him he is a part of me as I am a part of this world. My life saved too many times by this man who fears for me unwilling to look beyond his faults, his lies, to know there is but a simple truth. That I have given up so much already. I gave up a simple life, of safety and security to be carried away in winds by him. I wish that he would see that but he is a thick headed as a dragon, and snores like one too!" She flipped her hair flashing a smile to the crowd as the crowd chuckled. "There is only one thing that he can give me, that I have grown to desire…" Her hand trailed over to her stomach caressing it slowly with gentle motions.

Goku felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at Chi-Chi, her framed pose meant for him and all but gifting him with what she had been longing to become. However, it was something he couldn't. She was a sorceress their ability to have children all but stripped from them. He saw it in her eyes, that feeling of trying to have what you cannot. Never would she be able to have children, a price for power but…

Why would she look at him for that? It might be a question of love, that no other man would be fit to help her bare children but him? He was a dragon, she could not possibly wish to sire such a thing even with him. He knew that humans and dragons were compatible, how came to be no one would know.

She looked at him, he was so handsome, his devilish look with longer hair and bigger body gave such a bad man vibe is was attracting. He still held that naiveté of Goku that she had come to enjoy but also letting the dragon inside of him reach out. She was still angry with him, but she loved him. She had never felt as hurt before in her life after being left behind by Kakarot. She was all alone in Aretuza emotionally, sure there were people there but none that she could relate too. Never would she just find his smiling face because he saw her. He saw her as just a woman, his woman.

"Too many times I dream of you and reach out but I am unable to touch. You have been forever out of reach, out my world! So much joy fills me now he's returned. What do I do? What do I say? Should I stay or go from the life I know…" Her eyes fixed to him again, making the beating of his heart fill his ears.

He knew he hurt her by doing that and in truth it hurt him a great deal, he thought he could have pushed through it having lived alone for so many years but there were things that her company had done for him. It was maddening in a way too be so connected to someone that it hurt to be without them. Knowing you wouldn't see their face, to watch their eyes light up as you told a joke or complimented them making them know that they were special to them. Most of all nothing made him feel more alone then waking up in a cold bed without her soft curves next to him, her scent it was a part of him.

"I am a monster in the wild. I live through the forests, mountains and rivers alone for so long that it took me returning to that life to realize how much I had lost!" His hand raised up slowly grabbing his chest. "The good, the bad, and everything in between it was painful." Rising up on stage he looked to the audience his chest swelling with air as he took a full breath. "I am unfit to be at her side, to be what is wanted. To give her what she wants. I am only able to fulfill her needs but never can I grant her greatest desire!" He watched as Chi-Chi looked away watching as her hand tightened around her stomach and he felt the pull of his own heart. "But I say to you! I say to all of you!" His finger thrust out as his arm cast over the edge of the stage. "Just because a man believes that he cannot, does not ever mean that he shall not try! Would you not gift the one you loved with her hearts desires at any cost!" His voice rising as he was nearly shouting. "For my heart, my love, and my world…" His eyes looked towards her. "I would fly to the moon if that would be her dream to touch it. Or if her wish was to have just a child. I would do everything to make her wish become a truth!" His expression soft as he saw her eyes tearing up, she had to know he would do anything for her even if it would be impossible.

As Goku stopped, he cast a motion with his eye at Julius, signaling for him to come in and end the scene. The actor fairly astutely caught the sign and walked on stage, "My lady Cilia, will you come with me. We are betrothed to one another and our ceremony is upon us soon." His words soft and firm as he offered her his arm.

"I suppose I shall, the man whose promised his heart has yet to come for me. Only his promises, but they are words and they can become lies. He must show to me! To the world that I am his and only his! For I shall not give up all that I have, all that I know! If there are any untruths between us, I shall cast him aside! Even if I am destined to be locked away and find comfort in someone else I shall never be tricked or deceived. I must be certain if he is the man who he can be or the monster that lives inside him!" She tossed her hair back giving him a cold glare as she walked away her arm linked with Julius.

Addressing the audience again. "Were my life a simpler one I would tell her my heart, rip out my soul for her read and know all that I know. Do I dare endanger her further, for the loan sharks are after me, the spies of the world look upon me as a criminal and monster. I lead her back to the life she deserved, luxury, riches, and power. I know in my heart that I desire her, but would I ever dare to see her hurt because of me?" With that his head fell, with a slight twirl of his fingers the curtains fell loose and covered him.

' _Aretuza is hardly luxury and riches._ ' A voice spoke in his head as he turned around smiling.

' _Maybe not, but it's the best I could do. How is your internship going?_ ' He asked changing topics as he walked backwards towards her.

She had her hands on her hips but still looked pleased. "Lady Margarita is doing well, I shall be released in two years of service. Free to practice abroad or remain an instructor in the school, I am contemplating being an instructor. I wouldn't mind the opportunity to raise and teach some girls there." She placed her hand on her cheek as she watched Goku stop in front of her, his gaze affixed to her own, the feeling in her stomach turning to heat as his tongue dropped to roll over his bottom lip. Making her bite her own bottom lip slightly.

"You would make a fine instructor." Reaching up he grabbed her shoulders. "But you'd make an even better mother."

Reaching around him she hugged him tightly, "I never would've believed that on the day you left me, but it's consuming me. More so than any of the other women, I've thought of anything but they don't ever pan out."

He hugged her back his chin resting atop her head. "I'm sure you'll find a way. You've never let something like this deter you. I've seen how fearless and strong you are… " His voice dropping to a whisper to her ear. "I'll do whatever I can to help you. If you'll let me." He felt her sigh satisfaction as he held her.

"Of course you will idiot." She said into his chest. "You're going to be my next experiment." Her tone shifting to slightly more wicked.

"Oh? What will that entail?" He said as she laughed against him. He loved to hear her laugh, it was such a pleasing sound to his ears, he stroked her midnight hair as she tapped her fingers against his back.

"A little flesh, blood, and bone. To start." She said noting him tense. "You know some of those big needles, I need to get some heavy doses from you, but you're a big _dragon you can handle it."_ Her cheshire cat grin spreading over her lips as she felt him completely tense up and his heart beat begin to pump rapidly.

"Uh, could we do it without the needles?" He asked feeling sweat beginning run down his cheek. He wasn't sure if she was being serious but her tone clearly indicated she was and her thoughts were being blocked off so he couldn't read them.

"Oh what's wrong? You promised me you would do whatever you could to help me!" She pouted, though giggling like a schoolgirl in her head as she toyed with him. She loved messing with men and she knew one of Goku's phobias. Amazing all considering of things that a small needle made a dragon all but break into a sweat. "I guess if you don't like needles we'll have to do it the old fashion way." Her eyes were slightly lowered almost fluttering her lashes as she looked up to him, her chest pressed against his own. "You can do that can't you?"

God's she had become an enchantress even as dragon he was feeling his groin tightening as he looked down at her, the feeling of her body pressed against him as she said such luscious words to him while she all but radiated such a seductive aura it about made him go mad. He had found it almost impossible when sneaking into her room with her, now here she was making a dragon nearly fly into a lust filled rage. He could even smell the change in her scent, something most normal men couldn't detect but to his senses he could. It was like spicy blood it was almost like an aphrodisiac by drawing one's attention to the person. It was a subtle spell work but by all of his brain screamed that she was teasing him hard.

"Your game…" He swallowed hard as she purred her hands running her nails along his leather, the pressure evident but not enough for Goku to get the full benefit that he wanted. He knew how her nails felt across his back, ripping and cutting across his back in… His chest heaved. "You know what I did last time. Stop now or I can't promise I'll behave." He ground out as she winked at him.

"Oh you'll behave-"

"Ahem…" Julius interrupted his back turned away but clearly he had been watching. "If you two are quite done, the final act is ready to begin." How could people act so lewdly? It was disgusting, that was a private affair but they could have cared less! Its what he got for working with amateurs, no grace or dignity. He strolled away grumbling as Chi-Chi frowned and her dragon about fell over as she pulled back.

"Guess I lost track of time, come on my faithful monster." She said walking past him and motioning to him to follow with her finger.

 _I don't know which is worse, her drunk, angry, or seductive! Working me all up like that and walking away._ The pressure was quite intense as he found his pants to be rather forcing the erection he had into a painful knot.

' _Why do you keep forgetting I can read your mind?'_

Goku blinked as he heard those words pop into his head before slamming his hand into his forehead. "I'm an idiot." Great that's he needed was her hearing that comment!

' _You are now get ready'_

He needed to remember her abilities there were all sorts of things she could do that he had to get used too now. Keeping his thoughts shielded would be on a priority, letting slip the wrong thing about his activities would probably be less than ideal. He may have promised to tell her the truth about everything… but still there were things that she couldn't know. Him becoming a murdering savage dragon was one of them, regardless if it was for either of them. He had become what he had sworn never to be for her, he didn't want her to end up hating him again because of what he had to do. Just like how he had been with leaving her in Aretuza.

It would still be awhile before he could finally tell her the truth, the whole truth and drop the façade but still that would be awhile off. He would just have to wait until the time was right. The only problem was, he didn't know when that time would ever come. He sighed, things were never simple were they?

The curtain spread for the third act as Chi-Chi now situated in a chair off to the side faced the crowd. "The time approaches for me, I have a duty to fulfill but it only makes the ache in my heart grow. I feel I should be happy, I am going to be a queen… and yet I feel empty inside." She looked to her hands in her lap, "For I do not love the prince, I love another man. A man that many see as a monster but I know the heart that beats inside but where is he now!?" She stood up from her seat marching to the edge of the stage. "Who has seen the man who has taken my heart! Why does he not come for me? I know he has enemies! I know he has men hunting him! I know that he wishes for me to never see hurt, to be a victim of his enemies but I would rather spend a year in his embrace as a woman then a hundred as the object of another!" Shew drew her hand upwards as the sky began to dance and flicker with stars and moons blanketing above her. "I would rather fall from my perch, than spend more time apart from him…" She looked to the ground taking a step forward her foot moving to the edge, her toes tipping off the side.

"Ah Cilia!" Julius entered from the side looking at Chi-Chi who merely looked down. "Are you excited? For soon you shall rule all before you. Never again will you know hardship, you will know a life that others dream of!" His own emotions rising as if he was making a proud declaration of nobility. It was the elite felt that somehow their status and power trumped all aspects of life and its beauties.

"Yes, were there just one thing I could have. But alas my love comes back for me. I would rather not live then live a lie!" She declared her foot stepping forward. ' _You had better catch me.'_

"Cilia no! Why are you so close to that ledge?" Julius reached out for her but she shook her head. "Please sweet Cilia I promise-"

"I want a life of love, not riches and jewels. I am a woman, not a thing! I wish to become a mother and raise my own children in a house with a man I love even if he is believed to be a monster! I deserve nothing more and nothing less!" Her foot slipped off and the crowd gasped as the stage was about ten feet off the ground as she fell backwards as Julius reached for her not realizing her stunt. Her hair floated upwards around her face as her arms went limp and she closed her eyes, as she fell down having released her deepest desire too the world.

She landed into a man's arms who caught her, to the cheers of the crowd as he had slipped around the side and while the focus had been drawn on her walked in from the side to just catch her as she cried her last words. Gazing up into a smiling face as she was pulled up into his chest, cradled just right as she slid her hand around his neck as he then turned to the crowd. Leaving her to play with his hair as she had slightly wondering how his new style felt.

"I can say many words of grandeur and promises of the future but there can only be on certainty that I know." He looked to her and she blushed on Que. "I love her." Before kissing her and walking off to the side to the applause of the crowd. She rested her forehead against his as they walked back around the stage to get back up to top as Julius took his bow before the crowd but swept his arm aside as if to invite the stars of the show.

The applause raising as the duo reached on stage, Chi-Chi still held firmly in her man's arms before dropping to her feet and took her curtsy holding up her dress as the crowd and whistles came about in a flurry. She was too good looking to not love and cheer for.

Goku took his bow as one of the Hearld's selling the tickets called to the audience to thank them for coming for their showing. Without missing a beat Goku scooped Chi-Chi in his arms and walked to the back of the stage. "I caught you." He chuckled giving her a smirk as she wound a hand around his neck.

"You did, a bit rough on the catch though, now let's find the dressing room this dress is doing my figure no good." She said tugging his hair the direction as if he was a horse being led around.

They didn't get too far as Irinia caught them walking towards the room. "Ah that was pretty good, not what I had originally thought but the crowd enjoyed it. So what would you say to a repeat performance we've got two more show nights this week." She looking hopeful as she watched the unknown actor look at the 'princess'.

"I don't believe so Irinia, I wanted to try out the theater life and while it is fun. I just find myself _needing_ something just a bit more. Thank you for the offer though." She said smiling and while simultaneously dragging her finger hard across Goku's neck making the dragon shudder his knees nearly buckling.

"Ah it's a shame, but don't worry I'm certain I can find someone else to fill the role and do it my way. Although I will borrow some of your stuff that wasn't too bad." She wondered just how much she could add, there were some good elements but she wanted more tension! More drama, it had to be bigger and better!

"Go ahead I don't mind but I'll change and be on my way for the evening." She said taking her hand and all her nails across Goku's neck who bit down hard on his lip. "thanks for the fun Irinia." Watching the writer and performer limp away her mind all but forgetting the pair as her next performance Idea was already swirling around in her head. "You shouldn't bite your lip. It's not good for you." She scolded grinning ear to ear as yellow eyes glared at her.

"You are going to pay for that later you know that?" He snorted as Chi-Chi only winked dropping from his arms to go inside the main room to change her clothes.

"Oh does that mean what I think it does?" She licked her bottom lip noting as Goku's fist clenched tightly as he she saw his back foot pacing the ground. "I guess I'll have to take my sweet time then." She opened up the door slowly looking back at him.

"I'll rip you from that building if you don't stop teasing me, it's been over a decade." His voice tight as he did his best to control himself. She could rile him up like no other, having been riding and flying all over he had never felt this way but in less than a few short hours with her his control and calm nature melted away.

"Oh I would like to see that," Her hands moved around her hips as if she was being held. Slowly smoothing them up and over her chest as she looked him square in the eyes seeing the burning lust in them for her. She thought why not another step forward it had been over a decade. "Wrap those big claws around me and take me… my dragon." She lathed her tongue over her bottom lip as she closed the door on him as he tried to grab her, having already sealed a barrier spell while he was distracted with him to not allow him to enter. Laughing hard into her hand as she felt the growl rumbling out from his throat. She would pay tonight just like she wanted.

 **A/N: Yep, will the next chapter be smut I don't know. Its been over a decade for the two of them, wouldn't be unreasaonble or would it? You tell me but i'll probably do it anyway. Possibly, maybe, could be, I don't know.**

 **R &R MB**


	18. Chapter 18: Teasing Mate

**Chapter 18: Teasing Mate**

 **A/N:** **Back again, with another update, theres lemon, theres smut, theres alot of things not suitable for the kiddies down below. Is there a story here? Probably, who knows I don't remember.**

Hard pressed to contain himself as Goku sat in the saddle of Nimbus again, his own 'borrowed' horse- one taken from one of the men who had been trailing him and ultimately killed- remained in a stable. The steed he was a decent horse but nowhere near as a joy to ride as Nimbus. How he missed his little unicorn, she was impeccably sweet and a treasure to him. But of course he had left her in good hands, hands that were busy holding and caressing his face as a pair of lip kissed and smoothed over his face. It was hard to be accosted for riding in such a manner as the horse was not in a full gallop but a quick pace. He was growling so hard as she teased and toyed with him, he wanted to just throw her to the ground and bed her but of course that wouldn't happen she was a sorceress now and she wanted to be back in her villa before he could begin his 'duties'. Promising to blast him into the air or shatter his balls with her fist, neither of which were a pleasing thought. So he would have to endure her methodical torture, calling it a just reward for his absence and not once coming back to comfort her when she had been needing him for years.

He had been the one to show her the ecstasy of sleeping with him, a trait well and truly reinforced by Margarita as she told him before climbing atop Nimbus about how jealous she was that she had landed the mysterious mage in her bed and wound around her hand. Claiming she had never truly felt loved but pleased completely with the golden dragon, Chi-Chi wasn't angry that he had slept with her head mistress they had been together before she was even born so it would be unfair to be angry with him for bed hopping. Now she was purposefully making him pay and he was all but powerless for it as he felt her teeth bite down across his shoulder pushing aside his leather vest too hear him purr and strain the already proud erection pushing into her stomach.

"You know I like this new wilder look, you look more like a beast." Her provocative tone well practiced but it was a true compliment. He was bigger physically, not much but enough to feel his muscles proudly and defined. It was like feeling steel as her nails dragged down his wrist. Sitting split legs with her hips pressed against her dragon in disguise. Noting the leather horse all but screeching as his fists turned white with such pressure. She prided herself on driving men wild, also she quite enjoyed it like a sport. Her other hand stroked his long spikey locks that now hung around his shoulders and down his back. They were much softer than his hair before and thicker with almost a black shine to it, not quite as luxurious as her own but it was pleasing. "Did you make this appearance just for me?" She whispered her cheek resting against his as she let her velvety words drip from her mouth just a few inches away.

"I didn't make it especially for you, but it's because of you that I altered what you enjoyed to be something more-" his words locking up as teeth bit down on his lob, the pinching sensation of teeth and the pressure of her sex just shoved into his own erection made him nearly fall backwards off the horse but he only made Nimbus rear up as he pulled back but the unicorn realized from Chi-Chi's thoughts that she was to go back to the stables. But the snorting of the animal clearly showed it didn't like the pulling of its reins tightly for no reason.

She laughed through her teeth as she rolled his ear lobe over her front teeth. "Why do you love it when I bite and scratch you so much? It's like your about to orgasm just from when I do it." She pulled back still grinning completely as Goku's eyes were burning yellow, he wasn't able to control his dragon eyes when pushed. It was so exciting to see them thrumming with life she could feel the shiver go up her spine as he was all but burning into her own with lust.

Breathing heavily and slowly the dragon knew why but doubted if he should tell her. She might make his present situation worse, but if he didn't talk she might just keep doing it until he did give up his dragon nature. "It's, what I am Chi. I am an alpha male and you are mine. Dragon mating is not anything like human mating. Far more… Intense… and animal." He said as she smiled her fingers walking up his forearms as Nimbus crossed through the main gates of the merchant's square. The clack of hooves filling the nighttime air as only a few late night drinkers and guards were in this area.

"Sounds exciting, describe it for me please in vivid detail." She went back to lathing his neck with kisses from her lips against his jugular taking a moment to nip and graze his throat. Each time he jumped in his saddle and ground himself in frustration against the front of her dress.

"Female dragons only accept a powerful dominate male, they need to be overpowered and shown that their young will be stronger with him as their father. That requires the two to fight each other, completely, and without holding back. The fighting, biting, scratching, and pain are what arouse us without equal. When you do it to me you are acting like a female wanting me to dominate you, though as a human my skin is far more sensitive then scales so its effect is much greater. Does that satisfy you?" He asked releasing a breath as Chi-Chi moved her hand to her chin tapping the bottom of her lip with her finger.

"So does getting hurt in battle arouse you the same way?" Mildly curious, does him fighting get him hot and bothered?

"No, it happens when I smell something, that triggers these feelings. It's instincts I can't control it." He said as Chi-Chi pressed her lips together pouting.

"What is it that you need to smell?"

Kakarot spoke far quicker and directly than he should have, but it was true. "When I smell a bitch in heat." His smirk coming as Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed her hands grabbing his shoulders and digging into the leather with pressure to make his body flinch.

"Oh? So I'm a bitch in heat? That's really going to make you pay." She growled as she watched his smirk spread. She wasn't really that angry but still he had no right to say that to her! There were a multitude of other things he could have said but he had to of said that.

"Oh what will you do to me?" He leaned towards her surprising her as her palms braced on the sides of Nimbus's back leaning back. "You know what I am, do you want to experience the passion of a living dragon not restricted by this little shell?" He was going to outdo her game. She had been toying with him enough, if she wanted to have fun at his expense she had best be ready for the consequences. "You want my golden body to run itself all over you don't you." He stated as his tongue licked his lips, "You want to have my claws rake down your back, then let my massive tongue lap at your wounds until you feel me fuck you. We don't love as dragons my sweet Chi-Chi, we fuck and we fuck like animals!" He growled as his face shoved her further back, his forehead pressing against hers. " You think you have any idea how crazed we dragon's become during sex? We go for a week straight because when we satisfy our females they are always pregnant! Is that what you want from me?" The golden orbs flickering such fire behind them as he about shoved her back against Nimbus who snorted but kept going.

Chi-Chi felt a lump disappear as she felt her breath returning to her, she had never seen such a look before. It was as if he had pulled everything from her sight except a golden yellow glow that swirled in her eyes. Her stomach was tightening, as she felt the pressure of his head against hers. She might have pushed her little dragon maybe too hard, but what was life without risk. That was magic in its entirety whenever she messed with its powers, even with her skill she could very easily kill herself if she wasn't careful. But gambles were a part of life, Goku had gambled before so why couldn't she? She very much doubted his bravado she had read nothing like that in all the data on dragons but… She grinned and her hand slipped up to grab Goku's neck shocking the dragon who pulled back bringing her up with him.

Nimbus trotted back inside the stables, the small cloister reserved for customers at the hotel she was staying and others the Unicorn neighing as she entered her spot from before wanting to be rid of her company whose thoughts were mildly disturbing the Unicorn. The hay stacks and granary sacks that hung around were not even noticed by the pair atop the white mare.

"Well with such a proposition is tempting but- "She looked away from him her hand slipping to press against his chest. Her eyes closed as she took a breath noting Goku's eyes relax their yellow fury dying down to black slowly. "Shall we go inside I won't make any more advances on you until were inside."

Relief flooded Goku as she finally backed down, of course that wouldn't be the end of what their plans would be but she would stop teasing him and prodding him. A pleased smile was on his lips as he dropped off to the side offering his hand to his enchantress who took his hand slipped down. Still as graceful as ever, she slipped down into his chest but he caught her legs holding her against him as her knees braced against his stomach. His one arm holding under her bottom and the other still holding her hand. Though as he did he watched something flicker in her eyes and he felt his brow raise.

"Such a gentleman. You haven't forgotten how to treat a lady." She spoke as her free hand smoothed down over his shoulder and grabbed his leather collar her eyes burning with desire.

"Don't do it." He warned as his eyes went wide his brows popping up to surprise as she only grinned. "Chi-Chi don't do it!" He demanded but his heart was beating faster, he couldn't move back or release her. Some part of him told him this was a very bad idea that this wasn't right and they shouldn't do this but then as the monster that lived inside him laughed away his doubt sending it further from his consciousness.

"You promised to help me become a mother. You swore that you would do anything you could and well…" She leaned forward to catch his lip in her teeth laughing deviously. "You piqued my interest, you see I know that over the next week I might have a slim chance at having a baby. I don't care, I've got all my potions in my room to boost fertility and aphrodisiac cocktails to spice up things. I've worked for three years to help with being a mother, my dream. You can give me a baby. You will make me the happiest I will ever be, too hold a child that I made with you. I don't care if its half dragon, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I want to have a small bundle to call me Mom! I want to see their eyes light up when they see me and smile and cry out my name! I want to kiss them goodnight and hold them until they go to sleep. I want to see them grow up and know that they are my children! What they are do not matter to me! They will be my babies and I will cherish them no matter what anyone else thinks!" She grabbed his neck with her other hand her passion spilling forth as her determination dripped from her lips. Nothing would stop her from her goal and she would do anything to become a Mother! "Now get ready my love. You beautiful dragon bastard… because you're all mine and you're going to love it!" With a final proud smirk, she pulled down his leather collar exposing the soft flesh of his neck and bit down as hard as she could into his neck, the metallic tang of his blood filled her lungs as she heard him roar, his arms slamming around her back making her wince as she only dug her teeth harder into his flesh her nails digging and scratching at anything she could have.

"As you wish my mate." Rumbled Kakarot's voice as she was pulled off the ground never feeling the beating of wings or the landing inside her Villa as she was thrown onto the bed. The heavy but dulled thud of claws as the doors behind her were closed with a slap of leather from his tail. Her eyes kept closed as his blood still coated her jaw. She had never felt so overwhelmed by emotion as she didn't open her eyes as she felt a clawed slice off her dress, her body feeling a thin welt across her stomach from her shoulder to her stomach as her clothes slipped off her. Having not bothered with undergarments she shuddered as a heavy breath inhaled above her. He was smelling and tasting her odor, and she felt the rumble come up from a thick throat all but heightening her senses. As she didn't wish to look at was going to happen, she wanted to feel it. A thick tongue slid down slathering her chest as it coiled and wrapped around her breasts coating her with thick drool.

She kept her eyes closed and only smiled as she remembered what she had read, dragons while violent creatures would never truly harm a female. Dragon mates were defended to the death the survival of the species was dependent upon them having young and even other males would defend a female and her offspring. With his declaration of her being his mate all but assured her of any fears of what may come next. He might be leather and scales and vicious teeth but he wouldn't harm her too badly. A small price to pay for a dragon lover and her dream of having children.

His tongue went lower swirling around her legs and pulling her upwards into his waiting claws which wrapped around her. She could feel them dig into her back but not break skin, _it will be alright… You endured having your body marred by a sorceress. This is just a mere dragon…_

The golden eyes held his prize, his desire all in one. Though she was a mere human in blood she had captivated him so, she even now bared herself wholly to him and wanted only the same. Though the monster inside screamed and raged there was a heart inside this massive body, one that would never forget itself should he hurt his beloved. He would sooner cut off his own arm then see harm come to her, even if she would never be like him. She would be his only.

His tail raised into the air as his broad black webbed wings drew around her small body where he cradled her against him. She had accepted him, completely giving him a chance to make amends to her and despite the games the two had played with each other this moment this closeness meant more than anything else he had experienced. She did not shirk away from him, she did not cry, no she willingly waited for him to give her the desire that bloomed within her heart. When he poured himself out to her and promised her desire he would do everything he could for her even it was futile. She may have a dream but it would never be fulfilled. That wouldn't stop him from trying he would never break her heart or spirit by asking her to give up, no he would stand by her side until she decided she would eventually let go.

Roaring loudly enough to blow open the French doors the sorceress was claimed by a dragon once, and only once. For the heart inside knew how much she could take, he could hear the shouts outside and the pounding below for quiet had they only knew what was taking place.

Gimmel sat from downstairs listening the thud and growling and grunts from coming from upstairs. He didn't ever recall seeing Lady Chi-Chi return home but he also wasn't stupid enough to go and check what was going on. If the lady invited some company over, he certainly was in no position to say otherwise. He merely drew out another pinch of dwarven snuff from his box and puffed his pipe, throwing his feet up on the stool beside him he just let his arms lay back behind his head when he heard a woman crying out making even the dwarf feel a bit of a blush coming on. "Tiz a lucky devil to bed that fine lass." He chuckled as a heavy snort followed afterwards and the upstairs shook slightly, a bit of dust dropped from the ceiling.

* * *

The nighttime sky faded quickly, leaving only many sleepy residents in the merchant quarter who couldn't find a proper night's sleep with all the commotion. It had been roaring for a while then settled into a man and woman screaming for many different hours of the night. It wasn't until the crack of dawn that the noise had finally died down enough to allow some people the chance to cram in an undisturbed thirty minutes of sleep.

A knock on the Villa's door came shortly before noon as a worried dwarf with heavy bags under his eyes. "I beg the Ladies pardon but are you alright? You have not come down for breakfast and am here to make sure that you are alright." Scratching the back of his head the owner noted a few cracks in the walls. Damn if he wasn't going to have to spend some coin to fix those damages, would figure that a lady like that would have some unruly company. A bit loud but nothing that he wasn't overly used too, the shaking was a bit more what worried him.

"My lady?" He asked again knocking hoping to hear her response but before he could grasp the handle and go inside the door opened wide fully making the dwarf jump back as a large scowling man stood in the doorway. His spiked hair ragged with two long bits hanging around his neck and more down his back. His head was bathed in sweat and his chest was heaving slowly, then to top it all off he was completely nude with thick veins and muscles tensed and bulging everywhere. Clearly he had found his answer to the question.

"She's with me and she is alright. Now leave us alone, we will leave when we are ready." He said almost annoyed as he moved to close the door.

"Oi! How do I know that she is? I've not heard a knackering like the one I did last night ever. I need to know if the lady is alright, it's my job as her caretaker since I do not have a blimey clue as to who the fuck you are!" he cursed annoyed as if his job intentions were being cast aside.

"I told you she is alright." His eyes glaring at the dwarf but they didn't intimidate the smaller non-human.

"Unless I see or hear the lass I don't bloody well believe that!" The dwarf shouted, now he was starting to worry.

"She's fine. You'll see her in a couple hours, and bring up fresh water for the bath." He nearly shut the door had the dwarf not propped himself quickly between himself and the frame.

"I don't bloody give to shits what you be sayin son you are not welcome in my-" He watched as a small bag dropped into his hand the jingle very familiar as he tossed it in his palm.

"fifty now beat it…" He sneered as the dwarf reconsidered. If there was one thing that spoke above all else it was money, no one was going to be seeing his mate. She was still waiting for him, her appetite not even stated yet and he was starting to feel tired.

"I'll need a little more-"

"Gimmel its fine, please leave us alone."

While raspy he knew the voice well enough to know that be Lady Chi-Chi. "Fine enough, could have just said so earlier my lady." He bowed though he knew she couldn't see him. Looking back over the man he gave him a bit of a scowl but passed back out his door hearing it close behind him.

Goku rather annoyed at the interruption padded back to their bed. Chi-Chi lewdly splayed out her eyes lining down as she looked him over her fingers idly pleasing herself as she waited for him. His grin returned as he looked her over, having seen her increase in stamina since imbibing nearly seven of her potions that she had laying around in addition to her own desires. Her body was incredibly sensitive at the moment, everything was heightened as she had explained before she took her potion cocktail. Each one was designed to make her body more capable to conceive, while Sorceresses still had their reproductive organs and bodies the magic used to seal them up were only so effective, she was capable of having a baby but it was still slim. She had gone into greater detail about the mechanics of everything but he was disinterested in it. He was more into the act itself tan the science behind it.

"You could've just sent him on his way from the beginning. Why did I have to get up from the bed?" He asked playfully crawling back atop the covers watching the lustful grin spill over Chi-Chi's mouth. "Were you testing me?"

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't." She said sliding one hand forward to grasp the back of his neck as his body split between her legs, the other still flicking her nub making her overly sensitive body shudder with each single touch of her finger almost making her reach her climax. When Goku was atop her, she felt like she was literally flying in the air leaving only her body to squirm and writhe in unspeakable pleasure. "Why are you so suspicious of me?" She licked her lips as his face moved to just within inches of her own.

"Any woman who willingly sleeps with a dragon deserves to be watched closely…" He purred as his hands smoothed up her naked thighs, the nails making her body flash as her eyes flickered with such unmistakable pleasure.

"I guess I should be watched…" her lips planting a kiss on the underside of his neck letting her head roll up to his cheek. "Or maybe touched." Her lips puckering with another feather like kiss against him before moving to kiss his lips again softly with the briefest of touches. "Or loved by her dragon." She said watching him smirk before pressing his lips hard into her own, his tongue splitting between her teeth as it soon danced within her mouth. It was such a powerful kiss and completely demanding and enticing, it drove her wild as he wished to know all of her with such passion. The moan that left from her lips filtered through to his.

He wrapped his fingers tightly around her bottom lifting her well rounded curves into his palms and without little foresight plunged himself inside of her noting as her eyes rolled back into her head as she came but her limbs still clung tightly to him as one hand fisted into his hair pulling at his roots the other leaving half crescent welts on his forearm. He thrust hard and fast into her enjoying over single thing about his mate despite what any might say about her behavior it was all the more alluring to him. Not because she was being depraved but she was temping him, enticing him to do his worst/best to her. It was such an incredible turn on as she broke away from his lips to gasp for air leaving him to only draw his lips to the nape of her neck to enjoy its salty taste of her perspiration.

Chi-Chi felt her legs hike up and hook around the back of his ankles as her lower body squeezed the invading length tightly the throws of her next orgasm reaching its peak as she released a low howl of pleasure having the inability to keep screaming like a banshee. Loving the pressure of the hot male pressings his hard chest into her own, making her stimulated peaks almost strain against his warm body while her body arched off the back thankful for the numerous feathered and stuffed pillows supporting her back.

The tensing and straining of her male atop her let her almost glow on the inside as she felt her body flooded with his warm seed making a well satisfied smile fall over her lips. He fell forward his hand bracing against the top row of pillows just beside the splayed out midnight hair that fell from the top of bed to the floor. "That was wonderful." Her hand running over his back loving the feeling of his sweaty back and musky aroma. It was such a pungent odor and it only made her want him more, she enjoyed the finer scents in life but nothing made her blood go wild like this man. It was like before such a deep heavy musk that no other man she had met could smell like.

"Heh I could say the same about you." He smiled and kissed her lips again as she laughed against him clearly pleased. Pulling back to rest on his knees he watched as Chi-Chi reached to her nightstand and made some markings on a sheet of paper with an ink and quill. Having not questioned it earlier as maybe she had forgotten something and just wanted to remember but that was the fifth time she had done it and now he was idly curious. "What is that you're doing?"

"Nothing major, just making some notes." She waved him off unware that now she had really piqued his interest.

"About what may I ask?" He moved to sit on the side of the bed as Chi-Chi only flashed him a devious smile.

"About us, I am making detailed notes about the effects of my potions. Whether they are effective, their duration, intensity, and symptoms. You know all the things I have to do for my Internship? Did you forget I still need to show my data for all of the work I am doing?" She scolded him playfully as he only stood up walking over to her dresser to gather something though she didn't spy exactly what it was.

"You take the fun out of mating, you know that." His lips turning into a playful sneer. _Did she have to do that now?_

Walking towards her dresser with a large oval mirror, the large top covered in all sorts of Chi-Chi's belonging as he scanned over some looking like potions and others resembling something he hadn't eaten in a while. He should have expected her to have some!

"Of course I do you dumb oaf!" Her words reprimanding him for his open thoughts. "I'm not some harlot letting any man try this with me. I've worked for over three years on these formulae and I'm satisfied with my results because you've proven just how effective they can be." He plopped something into his mouth as he approached her, "If I didn't have goals I would've gone mad with boredom in there." Her eyes watching whatever rolled around in Goku's mouth slowly.

"I would have thought Tissia would have driving you mad." He said smacking his lips as he was obviously eating something as he walked back over the bed climbing back atop Chi-Chi as she only gave him a curious brow raise.

"Tissia had her moments but nothing compared to Yennefer when I worked with her for several weeks." Chi-Chi noting the flare in Goku's eyes as she said that, having noted a familiar fire when she talked to Yennefer about Goku who was clearly a sore subject but from poor past crossings. Which she had not delved into as her lover frowned displeased to know that one particular sorceress had been anywhere near her.

"I hope she wasn't too cruel, she is unrepentant in that aspect of discipline I know that first hand." His hand pulled up her side noting the shiver of her skin as he came over her smoothing up to grasp and tease her sensitive breasts. The fleshy globes were tantalizing for him before but now he was more enamored with her chest as he brought his second hand to idly caress her body. A smirk on his lips as he leaned forward placing a kiss atop her lips noting the pressure she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter again but a delicate taste flooded her lips as she tasted sweet chocolate. The smooth and almost melted bite filled her mouth making her shift as its flavor danced between his tongue and the tasty treat.

She could feel the heat of her body swell from not only the passionate kiss but as her body welcomed the gentle fondling it was receiving as thumbs flicked over her pert crowns her hands grabbing the pillows beside her as the pressure of Goku's kiss pushed her backwards. Her eyes seeing dancing lights flashing over them as she knew that she was addicted to him, a kiss from him would be one any woman would be crazy for.

As the tasty substance left her mouth he pulled back a satisfied smile left to his lips as he let his tongue sample any remaining bits from his lips and her own. "You taste better with a little chocolate." He purred his thick heavy rumble as he watched her body arch up to his touch.

She leaned her head from the pillows as she watched her dragon's lips descend upon her demanding breasts kissing and licking the reddened tips further. Each lap and stroke of his tongue lathed over her flesh making her groan with his focused skill. Her hands found their way to rove over his back, feeling each of his sculpted and pressed muscles even if it was a proper illusion they were impressive. "Goku…" She moaned as her lover took one of her nipples into his mouth letting a nip come but to be soothed by a warm tongue. "How do you take such a massive body and become this. I want to know!" She let her voice flow as another moan came out as Goku switched to her other demanding flesh while his newly hardened erection ground against her core making her shake with more anticipation. Even if they had been doing it for hours, he was an incredible lover and she who had only tasted such fulfillment once before wanted nothing more after a decade to be fulfilled until satisfied.

"It's what gives much such inhuman strength my body compresses into this tiny form and can bend to what I will it. Within reason as I told you once before." He remarked keeping both hands idly playing with her breasts as he thrust against her clit making her sharp spike of pleasure bounce up from the bed against him. "It's what Golden dragons are capable of, I just can. I don't know how we eventually were able too. But aside from your question's I think it's time I tried to make you a mother again." He chuckled as her eyes lit up with a loud pleased yes her neck exposed to him as she all but submitted to him. "That's my girl." He laughed as he moved to kiss her soft neck, having bit and nipped it enough he was playing softly with her. She may have the desire but not the constitution to keep going at such a demanding pace.

Pulling her flush against him he fell backwards as she spilled over top of both, the midnight hair falling becoming a massive sheet. "Switching it up are we?" She noted grinning as she felt her body pressed tightly against him as she ground her wet folds over a throbbing mass pressing into her belly. Teasing her sensitive flesh seeing to draw out Goku's pleasure before starting another blissful round.

"If you call this switching it up, I thought last night was switching up. I've never done that before in my life!" He smiled as he grabbed her hips rocking her against him, last night had been intense. Her had never mated as a dragon with a woman, she took time to be prepared for him but ultimately she had taken him receiving her own pleasure that he had never witnessed as she had completely fainted as her screams had sucked so much air from her lungs as she came as he was pressed against him. He of course had never roared so loudly nearly breaking the windows but the thin door lock gave first blowing open from just the intensity.

She leaned down pressing herself against him. "did you enjoy it? It was an interesting experience for me." Her voice playful but somewhat serious as she let her nails run down his sides hearing him hiss in pleasure. "I don't know if I'll be so bold as to try that again." Watching as Goku's mouth frowned slightly but vanished as he smiled kissing her cheek shortly after.

"I understand Chi." He shifted as his hands grabbed her bottom pulling her forwards and against him as he bucked his hips upwards thrusting into her making her mouth gasp at the spike of pleasure as he filled her up. "though let's see about getting you pregnant." He chuckled as he began to thrust into her. Enjoying the warm heat that enveloped him completely as her nails grabbed his thick biceps digging into them.

Chi-Chi wailed as she felt the spikes of pleasure shooting up from her as each powerful thrust fully penetrated her hitting her womb as her nails curled into Goku's arms as she tried to brace herself against him. The firestorm of ecstasy sparked and flashed over her body from the tips of her toes to the top of her skull as she all but held on letting her hips slam up and down atop her dragon's hips grunting with satisfaction with each thrust as she felt herself building to that threshold again.

"Yes!" He growled as the veins on his neck began to bulge, he hadn't ever been on the bottom during a session of mindless passion but he felt it best to let his mate feel that he was willing to be submissive to let her control her own pleasure. The tantalizing sight of her chest bouncing up and down as he merely held her hips now. Drinking in her entire form before him he could feel the tension as her body squeezed and wrapped around him all the more intense. Her eyes full of pleasure as her seductive lips hung parted as she breathed the at the height of her pleasure. The hairs now all around him, each silky strand dragging across his skin making his body yearn for to hold and caress them but could not as he kept a firm grip on her hips. Never had he seen a more beautiful sight as her lips parted further her voice groaning as her back arched further her hands shoving herself nearly vertical atop him.

Squeezing her tightly his feet straining as he buried himself fully inside of her a low guttural roar escaping his lips as his seed spilled inside his love. Watching as Chi-Chi's arms shook slightly about ready to collapse. "Ready to take a break?" He asked panting as Chi-Chi slowly pulled herself off of him making him miss the wet warmth that had surrounded him so completely. Smiling as Chi-Chi drew back her hair behind herself before giving him a wicked grin. "I would suppose not." He chuckled moving to sit up but found his body pinned to the spot. Looking to his arms he felt pressure building over them as his stomach went flat and his legs became as lead. "Chi? What are you planning?" He asked noting as she drew herself from the bed still grinning as she walked over to her dresser and pulling out sorts of potions as his head was the only thing he could feel, well that and his prick. Oh she was going to pay for trapping his body in magic, he was bound by Yrden a simple spell that when drawn over an area stunned one's limbs and slowed them. Clearly his sorceress had been mastering all sorts of arts.

"You know there are many things that I can do to myself but there are other variables." She said turning back around with several crystal vials in one hand and a large piece of chocolate in the other that slowly drew to her lips biting the sweet morsel between her ruby lips. "You are one of them my little dragon." Her eyes mocked him but it wasn't to embarrass him, that much. She still owed him for how rough he had been with her as a dragon and the abandonment, nights fulfilled with a desire to be touched and loved by him. The List was long she had it written down somewhere over fifty pages. "You see it may not be because I'm that infertile but you maybe as well since I don't know if you have any children. The male is a factor needs to be explored and I will make sure that it will not come between my goal." She said takin another bite of chocolate her lips smeared with the brown substance as her tongue rolled some melted bits over them. "Don't worry though. You'll be fine tomorrow!" Surprising her laugh in her head as Goku's eyes widened.

"I don't think that's the best-" His lips were covered by soft ones covered in chocolate that dared him to taste her sweet mouth and more. Drawing back, he glared at her but couldn't deny its effect as he felt his other body part begin to tighten. "Alright, just no needles."

Chi-Chi flipped her head back arrogantly. "I wouldn't do that to you! I've got these to try first then we move on to the injections!" Her mocking laugh as she drew forth her first vial and brought it to Goku's lips noting his face contort with its pungent smell and taste. "Drink it up, we have five more to go and I'll need you to tell me how you feel before, during and afterwards. I still need more data." Watching Goku's eyes roll as she drew forth another vial causing him to gag at its smell. "Look I know it has some stinkweed in it and you're really sensitive with your smelling just drink!"

"I refuse! That is horrific!" It was enough to nearly make him pass out. Stinkweed was equivalent to shoving his face into a Zegul's mouth and asking to breath in.

"You dare to refuse me? Then I'll get the damn needles!"

"Please No! No!"

Gimmel set the fresh water outside the door as the screaming inside caught his ear, he had no intent on eavesdropping but the frantic crying of the man whom had terrified him earlier made him scratch his chin as his jaw contorted into disgust as more whining and wails came from within, some audible slaps and growls from the woman inside. "That is why you don't mess with crazy. Even if they are pretty." Either the man was being tortured or beaten but he wasn't in any hurry to go checking or else he might find his ass on the receiving end or her or Vivaldi's wrath for pissing her off. If she was a freak in bed then she was a freak, she was just a human not a proper dwarf lass.

* * *

Looking around in the sewers, now this was a new low. Especially here in his own city, it was bad enough that his main messenger was fucking dead but of course that was hardly the worse of it all. He had no real clues to who had done it, even with the magical amulet meant to detect where he had been it had taken too long to find him. Phillipa was dead on though, this mage was abnormal he was blending in and out of cities easily. Dispatching his assassins and subordinates with ease. The last few years in particular had gotten worse as men were being killed. Originally that had never transpired many were beaten badly but it all told the same story of a man in orange and blue who was inhuman. Even with ten or twenty against one he came out on top but now he had gotten sensitive information learning about a messenger and kidnapping him. But since no other agents had gone missing Miles hadn't given up anything, a damn shame he actually liked him.

Miles had obviously been tortured it was too be expected but it was clear nothing had been enough, burns cuts broken limbs had happened but that hadn't killed him. A damn drowner had managed to rise in the damn cave and kill him ripping off half his face and chewing out his stomach while he was alive and bound to the wall. They were just an hour or two late which made his death all the more infuriating but they had some clues left behind but not many, noting the numerous cuts and gouges all around the place and its location. This was a larger area fit for a large group to be in the vicinity or something very big. The cuts and gouges were cut into the stone like butter, there was something large and very sharp inside the room but it didn't look like any sort of blade did the work no one would haphazardly swing a sword that sharp around. Not enough answers but he could bring something back to Phil, she could hopefully start unraveling some of this damn mystery. She was wasting a great deal of his time and resources with this whole charade.

This mage knew something about a simple girl who was a child of the elder blood and exactly where she was. Phil was certain of her after receiving a very interesting message from a witch out in the northern realms. He hadn't seen the message or knew what it contained but whatever it was the sorceresses Philippa Eilheart knew she had to find this girl. She would be an essential piece for their future and not for whatever this man, this strange mage known as simply Goku was. A fucking stupid name but then again he'd heard of shit far worse.

"What's the plan sir?" One of his boys asked as they smashed out Miles body from the wall and laid it on the ground before torching it. It wasn't pleasant but they couldn't leave anything more behind since obviously their target hadn't been here in a while. Probably given up and left Miles to die as no one had entered the sewer system via the main access since the messenger disappeared.

"Pack it up and leave. We've got some clues but not enough." The heavy thick voice as the man righted himself, a massive bull of a man nearly a head taller than his man and twice as thick. For a spy whatever he lacked he made up for in sheer stature alone. "Whoever this sniveling prick is we'll find out enough from Phil. She's always got an eye for these things." He reached down noting a bit of stone that was oddly colored yellow and black. Not sure of its significance he pocketed the stone into his hand not realizing it was a golden dragon scale.

 **A/N: Probably went a little awry with this chapter? Could be, but then again the next one will be more interesting, expect another time skip and one very, very, angry sorceress.**

 **R &R MB**


	19. Chapter 19: Homecoming

**Chapter 19: Homecoming**

 **A/N: Back again in this black text blocks right before the story starts. No teasing here just want to say thank you for all of you who review and enjoy my story it makes my job of writing it so much more enjoyable to get it out to you as fast as possible.**

 **Pat yourselves on the back for me :)**

"Another Failure! How many more!" A voice raged from the side cloister of Aretuza. The windows exploding outwards as a violent crackling of wind and raw power shot from the massive expanse from inside the small section of the school shaking slightly as a fuming beautiful woman stormed onto her massive balcony, nearly twenty feet long and made from solid cut stone and properly per her specifications. She had been quite focused on building off the side to work in peace on her side projects since becoming an instructor though her time having been devoted to her personal project and rarely dealt with the students directly. She was vindictive, cross and a masochist by all the new novices and from many of her peers save Lady Margarita and Tissia who had thought that Chi-Chi would do well here giving instruction but had become only obsessed by her goal. Two long years and she hadn't the slightest clue of what was going wrong. Her experiments had proved fruitful in smaller animals, have replicated them over and over again in proper environments giving the proper chemicals everything should be going on smoothly but of course that wasn't at all what had happened? "Of course fucking not! How can I possibly be the most powerful sorceress in over a decade and not even manage to make a single fucking baby? I am getting so sick of these failures!" She roared as she held up her hand and pointed at the waters just over the edge of her balcony. With a twist of her wrist she pulled free a boulder from the ground beneath the waters and threw it into the air and then with even more fury grabbed the spinning rock and fired it back down into the water with a massive splash sending the waters nearly fifty feet high just an arm's length away from where she stood in a rage.

"Uhm… May I be excused Instructor?" A mild and meek voice chirped behind her, one the of the novices that had be 'asked' to help Chi-Chi by Margarita. The poor girl had never seen a furious sorceress and the rumors of lady Chi-Chi were almost proving themselves to be completely with merit. Twice today she had destroyed the room out of sheer frustration, not that the girl couldn't complain about the lady's incredible talents and intellect. She was a top graduate and one of the fastest as well no one would have been a better teacher than her, but not while she was in a hormonal driven rage to become pregnant.

It was well known that was her goal but no one certainly was trying to stop her, even Tissia who had stripped her of that ability. She wasn't going to stand in her way, because in the end it would be futile to undo her magic. She had done the simple act on over a hundred girls and not one had gotten pregnant no matter their trying, not Yennefer, Not Sabrina, not Telria. No none of her best former students could become pregnant despite their efforts because a challenge brought about many things. Innovation, drive, and knowledge. If one was to attempt something, then something would be learned and vice versa. One trying to learn something to later attempt something later but even it was fruitless knowledge was ultimately gained although many worried about lady Chi-Chi's project as she was driven to madness and consumed by it.

Many had thought she had become calmer upon her return from Novigrad having calmly stated she had found a way and would be a mother in a year! That was over two years ago and had little to show for all her boasting. Of course it was raised by Margarita she had clearly run into her benefactor 'Goku' by just how bright and happy she had been. The little man clearly hadn't been able to stay away and had gotten back into the hay with her, she had received a letter from Vivaldi about the 'interests' of a certain lady who had been sent to Novigrad. It had been quite amusing to read just how deviant her little prodigy was, but it was too have been expected. Chi-Chi lusted after a man who stole her heart, unlike other sorceresses who were intent on claiming men already married or men deemed unworthy like Yennefer and her pet witcher whom no one had yet to see in her company. However, that calmness was short lived by the end of the first year and had led to Chi-Chi's slowly growing obsession which looked like madness.

Chi-Chi had asked to be moved to the side of Aretuza along the outer cloister along the sheer cliff surrounding the castle. To be left alone, and out of the way but even still her almost legendary temper tantrums had gone full force shaking the school grounds several times. It was for her privacy as well, for many of the young sorceresses and her peers and former mentors were often graced by the desire and prospected father. The dear mage Goku whom had popped in every few months to spend a weekend or more with Chi-Chi which calmed her down immensely as the entire school felt at ease although much more tired as the couple made love well into the night and into the early dawn. While normally men were not allowed on school grounds Goku remained primarily in the areas reserved for guests the Luxemburg when with Chi-Chi the two talking and eating together.

It was truly a sight to behold for many of the young maidens here, many of whom had never seen a 'man' like him in their entire lives. Fathers, brothers, knights, and hidden loves that they had all had at one point were nothing to compare to the black hairy mass of spikes and tight muscles in orange and blue leather.

Many girls stopped and stared but none dared approach him, he was clearly marked in more ways than one as Chi-Chi and he were almost inseparable. But the numerous bite and scratch marks that littered the man's face and limbs were not a proper sight and more often or not the incessant 'roars' that they heard coming from Chi-Chi's private abode even with sound reduction wards was still heard all over the school during his visits. Becoming more and more common every month that he arrived. When he did the school could breathe a sigh of relief for Chi-Chi would be happily walking the grounds and instructing like a proper lady almost gleefully telling them all that she would soon be pregnant with her first baby. Until she hit her cycle and then everything went back to square one.

Unfortunately, Goku had apparently skipped a visit for some reason and had left Chi-Chi fuming for more than one reason. Leaving this poor novice alone to face the wrath of a hormonal powered sorceress whose lover had skipped out on her. Leaving her wanting, unsatisfied, angry, and most of all not clearly pregnant. The short black haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a light purple dress, mirroring somewhat Chi-Chi's tastes as to identify a novice and whom they were working with. Only a few inches shorter than the sorceress she clearly felt as if she were a dwarf facing off against a giant as the woman clearly towered over her. "What is the problem Dalia!? You think that just because I've failed twice that I'll quit?" The brown eyes burned with anger as she approached the girl her fingers crackling with power. "I have enough materials to try again, and again! A dozen more times if needed! Now get back over there and start mixing the components, or did you want me to tell the headmistress that you are refusing to do the task you were assigned?" She snarled her hair snapping behind her back she almost shoved the girl against the wall just with her presence and tone alone. Having not laid a finger on Dalia who only whimpered terrified to answer and look at the raging woman in front of her.

"Well?" She yelled making the girl cower again as Chi-Chi watched her back flatten down against the wall. "I am pissed off enough, when I'm done I will dismiss you!" Her terse words raged as she snapped back around walking towards her formulae and towards her three empty bottles of Romanee wine and her half empty glass which she pulled up and downed in a single gulp before slamming it back down atop the wooden table knocking the bottles down and roll off the sides clacking onto the ground and rolling all over. Rounding on her heel she glared at Dalia who was slowly working her way back up the wall trembling. "You know what, go get me another bottle, no hell with that two bottles. If I am going to suffer through this, then dammit I will be drunk!" She stated flipping back to notes and scanning over every single scrap of information that had been scribbled, rewritten, and crossed off again.

"Absolutely my lady!" Dalia couldn't have said any faster as she bolted from Chi-Chi's presence and out the door, her legs carrying her faster than her horse ever could. As She flew down the corner praying to not hear the hormonal woman scream for her to come back, even then she might pretend to not hear her but even that was tempting fate. _Why did I ever lose that bet?_ Her mind cried as she made her way to the inner cloister and to the winery cellar. Once there she could breath for twenty minutes and go back, maybe.

Chi-Chi grabbed one of her last results and ran over it with her finger, the words dancing off the pages as she readjusted them with her magic, bending the ink to move in the proper location she now wanted. "I thought that increasing fertility all revolved around my hormones and setting up the body to be at its peak for my own ovaries. With seven out of twelve lab tests working with pregnancy in small mammals and three out of five involving reptiles. I should be at least having a greater chance. Of course the male portion is still a wild card for most species…" She muttered biting her bottom lip, stressed wasn't even close to what she was feeling.

It was frustration as her results all but told her that she should be getting what she wanted any day now! Imbibing one potion was a clear fifty percent increase chance, then adding in balancing and the blood of a proper ekkiimara and gryphon all of which had high potency for cellular regeneration. She did not wish to use a troll's decoction as it might greatly increase her body's ability to heal but also possibly hurt her baby if she got pregnant a no win situation or chance she would risk. Trolls had amazing healing potential in their systems but they were also limited because the regeneration was abnormal causing mutations in the wounded area some good and some bad. If that was in her blood it would possibly infect her child and cause a mutation and her baby would be nothing but perfect! "If only I was getting the other half of my experiment I might actually have a chance at getting pregnant." She growled.

* * *

Though on que she heard the quiet beating of wings as a black mass encompassed her balcony window, a pair of yellow eyes looking inside the well-lit alcove that was properly secluded enough that none could see him or barely hear his wings beating in the wind. "I hope I'm not coming at a bad time?" The voice chuckled but regretted it as a table blasted him square in the face shattering off into splinters, not hurting him more than a slap but it was rather annoying as his eyes opened back up again. "I suppose that's a hello." He sighed as he pulled forwards his massive clawed form vanishing in all but a blink as a man in orange and blue stood on the balcony not glancing behind him where the shattered table crashed into the rough choppy waters.

"You. Are. LATE!" Screamed a voice nearly shaking the entire room as her hands crackled, her spell work twisting and swirling in an orb at her side as her brows were twitching and flickering. How dare he show up two months late! She had missed more opportunities! More chances all because he had decided to not show or even write her! The gall of this fucking dragon! She was his mate; she was going to… going too. Her anger slowly simmering as she watched him approach and wrap his arms around her tightly, his head nuzzling her. Hands smoothing up and down her back slowly, caressing her and relaxing her like no other.

"I know Chi. I know believe me It could not be helped, 'they'-" He said against her ear making her eyes look towards him as he was frustrated as well. " Are working in league with other mages and sorceresses and I'm starting to think that they are on to me as well. My last quarry clearly was expecting Kakarot…" He said hushed against her.

"Are you alright?" Her voice and tone changing as she now understood his delay, he had of course explained a great deal to her in Novigrad and during her time here as well. It was for her safety, her pursuers were a part of Redanian special intelligence and they wanted Chi-Chi. They wanted her power as a source for some group, although that's all Goku had been able to gather for over a decade of work. They were clearly acting more and more daring and pushing Goku into corners, outthinking him and pressuring him into a position where he could not fight freely as his most powerful unlike before. As well as agents now carrying amulets that relayed their location back to the mages and sorceresses who were tracking their movements and allowing them access to teleportation portals that could be summoned almost on command.

Kakarot was unwilling to keep revealing his trump card meaning that he was stuck fighting as a human and mage, not that it was a bad thing but if he fought someone far more powerful than him he would not be able to hold off a directed assault unless as a dragon. Completely revealing that fact now was a big problem and he was not enjoying be stuck as a human when searching for clues, with all the added pressures he was also having to look over his back even more and finding a safe place to just leave as his golden form to come back to her was becoming increasingly difficult.

"No, they are no longer interested in capturing me with this late fight…" Goku said tired as he looked to sit down on the bed which Chi-Chi holding onto him clearly worried as he did so and noted his face being nicked with small cuts and traces of scars on his arms. "The last group was a trained swordsmen fighting me out in a city square, they jumped me and nearly cut my head off had they not jumped into a breeze." He felt tired as he became a human…

[***]

He had ridden into town openly trying to spy his latest targets in the Oxenfurt sub districts. He had noticed more people gathering in off locations while there before having botched up getting any more information from the drop off location as he had been so blinded by the sight of seeing Chi-Chi with another man to hop on stage and forget why he had done all his work up until that point.

He also discovered human's that had found Miles by scent alone when he found the human missing but clearly Miles had not talked or they would've been waiting for him or sent far greater forces after him if they had a clue to his identity two years ago but now it was becoming apparent that they knew something. He was moving to dismount his horse as the three men jumped from a flight of stairs five feet above him as there was a local tavern just off to his right.

The mage had dropped his head from the breeze as he got down making the whistle of metal just scratch the back of his rider's cloak as a two more swung for the exact same spot.

The rush of steel behind him as he rolled forwards his hands catching onto the stone padded streets, rolling forwards and springing upwards to his feet and they were already back on him. Snapping up his gauntlet covered hand and chain his forearm catching the blow of three different blades. Gritting his face as three men had all caught on his shaking forearm.

The crowd dispersed immediately and as if on purpose there were no guards in the local area to stop the brawl, as many cried out for someone to stop the sword wielding men but they had all moved away several minutes earlier.

"Not bad, you're holding us back with just your arm. I like a challenge." One man laughed his rugged brown hair falling around his face with solid blue eyes a slightly unshaven face grinned in approval as the other two around him all having an equal looking expression and features. "Don't disappoint me and my brothers we were paid well to kill you, just be honored it was us." He snapped his wrist back in tune with the other two men who jumped back from him their blades pulled back and swung again in unison.

Goku felt a slice across his thigh as he dodged two but still got caught by the third as he vaulted backwards, his reprieve was short as again the three were on him attacking in synchronized attacks. They were trained swordsmen, and proper killers just in how they fought he could tell that immediately.

Blocking one blade with his wrist just on the edge of his gauntlet he twisted down swinging the man off balance into his brother who had to stop to avoid hitting his brother as the third rounded and lunged for Goku's side. The blow deflected as the mage hit the sword with his wrist snapping into the air. His foot rounded up connecting square in his gut knocking him backwards and away from where Goku stood.

Of course he was being slashed at by two blades from either side, his senses going to overload as he blocked one blade and had to feel out the other blade behind him as he dodged from side to side.

"It's just business. Nothing personal!" The first brother said as he swept low of his target's legs watching as the man jumped high enough to skirt the edges of his attack but also dropped his arm to block his brothers attack with his gauntlet which caught the blade inside the metal.

"You have some nerve attacking me! I swear the disgusting nature of you creatures!" Goku snarled as he threw the brother behind him around with his grip locked onto his sword he stumbled and lost his grip rolling into a merchant stand piled with fresh vegetables. The avalanche was only temporarily as the man pulled himself back up as the first brother began to start swinging again being joined by the third who recovered enough.

Still with the trapped sword in his gauntlet Goku tossed the blade upwards catching it with his free hand, while no expert at swordplay he had enough of practice to use one. Smashing his fist into one blade causing it to bounce and whine as the metal vibrated from the force his other hand with a sword slammed into the second behind him catching it. "You think you know what you're doing? How much is Redania paying you, or Dijikstra! How much are your pathetic human lives worth!" Goku growled as both brothers smirked at him.

They only drew back and walked around him preparing to strike as the third brother recovered grabbing a short blade from his waist. They looked at him with grins, clearly they were enjoying the fight.

It made Goku's face draw back into a sneer as he drew up his hand and danced them over his metal gauntlet. Each one tapping and turning, twisting creating a rune symbol as the men realized quickly and struck but not fast enough as a yellow shield erected around him causing the attackers own blow to rebound as the yellow barrier created with pure energy sparked and released backwards. They pulled back a satisfied grin still on their face.

"Leave me be, I will not ask you again."

The first brother stepped up tapping his sword alongside his pant leg. "We're the Mitchlette brothers and the best at what we do. You are a damn fine sport but don't worry we'll see to it that you are killed." Rubbing his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt he drew up his sword slowly walking around their target. He was a damn fun fight, having lasted this long was impressive enough three against one. The coin they were paid was a hefty bundle to see him dead, now they just had to deal with him to collect the rest.

Growling the mage drew up his hand again his fingers crackling together. "Then I shall just have to deal with you." Sweeping his hand out from where he stood then drawing it back tightly clenched against his chest. "Painfully!" He roared slamming his fist into the ground as a shockwave exploded outwards tearing up chunks of the stone street firing backwards making the men cover their faces but they pulled back not allowing Goku to strike them. "Tch."

Both noting as the clatter of boots came around a corner, the creaking of mail and plate an obvious sound of the town guard. Their obvious delay now coming as ten men armed with spears and swords marched up from a side alley. The red armor and the symbol of a white eagle with a yellow crown clearly was Redainian colors. "Stop all of you are under arrest! There be no more fightin in my town!" The captain declared his bushy black goatee and stubble that was not hidden beneath his wool cap and metal helmet that covered the top of his head and back of his neck.

The brothers looked at the mage and shrugged. "Well time was shorter than expected, but we'll be seeing you again!" They sheathed their blades and bid a hasty flight away their boots clattering before jumping over a railing and atop horses stashed away for them…

[***]

Goku merely sighed as he fell backwards down onto the large king sized bed in Chi-Chi's room. His sorceress shaking her head as she heard his story, "I tried to catch them but they slipped away, I had thought they would return again in a few days but clearly they had left. I can only assume to come back at another time when I have my guard down."

He watched her for her reaction which was obviously displeased. He could smell her emotions at times and she was clearly frustrated with this news as well. Not that he could blame her, he wasn't making any progress on her safety in another two years.

Chi-Chi laid down next to him her head moving to rest atop his chest though she fumbled with his collar wanting to remove it. "Why do they pursue you, if they are not interested in capturing you anymore does that mean they know where I am?" Her concern was wholly justified, if Goku wasn't going to caught what was the point in going out there? He should just remain here with her.

"They might but just as well they won't be able to come in and take you from Aretuza. The barriers prevent magical infiltration and the terrain won't just allow them to sneak in here unless their well me." He said removing the top of his vest and welcomed the feel of Chi-Chi's hair and face against his skin. "Also Aretuza won't be attacked either the noble girls here won't ever be put in danger because the nobility would not be pleased to have any of their daughters killed by their own king. Which considering these are just spies and assassins is just a fraction of the country we are fighting against not the country itself." If the king himself wanted Chi-Chi, he could very easily demand her appear before him but that would be noted by most of the neighboring countries and pike their interests even if they didn't know her purpose… Not that he hadn't told her about her elder blood, she hadn't released her power a third time yet. Her magical abilities were still just a fraction of what she could do. She still needed more time to focus and develop herself before she would be ready to learn of her true potential.

He had confessed to her about being a source and her obvious gifts but not her elder blood. He wanted her obsession to die down first then they could begin preparing her for some proper training of her unimaginable potential.

"That's worrying, but I guess you're right. Lady Margarita has good ties with the King." She let out a breath as she smoothed her hand over his abs running over his well-defined physique. "So what will you do now?"

She wanted to know what he was planning, if that meant him staying here with her or going out back into the world. She did not want the latter, but of course her dragon would do what he wanted and she trusted him to do the right thing for both of them.

"An interesting thought Chi." He said smiling as he wrapped up his arm around her back pulling her against him. "I was going to stay here for a bit then I have to go make a small detour and check in on some family, I caught some wind that they might be in the area." Goku mused as he had heard that his girls and cousin were roaming around in the outer region perhaps on the lookout for a dragon that had been causing some issues in the borders of Temeria. A few days' flight for him at least.

"Oh? What kind? Is it that your cousin you've been telling me about?" Mildly wondering if the cousin he called Borch was a real being and just how much he was like Goku in terms of well… being a dragon! She had no notes to compare one dragon to another, but clearly there had to be some differences.

"Possibly." He grunted, he never could be certain about rumors but they were quite accurate about their portrayal. Not that anyone could skip over Borch when he walked around but sweet Tea and Vea were hardly forgettable. He hadn't seen them in almost twelve years since Borch walked away with his little girls.

Still bitter about his cousin daring to walk away with his girls he could feel a tightening in his chest that he might actually fight his cousin on the spot for daring to leave with them and not tell him.

A knock came from the door as young Dalia stepped into the room carrying a tray with two bottles of Romanee wine. "I'm back lady Chi-Chi, although the head-" She lost her voice as she turned and saw a virile male shirtless on the bed now looking at her with coal black eyes as lady Chi-Chi was resting atop his chest. "My apologies I'll be-!"

"Dalia…" Came Chi-Chi's voice interrupting her and making the girl's voice stop dead in her throat.

Dalia knew of Chi-Chi's anger beforehand if she was going to even think of tempting her rage here and now with company that had appeared before her. She could almost bet the punishment would be pretty bad, she was notorious for unscrupulous punishments for even minor things. If you failed to maintain grades she would perform a straight twelve-hour instruction seminar from the basics all the way to the top, then test you on it again and again until you got it right. Starting all the way back at square one until Chi-Chi got bored.

It made her begin to sweat as Chi-Chi raised her hand off the man's stomach casting a finger in her direction without even raising her head.

"Yes…. Yes m-…my lady?" She stammered waiting for the dreaded punishment to come from her lips.

"You are dismissed from my company, I no longer need your services. Consider it my gift and don't make wagers with your classmates if you can't hope to stand up to the deal. Do I make myself clear?" She asked as she drew her hand back down to the man's stomach her nails idly running over them as he continued to just stare at her. "Leave the bottles there, tonight is the night I am going to get pregnant."

"Yes of course thank you my lady!" Daila couldn't have sped faster from the room with a quick open and close before breaking into a sprint. Never again would she bet on anything in Aretuza! She was done with it gambling for the rest of her life!

Absently she hummed to herself as she danced her fingers over the healthy male body next to her. She would be angry with him later like always but right now it was good to have him back and safe, she worried more and more about her dragon as her stress went up. If he died she would be hard pressed to find another male that could satisfy her or even be properly suited for being the father of her child. There were always requirements and no man had yet to even come close to reaching those specifications of hers.

"Pregnant?" An amused laugh rumbled out as he smoothed his hands through the black hair beside him. "Well I wonder who the lucky man is who gets that honor."

She rolled atop him her hair falling all around them as she straddled his waist, her thighs brushing against the hot skin of his stomach, she looked down at him, her hands resting atop his shoulders. His broad smiling face was teasing but caring as he gazed into her eyes, it was a look that she could find hard to replicate. Too ever replace, "You scared me you know." Her shoulders slumping slightly as she watched him shift beneath her. Her words more powerful against him than anything she could physically do.

"I know; I don't mean too." He said regretfully as he reached up to touch her grab her hands atop his shoulder gently squeezing her fingers. "If there were an easier way I would choose to do it, you know I would. But they won't just show up with a sign around their necks."

"I understand that. But I don't want to see you die, living decades without you was hard enough. Knowing that you'll never come back will be far worse." She choked up as she felt her eyes beginning to threaten tears. "You're such a jerk!" She cried as her free hand slapped his chest. "If you can't make it dammit I need to know!" She felt her tears rolling from her eyes.

True enough she had been angry but that only covered her worry. She had so little time to enjoy him since being reunited only to watch him time after time leave her again with only a promise to return. Leaving her to only await with baited breath until he appeared before her melting away her concern and cares for a few days then disappearing again. He wasn't like a soldier departing but able to return to her after a great deal, no he would depart over and over again until they were safe or until he died.

She had nightmares of when she had been attacked, she couldn't remember that day back in the town of Edden very well it was all a blur but the nightmares of an old man and a knight in red still haunted her dreams often enough when Goku was not lying next to her.

"It's alright." He said softly as he watched her cry for him. He wrapped his arms across her back and pulled her down to him. The feeling of her head now buried into the crook of his neck as she still breathed heavily as her tears still flowed from her eyes onto his skin. Running his fingers down her spine letting her tension and frustration melt away under his touch. Consoling, speaking words that she wanted to hear but felt just through his caress. "It's alright." He whispered to her ear as he kissed her cheek.

How peaceful she became with him, how she absolutely melted to him. It was- pun intended- magical as he made her feel such emotions. So loved and so cared for by him that everything else become of secondary importance. No matter their relationship status or who or what he was. He was the only one who could invoke such emotions in her.

"Will you stay longer this time…" She asked her voice pleading to her dragon lover.

"I can't stay longer but I will not leave to find trouble my love." He told her kissing her, his hands rubbing her back comforting her as he felt her tense up as he told her that he would not be able to stay with her as long as she wanted. "I heard a rumor that I need to investigate and I'll be back in a week or two." He said as her head rolled against him and his eyes stared into her soft brown ones.

"Nothing dangerous?" She inquired as she wrapped her hand around his neck holding him softly as her fingers tangled into his spiky mass of hair.

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Not at all."

She grinned, "good then you can give me your best to make me a mother." Leaning over to seal her lips over his tightly.

Goku smiled inside, he loved it when she tried to dominate him, overpower him. Make him feel alive as a monster, no matter what she said or did she was his only woman…

Aretuza was once again graced by the screams of pleasure faintly as the cries and roars of passion between united lovers filled the night time air. Through sweat slickened bodies, clutching sheets, and arching bodies they become one with each other time and time again until the morning light cracked over the horizon.

As a sleeping sorceress remained in her bed, her face glowing happily as she laid asleep satisfied in more than one way. Her body covered by a thin lavender sheet outlining her features as a dragon lumbered off the edges of her balcony although tired he still had to make his journey soon. He would be back for his love in a short time, for now he had a new information to discover.

His massive head looking back at the sleeping woman and he smirked even for a dragon as he had left her his note promising to return off the side of the bed where two empty bottles of Romanee wine now were. "Be good my little sorceress." He rumbled gently as Chi-Chi shifted in the bed with a soft groan. With a flap of his wings he dove from the balcony and down towards the water flying just feet from the surface as he began his new search.

[***]

(2 weeks later)

Sitting on her balcony drinking her morning tea along with her freshly squeezed fruit juice and cooked eggs. A sorceress watched the morning sun rise up more above her head. "That dragon had better not forget his promise…" She grunted as she was again not pregnant and a bit more steamed about it. Her mind looking back to her papers scattered all over her newly bought tables wondering just if she would smash them into Kakarot's face when he showed up.

She bit into her eggs with her fork as she mulled the thought over, it would be satisfying but still not enough… Leaving her after only one night!? Just how dare he do that to her! It was agreed to a minimum of three days to be spent with her, he had barely been with her for twelve hours before leaving again. Passing up another great opportunity for her. _The bastard is going to regret that!_ She growled in her head as her eyes went to her heavy oak bed frame. Now that would definitely hurt him! She brought her drink up to her lips as she tasted the freshly mixed fruit juices as she sat in her purple and white painted chair. Rocking backwards she felt a gush of wind in front of her as she almost fell backwards as she caught her balance dexterously with her front foot snapping forwards balancing her on the edges of her chairs legs.

Her eyes snapping up to meet a pair of golden ones now looking down at her with a pleased smile. A grand entrance nearly knocking on top of her damn head oh he was going to pay!

"Morning Chi? Save some for me I'm famished." He rumbled as Chi-Chi glared at him. His front talon wrapped up tightly against his chest as he saw that look and knew what would happen but oh ho he was prepared this time, with something she couldn't possibly resist.

"Oh… Hello monster." She growled as she stood up her chair shoved backwards as she marched right up to him her feet clacking hard against the stone balcony as she shoved her finger straight into his nose. "You had better have a damn good excuse for ditching me when you clearly know my requirements for your visits!" Her tone almost screaming but she was holding back despite her other hand thinking of grabbing the table behind her and slamming into his grinning face.

"I am and unfortunately I will not meet these requirements either-"He said looking away absent mindedly finding the sky interesting for some reason.

"Oh." She stated. "Really?" Her voice turning into a hiss.

"Now now." Kakarot chuckled. "I promise to return in another few days and make up my missed time with interest. Because I have need of a favor." He said walking slowly lumbering inside her villa. His front left paw not touching the ground but holding a small bundle of white sheets as Chi-Chi noted.

"Alright before I decide to agree to your belated favor. What are you holding?" She asked mildly intrigued even though she was slightly annoyed as she followed in behind her dragon. He had never brought her gifts before? Perhaps some kind of apology maybe? Some new clothes or maybe some of her beloved pastries? Her mouth watered at that thought as she couldn't get them here in Aretuza.

"Heh." Kakarot said his smirk completely filling up his face as he was unable to contain himself as he opened his palm up to her. "Say hello to your mother…" He grinned as a pair of black eyes looked up at her through the wrapped linens at Chi-Chi.

"Mama!" A voice squealed.

 **A/N: Uh oh! What did I do now? Guess I love hearing what you think ;)**

 **R &R MB**


	20. Chapter 20: Mama

**Chapter 20: Mama**

 **A/N: I know busi aint I such a tease? I wouldn't do it again would I? I mean I totally could i'm writing it. So some of you were a little all over into what happened at the end. Don't worry this question will answer that and maybe make a few more.. maybe? MAYBE? probably not. (Checks to make sure Busi isn't behind him. Nope good for now, when you see red text splattered across the screen find Busi and avenge me, or have Isha get the dragon balls or something. You guys figure it out i'll be dead.**

"Mama!" Squealed a voice as out leapt from the white linen a grayish body, the small form only two feet long and wide as it planted itself into Chi-Chi's chest right between her breasts as the small scaly head purred and grumbled approvingly to the shriek of its 'mother' who fell backwards but didn't hit the ground as a large golden tail caught her fall.

"Goku! Get it off me! Get this monster off me!" She roared as she tried to pull off the small beast from her chest but its wings had already locked behind her back as its claws hooked to her sides making her wince as its claws locked painfully onto her sides. What in the hell had just latched onto her as her heart pounded against her chest as small scaly head looked at up her from between her chest. Just what in the hell was he thinking!

Kakarot laughed heartily as he watched Chi-Chi shriek and attempt to pry off the little devil, his golden eyes a little envious of the small whelp who firmly enjoyed her breasts. It was also too bad for her that the little thing wouldn't let go unless he wanted to or the larger dragon made him. "Calm down Chi. It's merely a baby dragon, one of my cousins not more than a week old."

"Calm down!" She shrieked as her hands pulled at the small devil gripping her. "I'll calm down when I kill it!" She growled but noted the grip that was firmly planted around her plop free as the small dragon fell from her chest and ran to its larger adult. It's mouth wailing something indecipherable as it curled behind Kakarot's wings.

"Now you've gone and scared him." He scolded her grinning his head looking down to the smaller dragon who whined shaking his head. Clearly it was afraid having taken Chi-Chi's word's and tone literally. "It's alright come on out, she didn't mean it. You just surprised her is all." His front paw shoved him back out despite its cries as it tried to run past him. "She's not going to hurt you I promise." His head looked back up to hers. "I'm certain she would love to know what having a dragon for a child would be like don't you agree my love?" He was grinning as the smaller dragon looked at her from behind the large front paw.

Chi-Chi took some deep breaths as she calmed herself wiping herself free from any dust or dirt that the littler devil had decided to bring on her made her snort as she looked at the massive dragon clearly enjoying himself. "You are a bastard." She hissed. How dare he think this was cute? Her brown eyes snapping at the smaller creature which flinched and ducked behind the leg more leaving only one eye to spy at her. The nerve!

"You wanted to be a mother didn't you? Are you telling me that you've changed your mind?"

Her hands went to her hips as the top of her brow twitched looking him straight into his eyes, how tempted she was to blast him from her room. "I want to be my own mother. I want to have my own children, I never asked you to abduct a little monster for me."

"Monster? He's just a gray dragon whelp and he's not abducted his mother is ill, my cousin took him in and since Tea and Vea are not quite as desiring motherhood like you I brought him here. You did want to sire offspring with a dragon so I thought you might like to see what that would entail." Even for a dragon he was being remarkably cunning as his tail slowly slipped behind Chi-Chi who eyed him warily. "I mean it would be such a good opportunity to study a young dragon, see how best to raise one and just what makes them special you know." His tail ran up her back slowly the softer under scales rubbing the sorceress enticingly. "Dragon young are so rare, I mean it could help you with your problem…" His voice trailed off as he looked up at her ceiling marveling how he managed to just start fitting in here. "Of course if you don't want this rare specimen I could-"

Chi-Chi held her hand up, "I get what your trying, the answer is still no. I am a woman with standards, that is not what I want." Glaring at the small dragon who hid fully behind its larger counterpart whining to him.

Kakarot only chuckled, "So you'll sleep with one but raising one is another story. I don't buy that little argument. Besides I'm not asking you to keep him for more than a few days until his mother is no longer ill. She was poisoned and is suffering quite horribly and I can't exactly fly around with him in my care he's still very young and impressionable. He's actually quite excited to meet you after all I told him about you since he barely knows his real mother I told him you were it." A smirk danced over his reptilian face.

"I don't want him. He's not my child, I want my own baby dammit!" She stomped her foot like a spoiled child wanting exactly what she wanted and would accept anything as a substitute.

"He will be your baby, consider it a test Chi-Chi but if you don't think you can handle it I'll take him back to Tea and Vea I'm sure they will have no problems raising a baby dragon. Name him, raise, and receive all his love and affection as his mothers, right you don't want any of that?" He pulled back his tail as he grabbed all the white sheets in his hand.

"Don't you even say that, because you know the reason." She seethed, he was goading her pushing her buttons exactly and she wasn't going to let that slide. "I want a real-"

"He is real, you saw so yourself." He laughed.

"That's not what I meant. You're a complete golden asshole!" She sneered as her hands clenched tightly at her sides. Wishing that she would just blast him out of the room with her powers right now but she might just end up destroying her room.

"Dragon, honey, dragon." He was grinning ear to ear as he laid out the sheets for the small dragon which carefully walked into them. "You know he was looking forward to calling you mom." He didn't look at her as he couldn't help the expression he was giving. "Weren't you little guy?"

The smaller whelp whimpered looking at Chi-Chi briefly then back to Kakarot. "Mama…" It cried as a larger paw stroked the top of his head.

"Now you've gone and made him cry."

"You're not being fair here. You know damn well how much I want to be a mom, you know all of my dreams that I've told you and you dare to dangle this in front of me like it's a carrot and I'm going to bite on it. But this? This is your answer to all of my problems!" She could feel her molars grinding together audibly as Kakarot continued smirking.

"I just thought you could handle it. I guess I was wrong, for such a mighty sorceress-" He was cut off as a bolt of pure lightning went just over his head and outside towards the water.

"Don't even start." She said spinning around on him her arms crossing her chest as she decided to glare holes into the wall than look at his smug face.

"Well if you won't look over him it'll only take longer for me to get back. Might be an extra month or two…" He rumbled in a low voice watching the sorceress tense up at his words. "Or you could watch him and I'll be back in less than a week. But if you are sure you don't want to watch him." He looked back down at the small gray whelp which looked up at him then back to Chi-Chi who began to growl angrily. The baby more terrified of this creature than anything as it lowered itself into the blankets wanting to be wrapped up and away from her.

"You wouldn't dare!" She seethed her knuckled audibly cracking as they clenched tight fists still not looking back at him. He just couldn't do that to her dammit! He had promised her that he would do whatever it took to make her a mother, and he damn well knew that there would be no men capable of satisfying her requirements for being a proper father for her child. No feeble person would ever do for her after having well a dragon as a lover. Everything would be wrong and would be a waste of all her time and resources doing her best to acclimate her potions and formulae to accepting a dragon's seed as the source. Starting all back over again would take years!

"I would." He rumbled his head shifting now to be in front of hers just mere inches as his massive frame moved nimbly for being so big. "I don't want too but Chi-Chi… please help me out. Jokes and teasing aside." He asked his tone becoming serious as he pulled out a small squeal from his paw in front of him, holding up towards her. "Please."

Chi-Chi stared at him in silence for several minutes her gaze shifting slightly from him to the small whelp in his hands.

Kakarot waited patiently, he was going to let her decide here and now. This was a favor for him, something he needed from her. It was the first time he had ever asked of something from her, and it was nothing small either. He could aggravate her all day but ultimately he wanted her to accept this willingly and not because he had insulted, demeaned, and pushed her to it.

"How long?" her tone and expression bland.

"Several days to a week, his mother is not in good shape and requires time to recover. Me and Borch are looking over her and she's not a golden like us so hiding her away is not possible."

She looked down at the small creature that buried its head into the yellow scales on Kakarot's paw. Clearly it was scared of her or at least intimidated, like the girls she had been teaching. "How smart is it?"

Kakarot held back his smile and continued to look at her, "He's just a child he can talk and understands enough of the common speech but he'll follow almost any command you give him if you are his patron mother and he will without question be loyal to you and only you."

She eyed him more as Kakarot let the small dragon him slip from his paw to the floor. With a little prodding the smaller dragon turned around and faced the sorceress. The small black eyes looking directly into her own eyes as she stared into them for a minute noting as it did not look away as she softened her expression. Her hands falling to her sides, "Does it have a name?" She asked looking to Kakarot who shook his head. "Will I be able to calm him what I wish?"

"You may, it is a _he_ normally a dragon takes his own name when he gets older so calling him whatever you want will be fine when they are young." He pushed the small dragon forward a bit more which it looked back at him before taking a trepid step forward towards Chi-Chi.

The small dragon didn't know exactly why his mama was being so hostile, having been told so many wondrous things by his uncle about her. She didn't even have wings or a tail so what exactly was special about her and why was she so scary? He ducked his head a little as he took another step forward his head just an inch from knees looking back up at her she raised her brow at him.

"I don't expect this to become a permanent thing. I will watch out for him for a set period of time that is all." She turned away from the small dragon and walked back out to her morning breakfast she still needed to finish. Damn that dragon for doing this to her! She was going to enjoy her rudely interrupted meal.

"I told you." Kakarot chuckled in dragon's tongue to the smaller child who looked back at him still nervous. "She's got a cold exterior now but she'll warm up to you. She just has different things on her mind?" Walking back out behind to the balcony not giving Chi-Chi any glance as she stabbed her eggs with her fork.

The smaller dragon walked alongside him stopping at the side of the long haired dragon with no scales. "Mama?" It asked again to her looking up at her as Chi-Chi merely snorted and continued to eat. Taking a cautious step forward it rubbed its head alongside her purple skin not knowing it was a dress.

Chi-Chi tensed at the action but did not act as she felt the smaller creature rub the side of her leg with its head. It was an animal nature she told herself, running all of the logics and books she had about wildlife interaction with those that were domesticated. "Goku…" She said setting down her knife and fork again as the larger winged creature stopped its wings perched at the edge of her balcony ready to step off and into flight. "I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to treat you or… him like that. I overreacted." She looked down to the smaller dragon which laid down around her curling up like a small dog just alongside her foot. Sighing as if she was going to regret the next words from her mouth. "I appreciate what you did, but please know that I want my own child. I want to have something that truly a part of me. I don't want to be just another sorceress, I want to just be a woman, who will never know the joys of motherhood because she burned her reproductive organs in exchange for power. You make me feel like that, because you look beyond everything that I am and what I once was. I also know how hard your life was from what you told me back on the bridge when we arrived here." She looked away from him, "I just thought that well maybe…" Why was this so hard to say, she couldn't get it.

"I just wanted you to know that you and I could share something together. That even if I'm not a dragon and you're not a human that there will be something between us linking us together." She ran her fingers over her eyes. "I thought if we had a baby together you and I would be able to be more than just lovers. I… I want you in my life Goku. Even if you are always out protecting me from others I just want to have a piece of you always should you… you…" She felt her eyes beginning to grow hotter.

Kakarot gave a warm smile as his form flashed gold for a blink and he became his human shape. He cleared the small distance between them before wrapping his arms around her his head nuzzling hers as he kissed her cheek. "You don't need to apologize to me. I understand Chi. Thank you." He caressed the back of her hair as she wrapped her arms around him, he didn't feel her cry but he felt her despair.

Her head twisted towards his as she kissed him on the lips, her hands running up his back to grab at his hair as he returned her kiss. The small pressure of lips growing as their tongues battled each other's before slipping into their mouths, the heat of their kiss growing as Chi-Chi pulled herself up and into a heated chest. Her legs hiking up and wrapping around his waist as they continued their passionate kiss. Her fingers rolling over his hair as Goku stumbled inside her villa again her back not feeling her bed as she was lost in devouring his mouth.

His hands pulled down the straps of her dress exposing the top of her chest the pressure growing as his chest was leaning into hers. The heat of her arousal snaked through his nose the feeling of her soft curves pressing against him was like always an addiction not knowing the entire feeling was mutual as they broke their heated exchange to give each other a satisfied smile before resuming a fervent make out session as Chi-Chi raked her nails down Goku's back while he in turn kneaded her breasts.

"Chi-Chi you are twenty minutes-!" Lady Margarita announced as she shoved open the door a bit angrily as her instructor had failed to show up for her arranged class tutoring session. One might find it embarrassing or mortifying to walk in a couple as such but not this headmistress as a pleased grin fell over her face as she now cast a glance over the pair.

"Ugh…" Chi-Chi snorted annoyed at the interruption, of course she had forgotten she only had a dragon dumped on her doorstep while she was eating.

"Hello Maggie. Long time no see?" Goku said sheepishly laughing his hands now firmly gripping Chi-Chi's bare chest.

"My, my how do you sneak in here? I'd swear you'd have wings because I never see you enter via the bridge or portal." Margarita's pleased grin and hearty tone changed from a bit annoyed to playful. "At least I understand the delay now, though its not an excuse. Chi-Chi you still have duties to perform for me before your own." Sighing she looked over the small mess in the room not noting the small gray form siting out on the balcony which had promptly taken a nap. "At least be a bit more civil when in a ladies room you spiky idiot, you have to respect a woman's space."

Goku only laughed as he pulled back from Chi-Chi much to her displeasure as her eyes glared at him before moving to fix her state of dress.

"Well my dear Goku do you have a moment so that I can talk to you before you pull one of your vanishing acts." The Rectoress shifting her attention to the mage who gave her a nod noting though his eyes looking back towards the balcony and a shift in their focus.

"Alright but we'll head outside the room so Chi-Chi can... erhem redress herself." He said gesturing to the door to which the other sorceress smiled and nodded her eyes looking to where Goku's had been before and saw nothing on the balcony. The pair walked outside leaving a very frustrated and hot Instructor in the room mildly fuming that she was going to go teach some novices when she could be getting fucked senseless by a dragon. Even if she couldn't get pregnant right now damit if her body didn't crave him touching her all over. Setting her skin on fire-!

Her mind stopped as a small head rubbed her dress. "Oh yes… I forgot about you didn't I?"

"Mama? Food?" It asked looking up at her like a small dog its tongue hanging out from its mouth as its tail slapped the floor.

She stifled a laugh as it looked up at her begging, she was never the fondest of smaller animals but this was a bit on the cute side. She knew it was probably because of a certain gold reptile that she was in love with but it wasn't too bad as the dull gray form looked at her. "Before we leave I'm not letting you run rampant. It'll be bad enough explaining how I came by you magically but I'm not going to end up losing you. Got it you little bastard?" She smirked as the Dragon yelped as she drew out hair from her head blowing over the long black strand she wrapped it around the dragon's neck tying it off like a leash before running her finger along it before a final snap which made the small strand of black stretch and become a leash made out of thin chain.

The small dragon yelped and tried to pull away but the chain snapped tightly from Chi-Chi's finger not even making her flinch as it was glowing where it was around her finger. It looked up at the sight as it tugged again to remove the chain noting it got tighter as it tried to pull away.

"Hmph, if you are going to call me _mama_ then you will learn one thing my little dragon." Squatting down the plum of her dress spreading enough to just touch the side of the small whelp's face. Her fingers trailing over the small grooves of its head marveling how soft it felt by comparison to Kakarot. "You will obey me to the letter, I will not tolerate any games or tricks. Do you understand me?"

The smaller creature stopped tugging fruitlessly at its chain and looked up at her brown eyes but nodded, it saw the look in her eyes and the tightening chain around its neck. He might not have understood every single word that was spoken but he could tell enough from the way she was looking at him.

"Very good, now you are going to follow me and I don't want to hear a sound from you until I am done with my instruction." Standing back up she walked towards the door the magical chain she had placed around the smaller dragon's neck glowing slightly as she walked away.

The smaller drake didn't need encouragement as it followed behind her in slight waddle of sorts as it walked on its back legs slightly more than its front paws as its wings were causing it some issues as they hadn't hardened completely. Still a hatchling, it didn't quite get the unusual sensations it was feeling from them. Acting like nothing more than a dog it followed behind her its small claws clacking behind her lightly as it followed its mama knowing that right now it couldn't exactly get away from her and he was mildly terrified of her.

[***]

Now back in Margarita's office Goku leaned against the balcony railing looking inside as his old acquaintance worked on making herself a fresh cup of tea. A silver spoon spinning and tinkling against the sides of the cup as she stirred up a fresh brown cup. He hadn't been interested in visiting her since paying off Chi-Chi's bills not wishing to involve himself with some other mundane tasks in exchange for his sorceresses continued protection in Aretuza. He watched her carefully as she walked outside her fingers drinking from her tea in mild sips as she held a serving plate in her other hand.

"So. Goku it's been awhile." She started setting down her drink as Goku gave her a blank stare. "Oh now please enough of that, this is just a friendly chat." She said dismissing his look although she couldn't help to marvel at the alterations he had done to himself, she didn't realize that this mage had really been that skilled in such an act. He was an inch or two taller and fuller with such a thicker mane of hair, it was an impressive visage.

"I know that's not your game Maggie, you are calculating and planning even now." He shrugged, "Now just get along with what you want to tell me. It involves Chi-Chi, because if it didn't you wouldn't have asked to speak with me in private. And because we are in your office that is off limits to most of your students it is serious. I'm not stupid I can see everything as clear as day."

Margarita shifted clearly uncomforted by the fact she had been so easily felt out but then again this mage was amazingly astute of things like this. Not knowing that the smell of her body, the glances in her eyes were all hints to the mages draconic senses. He could smell the worry and concern like cheap perfume.

"I guess I'm not fooling you then. Very well, I've been approached by several groups looking to speak with a certain sorceress who is teaching here, one of them is Yennefer the least of my concerns. Apparently the girl's knowledge of pregnancy and abilities had reached her ears but I'm not exactly worried about her she's got similar goals but I know how you feel about the two of them being anywhere near each other. No that's not what I'm concerned about." She reached down to pick up her cup of tea and drink it again clearly enjoying the tasty beverage as she licked her lips approvingly at the sweet taste. Her eyes shifted back to Goku giving him a hard stare. "I've been asked by the Redanian King Vizimir The Just to have her and several other sorceresses to attend a banquet at the culmination of our newest prospect of novices as we are to prepare to remodel and renovate Aretuza at no small expense thanks to him and other nobles. Now I fully intend to go and bring many of my girls to impress upon the king all of the skills that are developing here thanks to their efforts but it is clearly stated that Chi-Chi is to attend as well. Though I'm most certain that Vizimir the II has no idea who she is but someone else wants here there and my hands are tied she has to come I am not insulting my host countries king by having her not appear." She moved to finish the rest of her tea as she watched for Goku's reaction she noticed him tense but anything else was well hidden beneath his mask of emotion save some obvious anger. "Now the last one… is something that concerns me, because an elf whom I've never met or ever seen with a mask appeared just a few months ago demanding to see my prodigy student. While he wasn't rough or crass he was very insistent on meeting her saying that he had come here because she was someone 'special'. I of course refused him, but he told me that he knew what she was and that I was never to be taken off guard around her for the sake of my school." She crossed her arms and legs and drew her own heated gaze towards the mage leaning against her balcony. "So now I ask to you, just what the hell is the girl? She's obviously gifted more so than anyone I've ever had the pleasure of teaching but that's not just because of her raw talent or even being a source. I've seen something inside that girl that I do not understand but yet I'm sure that you do. So now you are going to tell me just what makes her so important all of a sudden." She narrowed her brows and sat upright her mouth tightening as she waited for whatever his excuse or rationale might be for hiding this from her.

"She's special yes but I'd do more harm than good by telling you what she is. If you know that would only make you a target yourself as I have been for the last two years with daggers, swords, and dimeritium cuffs at every town I visit. If I tell you Maggie it will put your life in danger, if you do not know you will not be harmed." He let out a tired breath as if this information was such a burden, _Dammit! If I tell her, then it'll risk her life and also makes it just that much more frustrating to keep her hidden away!_

"That is not an answer, you will tell me. If she's a threat to my school I will not have her staying here, I know that she has a good heart but there is far more here at risk for me than just her life understand?"

Growling at her Goku looked back at her with anger, he had no desire to see her cast out of here after everything he had done for her the past decade. Money aside it was not a fun trip to assure her safety all to have it undermined now. "If I tell you then I won't be able to trust you with her future. You will become a threat to my plans with her, if you can give her two more years then I will take her away from here safely, quietly, and no one will look back at this school again looking for her."

"If you tell me what she is I will agree to your terms and have my word that she will be protected here. I'm risking a lot harboring her here and your reaction doesn't comfort me. We may be _friends_ but my school is always number one. So…" She cupped her hands underneath her chin as she looked at him. "Tell me or else…"

[***]

"Now I want you all begin, follow Bellandros Theory on Runes and magic's chapters seven, nine, and seventeen. Each of these are intricate in the formation of proper runes and enchantments. I will check for a demonstration in one hour from each of you, using your desks as the basic table for alteration. I give you freedom to make your choice, and before you claim difficulty-"Her voice raising as she spun her fingers atop the table creating a basic symbol before making it flash making the entire top of her desk change from a dull wood color to pale white. "That took me less than five seconds, I'm giving you an hour. Any questions?" The purple dressed sorceress asked as she sat back in her soft chair a small chain linked from the top of her finger down and around the chair as a small gray form hoped up on the desk and sniffed it.

"Off." She snapped at the small creature which jumped off the side walking around looking more curiously at the table.

"Instructor?" Dailia raised her hand as she and the four other girls in the class did at the small figure walking around the table.

"Yes?" Her head shifting, a dominating gaze made the novice feel about five inches tall as she looked down to her lap unable to look at her senior instructor and far more beautiful woman.

"Umm, well… what is… you know?" She mumbled not sure what to make of the small creature that was walking around leashed to their teacher.

"If you are going to ask me a question make it coherent, ask me again while you waste time working on your assignment. I know you are not the best at Runes Dailia I suggest you get started." Chi-Chi's lip scolwed slightly, _maybe I shouldn't have brought him but I'm not going to leave him in my room unattended. Goku would just love that…_ She grumbled in her head as the small dragon looked to jump back up on the table. "What did I tell you earlier?" She growled.

"Sowee Mama." It squeaked to numerous gasps. The small dragon turned its head towards the girls who were all but gaping at him, what was there problem it mused as it went back to looking at his mother.

All of her girl's heads popped up and looked at the talking creature in front of them. "Instructor I have a question!" A girl dressed in bright red, with brown curls flowing the top of her head with soft matching brown eyes.

"Yes Misa?" Chi-Chi asked although she should have just answered it, _too late I guess._

"What is that? How can it talk? Why did it call you-" Misa's voice stopping as Chi-Chi held up her hand for silence, there was a phrase that went around when in this teacher's presence. Obedience first, respect second, if you can't figure that out get ready to be disciplined.

"First, a dragon, second it knows common speech, third I am caring for it as a surrogate. Satisfied?" She answered almost bored, shifting back to the dragon which walked over towards her its small body jumping up to the side of her chair leaning against her. _Even if its scared it still looks to me for comfort. Like a regular child…_ She suppressed her smile as she moved her hand to gently stroke the top of its head.

"How did you-?" Dalia sat up from her chair as she looked at the dragon herself but stopped as Chi-Chi again held up her hand.

"You don't need to how. He's mine and I don't want you asking about it further. You all haven't made any headway on your assignment and you've wasted precious time now get back to your studies!" She demanded harshly as the girls clearly had lost their focus. Perhaps she should have just him in the room but still what would that have led to if anyone found a dragon just lounging about in her personal quarters. Not that some might have guessed something when she was questioned about the dull roaring they had heard at nights coming from her room.

Mutters and apologies came from her students as they went back to reading their books absent mindedly as they glanced up at the dragon which pulled itself up and into Chi-Chi's lap. The small thing letting out an adorable yawn as it curled into a small ball like a cat just over Chi-Chi's lap. The tiny claws making no real impression on the sorceress's clothing as they had retracted a surprise to her.

"I wonder…" She said tapping the side of her chair with her fingers as she touched the soft side of the dragon's neck watching it arch as she applied proper pressure back in comfort. A coy grin slipped over her lips as she realized something just what this little creature could do for her. She could understand the intricacies of a dragon without even needing her own personal dragon. Well, not that this one wasn't her own dragon. "What feels good for you, what makes you tremble?" She whispered as her fingers slipped over the small dragon's body her mind noting each subtle movement and twitch of the body. "That's a good boy." She laughed as the dragon rolled over onto his back, its head limp and hanging just over the side of her knees rumbling in approval.

"Mama, nice." The small dragon breathed as its eyes were closed as the pressure from its mother made it relax and go numb not realizing the small spells being cast on it to amplify its effects upon it. He was getting a thorough rub down and was enjoying almost every single second of it from his mama and would not complain.

"Yes your mama is." She giggled at response to the small dragon.

"Instructor Chi-Chi? I have a question." Terra raised her hand, a short blonde haired girl with blue eyes. Half nilfgaardian, half redanian a bastard child of nobility but kept here in secret.

The sorceress didn't have to be a mind reader, not that she hadn't already read her students mind searching for any ulterior motives for a question. "You want to know what his name is don't you?" Smiling as she caught the flush of embarrassment as the girl shook her head trying to clearly not be so easily read by her senior. If you wanted to impress someone here being so transparent wasn't a good thing especially in front of the school's prodigy teacher. They all wanted to impress her, to show her that they were just as good as her making her out to be their idol to follow after but of course that would be impossible, but Chi-Chi didn't mind the effort somedays. "It's a good question." She had a million different name for her own baby, a girl in particular but for a boy she had a few but she did have a good friend of her father that she had liked. The old man was practically a grandfather to her, also the gray body matched the full gray beard he wore so it would work out, plus how he loved to sleep with his head hanging over something as well. It made her laugh.

"His name is Gohan, practically my baby right?" She asked as the newly dubbed Gohan purred in approval as Chi-Chi stroked his soft belly almost lulling him to sleep.

 _I think I might enjoy this._

 **the next chapter I promise to introduce the three i've been teasing for a long time**.

Maybe

*wink*

R&R MB


	21. Chapter 21: Family

**Chapter 21: Family**

 **A/N: Alright Isha calm down girl. *throws her a treat* I'm working as hard as I can here. Anyways here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy it... and the ending *WINK* its because Busi took so long to review my story blame her. *wink***

Crouched down on his back paws, a small gray body watched expectantly. His stomach was rumbling more than before he could smell the finely cured meats being prepared and it was so unbearably taunting for him. It was perplexing for the small mind to want to run over and eat it but there was a driving force or aura that prevented him from moving. It wasn't physically binding as he tapped his claws on the wooden table his tongue slipping out to taste the air, it smelled so good! He didn't pay any attention to many eyes looking at him as he focused intently on his mama. A bright white covering was over her, kind of like what he was wrapped in by his uncle. Watching her walk from side to side, a small glinting object in her hand as she dipped it in large pot then into another trying each of them. Noting the expression of her eyes as she tasted them.

It was curious to him as his tail dragged up behind him from below the table, he watched as his mama's eyes shift angrily.

"You call this properly seasoned!"

Oh yeah she was angry, but he remained still. She could tell whenever he moved even the slightest, so much it was uncanny for the young dragon as his mother could just glare at him for even trying to slink away. His jaw closed again as he just sniffed the air, not sure what she was talking about it smelled fine to him. Of course a half-eaten cow would do fine for him, or some half rotten animals. Those were fine for him, but of course Mama had his meal set for him.

"Lady Chi-Chi its all the same that we've-!"

The dragon whelp watched the man in white cringe back in fear as his mother glared at him. Making his voice dry out completely, he didn't quite understand how she did it. But as long as she didn't look at him like that then he could care less.

"I understand it's the same but I told you earlier that it needs to be prepared for a special way for my baby dragon, I do not want him getting sick because of the normal food you serve! Now just follow my instructions and I'll leave you in peace. Or else I'll throttle you for making such a rude comment in your head!"

His eyes widened as she growled angrily walking from behind the kitchen to a meek 'yes mam'. Shifting slightly, he nipped at the side of his leg finding an offending scale that was digging into him. His head shielded by his wing as he listened to the audible clack of two pairs of heels.

"Oh goodness! It is real!" A higher pitched voice exclaimed as he continued with his task.

"So it would seem Head Mistress. Lady Chi-Chi is this yours?" A second voice exclaimed with mild intrigue but not like the obvious excitement of the first. Snorting he pulled his head back from his leg to a pair of women looking down at him. One with blonde curly hair and a second with pristinely combed brunette hair. Her dress and features all but flawless he felt himself shrink down a bit into the table.

"I guess it didn't take long for them to go blabbing to the whole school about him now did they?" A mildly annoyed voice answered.

The smaller dragon quickly retreated to Chi-Chi's side as she approached pressing his head against her for support and comfort while he felt her hands stroke the top of his head. "Mama…" It let out to a surprised gasp.

"Oh my! oh my!" Margarita exclaimed clapping her hands together, she had thought the girls were just imagining something or Chi-Chi using an illusion to taunt and distract them. Clearly enough the small little creature wasn't a fake it was genuine. She chuckled as she could only guess of the one man who would bring his lover a gift like that since no one else could have snuck it into Aretuza. _Just how does he do it?_

"Calm down Margarita my little baby here gets anxious around new people." Chi-Chi noted patting his head listening to him mewl approval from his throat. She smoothed her fingers just below his gullet where the loose skin of his neck met his lower jaw making her little Gohan's leg tap the top of the table he was on feverishly. It was a sensitive spot for his nerves, how quickly she had learned his spots in just a few hours alone with him. She was one of the best learners in this school. She smirked at her own bravado as her dragon's head rubbed against her stomach lovingly. How easy his trust and admiration was gained, yes she would be a most excellent mother!

"Baby? Please explain Instructor?" Asked Tissia as she gave a quizzical glance towards Chi-Chi who continued stroking the small and clearly obvious dragon. She hadn't thought it true but evidence clearly spoke edgewise, it was an amazing creature already and she had already looked at it for only a minute or two. It was marvelous though she didn't let her enthusiasm slip out, nope she controlled herself. Walking around the table Chi-Chi's side she gave her former student a questioningly glance. "So is it really a dragon?" She set her hand on the table silently asking for permission.

"Yes, a gray one. Barely a week old, I've named him Gohan. Isn't that right?" She said scratching his chin again making him purr and continue to nuzzle her affectionately. Her gaze shifted to Tissia noting her request she gave her former instructor a smirk, but her head nodded slightly. "Be nice Gohan she's a friend." She told her as the small Dragon's eyes opened seeing the woman reaching for him but he did not react he only stared.

Tissia wasn't scared of him, she doubted her friend would let her be hurt by the small creature as she smoothed her fingers over his nose trailing up and across his head. "Remarkable… he's scaly but soft. I can only guess their bodies harden and they molt." She gasped slightly rolling her fingers up and under his chin beside Chi-Chi's. "I'm jealous Instructor." She admitted laughing as Chi-Chi did as well in return.

Chi-Chi glowed in that moment pressing the small frame against her stomach. Everyone's eyes were upon her and her baby, she couldn't have felt any more glorious as her peers looked at with jealously and the younger girls with envy. She had never felt so admired for something that apart of her. She sighed happily basking in her moment while Margarita approached her other side eager to touch the baby dragon.

"He is devilishly cute, did a certain mage deliver him this morning?" She asked grinning deviously at her pupil who gave her an equal grin. "Can I hold him? Or is that not okay, I've always dreamed of getting my hands on a dragon." She looked down mildly drooling mentally all over the small creature it was a miracle creature and one that was highly sought after by mages. Mostly for its bodily components but it was also a fascinating creature, very few dragons were ever recorded and being so close to a baby just made her educated mind spin.

She caught the devious smirk of her prodigy as she pointed her finger at her. She should have expected something.

"Gohan…" Her named dragon looking up at her and quickly caught sight of her finger and looked at the woman. "Hug."

The shriek, gasp, and boisterous laughter of women erupted from the main dining hall as Gohan exploded like the little dragon he was. 'Hugging' Margarita like he had done with Chi-Chi earlier when he had launched himself out from Goku's paws into her chest. Toppling the headmistress backwards as the Dragon snuggled his head between her former instructor's chest while his winged arms locked around her back in a tight embrace. Tissia stood there mouth agape not sure whether to laugh or help her Head Mistress but the rest of the novices around shared a mirrored experience save Chi-Chi who laughed hard it almost brought her to tears as she looked the complete shock of Margarita.

This motherhood thing, was a lot of fun! Though as she looked back at the meals nearly prepared per her specifications. Yes, today was a great day.

[***]

Goku arrived at a small little hamlet inn about a day's flight from Aretuza. His appearance masked and his emotions mixed as he walked inside noting the quiet attitude as there only three people inside. The inn keeper an old plump fellow who was busy sleeping in his chair, a peasant merchant whose cart outside was barely loaded with any goods that would be considered novelty.

The third was one that Goku's dark eyes settled on. A round faced man with matching body, his weight not at hindering his pleased demeanor as he ran a hand through an unkempt mess of blonde hair. A yellow jerkin and traveling satchel held around his waist barely keeping his trousers from falling off and exposing a large butt crack. The loose fitting clothing not enough to conceal the significant amount of girth that was just beneath his clothes.

Not exactly what one would expect of a golden dragon, but Borch was and always would be this way. A fat slob of a human, he greeted his cousin with his customary dumb grin and patted the table for him to come over. "Oi you finally came, about ploughin time!" he clamored making the innkeeper snort awake for a moment before falling back into a slumber.

The brown eyes looking over Goku for something and his cheerful smile dipped into a disapproving frown. "Where is he?"

It was known between the two who 'he' was.

"Safe, with my sorceress." Glaring at him with a scowl, "Does that upset you cousin?" He added venomously as he sat down slowly his hands resting on the sides of the table.

"You were supposed to keep him safe. That is not what I would call safe." Borch snorted leaning forwards to whisper. "A city filled with fucking mages, how in the shit is he supposed to be safe there? They will skin the poor bastard and take his guts for a brew. Christ al'mighty were you not born with a ploughing brain?" The visible frustration as his eyes took a redder tint to their pupils as he glared at his cousin. He had trusted the idiot with the baby not his whore of a sorceress. "You will get him and bring him back to me."

Goku scowled and spat on the ground. "No, he will be safe with her. I trust her completely with him, the same way I trusted you with Tea and Vea when you ran off with them to my great displeasure." His arms flexing tightly as he gave his cousin an equal glare back.

"Except Tea and Vea are with me, not in some whore-" He was interrupted as Goku slammed his fist into the table.

"Speak ill of my mate again and we'll go outside and settle this." He warned as his gauntlet covered fist cracked the top of the wooden bench. "She is not a whore, she is a lovely woman who will do anything for a child. Right now she sees our little whelp as her only baby and she would sooner blow up the castle than let him come to harm and to your point. Tea and Vea might be with you, but I'm not pleased to hear just what exactly you're doing with my girls. The orgy in the bathtub with a witcher… that was cute wasn't it?" His lips pulled back into a sneer as his black eyes became yellow.

Borch snorted brushing off his comment, "The girls enjoyed it, just because I treat them like women its why they came with me. You wanted them to be your girls and not objects of your affection which is why they came with me. A girl only stays little for so long until they desire something more. Just like," He paused not wishing to see his cousin launch himself across the table at him. "Her, you treated her like a girl until she gave you no choice. So don't be angry with me about that still."

"I'm always going to be angry with you about it. You left and did not tell me, speaking of which where are they?" He asked as he not seen them since coming inside. How he wanted to see his girls again, so much so!

"They'll be down any minute, they are cleaning themselves up. Last night was a fun night, cousin you should have been around." He chuckled earning another scowl from Goku. Borch loved Tea and Vea in both senses, they were his loves and guardians unlike his cousin who dotted on them like little princesses. Not that he was bad with it but they were Zerrikaina warriors they desired battle and adventure not being hold up in a cave being treated to Goku's well-mannered deeds for them. They wanted to go out and explore the world and feel it for themselves. They asked him about leaving, not the other way around. Not that he wasn't happy to oblige because as expected his cousin threw a fit.

"You should come and meet my Chi then, she's been wondering if you live up to my stories." He chuckled as his anger dissipated a bit. "I can't wait to disappoint her with that ugly mug you wear."

"I'm beautiful underneath cousin, and that's all that matters. I don't flaunt human vanity like you, even though you are not quite as beautiful as me. You don't have that full golden visage that I do." Truthfully Borch was completely gold, he radiated brighter than the sun in its light while Goku had not fully matured to that level where he would shed his black scales and his wings would embrace his true heritage.

"Hn" He grunted, as he hated to admit it. That was true, he was still a few hundred years younger than his cousin Villmentroth. Though he might not want to accept that, just looking at Borch's human appearance disgusted him, he embraced what he was giving himself a pleasing appearance. Accepting the good and bad of the human's they lived around, not his family though he was just what the average human male would amount to in their short life.

The argument of appearance had come up when they had met again for the first time in over a decade. Both sides angry at each other for the shameful display, of course it was a moot point for just visages for those on the outside. Goku argued displaying the best would give hope to those around him to show that there were others that were greater than themselves but still showed some level of compassion, that just because he was an incredible looking man he did not mock those who were deemed less than him. Borch completely disagreed with that, it only further alienated the weaker humans and races s they might expect some kind of future nobility to be merciful or compassionate when it just wasn't true. Humans were weak, scared, and violent creatures that needed to not be excited or agitated the guise he wore did nothing to arouse suspicion of the humanoid races. Of course in saying that he travelled around with Tea and Vea who were anything but capable of drawing suspicion

Walking in from the backroom the 'little' girls themselves appeared, thick muscular women sporting a series of deep intricate black and blue inked tattoos across a well-tanned skin. Running from their backs all the way up to their eyes, covering portions of their eyes. Vea who only went by that name because most could not pronounce her full name Avealannearth. And her sister Atealannerth.

Abandoned warrior daughters left to fend the wastes of Zerrikaiana after the slaughter of their people and their frightening escape from captivity from their enemy tribes. The girls barely past the age of four and three. Vea the older sibling by only a year, half dead from dehydration and wounds stumbled holding the hand of her younger sister. The pair traveling several miles through burning desert to come into a cave.

Their young bodies blistered and burned, marked as slaves by their captors with ink markings to remain a permanent mare across their young skin stumbled into a black alcove for shade and reprieve but the reality of death was all around them as they surely would've passed from this realm.

They were too scared and too weak to move as they lay curled together crying, only dry tears as their bodies had spent their fluids long ago. Dry rasping cries filtered throughout the cave awakening a sleeping leviathan in the cave who sought refuge from the heat. The massive golden head appeared from the shadows startling both of them into place, rows of jagged teeth and yellow eyes were all they saw as it slowly approached them, sniffing their bodies. Vea clutching her sister tightly holding her head from the inevitable death that they saw but it never came as they were only nudged gently by his nose to the back of the cave.

Too weak to do anything more they remained watching as the massive creature shrugged his head before scooping them both up in a paw and walked back into the caves dark recesses. Until arriving at a shallow glowing watering hole deep inside the rocks, lit by a small fire curtesy of the dragon while he slept set them by the water's edge. While he sucked in a massive gulp of water into his mouth before dumping it all over the girls washing away the sand and blood from their bodies as to not pollute the water by dropping them inside their only water source.

It was there in that moment they found salvation, the cool waters ending the burning pain as they pulled themselves to drink the water fervently to the amused look of a large dragon who chuckled and laid down.

Of course the sisters had little options as they drank the fill for several long minutes panting from the effort. The little sister looking tearfully at her elder for guidance but what could she say or do? There was nothing to say, they had nothing, no where to go or run. But then they didn't have a choice as a wing folded over them along with the gentle rumble from a dragon's voice. "Sleep, sleep little ones. You are safe."

That was so long ago, their savior a golden dragon, a monster of myth and legend by their people whom by chance shared a cave that they had ventured into. Their lives forever changed, as they were raised by a dragon but never forgetting the heritage as they were warriors first and foremost. The desire to have revenge for the murdered parents a driving force in their youth as both girls knew how to use a sword, they just needed practice and practice they did from sunrise to sunset every single day in Kakarot's company for years as their adoptive father.

They were unrivaled in skill and prowess with Zerrikania blades that were short handles but with longer thicker blades bulging out in the middle to narrower top, like a cleaver almost in use but in their hands they could cleave a man in two from head to waist or through his waist with the slightest of effort. They were affectionately called by Borch his 'weapons' as he claimed he couldn't properly wield one who unlike Goku could use magic and a physically capable body. Borch instead relied on their incredible swordsmanship which had never been beaten.

Of course the muscle bound warriors had grown up so much from their roots, into beautiful women, their foreign appearance so alluring and suggestive as they wore animal skin bras and garments as their primary armor. Vea a full chested girl who would give Chi-Chi a run for her money in terms of size, while Tea had a slenderer form with a proper hourglass shape to her sister. They were both incredible visual treats on the eyes, but to think them frail would be foolish as they had numerous scars and well defined muscles that all but dared the bravest of men to approach them.

That appearance failed as their dark brown eyes looked upon the face of their adoptive father whom they had not seen in years. His smiling appearance even though different from the last time they saw him as a human, they knew instantly who he was! "Goku!" They both screeched in unison, their thick accent very evident as they tackled the larger man hard to the ground. Both of them slammed on top of his chest with an oomph as they hugged him, "So long we've not seen you." Vea purred, wrapping her hand around his head, "Changed a bit yes?" She chuckled as her hands felt his long black mane of spiky hair.

"Not as much as you my girls. Nowhere as much," He laughed happily as he kissed Vea on the cheek affectionately missing his little girl, though she was far from little anymore, in fact she might weigh more than him.

"Not only one here uncle!" Tea giggled as she kissed him on the cheek, the smaller girl's eyes shined with such affection for their former benefactor and father.

Borch sat back smirking content as the two women became little girls all over again kissing and hugging their former parent. He knew that they still loved him like they would a father but never like they did with him. No Villmentroth was the girls desire and dreams, Kakarot was their savior and comfort. While having outgrown one latter they still did not hold back on their thanks as they had spent many years with him, until they had decided enough and set out to seek their revenge upon those that had wronged them against their 'fathers' wishes who tried to let them push beyond it.

So it was when they turned to him to give them the freedom choose their own future, free from Goku's overbearing protectiveness to step into the world as women desiring to get what was justly owed to them. He of course was happy to oblige and helped them hunt down the tribe that had taken everything but their lives from them, slaughtering all of them save the young women and children. It was then they choose to follow him, and become his weapons as a way to repay him for his kindness for aiding them. Traveling the world and in search of their own future, whether it be at his side or someone else's later on. They were free to do as they wished and Borch was happy to give them that life that he had readily enjoyed.

He didn't feel guilty about not telling Kakarot what was going on, not wanting to pick a fight that would be sure to break out so they simply left and he could only imagine the rage a father would feel to have his daughters up and scamper off with some other man. Fortunately, he never caught up to them or was able to stay on their trail long enough before setting sail to the Northern realms from Zerrikania. That having happened over a decade ago now had quelled the violent anger from his younger cousin, though there was still a great deal of animosity between them. There were worse things to have happen and hurting a dragon's feelings weren't big on his concerns.

Tea and Vea hauled up Goku to the bench sitting on either side of him still affectionately kissing and hugging him. Happy to be back in a warm embrace of their parent who just held them close for a moment basking in the moment of having them back in his arms.

"What have you been doing?" Tea asked scratching hard the rough golden dragons back making him grunt approvingly.

"It's a long story Tea, if you're willing to hear it." He sighed happily nuzzling the top of her head. Gods she was such a beautiful woman, how he had missed her so much. His fondest memories of her when she had mastered her sword swing with the training wooden one that she had shown Goku for six straight hours just how good she was. Earning an approving lick from him as she kissed his massive snout.

"Of course, we've loved your stories uncle." Vea breathed into his ear, teasing him with a sly grin as he looked at her with a smirk. "Of course… we can always talk here or in our room. Where it will be more pleasant." She said licking her lips as Goku only kissed her forehead, making the fearsome warrior snuggle back up against him like a cat wanting its owner's attention. Ever the bold girl, and even bolder woman she had shown their foster parent their independence when they killed several Scantids outside their cave. Running back sweaty, panting and proud she had all but dragged the behemoth outside to show him just how strong they had become as Tea sat atop one corpse waving at him happily as if she wasn't covered in monster blood.

"Sure… why not?" He said to the immediate giggles of approval of his daughters who under his arms walked him back to the room they had just come from. Borch stifling his laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation and walked behind them, though before he did he walked past the sleeping innkeeper too drunk to even bothered to wake up and walked over towards the peasant merchant.

The young man clearly eating his food ignoring the entire show behind him as he looked over a list of supplies and tools he had on his cart stopping as eating as the large plump man stood next to him, "Scuse me, I don't want any trouble." He said meekly by clearly half the size of the man next to him.

"Oh no worries, I just came to say nice job. You've really got the whole spy thing going down really well." Borch said patting him on the shoulder. " I mean everything about you looks the part but you give yourself away too easy, first you didn't even glance at my weapons who came out and second for a peasant you certainly have a well scripted handwriting. Especially the code words you have written into your traveling list…" Borch's hand stopped on his back resting solidly against him as he smiled at the now shocked expression.

"It's alright, you'll die with some honor." He opened his eyes revealing sad brown ones as the man jerked to grab his knife hidden at his waist but was silenced by a row of sharpened teeth barely allowing him to utter a squeak as the innkeeper snorted shifting in his sleep.

"Damn monsters… always… eating… people…" He mumbled from his stupor as he rolled his head to the side thinking the scene before him a dream as a massive shining behemoth swallowed the young man whole. Barely squeezing inside the Inn having to tuck himself down tightly but it was enough as he shifted back to his pudgy form and wiped the drool forming in the corners. Grabbing the back of his pants he pulled them up as he felt a draft waft over his rear end.

Though he heard the gleeful laughter coming from his room and a shocked gasp. The splashing of water from the large tub he had brought in there for many purposes was again being used. He could only imagine the blushing dragon as Tea and Vea shoved him into the water filled tub and jumped on him, rubbing him down and cleaning him from head to toe and the shocked expression of a male dragon looking at girls who had become lissome nymphs. "Ah, girls don't get started without me…" He laughed as he walked back to his room.

[***]

Chi-Chi laid in her bed totally exhausted but pleasantly happy as she laid her head back comfortably in her pillows. Gohan had been a little handful throughout the past week as she had been instructing him on proper form, speech, and eating. Having been just as one would expect an animal shoving his nose into his food bowl and eating with his mouth not caring of the mess. A slightly mortified Chi-Chi set aside thirty minutes of lecturing to him and another hour to have him eat correctly with his tongue and not splatter his food all over like a wild beast.

Correcting his speech as well she had taught him to call her 'Mom or Momma' which she had always desired to hear. The small thing also eager to please did so until he was blue in the face. Of course Margarita and Tissia stopped in often to look over the small dragon and chat with her. Explaining of an upcoming session to meet King Vizimir the II in over a years' time and her decision on which of their girls would be best suited to be trained in etiquette for the royal visit to Vizima and the royal palace. All the while of course Gohan just curled up in Chi-Chi's lap purring and snoring softly while she talked.

He was cute, she couldn't hold back anymore as he had those soft emotions filled eyes and expressions that just melted at her heart. Watching them light up when she gave him praise or when she called his name, it was an emotion just for her. It wasn't lied or faked, it was genuine love that a parent had with a sibling. "You know what Gohan?" She asked as she stroked the small head laying across her lap.

A snort coming from the small dragon as it was trying to sleep but acknowledged his mother.

"I think tomorrow I'll take a trip down to the village it's been awhile since I've done so. I also think I'll bring you with me. Would you like that?" She asked imaging the shocked looks on the faces of all the children when she walked in with a dragon in her arms. In addition, how happy she would be to finally finish the ending to the story that she told so many times.

A thumping of a tail came across the bed, yep he was in. He didn't know what she meant but if it meant getting out and about he was all for it. He was eager to start going beyond just the several rooms that he had become intimately familiar with.

"Good, we'll leave tomorrow night and I'll also introduce you to Nimbus. He's eager to go out and start riding again, perhaps I should just let him roam around for a bit for a while and let him just be free…" She mused thinking of how little time she had been spending with her unicorn, not that it was unhappy but she felt a little bad just having it lounge about in the stables. Taking him on a ride to town would be great and then let him run wild for a week or two would be good, he would always come back to her just like a certain dragon.

"That would be good, he loves to run around…" A voice chuckled drawing Chi-Chi's eyes to her balcony doors. "How's motherhood?" Leaning against the frame was her spiky haired love. As if he hadn't ever left her side he looked her over smiling. Watching her rest against her bed with a small dragon laying across her stomach was a breathtaking sight and he almost wished he didn't have to interrupt them, but hey he wanted to join her. Slipping from the side he walked in as Chi-Chi merely rolled her head and raised her right hand up to him as she kept her other on the whelp which noted the other dragons return but was more than content where he was.

"Good news I take it?" She asked he took her hand, kissing the top of it as he knelt down into the bed beside her.

"Maybe." He purred pushing closer to kiss her lips softly. Gods she was so alluring he could feel his body reacting to her scent immediately and with her sparse nightgown and silky sheets he was debating having her right then and there. Her smell so alluring as she had that taste of dragon all around her, more so from his little nephew but that smell just made his blood heat up as pressed harder for his kiss and she responded in turn moaning and opening her mouth in submission.

The world becoming a soft series of pants and tongues lapping at each other's mouths before breaking contact. "I got to see my girls, they are such wonderful women. I can't wait to have you meet them one day." He laughed laying down next to her, his arm pulling across her shoulder but registering a shallow snort as he looked down at the dragon who glared at him for disturbing his sleep. "Getting bold little one? Don't thi-"

"Do not address my Gohan like that!" Chi-Chi interrupted glaring at him. "Be nice sweetie you can share the bed with him or lay down in your small bed. Do not be rude." She chastised looking down at him as he only whimpered and hopped off the bed heading to small nest of pillows that he curled up on. "We went over manners I guess bedroom efficacy was skipped." She sighed looking back to her dragon lover who gave a slightly surprised look. "Please don't think that I couldn't manage this. I am born to be a mother… if by chance you are still interested in helping with it?" She said smoothing her tongue over her top lip teasingly.

"I wouldn't say no, but has Maggie said anything to you?" Changing subjects as he pulled off the sheets exposing her thinly clad figure to him. She was such a goddess now, because calling her simply beautiful wouldn't be enough.

"A bit, the royal court in Vizima has a gathering planned and we'll be attending once the proper invitations and event is set up for us." She said hooking one leg over the side of his hips as her hand smoothed down his chest loving that intense warmth of his body. "Sounds like I'll be needing an escort to the party…" She breathed as her lips pressed against his neck. "Would you mind? Margarita has herself one and I don't want to be all alone." She purred licking up his neck.

Goku had mentally blanked for a moment. The party, or gathering for all the spies to get their hands on Chi-Chi while he would rather not attend period with Chi-Chi. Margarita had clearly pushed her plans forward against his wishes, it annoyed him but he couldn't be too angry with her. Of course it also gave him an opportunity to meet those interested in her apprehension, and possibly work on ending this little charade between their pursuers. As they were still just spies and intelligence offices, not the royal army. A firm sucking on his neck by warm lips snapped his daze as he felt a tightening pressure against his neck making him go weak as another hand pressed into a special digit into his back making shudder in pleasure.

"I'm a great student you know…" Her heavy breath tickled his ear as she knew all the weaknesses of a dragon even in a human form he responded. "I know just how to make you go limp with a few pressures."

"Oh really? I don't think you know that much." He challenged back grinning, while teasing he was feeling amazing and could only ponder just how much a woman on a mission like her could do to someone like him.

"Oh I do. Transform for me and I'll show you a night you'll never forget."

Her words melted his control, as her arousal drove him on madly. Her previous pressures also making his body go weak in pleasure, he might be playing a game with her and she in return with him. But hell he enjoyed a little challenge, not that Tea and Vea hadn't already done something of the like earlier in that bathtub with him. Gods what had transpired in his little girls.

Chi-Chi's brown eyes blinked as a thick snout and twin burning yellow eyes looked down at her. "You are a handsome dragon." She smiled earning herself a hearty chuckle from him. Though a snort from the pillows to her side came as well. Her head shifting to the small baby looking up at her for approval making her giggle. "Of course Gohan, you're cute too."

"Gohan eh?" The large golden dragon rumbled as he looked at the smaller one, while not the most eloquent of names for a dragon it had its own charm. "I like it." He admitted looking back to her but blinked as she had already moved then he felt a jab into his neck making him all but collapse, his head on the bed while the rest of his body went completely numb.

"Did you know your primary nerves run along this side of your neck? A slight pressure applied directly to them all but incapacitates your lower half." Chi-Chi laughed wickedly as she slowly like a predator around her subdued dragon. Her eyes trailing over his features completely. " I can make you feel incredible pain." She noted jabbing her hand directly between his joint underneath his limb making the dragon cry out at the sharp pain coursing through him for a moment.

"Don't do that again…" He hissed glaring at her, he was all for the games but that had hurt like hell. As if a red hot poker had been jabbed into his leg for a moment.

Chi-Chi only grinned as she walked alongside him smoothing her fingers over his side. "Of course I can also make you feel amazing…" Her hand slipped lower down around his stomach as her eyes looked into his. She still had to make him pay for leaving her so suddenly after all but she had a goal to achieve first before torturing the poor dragon.

Tissia who was in her office finding her room to be unkempt and unable to sleep in it. She wouldn't be able too until the caretakers came in the morning and redressed everything. Until then she would relax in her office, flipping through some pages covering the unique features of monsters. More specifically of that that belonged to dragons, her personal interest having grown as she had come to like the small gray dragon cared for by one her former students. She would even be so bold as to admit jealously that she had such a thing, but even she couldn't deny the twinge of envy every time that Gohan called out to his 'Mom'. She sighed downheartedly shaking her head. She never wanted children but just from looking at the expression on Chi-Chi's face and hearing such words from the small talking dragon made her doubt what she had done to herself.

"Nothing that I can change, I-" Her thoughts disrupted as a low faint roar echoed from outside. She didn't have to even guess she knew instantly where and whom it came from. The shining jewel of Aretuza was being feverishly fucked by her mage, the guy had one hell of a pair of lungs, even deeper tonight as she could hear him this far away. She didn't shy away from thinking that way, when one roared and screamed like they did on nights it wasn't passionate lovemaking. It was down, dirty, and animalistic. Quite an arousing thought as she could feel her own blood heating up as her mind danced with images of her student crying out a man's name while he cried out for her. Ah well, she mused thankful that she wasn't already sleeping or she would be more annoyed but at least tomorrow Aretuza would be calmer and see a beaming Chi-Chi after one of her late night romp sessions.

She merely rubbed her eyes and continued reading ignoring the fleeting soft noises that floated through her window over the hours. Finding a bottle of Cabernet in her desk she decided to drink to her spirits as the night rolled on though as she did her magical senses flaring out to check on Chi-Chi and Goku and the woman who measured every movement she made with precision was unprepared for what she felt as she dropped her wine glass. There weren't three living beings in their room, there was a brand new fourth…

 **A/N: Uh oh what happened can you guess? Ah fun times**

 **R &R MB**


	22. Chapter 22: Glorious

**Chapter 22: Radiant**

 **A/N: Aww you all guessed it, curses must be more elaborate with my endings. But I doubt you'll guess what is coming next. Probably will le sigh.**

She was beyond happy, ecstatic also didn't quite capitulate how she felt right now. She was like the sun glowing and burning brightly for she was too enveloped by what she would soon become. Of having her greatest desire to come true after so long. All the other sorceresses could not fathom the emotions running through her at the moment. They never would, having not experienced what she had they couldn't ever feel the same as her.

"Oh it will be such a happy day!" She exclaimed, nothing could ever bright her spirits down. She was smiling so brightly, although she found it troubling to be moving around as her swollen belly had made her basic everyday tasks a bit more labored.

"Have you decided on name instructor?" Dalia asked as she flipped through her notes and her book. Writing down a section, copy a symbol here and there.

Chi-Chi tapped her chair as she thought about it, "Well since it's going to be a baby girl. I'm stuck between several names at the moment." Chi-Chi sighed, gods she had put so much time into this she at least thought she would have a name already picked out. That would be true of course if she hadn't changed her mind a dozen times since then. But no here she was still mulling over her choices, and she refused to take any suggestions from Goku. He had asked her to be called Sillteraiatroth or Silly for short, were he not the child's father she would have blasted him into the next world.

"I'll have to give her name when I'm actually set on one." She slipped her hands slowly over her stomach smoothing her palms down over her belly her fingers just feeling the life beneath them. Only a couple more months and they she would have her first baby girl, and hopefully many more. She grinned as she had figured it out, more importantly her baby dragon Gohan had contributed greatly to it. Having skimmed off some of his scales that were loose and taken small bits of his blood she had amplified a healing tonic, dragons had very powerful constitutions and metabolisms allowing them to heal greatly from injuries that would be fatal to most others. It had taken her thirty hours to prepare this potion to her exact needs and her results and effort had been worth it.

Smoothing out a deep blue dress she had picked up in the town, a traveling merchant having given her a healthy amount a fresh clothing that would fit her form properly. A white belt strapped around her waist keeping her looking like a woman with authority even if she was almost twice her former size. Her hair tightly braided behind her head to avoid any problems, though half as long as her hair was normally she found her longer unbound hair snagging things as she moved slower.

"I heard lady Yennefer came here to see you today. Are you planning on sharing your secret?" Maria asked curiously, it was known by a lot that many of the higher sorceresses not in Aretuza had become incredibly jealous of Chi-Chi. Getting pregnant as a sorceress was a miracle in the one in million possibilities. She had offers from five different sorceresses for how she had done it and they were all eager to reap the benefits of her work. Outright she refused all of them by mail claiming that they had no right to her research, mostly her own inflated ego the primary reason.

Who else could claim to have defeated the magics forced upon sorceresses to no longer sire children. It was a great feat and one that had been all consuming of her time and efforts. Though in part she had a golden dragon to thank for it all as well, were it not for him none of this would have happened. She of course was certainly keeping her claws in him, no filthy whore, or another sorceress was taking him away from her not that he ever gave the hint of doing so.

Ah her sweet dragon, she blushed thinking of him she had riled him up as a dragon and good gods was it worth it. While an incredible lover there was just something about being dominated by such a large dragon that just turned her on. That and he felt so wonderful, his soft underbelly wasn't coarse or rough like one assumed with scales it was incredibly smooth. She would be morbid had anyone ever caught her in the act with her giant leviathan, her face going red she had to turn her chair around as she had been such a nymph this past month even with her pregnancy she just couldn't stop herself. Having nearly locked Goku away to the Luxemburg when she was walking around in the day out of jumping him, which she had twice already having thrown him down into a classroom, and another in the stables. She just couldn't stop herself, if was like her blood heated and she acted on impulse seeing her hot and very sexy male in sight.

There was just that feeling of excitement when she was around him, knowing that everyone around him saw him as just a mage and nothing more. However, she knew the truth that in the very room was a giant reptile that while not as strong as she was, could crush things with his paws and breath fire. It was so incredible to know that something so deadly could be so loving, she knew him so intimately she didn't need to have the lights on to know just where to push. In return he also knew everything about her body as well, and he was a master at pleasing her.

His warm belly that covered and warmed her body more than a fire. His thick long tongue that wormed all around her body before sliding inside of her making her squirm and scream with the massive fleshy appendage. Then his massive-

"Instructor are you alright?"

Chi-Chi coughed as she regained herself having gone completely red and idly fantasizing about her dragon yet again! Damnit she wanted to be focusing as a teacher but damnit if she could not stop herself. "No, just fixing my dress." She lied effortlessly as she took a few breaths calming down her nerves. How this sorceress needed to get herself under control, it was barely past lunch as she was already craving her golden lover again. Not that they hadn't done it twice before her class and once during their brief break.

Turning back around she went about writing in her notes about the effects of her obvious pregnancy with a half dragon. She had expected a possible rise in her libido but as she thought more about it, it might be that half dragon blood she was sharing right now.

Scribbling down some notes she pondered other oddities that she might be experiencing, she had a greater taste for meat that was for certain. Her alcohol tolerance had also increased considerably though she hadn't drank heavily since her third month of pregnancy but in her first months she had a bottomless stomach for liquor with no noticeable side effects.

"hmm what else?" She thought tapping her paper with her free hand. _Of course!_ Spices bothered her far less, in fact they seemed to calm down her baby whenever she ate hot foods. Whenever she got kicked- and she felt them painfully- she would eat something hot or with a kick to it and immediately her little girl would settle down. It was a strange thought, but maybe like being warm the hot foods simulated warmth? Not that she hadn't seen any other dragon children save Gohan who loved being warm. He had lounged in her bed or his own nest of pillows when her bed was occupied by another larger dragon.

A frown pulled over her lips as she thought about the small baby dragon. She missed him, even if she only had for a couple months she had enjoyed his company. Like a toddler he followed her around no longer needing the leash and acting properly like a well-mannered gentleman. She hadn't really wanted to give him up but Goku had insisted that Gohan go back with his real mother who had healed enough to care for him. She had said goodbye to Gohan, his birth mother having come to claim him in the evening one night alongside Kakarot. The gray female snorted something before picking up Gohan and flying away with him, she watched with a bittersweet emotion as the small dragon watched her with those big eyes for a long time as they flew away.

" _That is all I get a snort? I raised the baby for more than just that! Not even a thank you or a nod?" A growl escaped her lips as she watched the gray dragon vanish from her sight._

" _Were you expecting fan-fare she's not like me. Though you think what she did was an insult in fact it was a compliment. She was actually jealous of you." He chuckled coming out to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

" _Jealous? Are you serious?" She asked, her expression astonished as she looked to her side towards Goku._

 _How could a dragon be jealous of her? Now she wanted to know what she had said._

" _It takes a great deal to impress a Dragon. She saw how you commanded her baby with such authority and in a species that revolves around power and strength of females she was impressed. I doubt she'll ever get the same results that you did without using her claws and teeth." His hand slipped down to her back before tugging her close. "You should be proud of yourself Chi. Besides don't you have to worry about someone else in a few months?"_

 _His teasing playful and she laughed as she held her Belly with its slight bulge. Yes, he was right, she had her own daughter that would be coming soon._

That was her objective now, preparing the future of her new family, she was looking into buying a new summer home for herself and Goku. A place with a lake, on the edges of a city where they could have privacy but also maintain a healthy life line to the sweets she had been craving for a while. Having Kakarot actually raid a bakery at night because she had woken up demanding them. The poor dragon was helpless as she all but threw him outside screaming that if he didn't come back in four hours with her pastries she'd cut his wings off. She wasn't sure how serious she was at the time she was having a moment but of course her dragon had delivered a small mountain of baked goods after doing a midnight smash and grab.

She had eaten them all in a day, she couldn't stop herself it was such a craving that she had to fill until of course she threw it all up. The lovely joys of labor…

She couldn't realistically keep living in Aretuza for her baby daughter as a half breed dragon, she had no information about them. If she came out as s dragon they would know what Goku was, and the reaction could be one of many things, it could also destroy her reputation because she would have to know this. Feigning ignorance for someone like her was impossible, Margarita didn't know about Goku and she wanted to keep her as a close friend if not an ally. She could only imagine what would happen if word got out that the school of Aretuza was harboring a golden dragon and one of its sorceresses was pregnant with its child. That would be disastrous for the school and everyone involved.

Thinking about it made her head hurt, but she knew it wouldn't happen she had made her plans well in advance for herself. Her daughter would be born in the head temple of Melitele under lady Nenneke's guise. The woman was practically a saint and she also had the position of being the head of the cult, one that was greatly respected by all castes. With her present it would assuage anyone else that should there be a problem that Nenneke could resolve them. Having made absolutely sure of the old lady's willingness to help Chi-Chi had sent a great deal of letters to her and gifts mostly of coin to her asking for her blessing and discretion. There weren't too many sorceress hoping around looking for the best Midwife in the north and there would be nothing for Chi-Chi except the best, she had sacrificed for too much to risk losing her child in childbirth.

"Alright see you at dinner lady Chi-Chi." Her student said closing the door drawing the woman was busy fumbling through papers and notes to notice that her class was done.

"See you this evening." She replied watching as the figure slipped away from the door and the clatter of her feet stop for a moment before scuffling away briskly. A smile crept on her lips, "I guess I'm getting to nice, normally they'd just run away." She couldn't help it. Ever since becoming pregnant she couldn't stop the joy she felt, it was just everything she had asked for and more. "Ah well I had better clean up and go back to my room." She said stifling a yawn as the day really had gone by quickly.

Having collected her papers, notes, and whatever aimless scribbles she had put down tucked into a fine leather paper holder, she tied off the string holding them altogether she straightened out her dress. The deep blue was actually nice as she adjusted her belt a bit giving her belly a little more support when she walked. "Come along baby." She laughed as she walked outside and just beyond her door, stood a very patient guest and old acquaintance.

The great Sorceress herself, Yennefer of Vengeberg, a woman of remarkable Beauty and an equal rival of Chi-Chi and Margarita of that title. Her curly black locks ran down around her shoulders between the blades of her back. With the air being filled with the smell of lilac and gooseberries a favorite perfume of hers. A pale face, with a slightly receded chin and eyes that held a triangular shape creating a more penetrating gaze that contained a both threatening but intelligence in it.

Her skin was as soft as a sixteen year olds, she was over a hundred years in the body of twenty-year-old. With not overly developed breasts like Chi-Chi, she maintained a regal but very beautiful figure if she wasn't the tallest person she certainly had an aura around her. Her clothes nothing but black and white, wearing high heels with white stockings. A tight top of the same colors with almost raven like feathers dotting her shoulders concealing her figure with only a single obsidian hanging star pendant around her neck.

"Greetings, Chi-Chi. It has been awhile has it not." Yennefer didn't hesitate with talking, straightforward like a bull on her on mission. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked over Chi-Chi's appearance and found it approving and she genuinely smiled. "You've grown a lot since I had you for a month, I must stay you are impressive but a little over the top." Her remarks about both her talent as a mage but also her magically enhanced figure. It was flaunting of her prowess as a sorceress, something that Yennefer did but did not do so to the extremes of her peers.

Chi-Chi returned a cool smile bowing her head out of curtsey and respect though she did not warmly greet her in return. "Lady Yennefer it has been a long time. How have you been doing? I do hope that it is, like it is for me." She jabbed back subtlety but her eyes fixed back a glare letting her know that she was in no mood for games. Her very pleasant mood evaporating quickly but she was not going to be openly hostile towards her, she was a sorceress and she had an agenda much like her.

"Progress is slow. Unfortunately, I lack the raw talent and ambition that I once had." She casually flipped her hair back. "I will not lie I am jealous of you, though might I ask why a face to face meeting would be required in discussion about your work?"

She referred to Chi-Chi's signed letter that she would not divulge any information unless in person and on her terms in Aretuza. She wasn't giving anything away, if they so rightly coveted what she had they would have to come to her and beg for it. While Yennefer would never do the later, she would do her best to learn how Chi-Chi did it and confirm that the rumors were true and more than clearly enough they were. If not from the obvious physical signs but the presence of life that was given off from two beings.

"I am a very secretive Person Yennefer, that should come as no surprise." She cast a glance from either side around her just out of habit. "However please follow me to my office, we shall discuss this privately and away from any prying ears." She pulled up the front of her dress a bit in one hand while holding her papers in her left and walked towards her office just several hallways away.

Yennefer followed in behind her. Offering no retort or complaint, she was here as a guest and one looking for help to her own dilemma. It didn't matter who she had to work with, there were always worse people to place a gamble with than a sorceress who clearly had a small ounce of respect for her.

Walking inside Chi-Chi's hand waved lighting up the fireplace and candles giving it an unnatural brightness as she entered, her office one for relaxation as she had several lounging couches and a full chair designed for resting with her desk. It was all per her specifications with a light purple accent adorned with emblems of Melitele and that of dragons. Both of which were the only two things that mattered at all to her at the moment, though she might make room for a baby crib when the time came. The rosewood floors hardly creaked as the white curtains and inviting light blue pillows called to Chi-Chi.

This was an informal meeting anyway as she cast aside her notes to her desk and headed straight for one of her couches though it was painful at times when she sat down, if she laid down on her side she didn't feel the pressure as much on her frame. Which is why she ordered these couches in the first place. Her fingers pulling at the braided knot behind her head and in a simple tug released her long luxurious black hair all over the back of her couch. She wasn't going to be outdone in appearance by Yennefer, she was a sorceress and she refused to be second to anyone.

Pulling herself her couch she gestured to Yennefer to sit if she liked. Her peer shook her head, preferring to stand instead. "Very well." She stated dryly, "I will assume you are here for one reason and one reason only. So what will you offer me?" Chi-Chi cut straight to the point, not wishing to drag out a game between the two of them. If she had come here for her work, then she had better be ready to offer something of value to her.

"What is your cost, I will not try to assuage that you have more than anything you could want." Her cold words were hiding her bitter jealously but to Chi-Chi she only smirked in response.

"Very true, very true. If you had a man that loved, you like mine does me you would already be pregnant." Chi-Chi watched her eyes flicker a bitter anger, the violet of her eyes sparking but she was here to get her favor and Chi-Chi did owe her a bit of payback for how harshly she had been treated by her. Not that she was cruel to her, but she was the rumored Raven Queen and one of the finest sorceress in the land she wanted to remind her former acquaintance that this woman did not forget old insults or lessons that humiliated and demeaned her abilities when clearly she only had a fraction of her experience. "It's primarily in fact due to him that I ever got pregnant. I've calculated every single thing off him and with extremely rare and powerful ingredients I was able to become a mother. For over three years I've spent hours trying and calculating every single detail of my body and his." She was boasting, and she loved it. "So tell me Yennefer, how do you expect me to help you to get pregnant with a sterile Witcher? Hmm?" she was grinning ear to ear as the other sorceress snorted keeping her arms crossed but Chi-Chi could see her fingers tightening over her top.

"If I understand how you did it, then it might improve my chances. I'm not asking for a replication of whatever you did and whomever you did it with but I want your research nothing more." Yennefer was irritated, she had been working on this project far longer than this sorceress and yet here she was flaunting herself in front of her. She might be tempted to strike her but she was in Aretuza, her former school and place with powerful friends, and also the nullification barrier of higher magic prevented any serious magic brawls. "I've just come to ask for them, if you can produce results then I see no reason why I cannot try on myself. I will assume though that by your response you haven't tried it with anyone else?" She regained herself as Chi-Chi gave her slight nod of the head.

"Correct, but I'll give you a bit of what I used. You must collect these ingredients in double for me. If you gather enough for two of my elixirs I will craft one for yourself and another for me. Though only when you get the ingredients I will require your blood, and skin and as well of that of the man whom you wish to father your child. In all another week of preparation time once all of them are gathered and five thousand crowns. That is my price," She said watching the other sorceress who nodded without hesitation. She would give up a lot for motherhood she could respect that. "First I will require a dragon's skin, scales, blood, and bone from their claws. You must gather enough for two small vials, the amount from bone and claws is just a base measurement so bring back a decent piece. If you provide me with these for the potion for yourself. "She watched her reaction toil over to the thought of what she was asking for, but Chi-Chi grinned deviously she hadn't even gotten to the good part. "Then you will need to procure a dragon's sperm. Take your guess oh how much." She kept her laughter inside her head thankful that she had warded her thoughts from Yennefer or else she would fall over.

"Disgusting… You are vile, but you are not lying to me." She said bitterly, the contempt was in her eyes but the anger was less. After all she had given her word to help her at no small cost to her own personal finances and time. She mused that finding a Dragon would be challenging but not impossible. Having heard of a female dragon now being hunted in the lands outside of Temerian borders. She could possibly find one there, just the last one made her twinge in mild disgust but if it's what she needed. Then she would get it, although… "How did you ever come by these ingredients? I can't ever recall of any of those being on the open market."

Chi-Chi only laughed, covering her mouth as she gave a feigned blush. "Oh, here and there. I'm not giving that secret up Yennefer, it took years of work and a lot of my time and effort."

 _If you had any Idea Yennefer, you wouldn't have believed me unless you saw it for yourself._

Yennefer brushed off her black halter top looking down at the woman who smiled back up at her pleased. "The rumor mill suggested that you had a dragon here yourself, so is that how you managed this? Just how did you come by a little whelp and more importantly how and why did you become is adoptive mother?" This had been nagging her midly, she had thought them stupid rumors but Margarita had confirmed it was true although now the dragon had vanished without a trace.

"It may have been. Oh how I miss my baby dragon. You have no idea what he went through to get me one. Would your witcher ever do that for you?" Her words slightly biting as Chi-Chi knew of the trysts of Yennefer and Geralt. Her secondary objective to change the topic of conversation, she still missed Gohan. Though as she mentioned the witcher, the pair were both two lovers and enemies in the same sense. They were perfect for each other, save the witcher unable to be ordered around by Yennefer and controlled like she saw fit. They were on a break from each other for two years now, a might blow up had caused it but the two would soon come together and just as quickly break back up.

"My personnel affairs are just business. I've moved on from him." She lied convincingly.

Chi-Chi laughed again. " Oh Yennefer, I like the effort but please. From what I gather you are just how I was when waiting on my man. Got so angry with him, thought I didn't want him anymore. But then you spend so much time apart you just yearn for them. Its so much better when the feeling is returned." Chi-Chi slowly rolled one of her hands over her belly. "The white wolf, is nothing to be ashamed of. Though he pales in comparison to mine."

"I doubt that very much, but unless you're finished with your demands I'll be leaving." Yennefer took a breath waiting for some hint from her peer about anything else but the door opened up behind her, without knocking she cast a quick glance behind her and her violet eyes became a very deep shade of purple.

Goku's wild and spiky mane appeared in the doorway, a stoic expression on his face. Dressed more as a man than a mage as he wore nothing but a simple white button shirt and brown pants. Though the sizes not the most fitting for him, it accentuated his physique through them which Chi-Chi actively enjoyed and perhaps why he tolerated them.

"I had heard that you were here, how good it is to see you here Yennefer." He said scowling at her, though his eyes shifted to a grinning Chi-Chi. His eyes rolled, of course she would still be playing games.

"Ah Goku, is it past dinner already. I would assume that's why you came here. Yourself, or did you come to check in our baby?" She added watching Yennefer stiffen and fists clench together. "Oh, how rude of me. He's the father of my child and is off limits to any other woman." She added slowly sliding back up to her feet. Feeling better though a notable grumble came from her stomach, that was in her stomach. "Oh looks like the little thing is hungry." She giggled, walking past Yennefer offering her arm to her lover who took her hand and embraced her.

"I think I shall be leaving. It was a _pleasure_ to see you both." Her emphasis on her words as she all but stalked from the room, clearly angered by not only Chi-Chi but the arrival of a man whom she had no love for. It had to be that man! The naïve fool who spent his time roaming the world caring about dragons and regular people. She would bite her tongue for now, but she would earn some just revenge in the future for humiliating her but that was for another time.

"Chi… you shouldn't tease Yennefer. You know-" Goku's words were silenced as a finger pressed against them.

"Don't start scolding me, not in front the baby I will not have my child think less of me." She scolded him, half serious.

Goku rolled his head, rolling his eyes wouldn't be close to enough. "Quite done?"

"No." She said grabbing him by the collar and threw him back towards the couch. "In fact we are just getting started." Her eyes already burning for the man who had come into her room. Ah well what was another hour or two before dinner. She wanted an appetizer first.

Goku watched her start climbing overtop him as he laid back on the couch clearly amused by her antics. "Such a vulgar woman." He joked as she laughed in response. His hands going to hold her hips. "I don't think we can keep going like this, I wouldn't want to hurt our child now would I?" He said playfully kissing her cheek.

"There's more than one way to enjoy ones self my dear dragon." She purred as she undid her belt and shrugged down her shoulders exposing her swelling chest. "Now let's skip the teasing…"

[***]

"Well. We were invited weren't we?" Asked a sleepy voice laying across the back of a brilliant golden dragon. Yawning as the rising sun came just through the trees, it was a little cloudy but the rays of the sun shone through just enough through the canopy of green leaves.

"I wouldn't mind. I would enjoy a party." Another deeper but equally feminine voice said. Contemplating going to the 'party' with her sister. The two had been sleeping in the woods for a while now and they had nothing to sharpen their skills.

"Your uncle would be very surprised if we all showed up, unannounced now wouldn't he?" A voice chuckled as his eyes opened, a revealing brilliant green color.

"He was so… happy to see us. Besides he does owe us." Tea laughed as she slid off the dragons back and to the ground to do some fresh stretching and put her clothes back on. Last night had been another wonderful and beautiful night, though she wished that their uncle had stayed back with them. He was beautiful too and they got to show how much they cared about him, but he of course had run off in the night back to his sorceress. Dropping down she split her legs wide and bowed her back until the world was upside down.

"Be kind. He has other attachments." Vea yawned as she smoothed her hand over the dragon's back sighing contently. She knew of her sister's desire to repay their uncle but they might have gone too far! But a devious grin crept over her face, it was an incredible night though. That tin bath was big enough for the four of them.

"Speaking of his attachments," Villementroth grumbled as he laid his head back down. "I do indeed want to meet this sorceress of his, she's also pregnant with Kakarots child."

Both pairs of brown eyes looked upon the larger creature and gawked. The large dragon snorted amused at their reaction. "Yes, the rumors of a pregnant sorceress from Aretuza have come and there is only one that I can think of that could sway a dragon to her bed."

Looking to each other the sisters smirked, "I guess then we should meet our aunt, and our soon to be niece don't you think?" Tea remarked as her sister nodded.

"We must see if she is worthy of being at Kakarot's side. After all," She laughed sliding off her own dragon. "We are his girls."

The pair laughing as the golden dragon wondered just what kind of reaction to expect on his cousins face when they arrived at the special Redania court banquet. It would be a good time indeed, just finding a dress for these two would be a pain, but worth the look on his cousins face. Oh yes it would be.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the read**

 **Guess whats coming next, I dare yah**

 **R &R MB**


	23. Chapter 23: Banquet

**Chapter 23: Banquet**

 **A/N: This may be the last chapter I write for awhile, and no not because i'm taking a break from writing. I will be doing my Army training in Ft Irwin starting June 4th - June 29th. So the entire month I will be gone being the Loader on a M1A1 Tank. Anyway enough of that, here's the chapter you are waiting for.**

The entire royal gathering had been growing as the eve the banquet drew closer, it was a royal invitation of many nobles and wealthy merchants to be gathered together. For just the entire host of the highest class of nobility would be in attendance, their escorts, and personal guards. Filling the entire noble capital of Vizima to its limits, many traveled in caravans that were equipped with all of the comforts of their status, for some eight hundred had been invited and all of their escorts. While the rest of their class were outside waiting for their masters return.

The streets were lined with all sorts of pageantry, the royal colors of red and white everywhere. The lower class being completely shoved aside for the high rise of coming nobility, guards and security of all kinds were increased. As they stopped the noble carriages and searched all passengers and their papers.

"The ploughin heat…" A tall man grumbled as he rubbed his forehead for the seventh time in an hour. It didn't help he was in full dress armor, which added more padding and more heat.

"Could be worse. We could be shovellin shit down at the docks after that mess several days ago."

The tall man looked to his private and grumbled something about how shit broke down in the worst of times. "Taylor, go run back and get us some damn drinks. I'm not going to keep sweatin my bleedin ass off completely sober." Gods he would kill for some rum, hell even cheap beer wouldn't be bad either.

"Aye captain." The boy rolled his eyes, of course he would have to go get the damn drinks. It was never Larse or Spheil, 'fucking prick' he muttered under his breath as he walked back into town.

"Got another one sir." The private Larse announced dryly as several pulled stagecoaches appeared. A curious amount of luggage strapped on top, all in vibrant dresses and shades of colors. Of course it was another Noble caravan, what else could they possibly be expecting.

Hailing the lead stagecoach driver, the captain approached his armor creaking as he walked towards the step ladder. "Invitation, and writ of passage." He asked in a none to friendly voice.

"Of course sir, I am transporting the ladies of Aretuza. The headmistress and her entourage are in company with us." The driver added smiling, as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled free both of the items he had been asked for. The driver paid the captains attitude no heed, he worked with sorceresses and they were not the most pleasant of types when it came to punctuality and having things in order. Having been lady Tissia's driver, the man had learned all about keeping things 'right'.

A private let out a whistle as he looked inside, seeing the many beautiful women inside but his eyes lingered upon the woman who sat by the door, her raven haired locks flowing all around her, with a full purple dress. Though had he looked at her face he might have seen just how pretty she was, but the foolish youth eyed her for just her huge tits. _Them are some big one's, man this Aretuza must make some proper whores!_ Of course not knowing the woman was a telepath, and berating the sorceress with images of vulgarity were not proper, that and a very agitated and stuffy Golden dragon whose arm threw open the door starting him.

He all but jumped out, landing with a heavy thud as he was sporting a full dark purple top matching his ladies dress with white pants and black boots. The only hint of his lacking nobility was a heavy gauntlet on his right hand and incredible physique that no noble possessed. "Keep your eyes off my woman!" He all but snapped, the dark black of his eyes becoming yellow.

"Shh now, now. I've told you not such violent words in front of our baby." A melodic voice spoke as the woman who had been ogled stepped down from the carriage eager to stretch her legs herself. Her enormous belly was hint enough that she was pregnant.

"Larse? Are you-!" The captain growled annoyed as he looked to the side and saw the pair. He already could see the anger in the man's eyes and just what the dumb shit had been doing. Twice already he'd cussed him out for ogling and here he was doing it again. "The little shit." He muttered, not that he didn't take a good view of the ladies he just wasn't as forthright about it. A man needed to observe a woman from afar first to appreciate her, because you might just anger the other man in the picture. Looking at the crazy haired man it was clear he was attached to her. That and the fact she was pregnant, he probably didn't enjoy any little kid giving cat calls to them.

He walked up and blasted the Private in the back of the head making him fall to his knees in pain. "Apologies, I will discipline him later. Please accept my apologies." He asked though he noted a brow twitch on the man, his deep obsidian eyes were full on mistrust and anger.

The crazy haired man moved to speak but was silenced by the woman who was far too happy for her own good. "Shh, it's alright honey." She turned and smiled at him, her appearance and attitude were breathtaking. "I'm sorry my husband is overprotective of me. Just let us go inside so we don't have any more trouble if you would Captain."

"Of course, I shall my lady." He added not noticing the glow surrounding her figure. Amplifying her effect upon humans with just a simple spell, it was too easy for her to get her way with commoners. The captain gave the signal for the guard to let the caravan through as Chi-Chi stepped inside the carriage again with a glaring male right behind her.

As they walked away out of earshot, "You can punish them tonight. As I've told you a dozen times, no violence or anger in front of baby. She is going to be perfect combination of me and you. I won't no outside influences in her presence." Chi-Chi said stoically as she sat back in the stagecoach. Her little girl not happy about the bumpy ride as she had kicked her hard twice making her nearly double over. A little rubbing and soothing words and a caress from her father calmed her down quickly but she wasn't happy with the long trip.

"Where are we staying Chi? I don't want our location known too well." Goku asked as his mate leaned against him, he drew his arm up and around her shoulder.

"Margarita had said we supposed to be staying in the quarters with them, but there is a room reserved in the adjacent cloister that we can use secretly." She told him as she sighed tired from their trip. Of course that may have had to do with her dragon lover, who in secret had pleased her several times over the entire trip. She just couldn't stop herself still, although she knew in a week or two she would have to, her due date would be in the next month but she hadn't ever been some completely enamored with him.

"I still don't like what is going on Chi, there's far too many what ifs that I care to think about." Goku let out a breath, how many chances would there be to steal Chi-Chi? What could he do if she was pulled away from him, or if she was requested in an audience if he wasn't allowed to join her. This whole thing stunk to high hell, and he was pretty much a spectator to the entire event. Perhaps he was more on edge than usual because he now had a new baby girl on the way. So two lives were now resting on his shoulders, his mate and his unborn daughter as if the pressure wasn't enough.

"I understand that, just stay by my side and everything should be okay." She told him as her hand grasped his fingers intertwining with his. She reassured him with a smile on her face, but she was a little on edge herself. Goku hadn't spent his time idly by in the past few years, no he'd been out killing those that had been coming after him and searching for her. It wasn't a great time for this to be happening but she could only hope that everything would go alright.

If she only knew the future, she might have preferred throwing herself from her balcony in Aretuza to the rocks below…

[***]

Dressing herself up properly, she had her newest dress fitted and made at no small cost for her pregnant body just for this night alone. A rich purple strapless dress that hung around the sides of her arms, tightened to her back with a gold and emerald buckle tied beneath her stomach, her belly covered with streaks of silver and sapphire gems that hung over her chest like a protective netting. Her hair was pinned up slightly creating a popping effect atop her head that flowed down to her hips. A pair of finely crafted black heels were snuggly strapped to her legs with golden buckles. Wrapped around her neck was another golden necklace with a massive black pearl, carried by her Goku until they were reunited after she had cast him aside in the mermaid's cave. The smooth reflective pearl hanging just atop her partially exposed cleavage.

Goku was mildly adjusting his own clothes, used far too much to leather jerkins and pants. Fixing to a tight matching colored purple doublet, with a pure black pants that were baggy around his feet spilling out from his boots. Not something he was generally accustom to wearing. Other than his erratically spiky hair there was little much that had changed in his appearance, his wild mane hung around his shoulders as he stood looking over the capital city. He knew this wasn't a proper invitation, no this was a set up leaving him unable to act as a dragon.

He couldn't transform to expose himself that would jeopardize far more than his and Chi-Chi's safety, there would be too many witnesses and with himself being so exposed as he was he couldn't risk the slightest rumor. It was also in and enclosed space in some parts so even if he could possibly get away with being a dragon he couldn't openly do so without crushing himself in between the walls.

It was just all too convenient, to be so public where so many eyes would be all over them. _Dammit!_ He swore gripping the chair he was by tightly, the wood creaking rom the strain of his grip.

"Don't go ruining your clothes. Now keep yourself looking devilishly handsome Goku. So long as we play our part nothing will happen, I'm sure of it." She grabbed his cufflinks readjusting them as she had herself completely prepared, usually reserving to take as long as possible but they had a set arrival time planned by Tissia and they were not about to make the already compulsive woman fret.

"I know they're here. I can smell the stench of spies and prying eyes everywhere." He grumbled but not bothering to stop Chi-Chi from fixing his apparel. As he did he looked at her and felt a smirk creep over his lips like always when she started touching him, his hands grabbed her own. Gently but his actions drew her eyes up to meet his own. "I'll find it hard to look for them with you by my side." His words making her shiver as he pushed her back gently to the edge of the bed. He was drinking in her appearance and she was still such a beautiful goddess. He found it hard to stop himself from desiring her even now, he loved her, and he enjoyed being in her presence.

"Oh really?" She teased taking her hand to trail her finger nail along his neck. Enjoying that spark of fire in his eyes, that feeling of being desired and wanted by someone like him was swoon worthy. Playfully she pulled his chin down to kiss him with a soft feathery lips against his own to not smudge her ruby red lipstick too much. "I love the enthusiasm but later tonight." She purred as she pushed him away from her.

He offered his arm which she took gratefully, the duo walking out from their room together. She firmly grasping his wrist as she walked beside him, though appearing quite the happy couple, there was subtle hints the pair could give to each other. A squeeze here, a tug here to draw attention while appearing distracted. It was subtle camouflage and an perfected art between those entering treacherous waters, be that an inn, a meeting, or a gathering banquet.

The grand entrance hall was already filled with guests of all stature and rank, noble ladies and men from all stations, local barons, dukes, and reagent lords. The gathering of the elite and privileged aristocracy as they dined on a feast of food, prepared for the masses in a way to show their vast wealth. Servants were abound, the entire royal staff of several hundred dressed and working around the clock. Shuffling through as bus boys with fresh drink and food, of course another fifty royal guard were inside, four at every door and eight at the king's back where he sat atop a royal throne. The almost waves of guests flowed all around like a current to large rounded tables for a feast and gathering as hearty handshakes and well wishes were cast from person to person.

Walking in file, properly and dignified behind a woman in a dark green jade dress, her blonde curly hair flowing all around her shoulders with painted red lips atop a finely crafted heels. Many men stopped their conversations as the announcement of the arrival of the headmistress and her company of Aretuza had arrived. Following behind her was Tissia and two other promising apprentices and bringing the up rear which made many raise an eyebrow and utter a whisper was a beautiful but very pregnant Chi-Chi and a man with a lion's mane for a hair piece. Had it not flowed and moved as he walked they would have thought it fake, though as many took their eyes to look upon them they all saw the truth of why a man was there.

The group approached the royal throne they all bowed politely save Chi-Chi who for obvious reasons gave a curtly bowing of her head as Goku held her arm. While it may seem disrespectful to now bow fully, a weak and pregnant woman would appear far humbling to a king as to not feel disrespected. Calculating, down to the smallest detail of their appearance, it was a reason that they were called enchantresses.

"Ah so very long since I've been face to face with Aretuza's head mistress. Please come forward." The king gestured a small golden circlet wrapped around the top of his head as he wore the Redainian royal emblem across his matching countries colors. King Vizimir the II or King Vizimir the Just as his title decreed, for his rules of law and order were well known. He was harsh but fair, which earned him the title of The Just. Nearing forty years he was still young but showing his growing age, that off to his side dressed appropriately was his young son Radovid and the next future King of this country.

"A pleasure as always your highness." Margarita said offering her hand to the king who smiling kissed the woman's finely jeweled fingers. "I trust we have come to enjoy more words of good fortune between us." She added as the King smiled his well-trimmed beard, not hiding his honest expression.

"So long as you provide me with more quality sorceresses, Phillipa has been such a valuable source of information and instructor for my young son." The king responded shifting his gaze back to his other sorceress behind him in the background, never far from sight but always obscured as her position demanded. Motioning for her to join them, as she was a former student of Aretzua and student alongside Margarita and Tissia.

Walking from the sidelines dressed in a deep burgundy and white high fringed accents came Phillipa Eilheart, a striking woman, while not the beauty of Yennefer or Margarita she was still an enticing woman. With two long black braided ponytails that hung around her neck, with a slightly offsetting yellow and brown eye-color. She was well set on her ways, as she greeted her old friend of course.

"Ah Phillipa, how have you been sister?" The title of sister for one of their craft as they gave each other air kisses across their cheeks as they embraced each other formally. Margartia said smiling at how well her longtime friend had come along in the world.

"You know how things are, not as simple as your little school but they are progressing." She exclaimed before turning to the King. "I would like to hopefully introduce you to her most prized student. She is the future of the school from what I am told." Her words rolling off flawlessly as the King's ear had been picked to know that the school now possessed a very capable magic caster that would eventually be in her own league in terms of her school and raw talent. The rumors of her prowess reaching the noble court through the claims of the noble's daughters about a goddess of magic and beauty now parading around the school. She had slipped a few extra coffers herself into other pockets to make the idea suggestable to Vizimir.

Men were very easy to manipulate, so long as the proper guidance was given.

"Ah yes, your prodigy, one of my nieces couldn't stop talking about her. I wish to meet her lady Margarita." The king offered as Margartia nodded and stepped to the side and gestured to the couple.

"Come forward, Chi-Chi the king has requested you." She said smiling, watching her former student come forward.

Slowly carefully she walked up the small set of stairs though carefully holding onto the arm of her lover for support, though she was calm and collected outside she was nervous as was he. Though neither showed any outside emotion, she watched with half lidded eyes and a bright smile as she offered her free hand to the king in greeting. "A pleasure King Vizimir, I am humbled by your request for me to appear before you." The charm rolled right off her making the King's eyes look her over carefully and to that of her escort a man who looked one straight from the bushes with such hair but his attire and aura screamed mage as well.

"My, a night of surprises. I had thought that Sorceresses could not get pregnant. Are you sure you are one?" He laughed heartily making her blush and smile.

"When there is a goal worth reaching, even if it is considered impossible it is still worth trying to reach it my King. Though you may thank the man at my side, he's the reason for all of it." She gestured to him making the King's brow raise slightly envious.

"Quite the appearance, are you another one of those mages?" He asked curiously eyeing the crazy maned man in front of him.

"I am indeed King Vizimir." He said politely bowing his head with his other hand across his chest, _how degrading to be bowing to a simple human._

"Really? Are you perhaps the one called Goku?" Asked Phillipa a smirk on her lips as she received a neutral look back. She had him pegged differently from the reports this man was far wilder but bore some resemblance to him. Though from their pictures and descriptions he was shorter and not nearly as wild looking for a mage.

"Of course not. I abandoned that fool after he dropped me at Aretzua without a word, I came to find this handsome devil named Kakarot who is the far better man." Chi-Chi said in a beautiful lie, she wasn't going to pin him as Goku, they were looking for him and not the different man on her arm. "Goku can rot for all I care."

Phillipa eyed her carefully and smiled, "I can understand why, such a far better man. Please my apologies, and congratulations on your new baby I am jealous of you." She said shaking Chi-Chi's hand before bowing before the King. "I hope you are not disappointed my king?"

The monarch only laughed. "Hardly, she is as the rumors described her. Though I will have to see her abilities at another time, I have other guests you are all dismissed." The king said waving them off as the group walked away, the male mage eyeing the other sorceress carefully before helping Chi-Chi walk down.

Phillipa walked up to Margarita and embraced her longtime friend and whispered in her ear, "Tonight…" Was all she said before turning on her heel and walking away while her friend looked down at the couple her mask not dropping. Watching the pregnant sorceress and her counterpart, it was really a pity but it was for the good of everyone. She couldn't be angry it would be the best for Chi-Chi, the sooner she removed that meddlesome mage from the picture.

Unbeknownst to the exchange as Chi-Chi felt the pain in her back growing, "Gods she is wearing me out tonight." She half laughed as she felt her back hurting her, walking in her dress and shoes and carrying a heavy- that felt like a hundred pounds- baby in her stomach was wearing her out faster and faster. "Mind carrying me?" She asked and without even a response she was scooped up in his arms and walked away with the other novices to their designated table set out by Tissia who was busy readjusting everything in sight. Moving forks, knifes, napkins, and the beverages to their correct spots. As clearly the designated dinner table did not meet her specifications.

"Motherly woes?" Came Tissia's voice as she spied the walking couple towards her. "Regret it?" She joked earning a glare from Chi-Chi.

"Never, she will be the light of my life. There are just days where I am just exhausted and this evenings events are not helping my poor back." The Sorceress stated as Goku walked around to her set and sat down with her still in his arms, holding her close, to him as she rested, her back not being forced upright and allowed just a brief reprieve was welcomed and she snuggled close to him. Even in this noble atmosphere there were plenty of already many drinking nobles and their consorts who had sat together enjoying their time together.

"Calm down, it was all in jest Instructor." She said finally rearranging everything the way she wanted before taking her seat next to the couple, the other novices taking their seats across from their seniors. "Have you come upon your decision of a name yet, the poor thing will only stay unborn for so long." Attempting to lighten the mood and also gain what their new sorceress would be called.

"I still feel that my name-" Goku started but Chi-Chi hissed at him like a cat.

"She will never be called that! My daughter will have a beautiful name-"

"Then pick one, you've got a list of fifty in your room." Goku sighed as he wished Chi-Chi were a dragon in these moments, then their child would pick their name when they left to be independent.

"Hmph. You cannot rush this, I need to see what she looks like before doing anything, I know when I hold her in my arms I will have my name for her. Besides having a list planned out is required. You need to not rush blindly into things, like you do!" Her accusing glare made him roll his eyes.

"Sure didn't mind when I rushed to get you-" His voice dropping to a whisper. " _Him."_

She knew which him he meant, her little Gohan was indeed something he had rushed out in a thought and forced upon her and the results spoke for themselves. Her daughter might never have been here today had he not done what he had for her. "You were right once." She said bitterly as Goku smirked.

"Care to repeat that? I think you might have said-" He shut up but still smirking arrogantly as Chi-Chi tried to set him on fire with his eyes.

"Just shut up, and let's get some food brought over, my baby is hungry." Her eyes looking for one the passing servant's carrying the trays from the feast.

"Aww your worried about me?" Goku chuckled.

"Not you, idiot!"

"Not what you called me a few nights-" He couldn't help the snort of laughter form his mouth as Chi-Chi debated upper cutting her lover, missing the laughter coming from the rest of table who clearly enjoyed the bickering couple.

[***]

Meanwhile, a very scruffy dressed man walked in from one of the side rooms, having entered from the outside and bypassing all the fanfare and tickets with two incredibly beautiful women with dark tans and black tattoos covered by a short black dresses with animal furs as undergarments. Walked alongside him, his blond unruly hair and large body walked inside the room, the overly large clothing still barely covering his fatty body. Though a cheeky grin over his face as the two girls walked at his sides, their black hair hanging low around their necks and shoulders. Their appeal not lost on the other men in the room who idly stopped to gaze at them, but their clearly defined muscles and challenging gaze were far too much for the weakest nobles to even dare approach.

"Go ahead, Tea and Vea go find yourself something to drink. I'm going to go sniff out my cousin, his stench is everywhere in this ballroom." Borch said patting both girls on their bottoms urging them forwards as they looked back at him with a grin.

"Alright." Vea said winking at her sister, who placed her hand around her sister and walked into the crowd.

Borch chuckling to himself walked inside, and though some might question his appearance in this setting he was already in the main hall, through numerous guards outside, there was little chance that any who should not be here would be. Especially one as large as him, he wasn't exactly trying to be overly subtle or sneaky. Just walking around smiling as he weaved through the numerous scents all over the place.

Stopping at a nearby food table he spied some well roasted meats that just begged for his attention. He always had a soft spot for human cooking, especially the good ones. Grabbing a small tray he pulled free a large healthy chunk for himself and spilled over some green vegetables, olives perhaps as he grabbed a bit of fish as well.

"Such an evening. Not like a stuffy ball or gathering, a feast is a feast." A man remarked stopping next to him, his frame at least another head and half taller than him.

Borch looked over the man beside him smiling in a friendly greeting. The gentleman was massive, about as thick as he was, with a bald head and face that looked like a stuck pig. His finely dressed attire in brilliant blue, white and red colored doublet that was loose at the top to let him breathe.

His guest piling food healthy onto his plate, not bothering with the utensils as he grabbed a few olives unceremoniously from the bowl with his large fingers. "I would agree, it's been awhile." Borch remarked pulling up a bit of chicken to tear into as the larger man spat out the pits into his hand and dropped them onto an empty plate.

"Yes, nothing like those shit eatin mages. Size to small portions and stuffy air with no room to sit and eat." The larger man said digging into the food but eyeing some with contempt as a disgusted look came over his face. "They expect people to eat shit like this?" He asked noting the Octopus on the table.

"Hah, it would appear my friend, it would appear. Might I know whom I'm talking with?" Borch asked offering a hand to the larger man who gruffly laughed grabbing his smaller counterparts. Noting the man's strength was also much better, a reflection of his size.

"Call me Dijkstra, Sigsmund Dijkstra." The larger man laughed, "So what's your name. Can't say I know your face." Looking over the unruly kempt man who had an unnaturally pleased smile. Most people were far more intimidated by his presence but not this scrubby little shit. He liked him already.

"I am Jack Three Daws, nice to meet you Dijkstra quite a grip you've got." He noted as the larger man smirked at his compliment.

"Not bad yourself, so enjoying yourself?" The larger man asked the smaller one nodded.

"So far yes, get a few more drinks into me and my weapons, then we can have a real party!" He said half-jokingly as the larger one laughed.

"I like that answer Jack, plenty of spirits here tonight. Though I'm looking for someone, care to tell me if you saw them?" Dijkstra leaned closer to his new friend who chuckled and nodded. "Ah good, good, looking for some crazy haired son of a bitch. Has hair that defies gravity and loves the colors orange and blue. Had a meeting in an inn with someone and two really exotic ladies.

"Can't say I've ever seen hair like that! I can barely get my hand up to my own." Borch joked as the larger man patted him on the shoulder. "What kind of ladies? Would love to meet some exotic women, tired of these noble types you know."

"Ah you know, real man-killers. Literally." Dijkstra leaned in closer to his shorter friend. "The foreign type." He whispered.

"Now you've got my interests. Are they flat chested or big bosom wenches? Because I would love to meet the later!" Earning an approving smirk.

"I really like you Jack, I'll give you a hint. They have really short names because pronouncing them would take too long."

Borch swallowed another serving of food as he grinned with a bit of leafy greens sticking out through his teeth. "I see, may I ask you something in return."

Dijkstra motioned for him to do so as he grabbed another handful of olives and a stout beer from a server passing bye.

"What do you know about dragons?"

The man who resembled a pig didn't stop eating but eyed the younger Jack carefully. "Nothin but monsters, aimless beasts. Though worth a great deal for their organs on the black market. So a financial investment at the least."

"I see and here I took you for a commoner Dijkstra." He patted his new 'friend' on the back as the two chuckled together.

"Of course not, what would you say about a half dragon-half human? Could you imagine that? Though I wonder which half I'd prefer, I just wish that some of the lads that work for me could be around to see all their work coming to fruition. Be hard to imagine how well that would go down if people had to be locked away for conspiring with such an event. Then again imagine how much power one could have at their fingers, to have something like a dragon and a sorceress have children."

Borch set down his plate and wiped his mouth with his shirt, "How much do you know about hit?" He asked curiously as the other man's eyes grew arrogant but his posture did not. "Why would a dragon ever try and have offspring with a woman who can't have children?"

"I don't know a lot just the ramblings of another man, would you be also interested in finding him?" He watched the other man's head swing a little from side to side as if contemplating his answer. "It might be in best interests of both of us to find him before someone gets hurt. Perhaps a temporary truce of sorts, it can be a good deal for both of us."

"Not yet of course. But I will have to wait until I confirm more. Thank you for your information. Perhaps if I see him I will let you know."

The larger man laughed smirking before leaving Borch alone, the entire show was a brilliant play although for him he doubted that he knew just what he was. He had gathered enough information from him, and Dijkstra was the same from him. He had to find his damn cousin and find him fast! If they were so brazen to speak with him out here then they clearly knew even more, but if they knew that he was exactly a dragon he couldn't be a hundred percent sure. Golden Dragons were not known for their unique abilities save their closest and trusted friends. He could only count on three fingers with three humans that he knew possessed that knowledge. Tea, Vea, and Kakarot's mate Chi-Chi. _Here I was hoping to be a party crasher now I have to go and play hero!_

"Hey-Hey Calm down girls!" A voice yelled as Borch's thoughts were interrupted as he knew that voice anywhere. Setting down his plate he walked around the far table, watching Dijkstra shift into a hallway now leaving the main area…

He couldn't rush off and find that idiot now, he was stuck as that man was clearly the large spy Kakarot had been looking for and clearly knew a lot. Far more than would be safe to share unless he was absolute certain of himself which he clearly was aware of Tea and Vea and suspected him but he didn't know just who he was working for. Not a major surprise but he could guess the spy thought he was searching for Goku interested in him and obtaining him clearly from all the obvious rumors floating around and apparently surmising that the mage had some ties or control of dragons that had gifted his sorceress who could not possibly get pregnant by a human. He knew about Chi-Chi's baby and thought it worthy of obtaining but not for a clear purpose.

No he would have to hug the shadows on this one, and wait for his chance to help his cousin, if he acted rashly that would only expose him as a new target. _Shit!_

Chi-Chi who had been waiting patiently, though her baby not so much as she was getting hungry had heard a small commotion but had mildly ignored it and kept up her appearance of conversation with Margarita and Tissia. Idle small talk about things going on, Chi-Chi asked about Phillipa but got little from her other than she could always ask her, she only knew of her position and her work was kept from each other. It was just a safety precaution and hadn't spoken to her in years.

Though as Chi-Chi focused on their conversation she noticed three figures approaching her and her calm demeanor almost went red but she held herself back as her Goku walked back with two lovely beautiful women hanging off him. Granted they weren't prettier than her, but they were such a foreign and feral appearance it was just what Goku liked about women. Having gotten to know his fetishes just right in their time together. "Honey…." She said calmly though her hands became fists in her lap. Her brows becoming fiercely angled as her voice belied some tension. "Where's the food?"

"Ehh, well about that. You do remember when I told you about my two little girls?" He said laughing sheepishly as Vea purred and Tea ran one hand up his back. Both of them little spoiled kittens eyeing Chi-Chi challengingly as if he was there's. "Well um, there not so little. This is Tea and Vea, my daughters." He said swallowing audibly as Vea's sultry laugh came out, the striking female swordsman leaned up to kiss Goku on the cheek making the already boiling angry sorceress shoot up from her seat.

"Is there a problem?" Vea asked in her deeper voice, she was playing a game, sizing up the woman who would be Kakarot's mate.

Chi-Chi's eyes squinted as her head slightly cocked to the side the sound of knuckles cracking an obvious hint of her 'problem'. Your damn right there was a problem! "Where would you like me to begin? Or perhaps we could walk outside and I'll tear your head off for touching my man." She hissed as Tea the other girl grabbed Goku's hand and brought it to her own chest.

 _Please don't get angry! There toying with you, they want to fight you! They don't think you're-_ The voice of Goku screamed in her head as she shut him out with a glare of her eyes as she took a heavy step forward.

 _I don't care, how dare you let them touch you like this! How dare you embarrass me!_ Her voice screamed in Goku's head making him almost go lightheaded from the sheer volume and intensity. "You will let go of him now." She ordered angrily looking at both of them her own aura slowly growing.

Goku was paling but he was trapped in a vice, Tea and Vea said they would speak out their little 'bathtub fun' in front of Chi-Chi if they didn't get a chance to test her. Knowing just from him just how overzealous she was of things she coveted, she loved her baby and she loved its father, if she was too be with him she would have to prove herself worthy of being by him. Not that he had explained to them that Chi-Chi was far stronger than him and could become even more powerful it was just down to after she gave birth to begin her advanced training in her powers of the elder blood.

While it was childish, his girls coveted his safety and wanted him to be happy and safe just like they had been with him for decades. They wouldn't trust any woman, as per their culture until she proved herself in some way of being worthy of being a woman in a dragon's presence.

"Oh and what will you do if we don't?" Vea said, her hand moving slowly down from Goku's chest. "You think you deserve to be with him? You're just a weak girl, no spirit just all flare and magic. Without it you're worthless, not worthy of having our uncle's child. He's far too good for you."

Oh that did it!

"Outside! Now!" She seethed as she all but tore for the nearest hallway leading an open balcony. Oh they really wanted to do this with her? Oh ho! They would learn their place, she didn't need her magic to beat them. No! No! No! She just needed her fists.

"You two…" Goku growled not wanting to see this in any way or shape. He cared about Tea and Vea he had for years, and he loved Chi-Chi, dammit this was not what he wanted or needed. The hell how these two had managed to get in here!? Of course his cousin was nearby as well. "You will not go any further! I love Chi-Chi you will not ruin this for her or me." He warned but the two girls merely laughed and walked after her. His own dragon blood was boiling, he never should have mentioned the stupid banquet his Chi-Chi had been invited too! Where the fuck was his cousin!? He was going to tear him apart after this! He just prayed he could keep Chi-Chi and their baby safe from harm as he no doubted their enemies were plotting against him right now…

Oh and they were… "Interesting show what do you say Phil?" Dijkstra said looking back to his sorceress and lover.

"Amusing. Quite so, let's see what they are up too, this doesn't change our plans. Just be ready, Margarita will remove Tissia and the other girls from the equation just do it quietly and quickly we can't risk that rogue mage and any other country getting their hands on her. She will be safe with us and protected, her child is the future of this world make sure nothing happens to either." Phillipa Eilheart said rubbing Dijkstra's shoulder as she turned away from the little display. "She just needed convincing and she would know just how important she was the future of the world. A world where Sorceress's ruled this world, free from the monarch's. Free from Men and their stupid ambitions, no it would be women with Chi-Chi as its head. She would be the key to it all. They just needed her to sit down and listen to her and be far away from that poison of a mage Goku… "Soon enough, the lodge will be ready to control everything."

 **A/N: *Grins more and more***

 **R &R MB**


	24. Chapter 24: Elder Blood II

**Chapter 24: Elder Blood II**

 **A/N: It was an effort but I cranked this out before I left, hopefully this tor... I mean blin-err hmm... How about you just read it. I'll be long gone before Busi finds me. ;)**

The castle ramparts were vacant, the adjoining cloister was completely empty for the evening. A rounding palisade giving an impressive overlooking view of the kingdom as the cities lights flickered from the torches lining the roads and the roaming night time guard. It was a beautiful evening as a sea of stars danced over the evening, the entire blanket of stars raising high over the top like a blanket wrapping up everything in it. The flickering light of moon as the occasional stray cloud rolled through on an otherwise wonderful evening.

For the future of the world was expected to be decided, not by choice of course, well not at first. However, this is just a footnote for the greater cause as a heavily pregnant woman stood arms crossed glaring down two young foreign swordsmen their highly fit and trained bodies a part of the sacrifice they gave to work towards. They were the ultimate protection for a golden dragon as he walked in human skin, sly smirks and glances to each other as they looked over their rival.

It was a mixed match but one that had been pushed out into the evening but, cleverly done to only make this seem like a lovers jealously. Tea and Veta split apart their dresses not hindering their movement as they walked on either side of Chi-Chi, just out of reach of her hands as they looked at her, each one of them a few inches taller than the sorceress and another one or two as a baby pulled down her height just a bit more than normal.

Chi-Chi didn't care though, she had been insulted, and more importantly some whores had dared claim her man/dragon/monster lover! That was unacceptable, though she had said she would use only her fists, they had yet to ever face one royally pissed off sorceress who could care less about fair play. She had already been weaving a spell with her fingers as they approached subtly. It would just require a single misstep from them and then bang no more problem girls.

"Why did you come here?" Vea asked her sultrier voice now hardened as she brought her hand brushing the calf of her leg.

"To teach you little bitches a lesson in respect." Chi-Chi growled her hand clenching tightly, as she looked at Vea, how she despised this dark skinned woman, she had dared kiss her dragon. Play coyly that because she was once a little girl of his she had any right to him anymore, how long had it been as Goku had told her that they had been apart? "You have no right to ruin my evening, he is mine!" She seethed as her hair began to raise into the air slightly.

"Why? Because you have a child with him? We could do that too you know, it wouldn't be hard. Certainly wouldn't take the years that it did someone like you who sacrificed her dignity as a woman." Tea spoke in behind her the two slowly beginning a walk around her, their practiced steps calculating as they walked around her. Each step in tandem with the other, each moving fluidly as one, they were of one mind and heart when ready to fight in combat.

"How dare you! I never sacrificed any of it, I was pressed into this. Much like how he rescued and raised you, he rescued and saved my life." Chi-Chi watched with slowly narrowed eyes as Tea now entered her vision, Vea slipping behind her, the clacks of their feet so in rhythm and pressure she couldn't hear the one behind her as she moved, it was like trying to hear a panther in the jungle. "Just because he chose me, gives you no claim to him. He is mine!" She hissed with deadly seriousness with her claim. She owned him, for everything that had gone on between them he belonged to her, and she to him. There would be no other man in her life, only one her dragon lover.

So she would believe until the world around her changed…

"Frying your womb isn't disgraceful as a woman? Hah such pathetic customs, how easily you give up life for what a few tricks? Then you cry and complain when you realize just how much it meant to you, but you were just too utterly blind and foolish to see it. You think that your child is special, no it isn't. It's all because he gave you everything you ever wanted, he would give up his life for you and you treat him like property? Is that what you call love or maybe because you have some big breasts and a good figure that he will love you? I assure you that his kind don't care about any of it!"

[-]

Goku was too utterly absorbed with just how shit everything was going, he had hesitated to go outside and stop them. Getting involved may cause more problems, but if he didn't it would risk his child and Chi-Chi' safety, then again he trusted Tea and Vea. They were still his little girls and they knew and acted far more intelligently than anyone would ever-

He hit the ground hard his mind completely blanked out, a heavy club with iron wrapped around it blasted the mage completely unaware in the back of the skull. A dull groaning noise escaped before being hit again and knocked unconscious. "Nice job Phil. Bloody bastard been a major thorn in my ass. Now I finally got my hands on him." Dijkstra said quietly as several men placed heavy cuffs on his wrists and bound him tightly.

"Take him down to the chambers and lock him up nice and tight, but a razor necklace on him, don't want any tricks from him this evening, and keep his mouth gagged. I'll be down shortly once the other target is brought down." Dijkstra motioned off his men who dragged the limp body down the hallway. It was pretty easy to sneak up on someone when they were distracted and enchanted by a sorceress, the poor fool didn't even know it he was too upset before getting hit square upside the head.

"It took more effort than it should've." She noted the obvious surprise in her voice. "He's not quite the average mage, keep him alive though. If we need more incentive his life might be enough to gain her compliance if logic fails on her."

"As you say, just keep Vizimir off my back and we'll work through this without so much as a problem." The spy noted watching as Phillipa looked up towards where the three women had ventured off their little spat.

He saw her distress it was clear, "Don't worry so much Phil, I've got Dimertium bombs and forty of my best men ready to take them down. Also that other little apprentice you found is helping things. Felicia right, that pretty little apprentice can be back up." He was confident in his men, the planning was perfect although the location wasn't ideal. They were not in an enclosed area but in fact a very open space with high ledges risking a greater chance for injury or death. Not ideal but changes happened, the only thing that mattered was that the prodigy Sorceress was taken alive along with her child.

It would be a huge boost to Redainia if she joined them, they could use her child as a future heir to the kingdom. Implementing a powerful leader that would be a powerful puppet for them, it wouldn't take much to convince him that this would be the best course for their future. There were strong rumors of the Lion of Cintra's daughter Pavetta being infused with this unimaginable power and that she alone could bring, druids, warriors, and witchers to their knees and she wasn't even a fighter or sorceress. Just imagine how powerful one could be if they were a full blown Sorceress's daughter and half dragon. His kingdom would rule the world with this puppet at its helm.

Unbeknownst to him, his dear 'loving' sorceress had far bigger and grandeur plans than his kingdom. Not that would be aware, Dijkstra was a well-played tool, one that would eventually have a limit to its usefulness. She had her own goals and that one involved the removal of unwelcome elements from the world and them being replaced with proper ones. Her vision was one not a ruler but in fact a legacy, one where a council of mages could properly decide the future. It all simply needed was a seed for that rule to begin. For in every kingdom life were ruled by men and titles given from deeds long since passed. There remained only one few truths and that the world was built upon uncertainties, and unstable foundations. If the Kings and rulers of this world didn't see fit to take command in a dignified manner, instead they just squabbled over pieces of dirt and titles that they gave themselves then it came to the women who ruled the world in secret. The sorceresses and the few sorcerers not corrupted by their own ambition.

The mage captured was one of those who ruled by his own ambition, he had his own plans. He wasn't entirely sure of what they were but he clearly knew a great deal about Chi-Chi. She was not some simple peasant girl, oh no she was in fact quite a royal descendant. She was in fact called Chireliaoin Daron Cerro, named after her great, great grandmother, a noble princess in her own right of both Redanian and Temerian nobility and an equal place in either throne. Having the former leaders of both nations mixed into her blood would make her a rightful heir to the nation. It was when her mother Riannnon was imprisoned by her crazed and blood drunken sister Falka where she ended up giving birth to a pair of twins, Chi-Chi's grandmother Adella who was born in prison. The girl later passed away at the tender age of seventeen from the plague, but not before siring an illegitimate daughter with a knight a year before. The child's legacy and records hidden completely to avoid a scandal, having been raised in a noble family as a subterfuge.

It was from there that this child who would later become Chi-Chi's mother had lost her noble title and wealth. Becoming married to peasant merchant in the run down edges of the border of the empire and the northern realms. Her name lost to time but not her daughters, as this knight errant who had saved her was once a knight having been disgraced from his noble Ox family and carrying a very rare gene that descended down through the house. It was there that Chi-Chi was sired and her mother died during labor, the poor girl receiving a very hidden Gene known as an activator gene. One capable of turning on the hidden blood potential in Chi-Chi's elder blood.

It was unimaginable that such a lowly knight possessed it and it was thought of a joke, with Chi-Chi's mother disappearing into nothing because of the collapse of her house she was cast off with nothing until the truth was revealed over two decades ago when a small Redainian spy group was utterly decimated. No one knew how or why, perhaps their drinking had gone too far and had both amazingly and unfortunately triggered the latent power within the young girl. So many men shattered by one little girl's power, the house she had lived in was destroyed and she moved into an inn being built and run down the way by her father. No one able to place what had happened for years, as it was just assumed an ambush and all of them were just killed so close to the nilfguardian border.

It had taken time, so much time but a message had been sent claiming the finding of the house where they had taken and the former colors of the knight inside. The house of the Ox a running joke in most lands for its shameful collapse and ostracizing of this man. The rider having taken the letter back to Redainia but forgotten as the men had been killed. Then by fate or fortune the letter had ended up on Phillipa's desk thanks to Dijkstra, then it became clear to her. There was a child of the elder blood running around in the borders of Nilfguard, a lone girl with a murdered father and dead mother. It was a chance she could not ignore as she had learned of another elder blood candidate in the form of Pavetta the daughter of Calanthe and Queen of Cintra. She herself was just a source and child of the elder blood.

Phillipa having no chance of reaching her decided against risking any chances with another nations princess and worked to discover just where Chireliaoin Daron Cerro had managed to be able to evade them for so long. Redanian intelligence found little as she had called herself not by her full title but Chi-Chi. Of course time and patience had worn out and they had begun sweeping the area for her but in the same case another mage had appeared from nowhere, with information that they had stealing and burning away messages in a dwarven city to be sent to their agents in the field. The dwarves having set out as he had burned nearly the entire village down by doing so, had unwittingly set the mage on a direct course with Chi-Chi.

It had come at no great joy to her to learn as her spies arrived a week too late to find the inn destroyed and the clues all but vanished. The only clue was there had been a mage in orange and blue in the area where a potential source had been, no doubt he had wanted her. _The fool._

Through later confirmation from a Witch in a nearby settlement she too had seen him, and the woman who he was traveling with, she had described Chi-Chi a girl fitting the age bracket with an unnatural aura to her. It was thanks to her that her agents searched harder, contacts blaring up along the way as they learned more and more of their location. Phillipa was tireless when learning of how the man had fled with her rightful prize. The damn fool had crossed the line with trying to steal her away, and he knew that far too well to just keep performing vanishing act upon vanishing act.

His stop at Edden had nearly been it, Dijkstra's best trained assassin/ agent 'the butcher' had confirmed quickly of her location and order to capture her. That had not gone according the plan… Instead the girl erupted again in power the reports and sightings showing just how strong this child of the stars could become. Then she disappeared her agents arriving at the town within the day but she had vanished, the men there refusing to give up anything by punishment of death by the lord Edden to protect some Mermaids. While one might think it possible to just bribe the information from them, that damn meddling mage had altered the memories of men making them unable to recall what happened that night clearly and each one giving a different story. So again another loss until by perfect fate the mage appeared in Aretuza her old school.

The idiot had taken her there, to the one place where he thought she could be safe and away from their eyes. How wrong he had been, Margarita of course was a friend of his but she was promised to the Council, she was loyal to her fellow Sorceresses and her school both of which would have a future should Phillipa's plans grow through to fruition. Ah that fool Goku had thought her safe, yes she was safe in Phillipa's clutches without him even realizing it, she let Margarita instruct and direct her focus allowing her a great deal of freedom. Her growing mind open to the world and seeing just how much it needed people like her in it to rule, and become stronger because of it.

The royal sorceress of Redainia had Chi-Chi exactly where she needed to be then had pushed for Dijkstra to eliminate the only man who knew of her true potential. For almost elven years he had evaded every single attempt on his life, killing with a savagery after a time of just being tired of being hunted. It was almost as frustrating when searching for Chi-Chi but of course it was just a simple mage… Or so she had thought, no he was in collusion with something and that something had to be a very ancient and power monster. A beast feared for its complete raw power, if not for magic it would take an army to bring one down.

Of course that was completely absurd at first glance, dragons were just monsters. Rare and intelligent but still just monsters, no different from their Chimera, and fork tail cousins. Then of course the truth became too obvious to ignore when Dijkstra had discovered a scale of one of the mages lairs in Novigrad. It was such a surprise that she though it was just a joke then the sightings and how the mage was so easily to travel from location to location so quickly without teleporting. His arrival within Aretuza so many nights without using the main entrances, and then the grand finale of bringing a live baby dragon for Chi-Chi to act as a surrogate.

The man was using Dragon's an impressive feat even unto itself that she could applaud but had raised her curiosity completely. How did he control dragons? It was possible to enslave simpler monsters and constructs but a behemoth like a dragon? How did he manage it? She would find out eventually when she had him tortured until he talked, but that wasn't necessary now. She was more curious how he had managed to mate Chi-Chi with a monster. The woman's die hard obsession to have a child pushing her to accepting being a Dragon brood mare was a tad disgusting but it was obvious from all the roaring that had come through Aretuza that something was going on, the fleeting of wings at odd hours. There had been a breeding of Dragon with Elder blood… when she got around to understanding any ramifications for doing that would be a long and interesting conversation but she had to first collect Chi-Chi. Surely after a little convincing she would see reason, she wasn't going to just rule over her, not quite.

[-]

"So Chi-Chi do you feel that you can read our minds to catch us off guard? Or maybe beat us that way? Hmm?" Vea added as she walked in front of her, goading her.

"I doubt she can read minds, she's probably too full of that little whelp in her stomach to hear our thoughts." Tea added ruthlessly sparking that feeling over their heads which they both felt immediately as the sorceress did just as expected. _Good job, they are coming for us now. Be ready Chi-Chi make a run for it if you have too, protect your baby._

Chi-Chi was more or less stunned silent, just what in the hell was going on? Her hands lowering out of confusion.

"What's the matter scared?" Vea teased as she stopped in front of her. _Deception works well, they think were about to fight. We knew we couldn't get you outside safely without making it too obvious that you came here without us asking nicely. Don't worry Auntie the show was only to get you riled up enough to get out here. Once they make their move you make yours and get out of here._

 _What is going on? Are you pulling some kind of joke on me? "_ You think that tactic is going to work on me? I'm not falling for it." She snorted as she drew a hand up towards Vea who stopped in front of her smirking but her eyes shifted to the side quietly guiding her vision.

 _They are coming for you. Borch is will get you out of here, our uncle should never have brought you here. Please get ready, Kakarot thinks he can carry the world's problems on his shoulders, he's sweet and nice for it but it's not what we need. We need secrecy Borch can give it to you and your baby. Don't worry we'll keep you safe, you are giving us a little sister._ The voice laughed in her head as Chi-Chi blinked as ten men appeared from shallow rooms blocking the way back inside the castle and main cloister. "You think you can appear and threaten me?" She hissed as she raised her hands above her head. "I am-" Chi-Chi gasped her voice was silenced a hand invisibly wrapped around her throat choking her.

' _Shhh, Chi just let go we'll take you somewhere safe.'_ The voice one she knew intimately. It couldn't be!? What was going on! _'I'm sorry, don't worry my lover we'll protect you just go to sleep'_

 _Felicia… why?_ She had been caught off guard so much she couldn't build herself to defend. Even if she wasn't distracted by Tea and Vea this attack came at her quickly as the men jumped into action and threw a handful of silver cased bombs into the area around Chi-Chi their explosions quick as a showering of dust rained all over Chi-Chi. Instantly she felt her magic drain completely, her connection to the force vanishing as she was being interfered with by Dimeritium and another mage choking her made her crumble to the ground.

Chi-Chi felt the world going black quicker as she was on the ground gasping for air as the sound of stomping feet came quickly and violently. As the ushered war cries of two angered women tore through her mind before it all went dark.

Tea and Vea drew out their hidden short blades from their animal hides on their bodies the thin blades no bigger than a nail file but incredibly strong. Vea roared as she lunged forwards, her blades swinging for the man's arms as he moved to chop at her head. Her faster frame and directed movements sliced off his wrist at the joint completely. His blood gushing out from the severed limb as she swung her upright into his stomach making him collapse down before driving one of her small blades into his neck before tearing it out.

Tea caught two quickly throwing both small blades hitting one man in an exposed knee and the other just below the shoulder joint. They screamed a curse the one without a knee buckled swinging aimlessly as Tea backhanded him across the face knocking him and his weapon free as the other using his battered arm swung for her head missing with the awkward swing of his non dominate arm as she punched him square in the stomach, her hands grabbing his wrist and drove his own weapon up into his chest.

"Kill them! I have to keep her under a spell, otherwise she'll kill us!" Felicia yelled emerging from the shadows her dark auburn dress decorated with golden coins shined in the moonlight as she chanted her spell over and over keeping Chi-Chi's rapidly dwindling oxygen from returning to her. She hadn't passed out quite yet, she was still teetering on the edge, a remarkable strength for her to even maintain herself exposed to magic and Dimeritium. The metal completely removed ones ability to cast spells by warping the energies around one's body and being incapable of being directed as the metal bounced and deflected the raw energy all over.

The two Zerrikainian sisters went into battle with a renewed blood lust, their aunt was being choked to death by some prissy sorceress. Tea hacked and slashed at a man cutting him in three coating her in blood, however her black tattoo's bend through as the blood seemed to flow around them. Tea caught another strike with her hilt of her pilfered sword before shoulder checking the offending male to the ground and then spearing him square in the back.

Vea Roared with her two small daggers with amazing agility she kept herself unbelievable low almost like a wild cat ready to strike form the grass dodging and avoiding strikes and swings only to lash out in a blinding speed striking at the critical weaknesses as they were not knights but merely leather wearing men. They were unable to counter her fighting style as she rolled dipped and lunged using her whole body as a projectile and breaking through a defense and stab a man square in the chest with her twin weapons.

Rounding up her leg she caught a man in the back, causing him to flip onto his back, but rolled to the side as a large axe connected where here torso was. The bulky weapon unable to be rolled back up as she flipped upwards, gracefully and dashed to one side then another, the man's eyes widening as he moved to block her strike catching one small blade but the other sank into his hip, jamming upwards into his vital organs and collapsing downwards bleeding and cursing profusely.

"Dammit! Let me!" Feleica yelled out her hand glowing brightly as the other spell weakened from her drawing of power and fired out a shockwave from her palm the chunks of dirt and debris battering the two women for a moment as they recovered as the Sorceress played her hand. "Again!" She yelled firing out another blast, the shockwave sending their hair backwards and maybe shoving them an inch in the other direction but they were entirely unfazed.

"Just keep them off us, we'll grab the woman then you deal with the dark skinned whores!" A man yelled as several men in formation moved to secure Chi-Chi allowing Felicia to draw and bend another pair of force explosions, rippling the air and causing a boom of energy as it was fired out.

' _They can not take her, Borch isn't here yet!'_ Vea growled in her native tongue as they were only able to brace as the new sorceress kept unleashing chunks of debris fired at them allowing them only move somewhat but they kept being pushed backwards.

' _I'll buy you time! Go!'_ Tea flung herself skywards clearing over seven feet, using the shockwave created to allow her to hover in air and slam downwards as she swung her legs forwards and drove downwards onto one of the men her clearing height lost as she went into the light of the moon before connecting. Her fists striking the other, the pommel of her blade connecting against the other attack.

Vea leapt forward like a cheetah springing forwards her hands scooping up Chi-Chi and fluidly lunged backwards. Her sister pirouetted to the left cleaving up another man before rolling backwards with her blade as her sister walked backwards to the ledge.

"You pigs will not have her!" Tea growled as she rolled the blade across her fingers showing her prowess with its control as she brought her other hand to grab the hilt.

"You may have killed or wounded ten men but, there are still more. But you've yet to face a real sorceress!" Another voice announced arrogantly as a woman in burgundy and white frilled dress walked in. Her brown and yellow eyes glaring at the two nuisances, that she would've not imagined causing this much trouble. "Felicia let me handle this, please recuse yourself." She said calmly as if she were dismissing a common servant from her room, the young apprentice offering no complaint merely bowing and walking away.

"One sorceress or two, we won't be-" Tea blasted off the roof as if she was hit by a door swung full force into her, her body spiraling off the side and down off the ledge leaving Vea all alone as her sister crashed through a single tree branch down below.

"You are but warriors, you have no defense against me. Skilled though you are, I am in a league far above you. Set her down and I'll will promise you a merciful death like your other half. If you don't. Well I make no promises about any leniency especially after we carve up that mage of yours called Goku. As we speak he's going to be bound in metal with bolts driven into his flesh, he won't be moving anytime soon." Phillipa said waving her hand spreading the men from both sides of her. "Now make the easy choice-!"

Vea threw Chi-Chi from the ledge her unconscious form spiraling downwards as she screamed and threw herself forwards at the sorceress watching as the woman she rushed smirked. She blasted backwards far though as she did she saw a body floating in the air above her, a cool white glow surrounding the body of Chi-Chi as she slowly floated back towards the railing where she had been thrown from. "Nooo!" She screamed reaching to grab her but would never have reached as she plummeted straight down her voice silencing as she broke through the tops of the trees breaking a single branch before silence filled the night time air.

"Hmph. Children." She said pessimistically as she drew in the body of Chi-Chi the girl still afflicted by Dimeritium not that she wouldn't be more as Phillipa slapped a pair of cuffs atop her the second she landed in front of her. She was bound now and without her magic. However, she still had a great amount of potential power in that body of hers. "Blindfold her, and bring her to my quarters. She'll be waking up soon and I want her ready to be talking with me once she's conscious." She ordered two men hefted up the pregnant woman one with her legs and another under her arms and carried her off down the way they had once came. "Also remove those bodies from the trees and ground below, we can't have them causing a stink. It was just a drunken misshap is what happened, understand?"

"Of course, sorceress." The man beside her could only sigh, looking at the mess that had been made. Thank god this shit was finally over, there was enough dead spies and men too last a generation and now even more needed to be maintained after tonight.

[***]

Goku snorted as he came too, his arms bound tightly above him as he felt the tearing pressure of a metal neck plate with jagged edges hanging all around his neck. He was bound completely, dimeritium all around his legs and hands not allowing him any chance to cast spells. Also the tight confines and feeling of metal through his legs and arms, were literal bolts driven through preventing movement of his shackles not allowing even the movement of any digits. Even worse he could barely focus on anything as his sight was all but blinded from him by a black cloth and a sheet of metal wrapped in front of his eyes. Still a throbbing headache prevented him from doing anything else, blood had been running from his head as he could smell the metallic blood of himself easily. How fucking stupid could he have been to get caught up in that? Dammit!

"Well, well, finally awake." A gruff voice spoke as Goku could only idly move his hands.

"You have any idea how much shit I've had to put up because of you? I doubt you do, because if you did you might not have woken up from that one." The voice spat and walked around as Goku could hear the idle clack of his feet. "Don't you worry your sweet arse, you're not going to die yet. You have a great deal more shit to handle, however if you spill the beans quickly I might just end your suffering much earlier." A wooden object was dragged closer and the heavy crack of weight bore down upon it as he heard the sounds making him scowl. "Ah some fight in yah, I respect that. Although I hate it immensely."

Goku was bashed hard in the chest by a heavy stick making him hack and bleed from his neck as the jagged metal cut into his neck.

"don't move around too much you might hurt yourself." The voice mocked him. "Now I'm sure you can guess who I am," The voice coming closer. "You've been looking for me, and I have been looking for you. You've eluded me harder than anyone else, and I still know so little about you. Other than you just appear and move around randomly. Also that you're a fucking mage, but you're holding a trump card aren't you?"

Goku spat blood on the ground as he was hit again. He was feeling lightheaded again as his blood was slowly dribbling out from him. "You will pay… for this." He ground out earning a mocking laugh.

Here he was completely trapped inside a castle, the assailant was obviously Dijkstra and his men. He had been hounding more information about him, and yet here they were just feet apart from each other and he was nothing but a whipping post. He couldn't transform into a dragon, he didn't know where he was. How big was the room? How strong his bindings were, transforming wrong would only cause him to possibly kill himself meaning that he was all but helpless.

He ignored the pain of being struck he could only feel his blood slowly draining from him, he had failed for the final time. He was just going to be subjected to the position of punching bag until they got bored with him, all the while he didn't know where Chi-Chi was, what was happening to her? Did Tea and Vea do something, did she do something back? Did Borch intervene! "Fuck!" He screamed at the top of his lungs shocking the man beating him but not his interrogator.

"Sinking through into your thick skull you piece of shit? No one is coming for you, no one is going to save you. You are just what you screamed out… Fucked."

Goku's mind lost consciousness for a while, it could have been hours it could've been days. He could no longer tell as he was tortured, his blank mind offering him little comfort as the cries of Chi-Chi filled his ears. The burning anger of her emotions rolling, betrayal, pain, loss, and it hurt him like nothing else. He couldn't imagine what was going on too her and he screamed in the dark void of his mind.

"See, Chi-Chi. He's fine… well to a point. But I assure you that he's alive and will remain so with your continued co-operation. Trust me, once he recovers and see's just what you can do he will understand everything that has happened tonight. You have a future that the world itself cannot even fathom, your elder blood and half dragon child are the great link to our future." A feminine voice spoke, one that rang in his mind from before… but he couldn't think straight his human body was screaming in pain.

"So long as you keep your word. I'll work with you-"

That was Chi-Chi's voice! No! _Please no. Chi-Chi please don't work alongside them!_ They had gotten to her, they had spoiled her with the knowledge of her birth and just what she was, no! They couldn't do this! He tried to focus through the blinding pain as he hoped to hear her voice.

"Leave him here. He's not important to me-"

He caught another bit and he wanted to scream but the words that came out were just a soft gurgle as he remained merely a prisoner within the confines of his own mind. No everything was wrong! Chi-Chi couldn't be going along with this willingly? Could she? What had they promised her… Darkness slowly lifted around him once again.

Chi-Chi looked upon the battered body of Goku, mild betrayal ran through her. _Again, you've deceived me… why don't you trust me?_ She felt pained thinking that as the man she loved was bleeding and broken in a hell of torture, he was bolted upright his arms above his head and legs shackled in dimeritium and bound tightly. Truly he was helpless right now, so he couldn't be counted on.

She looked at Phillipa… the sorceress who had awakened her having her fully clapped in Dimeritium still until she gave birth to her first child. It was a logical choice for her to do so, she didn't fully trust Chi-Chi but made it apparent that she would prove to her that this was for the best. She would know that the council of sorcerers had plans for her, and she would become a part of it by proving her loyalty and once she did. Goku would be released and under her strict supervision, and as well they wanted to know where he had gotten control over dragons.

That was the only fortunate thing, they only believed he had control over dragons, that he had could manipulate and control them like Druids could with certain animals. They wanted the dragon he had used to get her pregnant because as she had learned bitterly that Margarita had been working with Phillipa since the start. It had been Goku's own ignorance to realize the truth that the power Phillipa and the other mages in the world had was built upon a conclave where the most powerful magic wielders worked together. Goku's mindless antics had only drew their suspicion and they had wanted to remove him from the picture over the last decade while she had been working.

Now they wanted his information and power of dragons a vital skill they found unmatched by others as most could never approach a beast. Her trump card was that Goku was in fact a dragon and could escape once he recovered but he was still their prisoner, she was pissed at him still of course but she still loved the bastard and she wanted her daughter to have her father in her life. Also she would be a half dragon and if she had dragon needs she wouldn't be able to help with them like he could, so he was still needed and she wanted no other male. Only her golden dragon.

"I don't know how exactly he commands them, but they are apt in listening to his commands and it isn't magical but some measure of knowing their own language." She lied effortlessly as she gave Phillipa a bitter façade. "He works strangely but yes, I was a little preoccupied during the few moments when he was with the one dragon he had getting me pregnant."

"How does that work exactly?" Dijksta added having been in the storeroom/interrogation room. "A woman like you getting fucked by a monster. Don't you have some morals?" He questioned mildly disgusted at the mere notion of a woman breeding herself by a monster. He personally didn't give two shits but the visual wasn't one he enjoyed, not because of personal inadequacies but a piece like her should have some sort of standards than just a giant lizard.

"Dijkstra please leave the questions to me, it was her choice. For one I'll assume because regular men have little chance of ever getting someone like us pregnant. You're thorough understanding of female anatomy are really impressive," The other sorceress added to her currently co-operating audience. "You're posted results are actually quite incredible and from what I've heard many of our sisters contacted you when they found out. You should be proud of yourself." She didn't need her lover pissing off the girl, personally dragon blood was a great thing. Though just how the child would appear was another thing she worried about, but they were mages they could work through it or around it.

"Thank you, and for you-" She cast a nasty glare at the pig headed spy. "You don't know how potent dragon's reproductively is, they have incredible ability to overcome deficiencies in their partners which in turn made them a logical choice to be a surrogate donor for my child." She had morals and the half dead male in front of them was that level. Far above anything he had, why exactly did Phillipa feel having a relationship with him benefitted her in anyway physically?

"Whatever," He snorted, "whore" he mumbled under his breath as he walked past them and around Goku looking to see if he had regained consciousness.

Chi-Chi probably should be biting her tongue but she refused to be intimidated she was a sorceress dammit! Unfortunately, she was a powerless one as Tea and Vea were dead having been thrown from the castle walls at least fifty feet down into trees, and even if they weren't dead they wouldn't manage to get down here. Leaving her all alone and forced into a shitty situation where she couldn't even manage a proper escape.

She looked around the storehouse, noting the numerous food stock piles and small cells lining the walls, along with rooms filled with equipment of torture. There was little for her too escape… As she gazed along the floor she noted a small hatch where fluids drained down. It was a small hole, nothing she could fit through with her swollen belly or Goku in his present girth. It had been opened up she could only assume to wash away the blood from her dragon's body which was bleeding out.

"Can you stop with his torture then. I don't want him hurt any more than he has to be, if you cripple him completely then he might not be so willing to help you." She added trying to sway her and get him out of the bindings at least. A token gesture by her working partner at least.

"It will stop, but he's going to remain locked up here for a while. You understand why I can't just simply accept your trust. Though I will show you my willingness to trust you once you begin working with us more I promise you that he will not die and will be returned to you with proper supervision as we discussed. Now please would you come back with me to my room so that we might be able to discuss things further, I guarantee no more harm will come to him." She half lied, more harm would come but torture, they needed to break this mans will he was quite the stubborn one.

"That is acceptable but I want to check on him first thing afterwards, I want you to prove to me that your 'ally'," her comment directed towards Dijkstra. "will uphold your words as well. If that's true, then we'll begin a friendly partnership." She added to which the other sorceress nodded a pleased smile on her face.

"Or." A new voice added, a thick female one clearly angry. Seemingly from nowhere as a gust of wind shot through entire place extinguishing the torches. " We'll just kill them and take you." It growled again as soft padded feet moved along the ground along with the scraping of metal.

Phillipa only snorted, "Dijkstra take her upstairs now!" She yelled snapping her fingers creating a small ball of white light in front of her which expanded illuminating a portion of the room. "It seems you girls managed to live… I wonder how, but why did you come here to die? You couldn't even have a chance to stop me before and yet you think a little darkness will help you?" She laughed arrogantly as she raised the orb higher into the air a second one drawing up a barrier around her of pure energy, not allowing a physical strike to break through.

Chi-Chi tensed as the large man came from nowhere, quietly despite his size. "Come along you royal pain in the ass." Pulling her along by her handcuffs which she could only stumble behind him as he let Phil take care of them.

"Hah. You think it's just us two?" Another softer voice answered making the spy stop as they reached the door. A heavy thud came from inside that shook the ceiling. "No. Let us introduce you to our _friend!"_ The voice hissed as a bellowing roar shook the entire room making the four other people in the room jump.

The unconscious Goku stirring to life as the roar came jostling him from darkness. _Borch… thank god!_ He breathed as his cousin had appeared, he knew that roar anywhere. He tensed as a hand felt across his back going to his locks. Unbinding him and slipping off his blindfold as a pair of brown tits were soon engulfing his vision as his hands bindings were being undone. Help had arrived…

"How!? How the hell!" Phillipa roared as a massive figure slammed forward a thick golden body with scales that shined a brilliant color extended all over as it took a step forwards a look of pure anger etched over the face of a dragon.

"Were quite resourceful, we've been in here since you and your spy friend left just waiting for you to come down here. You picked your spot to fight out there in the cloister and now we picked ours down here, you can't use your big spells to risk destroying the castle and possibly Goku. So, enjoy fighting a dragon bitch!" Vea Roared jumping up from the side and running full sprint towards Chi-Chi and Dijkstra.

Phillipa was engulfed in fire but her barrier held firm but shook violently as she felt the strain of heat. _Of course he had more dragons staged for this! God dammit, this mage I swear I'll kill him after this!_ She slammed her hands forwards catching the fire in an cone that spiraled back towards its caster. Granting her a short reprieve as the large beast lurched forwards towards its massive paws swinging for her again but she jumped backwards through a brief slip of teleportation dodging the strike and fired off a bolt of lightning from her palm towards the beast as it dodged it and lunged for her again, she slipped away again using the same technique but had to quickly erect a barrier as a tail swing towards her bashing into the energy in a rebound knocking her back slightly and the tail away from her.

Dijkstra pushed Chi-Chi to the side grabbing a sword from the wall and swung towards the rushing foreign swordswoman who underestimated him. He blocked her initial thrust and dodged to the side avoiding her smaller strike for his hip. He surged forwards into her knocking her to the ground, her bloodied face one of rage as she hit the ground but kept her control as she got to her knees glaring at him.

Vea surged again aiming for his legs but missed again as the large man was not a slouch in swordplay or in mobility as he parried her and moved his weight against her again but she swung with her opposite hand making him jump backwards. "Filthy pig. Just die." She growled as her weapons spun in her hands, the small blades barely visible but incredibly potent.

"Heh, no wonder you killed my men. But your still just a girl, you haven't got the balls to beat someone like me." He grinned as he swung making her dodge as she got to her feet but gave him a smirk.

"I'm not going to beat you… Our uncle is going to kill you."

"Uncle the ploughing hell is your Uncle got -" A new pained roar filled the room as out of sight from Phillipa and Dijkstra a new dragon appeared over a shattered torture device.

Chi-Chi looked up seeing the battered and angry golden dragon she knew intimately on shaky feet as blood was leaking over it but just cuts and scrapes over his body. Though the other beating he had taken still affected him even in his draconic form. She moved to the dragon, as Dijkstra was distracted by Vea, gathering herself as the heavy cuffs on her hands made it difficult to move and her heavy baby which wasn't too happy at the moment as she was hungry and angry.

"Not another one! Dijkstra forget the girl grab Chi-Chi and we'll teleport from here they can't follow!" She yelled angrily blasting the dragon in the face with a box which only stunned it for a moment. She was beginning to pant and sweat. This was a tough match as she was barred from using her powerful magic from a distance as the room was just enough for a small ship and food to be stored in here, maybe sixty feet long and thirty feet tall it was barely any room and with the castle just above if she missed and struck the roof it would only crash down upon her.

"No problem Phil! I've got her now!" He jumped for Vea moving to slice at her while she had unable to make him feint. "Your dead now-" He called out victoriously but a huge shadow lunged forwards from behind him…

Chi-Chi had moved to cry out but the world became an explosion as she was thrown backwards into Dijkstra knocking him backwards saving Vea but as she landed she felt a massive talon tear across her stomach. Her back hitting the wall as she looked at the imbedded talon of a dragon into her… blood gushed out from her as she could only gape in horror as she looked into the eyes of a stunned golden dragon who looked just as stunned as her.

"No… I.. Didn't…" It spoke in a jumble as its yellow eyes reflected the talon imbedded right into her stomach, right where her baby was…

Chi-Chi didn't feel pain, she didn't feel loss or sadness, no she could only look at the dragon who had given her a child had just taken it from her. Her mind was going faster than her heartbeat which pounded in her ears as she was numb from everything, "My baby…" She said… "No. Not her! Not Nunnally!" She screamed as her eyes went white, the name she had chosen for her baby that she would no longer have. The room filled with a green glow, as Chi-Chi's features began to tear as her hair splayed into the air, the dimiertium on her hands shattering into dust as she slowly raised into the air.

"NOT!"

"MY!"

"BABY!" As the entire palace shook, for the powers gifted to them by the elven mystique Ilithinne had reawakened more powerful than ever, her wrath would start with all of those in the room. For the powers beyond even the greatest of the elven sages paled in comparison to her, a woman who had once everything now had nothing as she felt the life force that once lived inside her fade into nothingness and she screamed.

 **A/N: Did you see it coming? Maybe, maybe not. Now just think on it from my evilness. MB is still in here.**

 **Oh yeah... were only just getting started. The story isn't close to done yet kiddies more to come when I return.**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	25. Chapter 25: Farewell

**Chapter 25: Farewell and Sacrifice**

 **A/N:** **(Picture me smirking)**

Chi-Chi warped the room and flashed as her hair stood on its edge. A blackened mass surged around her body and the offending talon embedded in her belly that sucked them both into a portal, the effect sending a shock wave outwards transporting all the other occupants in the room randomly together. The other golden dragon and two girls blasted to another location and Phillipa and Dijkstra elsewhere, she didn't care where she wanted them gone from her, though her white eyes settled tightly on the dragon that had stolen her baby girl.

The air shattered with the crackle of lightning blasting the leaves and wildlife that was not burrowed into the ground for almost a mile barren. The forest they landed in was completely blasted apart as she ripped the ground skyward. Branches torn bare from their trunks, grass ripped upwards with the force of a massive tornado that spiraled all around her. It was mirror of her emotions inside, except she had a focus of her power as a sorceress her latent and gained knowledge was being used by her own sheer emotion.

"You!" She roared the winds turning her voice into a blast of wind that blasted the dragon free from her body. She watched with grim satisfaction as he slammed through several trees as she hit the ground, the massive gaping wound making her unborn child slip from the wound and hit the ground the heavy slash across a thick fleshy mass. It was like she had been encased in an egg inside of Chi-Chi's body but had been shredded apart by the massive talon.

Chi-Chi felt it slip as she stumbled forwards. Hitting her knees on the ground as the blood ran from her wound, but her own blood was not what made her pause as she spied the remains of her unborn child. "No…" She cried reaching for the shape. She couldn't focus her thoughts were scattered like she was stuck in a dream or trance as she touched the bloody mess where she pulled open the soft egg like covering.

The sorceress's tears began to run from her face as she beheld the grim visage inside. A baby girl with a hole the size of her fist in its stomach, reaching inside she scooped up her girl. "Please… Please don't be real!" She sobbed as the egg shell gave way as she cradled the bloody mess against her clothes. It was a girl's face, her small hands only danged limp at her mother's sides. The images of holding hands with her daughter now erased as the small feet were just as limp as the rest of her body despite her mothers urgings.

"Please, wake up Nunnally… Please mommy wants you to be okay." She sobbed rubbing her face alongside the small child, the blood and mess covering her face and hair matting it together as she let her emotions roll out.

Flashes of nightmares tore through her mind as she remembered looking at the cut and bloody body of her father and how she had cried over him. Begging him as a young girl to wake back up, how she had sobbed over his corpse for hours hoping that in vain that he would wake back up to only watch him go stiff and remain just as lifeless as he had been.

What had she done to deserve this fate, she hadn't wronged anyone since becoming a sorceress. She had tried to desperately to do right, to bring happiness to others as she would have wanted. How she had tended and cared over others during her time in Aretuza and in Novigrad. Even so her unborn child… her baby hadn't even seen a day of life and she was taken from her. Not by her choice…

"You're a dragon, you're fine! You're my blood and body you're okay!" She anguished as she gently shook but got nothing, her mind seeking any small spark of her baby's life force that she knew for holding in her stomach for months. It was all blank, gone like the void of the night.

"Why!" She screamed as her hair rose into the air her body slowly floating into the air, her hand holding her baby girl tightly against her. There was only one person to blame for all of this, one monster that needed to be punished, he had ruined everything! All he had to do was trust her, let her do her job and then everything could have been fine. She would be a mother! She would be holding a bright baby girl but it was all thanks to him! The ungrateful, untrusting, conniving dragon that had held back the secrets of her bloodline, her legacy all too himself.

The life she had dreamed up had shattered like thin glass thrown from a building onto the stone ground below. It was all gone, she had been tricked and lied too by almost everyone in her entire life and the one man. No he wasn't even a man! A man would have a spine to tell someone he loved what she was, to be honest and truthful with her. That's what it meant to love someone, not just pretend from the sidelines that would ever be something between each other.

Her head slowly rose exposing the pure white glowing eyes that focused upon the symbol of her despair and betrayal.

"Kakarot!" She roared as her free arm reared back, a green mass of energy coalesced around her fist as she looked at the dragon which had braced itself up on the ground. A bloody face covered in cuts and jagged rips all over his back and wings with crippled eyes looked back at her. That golden monster had done all of this! He wasn't a man that loved her, no he couldn't he was just using her just like before and then had taken her child away from her! He would pay for all of this!

Kakarot coughed as he struggled to lift his head up. He couldn't believe all of this was happening, his mate was beyond enraged. "Chi-Chi… please-"He was blasted in the face another twenty yards slamming through the trunks of trees as he rolled to another heap in the ground as dirt caked his vision as he coughed and tried to right himself as a being phased in front of him. His yellow eyes went wide as he was blasted skywards fifty feet by a glowing woman.

"Please… I did-" He was cut off as he was sent rocketing back down to the ground with another blow he felt his ribs crack and his scales break off from the blow as he bounced off the ground with a resounding thud.

Chi-Chi floated in the air, her baby clutched in her one hand the other one glowing with unkempt fury, that twisted surged and pulsed all around her. The wind carried her up here as she broke through the barriers of space to phase herself in a blink to where she wanted by mere thought. This dragon would pay, a liar, betrayer, and monster! Her eyes shifting to her dead daughter as she watched the small head roll to one side making her scream in anger, the clouds swirling above her head.

The gale of winds churned and came down as if the sky was being brought towards the ground making a verbal roar as small funnels descended rapidly from the sky and aimed for the dragon on the ground. Like tendrils of Chi-Chi's will a spear shot downwards. Drilling into his back the golden dragon scream in agony as the four drilled into his back before merging into a massive tornado that dragged him into the air spinning round and around inside as Chi-Chi floated just outside of the edge.

"You are going to pay! Do you hear me! You are getting what you deserve!" She exploded inside the tornado blasting Kakarot, once, twice, three, four times! She wasn't even breathing or panting as she snapped from spot to spot hitting him over and over again. In anyway possible.

"Sor…sor-" He tried but she just pummeled him over and over again. Her fists hitting him again and again, so fast and so numerous he couldn't count, each other blow was like a club that broke over him.

This was it… Chi-Chi wanted him dead. His recklessness and unwillingness to bare the truth to her had backfired wholly in his face and there would be no one to save him this time. Chi-Chi blasted him in the stomach making even the stomach gag as she hit him with the force of lightning with sparked outwards knocking him free from the swirling tornado which faded away as he floated in the air for a moment before he stopped and dropped back to the ground landing in a small crater that only grew as he landed inside of it.

He hacked and coughed up roots and dirt for a moment forgetting about the blazing streaks across his back as he bled all over himself. _She's running on pure emotion. I don't have a chance unless she actually thinks she kills me. Gods why did this have to happen, I never wanted any of this and I never wanted to kill my own daughter._ He bit back his tears, all of this was his fault, his mate was suffering horribly. It was the cost of his work, there were things one needed to do and he had failed in his gamble.

He joked out a laugh as he felt his crystal tears run down the side of his cheek. He moved to raise his head as a figure blasted him again, he rolled backwards twice slamming into a tree with splintered like kindling as he smelt the blood running from Chi-Chi's wounds. She was close to passing out from blood loss, his now only good eye cracked looking at the gaping gash across her stomach as he saw the limp body of his daughter still clutched tightly to Chi-Chi's chest. _It's alright I guess. Borch can take care of her…_ His eyes looked to the side spying one tree that had a massive jagged edge, he gave himself a finale cough as he knew there would be only one to save Chi-Chi's life.

A male dragon would do anything for his mate, he would defend her to the death and right now there was only one option as he knew there would be only one to save Chi-Chi. To defend her life, he would have to give up his own. It was a sacrifice but one that was needed. He took in a final breath steeling himself for his final act as a dragon no… as a male. "Words… are not enough…" He gasped as Chi-Chi stopped her green aura flaring all around her as she crackled energy around her knuckles. "Know that I-" He wheezed as he managed to right himself on his legs feeling himself barely able to stand. "I always love you." He said watching no change in expression in Chi-Chi even flicker as she phased again and blasted him backwards.

He watched the world spin slowly as he bounced backwards, rotating his stomach just enough as he welcomed he just reward for his failure. _It would've been nice. Being a father, but I just was never cut out for it._

 _Tea, Vea you grew into women and I still saw you as girls. You are right to be with Borch, I was just too blind to know what had to be done instead of what I wanted done._

He felt the tip pierce his soft under scales.

 _Chi-Chi, I'll be waiting on the other side with our daughter…_ His final thought slipped away as his roar came out in a massive burst. The massive tree stump impaling through his chest, he felt his blood gush outwards as his head slammed into the side of the tree and remained there. His golden eye watching with a slow fall as his mate stopped, her aura flashing and fading.

She stood there silent as the life force of her dragon ebbed away, his heart beat slowed to all but a faint thrum of fingers and then his breathing stopped. Then just as the revenge she had demanded stopped, she collapsed to the ground her desire fading away along with her power as she had gotten what she wanted as a wave of tears ran down her face. "Why? Why?" She mumbled as the blood loss made her thoughts and words a jumble. The dark twisted skies returning to normal as a chill of the nighttime air slowly came.

[***]

"this can't be good." A dull voice said as he stopped his horse feeling the drastic shift in temperature. The brown stallion neighed adamantly as the rider atop remained stationary. Reaching up his hand grasped around his rapidly vibrating wolf necklace. Magic was everywhere at a measure like Pavaetta had the night he had saved Duny. "Shit." He muttered as he pulled on the horse and went into a full gallop urging his horse Roach onwards.

The rapid breathing and snorts of his horse came in bursts as he made his way through the broken debris, his cat like eyes scanning all over as his nose picked up massive amounts of blood, several different types. _I'm not even going to get paid for this._ He thought bitterly as his horse jumped a skewered log. He had seen the burst of green light and the rapidly shifting weather and screams it was not at all what should be happening here in Derdem but it was.

"Woah! Woah Roach!" The rider yelled as the fog began to roll in but even in this mist he spied the litter of bodies. His eyes first catching the massive dragon impaled on a tree, a yellow one too. "It's not Borch." He noted jumping down from the saddle. His leather and chain mail armor jingled slightly but not as much as his medallion which vibrated madly underneath his neck. _Impaled completely through a tree, dead._ Taking note of the blood that drenched the entire tree as he saw the sagging head down alongside, tongue hanging in the dirt. He shook his head, but then turned to the next body.

A woman on her side back facing him, no a sorceress. No woman ever looked that good or wore that type of clothing or had that type of scent. Raven black hair was matted in blood and skin. "Nothing good, never can be." He told himself as he walked towards her, his hand reaching up to his back grabbing his sword. Clearly she had slain the dragon but why?

Even with all of the blood he could smell fresh bathing salts and all the underlying perfumes that were covering her. It was obvious, not because he had been with several sorceresses in his time but it was just the very atmosphere and world spoke to him. After nearly fifty years of this shit he knew what was going on… most of the time. He couldn't really call her age with a sorceress but she was roughly forty or so, her blood had that smell and as he brought small taste to his mouth. Yes defiantly tasted the part. He stopped as he rolled her onto her back and he looked away with a cough. A dead child was in her arms. "Damnit… too late for you sweetheart." He muttered under his breath as he pulled the limp body from the woman and set it down on the ground and set about looking at the woman's wounds.

She was still alive, somehow despite the gaping hole in her stomach, he pulled free a needle and thread from his back and went about the grizzly business of sowing her up as best he could. Watching her face shift in and out of pain filled expressions. "Stay strong." He said stoically as he pulled her skin back together as best he could. He then moved to cauterize the wound. Flipping his front finger, he drew upon the Igni symbol and watched the woman cry out in her sleep as he burned her. "It has to be done." Not enjoying her pain in away but pain was something he lived with.

Finally, he sealed the wound, a jagged line of burnt but sealed flesh now remained across the side of her stomach. "Should do fine for now, I'll have to find someplace for you." He whistled over roach who trotted over as the rider pulled up the woman in his arms and draped her over the saddle.

 _Don't get involved Geralt, you always stick your nose where you know you shouldn't._

The words of his teacher Vessimir rang in his mind but this wasn't getting involved it was saving a woman's life. Even as a witcher he knew he had a basic set of principles, leaving a woman to bleed to death out in the woods was not one of them. There was nothing for the dragon or child that he could do but as he looked upwards he felt a chill and a drop of snow over his white hair. "Just my fucking luck. The Wild Hunt." Geralt growled hopping atop his horse Roach.

"Come on you dumb animal we have to go." He grumbled snapping the reigns, the woman set just in front his saddle as he placed one knee atop her back and the other leg pressed hard into the stirrups to balance her weight and keep on the lookout for elements of the wild hunt. The air grew colder and he could feel his breath, his horse's hooves pounded the ground in a frantic pace as the witcher pushed his steed faster. His cat eyes spying the trail he had been on in no time as he continued to navigate the winding debris.

As he rode the heavy beating of wings came from behind him, on instinct his hand switched to his back grabbing one of two swords placed securely across his back. One made of steel for men, and another made for silver for monsters, and as the wings came closer and faster he knew it was no human. Slipping his hand down he grabbed a grenade as well, having only two left they would be a necessary distraction for sure.

The heavy flaps grew closer as Geralt felt the creature go over him and land hard into the ground. His horse stopped in a dust cloud as Geralt leapt from the back his grenade ready in on hand his silver sword in the other. He couldn't see what was ahead of him even with his cat eyes, he needed a tawny owl potion to see in near full darkness. Only shapes movement and basic outlines as good as he got.

Clacking the end of his grenade the seasoned witcher needed to take the initiative, he needed to know just what landed in front of him.

"Heyah!" He yelled jumping backwards as he flung his grenade forwards, the clicked end igniting and exploding in a brilliant ball of fire as he quickly flashed Quen around himself creating a barrier of energy around him to deflect the counter attack as his eyes caught sight of brilliant gold and he stopped…

[***]

A heavy steel and bone covered boot slammed into the ground. "Too late Immlerith. Too late…" The King of the wild hunt grumbled. They had finally found a child of the elder blood once again and yet here they were now completely lost without it. Only the corpse of a golden dragon just remained behind as their navigators had done their best to locate her precisely. The massive plated warrior, stood at the head of numerous other warriors but he was by far the tallest and most fearsome with his skull crown wrapped his face. The cold air and skeletal horses cried out in dismay. There would be no gathering or good news to bring home again.

"What should we do with it?" The massive behemoth of a general said, his mace bigger than any human which he carried without much encumbrance even in his heavy armor. The fully encased metal general looked around knowing that this was the work of elder blood much like his King had thought.

The King of the Hunt mulled over his options, "Take it. Could be a nice change of pace. If Avallach told us the truth that is. Though I have my doubts about that coward." The King walked around the bloody mess kicking over the fleshy shell.

Not knowing that it was in fact Chi-Chi's egg casing for her baby dragon, it was merely a piece of flesh to him. They had been beaten here by someone… A body had been laying across the ground as he noted everything wrong with this picture. A dead dragon and what else? There had been something else. Just what had it been and where did it go? He spat in anger, there was little he could do but return with a consolation prize. Perhaps some good would come of it.

"Navigators take us home." The King ordered as he jumped atop his skeletal warhorse, his body taking on an ethereal look as his men mounted up as three Navigators holding up large white crystal staffs that allowed to transportation from worlds. Their staves flashing brightly as they focused on their return to their world. They had failed tonight but they would come back, such was how things always worked. They were the Wild Hunt, unstoppable spectral riders. A black and white rift tore open as the riders of the Wild Hunt marched through, only the dragging noise from behind their group was the only sound made as they moved like wraiths, or spirits of the dead.

The snow falling from the sky nearly blanketed the entire area as they all entered inside leaving only bloody footprints behind that were soon covered by a sheet of white snow.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 **Naaahhh there's still more.**

 **Did you all miss me? I sure did. (Smirks)**

 **R &R MB**


	26. Chapter 26: New Beginnings

**New** **Beginnings**

 **A/N: This will begin a great deal more of a cross-over fic with DBZ and the Witcher series, Spoiler alert yeah this is what it is from if you haven't figured it out. Short one but an appetizer to what may come.**

He shouldn't have agreed to any of this, it was already a bad idea in the first place but here he was being strung along by yet another sorceress. Fortunately, this one had no particular interest in him for at least once, in both ways it was good and bad. He could already imagine the verbal lashing Yen was going to give him when she found out about her. They had separated for brief time while still on decent terms they just weren't together as it always was with them. She had her agenda, he had the life of a witcher, monster slayer a professional exterminator. The last of the school of the wolf trainee's though that might make the assumption of his youth, no he was well over a hundred years old but barely looked a day past thirty. Genetic mutations, enhancements and mutagens placed in his body had evolved and adapted his senses to super human levels.

"I didn't ask!" A thunderous voice erupted as out blasted a man from the inn with the crackle of thunder just behind it.

He looked down to his medallion which vibrated slightly at the use of magic, the device made of a particular metal that vibrated around any source of magical activity. It could be anything as simple as a magical item, a person using magic, and even those cursed by magic or distraught by it. It was an extension of his senses, the snarling wolf's head with glowing red eyes shook again as he was sure to see another effect.

"Get out there!" A voice roared and three more men exploded out from the inn landing in a heap on the road coughing and kicking up dust.

One man kicking the dirt from his pants looked over towards the man with white hair and pale white skin, the twin swords on his back another part of his craft. "Good master! Please calm your lady friend, she is being unreasonable." The poor peasant had no idea just with whom they were dealing with inside other than her being a witch.

"I am the one who asked nicely." He reminded them, his tone completely bland and truthfully he didn't care. They had dared skimp out on his pay and now when they needed to help moving a stuck cart from the road brought by the sorceress they refused to help. Begging the cart was nearly a day walk from where the village was. It was settled in their agreement to pull it from the bog's edge and pay him two hundred crowns for the head of a nasty Alghoul that had been rummaging around the cities outer limits. "If you don't hurry and be quick with your feet she might level the whole town." He gestured absently with his free hand that wasn't crossed underneath his other over his chest. That and he was in no rush to calm her down, he had been skimmed nearly thirty coin for his work, not that he was damn sure that the sorceress was pocketing at least ten times that he wasn't going to ask for money.

Their eyes while pleading meant nothing to the witcher who stared on indifferent. "If I get out there and you are not half a mile down that road I will shrink your testicles till they're size of grapes! Do you hear me?!" a voice shrieked making all of those men in question stuck with a difficult prospect.

"Please master! We beg, you a hundred crown more please calm her down!"

"If you hadn't screwed me and lied to me I might agree to such a contract but no. Do what she says, she is serious." Geralt merely gestured down the road. "I'd recommend hurrying." He didn't really care either way, after all Chi-Chi was pissed off. Perhaps he had a fetish for powerful sorceresses with attitudes. Who knew for sure?

A kick sent open the door along with a woman in a light purple dress that ended around the top of her calves, leather boots strapped up to her knees with loose fitting bust top that was held properly by a full halter top except across her stomach there was an opening exposing a vicious scar. One nearly two feet long from the front of her stomach all the way around to the side of her hip. It was covered in thick scar tissue, the only blemish upon her figure but it was left there with a purpose. It was the day she lost everything, everything that mattered. Her daughter dead and in a furious rampage had murdered her lover, she was blinded by such rage she couldn't stop though now she wished she could've. Too lose one was terrible, to lose both was nearly unbearable. It was why she kept the scar as a reminder of her own personal failure, the lie that she was. A child of the elder blood, hunted by the Wild Hunt, by a secret cohort of sorcerers and sorceresses, and now in the company of the white wolf for gods knows what reason she had thought of this time.

Her hair was trimmed down and wrapped in a large bun behind her head, finding no time to maintain the waterfall hair that her dead lover had enjoyed so dearly. Her brown eyes began to glow an ominous white as she raised up her palms towards them. "If you need to be taught a lesson in lying! I will be more than happy to discipline you bastards!" A crackle of thunder ripped out as the men finally decided not to incur her wrath any further and ran down the road where her bogged down cart was. Of course she blasted the slow one in the ass with a ball of ice for good measure.

"Hmph," She said walking down the steps. "Pigs, best they learn the hard way. Wouldn't you agree Geralt?" Looking to the witcher who maintained the look of indifference.

"I told you before you don't need that cart, just a horse and supplies. It's the second time its bogged down, I also don't have the patience for simple contracts that don't pay well." Monetary gain was a staple of the witcher lifestyle. That and being treated as a freak and mutant also came free of charge.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and walked past him, her hands weaving a flare of light from nowhere as she then tossed it skywards. "A timer then," Moving to sit down upon a bench now barren as many fled the 'witches' wrath. "I find it amazing that I used to live like this and was comfortable with it." Her eyes going from one section to the next.

"It's not terrible." Geralt said in his usual monotone voice.

"For someone who deals with this," gesturing with her hand, "on a daily basis I'm sure even you get tired of it?"

"It's a job, you know I love my work." His tone completely dry, he grabbed a drink from his backpack, Chi-Chi rolling her eyes as she smelled his Vodka.

"Really drinking now, isn't it early? No wonder Yennefer can't stand you sometimes." Chi-Chi said tired of everything, her day was already gone to hell and now she had to sit here and wait for a bunch of peasants to go fetch her things. Could she not get on the road with some semblance of movement without having to worry about delay after delay?

Geralt ignored her comment, it wasn't wrong but he didn't need to take any lip from any more sorceresses in his life. He had enough of them as it was, he didn't need to start adding more into the list. The only reason he got involved with this one was because of two reasons, one it involved the wild hunt, and two her blood was connected to Ciri. Just how another woman existed with elder blood he couldn't know. But thankfully Ciri was with Mother Nenneke and away from prying eyes. This one however, had already been targeted by a group of people but their plans had been foiled. Not due to him in anyway, he just cleaned up a mess. He felt himself laughing inside, it was his job afterall.

"Do you have a plan when we arrive in Temeria? Or are you just not thinking that far ahead?"

Chi-Chi snorted crossing her legs as she sat on the bench. "I have a plan, first is get revenge, second is to kill whomever stole my only life, and third is whatever hell I have envisioned for their souls!" She shouted, her eyebrows twitching, looking to Geralt with a deeply furious expression. "Any more questions?"

"This isn't going to solve your agenda," It was as he expected she had no idea what she was doing, just merely rushing out into the world and caring little to whomever got in her way. "It won't bring back your daughter, and it won't undo what you did."

Chi-Chi's fingers curled up against her thighs. "It will give me closure, I was betrayed. I lost everything because of them, you saw the corpse of my daughter. My dragon lover impaled upon a tree, none of that would've happened had they never interfered! I lost the only things that mattered to me and I'm going to make sure that they suffer!"

"You've made that clear well over a dozen times," He took another drink, pretty sure he was going to need more before leaving as well. "However, your enemies are in Novigrad, under the former leadership of King Vizimir in the wake of his assassination. So how do you now intend to fight a country that now is now under your enemies control. It just doesn't sound very smart, even for how strong you are."

Chi-Chi looked away her eyes gazing up into the sky, the clear blue, clouds trailing behind one another filled the air as the springtime had come to the north. What else was there for her to do?

"Tell me Geralt," She asked not looking at him. "What am I supposed to do? Go back and try and lead a normal life, pretend that I never had a lover or a daughter? Act as if that this entire event is just an afterthought and go into hiding?" She wished for answers, because up until that point she had goals. Goals that seemed just out of reach but possible, however now her goal was to try and get everything back. But that was beyond a dream, her daughter was dead, her dragon dead. In two years Goku had not come for her, it was clear to her that he would've spared nothing to find her but there were no rumors or even questions surrounding a strange man from Zerrikania looking for her.

"It's never my place to tell you what you should or should not do, but if you are dead set on revenge just make sure that you will be able to live with yourself." He swigged again from his drink before placing it beside him.

"You never can give a straight answer, for once will you pick a side?"

"I don't choose sides I'm neutral." As if that answered everything, and for him it did.

"You are a witcher, and I've seen and heard of your _neutrality_ , I know how you act around Ciri and I know what would happen if anything befell her." She stated matter of factly eyeing the witcher. "You would jump into a den of wolves if it meant her safety and don't deny it."

"I won't, but I will only harm the wolves should they bare their fangs. I will not go seeking them out," He looked at her, his genetically augmented cat's eyes looking hard into hers. "Do you think that he would want this for you? That your daughter's spirit will rest if it hasn't already become a botchling."

"I swear if you say anything about my sweet girl being a monster we will share more than words in a moment." She spoke through her teeth meeting the witcher's glare. She knew what horrid beasts those things were, and they came when a child was dead from the womb, and not properly buried. They would rise as vicious ghouls feeding off the blood of pregnant women. A monstrosity, but she had visited the sight of her daughter's death a year ago and no rumors or sightings of anything came up at the time.

 _Chi-Chi still was walking with a limp, even after a year of recovery. A very painful recovery and still fresh in her mind she returned to the altered landscape. Holding herself up on a walking stick, she walked around the barren stripped land. Tree's all but shattered upon the ground, limbs and branches still barely growing back. She stepped over a tree half buried in the ground as she came upon the sight where it all ended._

 _The impression made by her fleeting gasps of power created a perfect ring, though after a year it was still barely visible. She knelt down, her stick setting to the side she had the night's events come back to her. How she remembered finally gazing upon the impaled body of Kakarott for a moment, the realization of what she had done. The tree where her dragon had died remained there, the tree coated in thin red shade still from the amount of blood drained over it. She had hoped to find some sight of him, or maybe a clue he had survived._

 _That was a false hope as she had learned the area had been swept over by many 'foreigners' or those who not normal visitors to these lands and removed almost anything that could've helped her search for some type of answer. She gripped the hem of her brown robes tightly as she had gotten her own beliefs up that this could be an answer for her. That she still might find her dragon, that maybe her daughter had been rescued… but no one had told her anything to support it._

 _Though here and now she was in the spot where she had been a year ago, and what could she show for all it? Nothing, there was no evidence here except the remnants of the effect on the land. It would be where she would embrace the day her true family had died._

 _Raising up her hand Chi-Chi blew on it as tears spilled down her cheeks, a faint yellow golden light rose from her palm in the shape of a dragon. She tossed it into the air and let it fly away as she drew up another image of a woman holding a baby in her arms and repeated the action._

 _It was letting go of the life she had known. Her dragon was gone, and the mother that she wanted to be was dead. There was only one thing left for her and that was revenge, for stealing that which was most precious to her. If she was to suffer then her enemies would too! They no longer had any trump card over her, she had no attachments, it would only end one way. Either she saw them dead or she would be dead, that would be the only two options left._

She had a new goal, her drive to accomplish and while she had gained some insight into the power that ran through her veins it was still mostly uncontrollable at best but in a pinch and desperation it was able to be used. At least from what she had learned about herself in her own studies, she had all winter in Kaer Morhen to learn the depths of her powers that existed within her elder blood, and time was all that she needed. She was a sorceress and a few years was nothing to her.

Geralt got up from his seat having lost track of time as he watched Chi-Chi zone out of her mind, she had a habit of doing it when she got emotional. He sighed looking at her, his hand resting on his forehead. He should wish to be done with her, because she only screamed trouble to him, but she was also a link to those who might come after his own adopted daughter Ciri.

Unlike Chi-Chi, Ciri was protected by her adoptive mother Yennefer of Vengeberg. He was currently tasking himself with protecting her. Well it also helped she had promised in a thousand crowns in exchange for his help in finding out where those that had killed her family were located.

"Well! Well the skies are parting and the birds are singing and yet here I find you my friend in the company of such a beautiful woman! Dear Geralt will your womanizing ways ever cease!" The voice came along the strumming of a lute, a man riding on a hearty white horse came along the road. His body emblazoned in a bright marron and blue colored outfit unfitting of a commoner and even far too bright for a noble. He was a tall lengthy man, with a dashing face that one could almost assume him to be half elven. A man of the hearts of literature and women alike.

"Dandelion… Just what I needed here and now." Geralt grumbled looking more annoyed at their new arrival. Of course they had made arrangements to travel together but that couldn't have come at a worse time. The old friends owed each a great deal, Dandelion spread his legend and made him nearly a mythic figure, however at the cost of saving the sorry Troubadour's ass in more than one occasion for any number of reasons.

The man stopped his horse and dismounted, removing his barrette hat with a hawk's feather exuding from the top. His over the top show and words all in the company of a beautiful woman one whom he had not seen before or could imagine. "Great ballads, how may I be honored with your name, oh sun that is in the flesh of the sky of my eyes." He bowed, his actions making the woman giggle as she offered him her hand. Kissing the offered hand, like a true gentleman before rising too meet her.

Had it been some time ago she might've swooned right over him, but the effort was appreciated. The man was really handsome with his long brown hair hanging just below his ears with soft brown eyes and expression. She had heard the name spoken but truly this could be him? "I am known as Chi-Chi; a pleasure may I assume master Dandelion?" Watching his eyes flicker with satisfaction of hearing his name.

"Indeed, lady Chi-Chi! The fairest of the fair. How honored I am to be known by you!" He bowed deeply.

"Are you quite done and if you start on wooing this one I am not saving your ass." He warned giving him a harsh glare, there were women that should always be off limits, and many of them were Sorceresses but if his friend caught his warning. He couldn't be sure.

"Such a greeting, Geralt. Please the day is not quite over, shall we drink to our spirits together it has been a long day's travel." The bard brushed off his friend's comment, truly he was thirsty but drinking with this woman named Chi-Chi was ultimately the goal.

"We were waiting for the lady's cart," Gesturing to Chi-Chi "To be brought back, then planned on leaving. We have to reach Temeria in a week before the rains make the trip impassable." Truthfully that was on his mind but also he didn't want Chi-Chi anywhere near whine or alcohol. He had assumed that a drunken witcher was bad, but he had never experienced a drunken sorceress like her.

"Well they aren't returning anytime soon, we can always grab a drink or two." Chi-Chi said taking the Bard's hand who lead her back to the inn. Geralt groaned, his hand going to his head. "I will control myself." She said looking at him, having read his thoughts.

"What have I told you about doing that? I don't appreciate you reading my mind." He knew when she did it when his necklace vibrated. This was not going well at all, maybe those peasants found a ghoul nest or something out there? Something had to be keeping them.

The pair walked inside the Witcher following behind begrudgingly. If he even let Dandelion start his womanizing ways on her the entire village might just blow up in his face, along with him.

There must be some divine punishment for something he had done before for this to be happening now. He was harboring a renegade vengeful sorceress and a bard that couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut. Oh this was going to be a fine… fine… adventure.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


End file.
